These Friendships We Share
by PichutheMadHatter
Summary: Cinnabar Academy, where the best of the best go. Ash, having been invited, will learn what it is really like to be a friend. From fixing a fallout to fixing a betrayal, everyone will slowly start to realize what place they really have in this world. They'll find out what it means to be there for one another. PS, ORS, CS, IS. Rated T for some cursing, and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Second story here! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: Only saying it once, I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

1st Pov

I knew that when I dreamed of becoming a Pokémon master, that it wouldn't be easy. I knew I'd travel through the many regions of this world, catching new Pokémon and making new friends. I never knew that I'd run into legendary Pokémon though, that I'd make the most amazing friends someone could ever ask for, that I'd have a rival or two, those rivals becoming my best friends. I never knew that I'd form a bond like no other with my Pokémon, that they'd cry when I cried, be angry when I was angry. I was thankful for them.

I also knew that the road would be filled with hardships, that I'd lose friends, make enemies, lose gym battles and more. I never let that get me down. If you don't succeed, try and try again! I knew that my adventure would be one a kid could only wish for. I never expected it to be like this though. From experiencing the birth of a new Pokémon, to the death of countless others. From experiencing two deities fighting, to one sacrificing itself for the sake of others, I knew my adventure would be a legend to tell. People would speak of it. I may not have completed a region, may not have won the title of Pokémon Master yet, but I knew that everyone supporting me was good enough. I didn't need no title. To my friends, I already was a Master. I was proud.

I would support everyone, just like they supported me. I've made mistakes before, from making someone upset, to shunning and losing a childhood friend. Some I could fix, others I couldn't. I wanted to fix all of my problems though. Most had forgiven me, while others still held a grudge. I'd fix those problems though, I wanted everyone to be happy. I had the confidence, and I knew I could achieve many things in my life. I believed in myself. I met friends like Misty, May and Dawn. My childhood friend, even though he could be an arrogant person, Gary still had my back. Drew and me had become close friends, and even Paul had opened up somewhat, becoming a close friend of mine as well.

I knew we all could achieve big stuff together, and I was hoping that one day, that would happen. That we would all be brought together, and would have to work together to achieve something. We'd learn new things and become closer as well, helping the other when they needed it most. We'd cover each other's weaknesses, and defend to the best of our abilities. I believed in all of us. Prof Oak and mom, they believed in me. I got a Pokedex from Professor, and my mom's pride made me smile.

I've chosen this road, because I'm different. Many have given up on this road, not wanting to bother with the hardships of being a Trainer. I was different, us select few, the ones who made it to the top, we were all different. The only thing being the same is that we all are very determined, and powerful trainers. We all come from different backgrounds, different regions, yet we can come together as one and become closer. The fights, the crying, the anger and sadness, it's all for something in this world. We all deal with these things because it'll help us become stronger. I know we all can overcome these obstacles. I know we can.

We'll be brought together one day, for a whole year or two. We'll learn what true friendship really is, and what it means to be there for another. How to enjoy life. I know my friends are worth it. I know I'm worth everything to them. I can't wait for the day.

The day we are all brought together under the same roof.

* * *

2nd Pov

When I chose the road of being a coordinator, I knew mother was counting on me. I knew she would be proud, because she was one. I achieved my dream of being like her. I won Grand Festivals now and then. I wasn't the best, but I knew I wasn't the worst either. I was up there in the high ranks, with my best friends. May, she believed in me. Ash believed in me, and I knew Paul did to, even if he didn't show it. I had met many people on my journey with Ash. I met many Pokémon, I met the God of all Pokémon itself, and the space and time legends. I met Giratina, Shaymin. I met many Pokémon on my journey. I ran into my friend Zoey many times, and others. They all believed in me.

I doubted myself one time. I believed I couldn't achieve my dream, but that one morning I gained confidence, realizing that mom would be disappointed in me for doubting myself. I met Piplup, the best Pokémon I could ever have. We've been through hard battles all the time, and he'd always be there for me when I needed him. I couldn't wait to explore more in the future. It would be worth it, meeting new people and forming new bonds. I loved all my Pokémon. I don't know where I'd be without them.

When I won my first Pokémon Contest, the happiness and the feeling of being proud overcame me. I had achieved my first step to becoming a Top Coordinator! I won ribbons after that, although I did lose some. I didn't let that get to me, I'd try again. I'd succeed. I believed in myself, and because of that I was able to achieve everything I could ever hope of achieving. I know I still have many techniques to learn, that I could make even more appeals that would be far better than the ones I make now. I'd let that happen in it's own time though. I knew I'd achieve that to!

I felt pride when my Pokémon evolved. When Mamoswine won a contest for me, when Piplup did. When all my Pokémon won for me, I felt pride. I felt happiness. I love them like they are family. They are the ones who helped me achieve my dream. I shouldn't leave Ash and the others out either. Learning from May, running into Paul, training with Ash, meeting Ash's rival and childhood friend Gary. All great memories in my mind. I'm happy to have friends like them. I don't know what I would do without them either.

When I was down, May picked me back up. She gave me advice. All of them did. This journey has been an amazing one. When they left back to their home towns, to their regions, I cried. I missed them, but I know that I'd see them again in the future.

I know I will!

* * *

3rd Pov

I messed up many times. I've been very arrogant, thinking I was the best. I'd tease and make others angry. I regret that now though. I know that I messed up. When they had come back from achieving their dream, everyone shunned that person because they ruined my dream. Everyone ignored them, ridiculed them. I couldn't even say their name, it hurt to much. I messed up with them, they were my life, in a way. Always being there for me. When my mother and father died, they never left my side. I took my anger out on them countless times, both physically, emotionally, mentally. I called them names, I punched and kick, I threatened. No matter what I did though, that person would stay by me.

I wish I could fix it. If I had the chance to, I would. I remember, I chose my first Pokémon. I wanted to be there earlier than everyone else so I could get an advantage. Turns out that my childhood friend was there before me. They had chosen their starter, and we had battled. They won. I remember that they had promised. Promised one thing. That no matter what happened, they'd always be my best friend. I ruined all of that though. I laughed in that person's face countless times, and each time they took it. I tried destroying them, bringing up their weaknesses, but they dealt with it. I saw them as a threat, until that day I lost to one of my friends. I realized that I didn't have to be a champion to impress my family. I didn't have to be the best.

My childhood friend had came home that night. Everyone bashed that person, because they achieved their dreams and I couldn't achieve mine. I bashed them, I ridiculed. They left. It's been years since I've seen them, and I miss that person dearly. It hurt to say their name, because I'd always get memories of when we used to be so close. I miss them dearly, if I could fix it I would.

I remember the adventures I had, running into many new and old people. Winning badge after badge. Going to the Pokémon League. It was worth it, until I ruined my friendship. I hate myself sometimes for that. I really do. Now I wonder, where are they? Is that person okay? They didn't die, did they? Those questions run through my mind a lot lately. I know one day, maybe I'll be given the chance to fix it, to get my friendship back. I want to know when I'll get that chance though, because ever since then my whole life has been nothing but dark..

Dark and depressing. It feels like it isn't worth it sometimes, that I should just cut myself off from the world, but then I'd worry my other friends. When I compare what my lifelong friend has done for me with other things, like what I had done for them, it makes it even worser. I deserve to feel this way though, I ruined them. I deserve to rot. Though my other friends don't think so. They think I need to smile fully, to appreciate what I have now. They don't understand what I'm going through, how I feel.

I'm not going to tell them though, I don't want to burden them. They'll find out anyways, they are smart people. I'm happy to have them as friends, but I'd be even more happy to have my childhood friend back. I'd do anything for them to come back. I'm worried, I'm scared. I'm pathetic. I don't deserve them, but I want my old friend. I need them back in my life. I hope I'll get the chance to redeem myself soon. I hope that I'll get to fix this.

I hope that chance will be soon..

* * *

4th Pov

The cold air hit me in the face, the wind crying. I loved it up here. No one survived up here, everyone dies. It's my favourite place. Everyone thinks I'm dead. I might as well be though. I used to smile, I use to feel happiness, use to feel loved. I wasn't. I was deemed a traitor in a way, because I achieved my dreams. I didn't understand it at first, but now I do. It was all for him. They all wanted him to achieve his dreams first, to be happy. My happiness didn't matter. He had everything in the world. Love, people supporting him, friends, happiness, family. I had none of that. I thought they'd support me. They didn't. No one did.

The snow flew by my face, as the wind cried louder and louder, sad that no one was listening to it. I knew how it felt. I knew how it felt to be ignored, to need something and not have it. I knew it wanted a friend, just like I did once. Now though, I don't want anything in my life. I'm fine the way I am. I'm a hollow shell now, I can no longer smile, cry, or anything. I can no longer be my old self. They ruined that. No one was my friend, they were all just there. I don't care for many things anymore. I gave up a long time ago.

I still care for my Pokémon though. Despite what was going on, they stood by me. They never left my side. They comforted me when I cried, which was so long ago. They never left my side like everyone else did. They stood by me, and defended me. They saved me, in a way. From ending it all. Though everything else, they were too late on. I know they worry for me, they care for me. They are all I need. I destroyed myself a long time ago, I'm not me anymore. I'm just a shell. I threw away all the good memories, leaving only the bad ones. I don't deserve to live is what they said. I need to give up and die they said. I don't care what they say now though, at one time I did. I was needy, I needed to know I had a place in this world.

I opened my eyes though and realized I have no place in this world. I was put in this world for entertainment, to be laughed at. They all didn't support me, they didn't believe in me, like they did him. My friends abandoned me, they chose to go with everyone else. I wasn't allowed to be myself, I had to give everything to him. He was the town's pride and joy, and I was just merely a punching bag. Something to be forgotten about.

I thought I could change that, I really did. I let him tear me down, to show him I'd never leave his side. I thought he'd side with me to. When I came home, I was excited to see him. He glared though, with a look of hatred. He tore me down even more, along with the rest of the residents of that town. I knew then I wasn't accepted all along, that everything I thought was just a dream, that no one would ever accept me for what I have done. I decided to leave. What is the point of being here if no one wanted me?

Everyone thinks I'm dead now, and I like that. I don't have to visit anyone, I don't have to listen to others, or watch others enjoy their lives. I just get to sit here, while the wind cries and the snow falls, the sun only coming up every once in a while. I stared out at the sky, seeing the clouds moving out of the way, the sun shining down. The region is beautiful, I'll admit. I could see everything up here. I loved it, and hated it. I loved the view, but I didn't want to see the town where I was shunned and mocked. I dislike my existence. I wish I could erase myself from this world, it'd make me the most happiest I've ever been if I could.

Many would probably wonder if I ever ate, or if I ever do anything other than stand here. I used to eat, though now I barely do. My Pokémon force me to, not wanting me to die. I only eat when necessary. I only sleep when necessary. I don't care for myself anymore. I didn't need much anyways, I was never picky. I accepted everything with thanks. I use to want to help people. Now, I just want to see people rot away, want to see others experience pain. I want to see the world fall. They deserve it.

This is my home, it's the only place where I'm accepted. The only friends I'll have are my Pokémon and the wind. I don't need anything. I'm fine where I am, being a lifeless shell. I just hope nothing bothers me, that I won't be forced to come down from here.

I hate this world.

* * *

**There is the prologue/chapter 1! Check out my profile for the days of the shippings! That way, you can celebrate your ships on that day!**

**-Pichu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ Here is chapter 2 :D Lol**

**fazsfaraz5: I may include a Unova character, but they may not have a big role~**

**jessicuhxoo: I hope it is super good :D!**

**codeninjathe: You could be right, you could be wrong xD You'll find out soon though!**

**SugarBlasTer: I loved writing that part, made me angry as well ^^**

**Sakura Touko: I'm happy you liked the first chapter!**

**Guest(abi): I do school differently where I live. I just have a lot of free time on my hands xD You could be right on the povs, who knows?**

**Meliaantiqua: You psychic you 0_0 lol you'll probably find out who's pov it is soon!**

**TheMysterySylveon: I'm happy you loved it! :D**

**Ready to fly: It's okay, we are all busy sometimes~ You could be right on the povs, could be wrong! :)**

**Thank you for the reviews! *Trips***

**Enjoy~ You'll find out the povs soon~**

* * *

Ash's Pov (August 31st)

"Pika Pi!"

I groaned, feeling a tail tickling my nose. I sneezed, Pikachu laughing. "Very funny Pikachu." I got up from bed, sighing and going to the mirror. I'm Ash Ketchum, 17, and my dream is to be a Pokémon Trainer. I never achieved that dream though, not yet anyways. I ran a hand through my black hair, staring back at myself in the mirror. I had brown eyes, or hazel, nothing really special though. "Pika Pi!" I smiled. My trusty partner was Pikachu, we've been through so much together. I don't know where I'd be without him.

"Ash! Come and get your breakfast!" I walked down the stairs, passing by Mr Mime as he swept the floor. I sat at the table, smiling at the plates of pancakes on the table. I handed Pikachu the ketchup bottle, the yellow mouse happily taking it. How someone could ever like ketchup on pancakes, I'll never know. "So Ash, you never did tell me how your adventure in Sinnoh was. Your mother wants to know about everything you did!" My mother, Delia Ketchum, said. I smiled. "It was good mom. I almost could've won.." She smiled now. "I know you can do it though Ash. I believe in you."

Ever since I was ten, I've been on my Pokémon journey. I traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. I would've traveled to Unova from Sinnoh, but I decided that I'd come home first, besides, I'm happy with how far I have gotten so far in my journey. I met amazing friends, rivals, and had a blast so far. "How have you been mom?" She smiled. "Good, I missed my little boy though. Everyone in Pallet Town is proud of you, Ash."

I loved my hometown. Pallet Town, Kanto. A beautiful town, where the grass is always shining, and the air is nice and fresh. A perfect place to start your adventure. I finished my pancakes, Pikachu cheered happily, carrying the bottle as he jumped on my shoulder. I fixed my hat, nodding. I wore a red and black hat with half a blue pokeball on it, a black sleeveless jacket over a white shirt, the collar sticking up and blue jeans with black and red shoes. I had open finger gloves on to, which were black. "I'm going out mom! I want to visit Prof Oak!" "Okay, bye Ash!"

I walked out of the door, me and Pikachu breathing in the clean, fresh air of Pallet Town. "Ready Pikachu?" "Pika!" I ran towards the lab, running past houses. People waved at me, and I waved back. Kids were playing with their parent's Pokémon, laughing and having fun. I smiled, this town is amazing. I walked up the steps to the lab, knocking on the door. "Hold on!" I heard a crash, the door opening. "Oh, hello Ash!" Prof Oak said. I chuckled. "Hi professor." I walked in, sitting on the couch as he sat across from me. "I was wondering when you would come over."

"Sorry, I was sleeping. It feels good to be home." He chuckled, smiling. Prof Oak hasn't really changed at all. Same gray hair, same height. Someone came walking down the stairs, smiling. "Hi Ash!" Daisy. She had brown hair the reached mid back, green eyes as well. She is a Pokémon coordinator, a famous one at that. One of the best. "Hello Daisy." She smiled, sitting down. "How was your journey?" "Good." Prof Oak chuckled. "Now, I want to see your Pokedex." I handed it to him. I never caught a lot of Pokémon, but I have enough. He smiled. "All these Sinnoh Pokémon, good for research. Thank you Ash." I nodded, smiling. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu ran up to Prof Oak, the old man chuckling. "Hello Pikachu, how are you?" "Pika! Pika chu Pi!" I laughed.

I looked around, sighing. "It feels like yesterday when I first got Pikachu. I'll never forget that day." Professor Oak gave me my Pokedex back. "What is your team now?" I smiled. "I'll show you." We walked outside. I grabbed my pokeballs, throwing them into the air. "Everybody, come on out!" The capsules opened, white light emitting from them and forming into shapes of Pokémon. "Tauros!" "Staraptor!" "Infernape!" "Sceptile.." "Gliscor!" My Pokémon cried out. I smiled, I'm proud of them.

"Oh! You mixed up your team, nicely done." I nodded, my Pokémon looking at Prof Oak in confusion. "Guys, this is Prof Oak!" They greeted him, Daisy walking out with Pokémon food. "You all must be hungry, eat up." I smiled, watching my Pokémon eat. I sat in the grass. "You've grown since we've last seen you. I remember when you were ten, starting your journey!" I chuckled along with Prof Oak, Pikachu sharing ketchup with Infernape.

"How has everyone been Professor?" He smiled. "Daisy and I have been fine, Gary has been his usual self, but otherwise fine." Speaking of Gary.. "Where is Gary?" Prof Oak sighed. "I believe he is in the forest. He thought he saw a rare Pokémon. He should be back in a few minutes." I nodded. Gary and I have been childhood friends since I moved here. Our parents became close immediately, apparently knowing each other from long ago. I stared up at the clear sky, the Pidgey flying by. "I feel like I'm old. The way these memories are hitting me." Prof Oak laughed at my comment, smiling. "I feel like that when I see the trainers I have chosen. I feel pride, I feel success. I also feel sadness, because you all had to grow up so fast." I laughed.

I got up, stretching as I saw a familiar figure walking towards us. I smiled as he smirked. "Hey Ash!" "Hey Gary!" Gary, 17, had green eyes and dangerous spiky brown hair. His hair seemed to have grown more, covering his eye sometimes and more sharp. He wore a black shirt, the collar up, just like mine. He had purple cargo pants on, a white and somewhat gray bag around his waist. He had purple wristbands on, and black shoes. He still had the necklace on. I always wondered why that necklace is so important to him..

"How have you been Gary?" He shrugged, "Fine I guess. Could be better." I nodded, deciding to not ask him why he said it could be better. He seemed thankful for that, I knew he didn't want to talk about it. "So, how has your research been? What is your team now, I haven't seen it in a while." He chuckled, sitting in the grass. "My research has been great, helped gramps a lot. My team? Well I'll show you." He grabbed six pokeballs, throwing them into the air. They formed into six figures, cries emitting from them. "Blastoise!" "Umbre!" "Scizor.." "Arcanine!" "Nidoking!" "Electivire!" Ah, so this is his team. I smiled.

"You can already see my team over there." He nodded, looking. "Looks powerful." "Just like your team." We laughed, sighing as we stared up at the sky. "You know. I didn't think we'd get far when we started our journey." I nodded in agreement. I didn't think we'd get far at all. I'm happy we did though. "Boys." We looked up, seeing Prof Oak there. "I need to discuss some things with you. It is very important!" We nodded, getting up. "Hey sis." "Hey Gary! I'll feed your Pokémon." He nodded as we walked in, sitting back down on the couch.

Professor Oak sighed. "Have you heard of Cinnabar Academy?" We nodded. The place where the best of the best go to. The island only allows people onto it for them to challenge the gym. Other than that, the island is blocked off for the academy. "Well, I got a letter asking for students to come. Apparently, there is a tournament going on, plus they need more students. I decided you two should go." I thought about it. I'd like to go.

I'm not going alone though. Gary nodded. "I'll go. Maybe we'll experience something new there." Professor Oak smiled. "Good. I don't know much about the tournament, I'm guessing you'll learn more about it over there." We nodded, Pikachu letting off sparks in determination. "So, do you know anything about it?" He nodded. "You'll need your Pokémon team, which you have. You'll also need a team for the tournament." I nodded, remembering that.

"Okay then." Daisy walked back in, walking by. "I'm going to start cooking soon, I'll make sure to make enough for Ash." She teased. I rolled my eyes while Gary laughed. "You'll take either a boat, or fly there. You'll be over there in a few days." I got up, stretching. "Do you know anyone else that will be there?" Professor Oak looked like he was about to answer, when he smiled. "No.." I nodded, while Gary frowned. Maybe he noticed something. "Pikapi?" I sighed, rubbing his head. "I'm okay buddy, just thinking. "Do I need to update my trainer card?" Prof Oak nodded, and I handed him the card. He went to his computer, Gary yawning.

"I already updated my card. I hope it'll be worth it. I don't want to go just to be bored to death." I sat back down, Pikachu falling asleep on my lap. Minutes passed, and Professor Oak finally came back. "I updated your card. I'll be there though, so they should tell you who to go to." I nodded, while Gary got up. "I'm going to go work on some more research soon, or after we eat." He said, seeing Daisy bringing the food. "Enjoy you guys." We started eating, and I realized that I was still hungry. Again.

After spending a few more hours here at the Oak house, I left. I learned a few things. The tournament has a huge surprise, something about new ranking. Also, you will not be able to change teams, or leave. You need to complete it.

* * *

Misty's Pov

I walked towards the door, picking up the mail, opening it.

_Dear Misty of Cerulean City Gym,_

_We would like for you to attend the Cinnabar Academy opening ceremony. We would also like if you would join the Academy. There are many things going on at this prestigious school. You can learn new tactics, contest appeals, breeding tips, and take part in the tournament to win the new ranks. We would appreciate it if you would consider this offer, so we hope to see you there._

_-Cinnabar Academy_

An academy, huh? Attending the ceremony.. Sounds good I guess. I'm Misty Waterflower, 17. I have orange hair in a side ponytail and sea green eyes. I was wearing a yellow sleeveless top with a large blue button on the top and matching shorts, along with short orange boots. I sighed, looking at the letter once more. I'll go to the ceremony, but I don't know if I'll attend. Either way, I believe the Pokémon League will tell me I have to go anyways. I do have to listen to my superiors anyways.

I wonder if Ash will be there? He probably won't be there. He is busy traveling the world, meeting other people. I'm happy for him though, he gets to enjoy traveling. He gets to meet people and make new friends, get new Pokémon. It must be fun. I wish I could travel with him though, but I guess I'll get my chance in the future. Whenever that will be. "Azurill!" I smiled, picking up my Pokémon. "Are you okay Azurill?" It chirped happily, and I laughed. I loved my Pokémon, and I loved being a Gym Leader, it was amazing. I did miss traveling with Ash though, through Kanto.. I wish I could travel with him again..

"Azuri?" I snapped out of my thoughts, smiling tiredly. "I'm fine Azurill. Just thinking." I walked towards the pool in the gym, smiling as the largest of my Pokémon surfaced. "Gyarados!" I pet Gyarados's head, the Pokémon grumbling in response. I smiled. I got my trainer card out, sighing in relief. It's still updated, good. Azurill jumped in the water, swimming happily as Gyarados watched. "I'm going to need you guys to line up!" I called.

All my Pokémon surfaced, staring expectantly. I smiled. "Who would like to leave with me? We won't be coming back for a while though." Immediately some dived back down, and I giggled. Thats okay, some will want to come. I saw six still surfaced. Gyarados, Politoed, Azurill, Starmie, Staryu, and Corsola. "You guys are the best." I recalled them to their pokeballs, sighing as I walked into the living room. My sisters would be home later, they'd see the note I left on the door.

I walked out of the gym, moving out of the way as kids ran past me, laughing and enjoying their freedom. I smiled. The river ran fast, people walking in and out of the bike shop. The trees were beautiful, and the atmosphere was amazing. The sky shined brightly as well. I suddenly remembered something. I have no way of getting to Cinnabar Island. Oh well, might as well go to the League and see if anything is going on.

I stared heading towards there. I swear I saw Ash, but I guess it was just my imagination. "Azurill Azu!" Azurill jumped happily, running ahead as she knew where we were going. I ran after her, laughing as she tripped. "Don't rush next time." "Azurill!" We walked towards Viridian, going through Pewter City. I remember Brock and his nonstop flirting. I smiled sadly at the memories.

I finally made it to Viridian, happy to be out of that forest. I hate bugs. I sighed, sitting down and taking a rest. I looked at the road leading to the League, smiling. It always brought memories.

"Azurill Az!" "I know, we are almost there." I got back up, heading towards the road. I smiled. Even if it was tiring, these meetings were somewhat fun, always sharing laughs here and there. I walked past the security, going towards the huge building. I walked in, seeing Brock there. "Oh, hey Brock. Is there a meeting going on?" He shrugged. "I don't know, but I saw some pretty girls!" I rolled my eyes, smiling. I sat down as I Azurill fell asleep in my arms.

I wonder what the meeting will be about.

* * *

Dawn's Pov

"Dawn! You have a letter in the mail!" I'm Dawn Berlitz, 16. I have blue, mid back hair and cobalt blue eyes. I'm wearing a mini dress which is mostly black with a white undershirt inside and a short pink skirt. I have my favourite beanie on, which is white with a pink pokeball print on it. I have pink knee-high boots on with black socks underneath. Yay, i described myself~

I ran downstairs, running into my mom. She shrieked in surprise, dropping clothing everywhere. "Dawn!" I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry.." She shook her head, handing me a letter. "Check it out." I ran back upstairs, smiling excitedly. Could this be a love letter? Probably not but whatever! "Piplup pip!" Piplup jumped up, landing on my lap. I giggled. "Read this with me Piplup!" I started looking through it, my eyes widening.

_Dear Dawn Berlitz,_

_We of Cinnabar Academy would be honoured if you were to attend our school. You can learn many new things here related to contests. Appeals, battle styles, environments, clothing tips, and more. There is also a tournament going on, mixing battlers and coordinators together. The first team to win will earn the new rank. We hope you will consider joining our academy. Thank you._

_-Cinnabar Academy_

I squealed. I heard of this Academy, and I never expected to be offered to join. New appeals, battle styles, environment training, clothing tips. Count me in! I'm surprised though, I only ever won one Grand Festival. May won two, so I hope she is going to be there as well. I quickly got up, brushing my hair as Piplup cheered happily. "I'm excited Piplup! Its going to be a whole new experience!" "Piplup!" I smiled. Now, I need to make sure my Trainer Card and Contest Pass are updated.

I checked them, smiling. Still updated, good! Now, which Pokémon will I take? I grabbed my pokeballs, sighing. I know they'll come with me, or at least I hope they will. I threw the pokeballs out the window, running out as they formed into shapes. "Hey guys! I want to know who wants to come with me to an academy?" They all cheered, "Mamoswine!" "Quilava!" "Togekiss!" "Buneary!" "Pachi Pachi!" I smiled. They always stood by my side. I love them.

"Thanks guys. This won't be a walk in the park though. This academy is where the best of the best go. There may be better, more powerful coordinators there, we'll just have to do our best!" My Pokémon cried in agreement, and I headed inside to get them food. I headed back out, handing them the food as my mom joined me. "What was the letter about?" I smiled.

"I got accepted into Cinnabar Academy. I'm not going to be able to leave, unless they allow people to leave when it is the holidays. I'll make sure to call you sometimes though." My mother laughed, hugging me tightly. "That's my girl. You are going to achieve big things there, I know it." I nodded.

The leaves flew in the wind, the grass swaying. I looked around the little town, smiling softly. Twinleaf town. I'm going to miss this place, but I know taking the chance to go to the academy will be worth it. The Starly flew past, chirping happily as the sun shined down. I'm going to miss Sinnoh a whole bunch, but Cinnabar will be worth it.

"Honey, just be proud of where you come from." I nodded. I wasn't rich, or royalty or in a high class per say, but that didn't mean I wasn't one of the best. I may not be the region's princess, like May, but I'm still one of the best.

Speaking of May, I wonder how she is..

* * *

May's Pov

I'm May Maple, 16. I have brown hair, that many people tell me look like dog ears, but this is my favorite hair style so I smile. I have sapphire blue eyes as well. I'm wearing a red t-shirt with a dark blue circle around my neck, dark blue bike shorts, a white skirt, and red and yellow sneakers. I have a red bandana on, that has a white pokeball print. I also have a yellow waistpack on and dark blue and white gloves on. "May! Stop talking out loud!"

"Sorry Max!" I sighed, getting up and heading out the door. The short grass tickled my leg as I sat down, the smell of the ocean hitting my nose. Even if we didn't live directly near the ocean, Littleroot Town always had this smell in the air. I loved it though, because the air was also fresh, and different. "Blaziken.." I smiled at my starter Pokémon, which sat next to me. "Blaziken, I wonder what we should do.." Mom came running out the door, squealing like a maniac as my father joined us. "May! May, you won't believe it! Read this!" I grabbed the letter, dropping it in shock.

I squealed with her, my father looking confused. He grabbed the letter. He started squealing as well, all of us jumping around like idiots. "My daughter is going to Cinnabar Academy! I'm so proud of you!" I nodded, excited. "Is my trainer card updated though?" Norman nodded, smiling. "I updated it a few weeks ago, I don't know about your contest pass though." I handed it to him as he went to go update it. Mom dragged me inside, literally throwing me onto the couch.

"Which Pokémon are you taking with you?" I could only take six, of course. I would have to leave one behind, but who? One that couldn't handle the heat of Cinnabar Island. Venasaur. Oh well.. "I'll take Blaziken, Glaceon, Beautifly, Munchlax, Skitty and Wartortle." Mom nodded, smiling. "I'll take care of Venasaur then!" I handed her his pokeball, smiling. "I need to buy the ticket there though. I hope it isn't to expensive." Mom smiled. "It shouldn't be. I'll check." I nodded, going upstairs to my room. My Pokegear was laying on the table, the red cover shining brightly. I switched my Pokenav for it, and I was happy with the trade.

I searched through it, seeing Dawn's number. I quickly texted her, getting a response a second later. She got the same letter, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I wouldn't be alone in that intimidating place, good. "Skitty ski!" I smiled, picking up Skitty. "Its going to be fun Skitty, the academy. I'm sure all of our friends will be there. I know they will be." Skitty purred in content, curling up and sleeping. I laughed, picking her up and placing her on my bed. I quickly opened my window, the wind hitting my hair, making it sway. I'm going to miss Hoenn, but it is worth it. I think it is extremely worth it, I'll get to learn new appeals.

It'll help me become a better coordinator, I'll be able to gain confidence. I'll train with Dawn, and take part in the tournament.

It'll be fun.

* * *

Ash's Pov (The next day, September 1st)

Today we were heading to Vermillion City, to get on the ship heading towards Cinnabar. Gary was next to me, humming some tune I never heard. We walked past trainers, Poliwag swimming in the rivers and Magikarp jumping out of the water. I could smell the sea, and it made me smile. The ocean was always so beautiful. "Hey Ash, you think anyone we know will be there?" I shrugged. "Hopefully. I don't want to form a team with someone I don't know." He nodded in agreement, his Umbreon walking next to him. Pikachu was sitting on my shoulder, making funny faces.

We made it into Vermillion City, which looked as lively as ever. The waves of the ocean hit land, splashing upwards before going back down once more. I looked to the left, seeing the Machop from a while back, still making the land flat. I wonder how that old man is doing. "Our ship doesn't come until six. It's four now, want to go get something to eat? Or just watch TV in the Pokémon Center?" I nodded. My legs were killing me.

Gary walked ahead, walking into the center as I followed him. I sat down on the plush seats, sighing in relief. The light blue walls seemed to be repainted, and it made me feel comfortable. The pc and healing machine beeped now and then, trainers brushing their Pokémon and feeding them. I love Pokémon Centers. Gary's Umbreon sat down with Pikachu, talking animatedly. I chuckled.

"I'm hoping it won't be to difficult. I know it is for the best of the best, but I don't know. I guess I'm nervous." He nodded, sighing. "Remember though. You are the second runner-up of the League, and I'm the first." I nodded, sighing. We both lost in the end, but at least we were still runner-ups. That meant something.

Gary sighed, his hair swaying a little as he turned his head. "I remember I used to be such a rude person. Arrogant, cocky, thinking I was the best. I guess traveling really does change you, make you different and all." I nodded. He was still arrogant sometimes, but if anything he became more nice, more helpful and everything. I changed I guess. Changed from being somewhat dense to more smart I think. "Pika!" Pikachu leaped off my shoulder, running away. "Pikachu! Where are you going?!" I quickly ran after him.

I finally found him, seeing him pout. "What was it buddy?" Pikachu pointed towards the crowd. "Pika pi.." I guess he saw somebody familiar. Oh well, whoever it was we'll see them again. I smiled. "Its okay buddy, we'll see them again." He hopped back onto my shoulder as we sat back down. Gary raised an eyebrow in amusement. "That was random." I nodded as he laughed.

Nurse Joy came by, offering us snacks. I told her about my journey, and she congratulated me. Everyone in Kanto is so nice. "You know, maybe we'll run into old friends. I got this feeling something is going to happen that'll surprise me greatly." Gary said, Umbreon around his neck. I hope our old friends will be there, because I'm kind of nervous myself. I don't want it to be so weird and all.

"The ship bound for Cinnabar will be leaving in five minutes." My eyes widened as Gary nearly choked. "Time flew by that fast?!" We got up, rushing towards the ship, trying not to trip and shove others. We ran inside the ship, sighing in relief. The ship's horns sounded as it started moving. We started heading towards our room, which was room 102. We walked in, Pikachu running towards the beds and jumping on them. "Pika!" I smiled. Gary fell onto his, sighing loudly once more. "I thought we would have missed our ship." I agree. I thought we would have missed it.

He started laughing, freaking me out. "S-sorry.. I just noticed how stupid we look right now. The way we were rushing was hilarious." I started chuckling as well. It was pretty funny. Everyone was giving us weird looks, obviously freaked and confused. I smiled. "I'm going to go outside the ship, I want to watch the scenery and see the Pokémon." He got up, sighing. "I'll join you then. I need to calm my nerves anyways." We started heading towards there, Pikachu grabbing a ketchup bottle that was on a table I passed. I shook my head while he ate it happily.

We made it to the deck, a smile forming on my face as I stared out at the ocean. "Makes me think of my memories when we traveled together." I turned, my eyes widening as Misty stood there. Pikachu cheered happily, hopping on her shoulder as she rubbed his chin. "Hey Ash!" I smiled brightly, Gary walking towards us. "Hey Gary!" "Hey Misty." We both said, a smile on my face. "You are going to the academy to?" She nodded, a huge smile on her face. "I was wondering if anyone I knew would be there." She is wearing the clothes she had on when she visited me in Hoenn. Her hair seemed to have grown a bit though, and her eyes seemed to be shining brightly, more than before.

I missed her. I miss all my friends. "So, what is it like being a Gym Leader?" I asked. She shrugged, "Its amazing. I never thought I'd have so much fun. The meetings, the parties, the battling, its all amazing." She smiled as she said that. I'm happy for her. "How about you guys?" I shrugged. "Sinnoh was amazing, like Hoenn. Nothing beats your home region though." She nodded in agreement, waiting for Gary to talk. "I guess it was good, the research in Sinnoh, although that Dawn girl and her fangirling kind of got on my nerves." I laughed while Misty giggled. "Well thanks for not showing it though." He nodded. There was a roar, followed by a Gyarados surfacing next to the ship.

I love Kanto. Its amazing. "So, if you do take part in the tournament, will you join our team?" Misty immediately nodded. "Actually, I was invited to join the opening ceremony because I'm a Gym Leader, but I'm also allowed to attend the academy. I wasn't going to, but now I will. Plus, the tournament sounds fun." I nodded, feeling happy and determined. Three members, hopefully my other friends will be there.

"Do you know the set amount of people allowed in a team?" Misty shook her head. "They didn't talk about it at the meeting earlier, so I didn't ask. I guess they'll tell us over at the academy though." They probably will. The Pokémon in the ocean swam next to the ship, chirping their names. Pokémon flew overhead, and the sky was clear. The weather was perfect, it all was perfect. I loved it.

I know this experience will be amazing. I can tell.

* * *

**There is chapter 2 for this story! I hope you enjoyed! Also, their clothing they are wearing.**

**Ash-Diamond and Pearl series clothing.**

**Gary-Firered and Leafgreen outfit.**

**Misty-Advanced Generation series clothing.**

**May-Advanced Generation series clothing.**

**Dawn-Diamond and Pearl series clothing.**

**Just thought I'd let you guys know their outfits ^^**

**-Pichu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 :) Hope you all like! Obviously don't own Pokémon.**

**jessicuhxoo: Here is next chap :D**

**BlazingPoptart: Lol xD I may do that one day, or not, who knows!**

**codeninjathe: Leaf is amazing :D**

**Guest(abi): Happy you love my stories ^^ Favourite characters? Blue/Leaf and Green/Gary :D**

**Sakura Touko: Happy you loved it :)**

**SugarBlasTer: You'll see Leaf's Pov soon :D**

**Ready to fly: Its the little things that count~ XD Happy you enjoyed it!**

**Meliaantiqua: Probably this chapter 0_0 xD You and your psychic powers though~**

**Thank you for the reviews! :D Red may be in this story~ **

* * *

Ash's Pov

The first thing I noticed when we were nearing Cinnabar Island?

How closed off it was, and how intimidating it was.

I know it was supposed to be closed off, but it was so intimidating. I didn't think it'd be like this though, I just thought it would be closed off a little. It wasn't though. There were walls upon walls of sharp, instant death rocks there, reaching high into the sky. The water splashed against the rocks, falling back a minute later. I wonder why they did it like this? Weren't there better, safer ways to block off something? Unless it's just to intimidate or something. "It looks somewhat intimidating." Misty said, while Gary nodded.

"It seems like it's there just for that reason.." I agree. Pikachu whimpered as he stared at the sharp points. "Its okay buddy. We're fine." I rubbed his head, trying to comfort him. Gary sighed. "Now I'm starting to think I won't come back alive." He joked. I rolled my eyes. "This isn't a horror movie." He chuckled. "Might as well be, the way we are all looking horrified." Misty laughed. I looked around, seeing another ship far in the distance.

"Who do you think could be on that ship?" Misty and Gary looked, shrugging. "Maybe one of our friends?" I nodded, watching it disappear. I guess they needed more than one ship for the students or something. "Pikachu, we are going to do well buddy, don't worry." "Pika pi.." I smiled reassuringly, resting my head in my hand. "Harsh battles may be ahead. I believe in you though Pikachu. I believe in all of my Pokémon, I know we can do it." Gary and Misty smiled, while Pikachu cried out in joy, nuzzling me. I chuckled, the ship nearing the place more.

We started heading towards the rocks, and I immediately thought we were going to crash. I braced myself, only for some of the rock walls to move out of the way in a weird way. They closed behind us, my jaw dropping to the floor. The academy is huge. I could make out about five or six buildings near the main one, which towered over them all. The ship docked, the horn hurting my ears. "Was that necessary?" Gary laughed, walking past me. We walked off, looking around.

"I don't remember it ever being like this.." Misty said, staring in awe. I nodded dumbly, Gary frowning. "All this for the academy. I hope this is really worth it. I don't want to be stuck here unless it's extremely fun." I rolled my eyes at Gary's childish words, walking towards the Pokémon Center. I'm guessing this is one of the buildings I saw surrounding the huge one. We walked in, seeing trainers here. I winced. Some of the Pokémon looked extremely beat up. It made Pikachu cry in fear.

"Don't worry buddy, I won't let that happen to you.." I'll try, at least. We walked up to the nurse, who smiled tiredly at us. "Welcome to the Cinnabar Academy Pokémon Center, do you need me to heal your Pokémon?" I shook my head. "Where do we go to get registered?" She smiled. "Did you get an invitation, or did you apply?" "Invitation." She pointed to the main building. "You'll go there, they'll be expecting you." I nodded in thanks, the three of us walking out of the building. Misty sighed. "Those Pokémon in there, it scared me." I nodded. The way they all looked bruised, I don't want that to happen to my Pokémon.

We walked up to the main building, the doors sliding open. I looked around. The entrance room was like a lounge. The sofas were a caramel color, the rugs on the floor a dark gray color. The tables on the left were all covered by white table cloths, and the chairs seemed to be extremely comfortable.

There were stairs ahead, leading up to the second floor. Two entrances could be seen from the right and left side, probably leading to classes. There was a huge TV in front of the sofas as well, a snack bar in the far corner. They are obviously trying to make this as comfortable as possible for trainers and Pokémon alike. We walked to the main desk, the woman looking up. "Oh hello, how may I help you?" I smiled. "Ash Ketchum, this is Misty Waterflower and that is-" "Gary Oak. I know." She smiled, laughing. Gary rolled his eyes, while me and Misty smirked. "Did you get invitations?" I nodded. "Professor Oak had told me and Gary to come." Misty spoke up next. "I was invited to attend the ceremony and to attend the school." She nodded, checking the computers.

"Okay then, I'll need your Trainer Cards, and or Contest Passes." We handed them to her, the woman scanning them. I saw Misty's team appear on the screen. Not a bad team at all. She scanned my card, scanning Gary's last. "Oh, do you know how many people you need for a team?" "You mean for the tournament?" I nodded. "That is still being decided. They may announce it at the ceremony though." I nodded in thanks, about to leave when she spoke up. "Would you like a tour?" We looked at each other before nodding. She smiled, walking around the table.

"Follow me." We followed her, walking out of the building. We started heading towards the little buildings. "This is the Pokémon Center, if any of your Pokémon are extremely hurt, go here immediately." We nodded, going to a building with a blue roof. "Here is the Pokemart. They sell everything from pokeballs to Max Potions." I smiled. That would help greatly. We followed her to what was probably the second biggest building on this island. "This is the Cinnabar Mall. You may buy Pokémon food here, Accessories for contests, special pokeballs, clothing for contests, clothing in general, and more here." That would be helpful..

We walked towards another building, which had a green roof. "This building here is move tutors, and training mentors. These veterans will help you with certain moves, for the cost of one heart scale a week, which you can win when you take part in battles or contests." I nodded, looking at the building. Hopefully that would help me and Pikachu, because I know we may need it. A purple roof came into view. "This here is the prize house. Once a week, you are allowed to try your luck. If you win, you can earn anything from a rare, specially made pokeball to a rare Dratini." I'll try that out later. We headed towards the last building, which had a black roof. It seemed to be the third largest building here. "This is the building where you can schedule to go home for a certain amount of time. You can make calls here, and you can plan others things here as well. This is also where you'll be sent if you get kicked out of the school." She explained, smiling.

She led us up to the main building once more, walking towards the stairs, we followed her. "Up these stairs is where the Auditorium is." Then why was there a door that said Auditorium on the first floor to? "If you are wondering why there are two ways to the auditorium, I'll show you why." We walked in, my jaw dropping.

The Auditorium is a stadium for battles and contests. "Students sit here, which is the second floor. The third floor is the highest seating area. On the first floor is the first seating area. Students may sit on any floors." She tried to explain, sweat dropping at our faces. "The stadium is a huge part of this school, taking up most of the space." I looked around. I wonder how huge this stadium is. It was in the shape of a circle, obviously. There were walls cutting off certain sections though, probably so no one could run around the thing. She walked back downstairs, all of us following her. "These two halls lead to optional classes."

She pointed at the left hall. "That is where you can learn about the history of coordinating, the new and never before seen appeals, and learn new tips for them as well." She pointed to the right hall. "That is where you can learn the history of the league, new battling styles, tips for types of Pokémon, and more." She smiled. "All classes are optional. You are really only here for the fun of it, in a way." I nodded, while Gary raised his hand. "I got a question. Where do we sleep?" I face palmed. She led us outside, pointing to two buildings. One was on the left side, and one on the right side.

"The boy dorms are on the left. The girl dorms are on the right." I nodded in thanks, while she smiled. "That ends your somewhat vague tour. I'm sorry I couldn't explain it well.." "It was great. I'm not confused anymore, thanks!" She nodded, walking away. I just noticed something. We didn't get her name, oh well. Gary sighed. "Do we just wait for the opening ceremony or something?" I shrugged. It's about six now. "Maybe it'll be tomorrow. He groaned but let it go. "We should go get our room numbers." Misty said, while I frantically shook my head.

We headed back inside, bumping into someone. "Sorry.." Misty said, trailing off as someone squealed. "Misty! Ash!" May cried. I smiled, so another one of my friends would be here, good. "May! How are you!" The two girls talked, Gary looking awkward. "Who are you?" I tried not to laugh as Gary's eye twitched. "Gary Oak." May's eyes widened in surprise, the girl shaking his hand. "Ash told me a lot about you once! Nice to meet you, I'm May Maple." Gary nodded, yawning. "I'm getting my room number. Bye."

He walked away, while I talked with May. "How have you been May?" "I've been okay, nervous though." She fixed a her hair, sighing. Misty nodded, "I'm nervous to, you aren't the only one." May smiled as we headed towards the desk.

"We kind of forgot to get our room keys." Gary said, the woman handing him keys. He walked back up to us, handing me my key. "We have the same room number, so we are roommates." We high-fived, May whining. "Me and Misty don't have the same room number though.." Misty smiled, "It's okay May, I'm sure you'll get a roommate you'll like." She nodded, the girls heading towards their door building. "Bye Ash!" I waved bye, heading towards our dorm building. "I'm tired Ash.." Gary whined.

I ignored him, heading towards the building. I walked in, noticing more sofas and chairs surrounding a huge TV. There was another snack bar in the left corner and about for PCs to the right. Stairs led up to the second floor, where I'm guessing the door rooms are. I walked up the stairs, Gary following. I walked to room 10, opening it. The room was fairly large, a huge TV already provided. A recliner was situated in the corner, a black sofa against the wall. There were two bathrooms right down the hall. I could see two bedroom doors against the walls. Gary chose one while I chose the other. "I'm going to decorate later, I'm getting rest. See ya Ash." I said goodbye, closing my door room.

Everything seemed to be just how I like it. My bed was in the right corner, a desk to the left. The rug was soft, a light yellow color. Pictures of Pokémon were on the white walls, a trophy area next to my door on the right. The closet was next to my bed. I sighed, starting to hang my clothes up. Pikachu helped, carrying as much as his little paws could. I looked at the trophy area, smiling. I hope I'll be able to win something.

I walked out of my room, feeling eager to explore more of the academy. Pikachu sat on my shoulder, trying to open a ketchup packet. He slapped me in the face with it angrily. "Okay okay, I'll open it. You didn't need to slap me." I handed it back, my ketchup loving Pokémon happily tasting it.

I saw people walking around, laughing and having fun. Some stared at me, seeming to recognize me, while others stared in confusion. I know why though, it's because I'm new here. I walked past a crowd of people, hearing what they were talking about.

"I heard all the champions are supposed to attend!"

"I heard that you are allowed twelve people in a team!"

I don't think it'd be twelve, that is too much. I headed towards the main building once more, seeing May there. "Hey May." She smiled, fixing her bandana. "Hey Ash, have you seen Drew? I need to kick his butt." I raised an eyebrow. So Drew is attending? Good. "No, I haven't seem him." She pouted, but nodding. "I'll wait here then."

"Wait for me? I'm honoured." She turned around, slamming him in the face. "OW JUNE!" I laughed. "You idiot! You embarrassed me on the ship when you told me to come look for you!" Drew was wearing a purple jacket covering a black t-shirt. He had on greenish-blueish jeans, with black shoes. He had green hair and emerald eyes. "How old are you, grasshead?! You act like a five-year old!" He rolled his eyes. "I'm 16, but you wouldn't know that." She growled, hitting him more. I rolled my eyes. They could be so annoying sometimes. Drew smirked, high-fiving me. "You here for the tournament as well?"

I nodded. "Me, Misty, and my childhood friend Gary are forming a team. Want to join?" May immediately nodded, while Drew shrugged. "Fine by me, I'd rather be around friends then my fan club anyways." He said, flipping his hair. May rolled her eyes. "I don't know what they see in you. All I see is a cabbage." He glared while she smirked. "Are you guys a couple or something?" Gary asked from behind me. "NO!" "Who are you?"

I watched Gary and Drew shake hands. "Gary Oak." Drew looked surprised. "Drew Hayden." I have a feeling they will be good friends. Someone help us. May smiled. "We now have five members! Dawn can be the sixth member." "Dawn is attending?" I said in surprise. Gary groaned, falling to the ground. "SAVE ME!" "Whats wrong with him?" I laughed nervously. "Dawn is obsessed with Prof Oak's poetry so since Gary is the grandson of him, she'll pester him to recite it or whatever." Drew laughed.

"Do you know when she'll be here though?" May shook her head. "I do know that you are only allowed eight members in a group though, I heard someone talking about it. You need eight members to participate to." That helps a lot. Now I know we need three more members if we want to be able to take part in the tournament. "Maybe another one of our friends will come here."

May was about to answer when she was tackled to the ground, a hyper Dawn on top of her. "D-Dawn?!" Dawn squealed happily. "Oh my Arceus its been forever May! I missed you! Hi Ash! WAIT ASH OH MY ARCEUS ITS YOU?!" She said, all of us sweat dropping. "Hey Dawn." She smiled, getting up. She noticed Misty and Drew.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz, nice to meet you!" She shook Drew and Misty's hands, the both of them introducing themselves. She looked at Gary, "I want poetry soon." Gary rolled his eyes, muttering a no. "Dawn, do you want to be a part of our team?" She looked surprised, before nodding. "I'll be part of it!" Now we have six members, awesome~ I smiled. "How about we all go and catch up then?" The others nodded, all of us heading to a table in the grass. "So Drew, what Pokémon did you bring?" He handed me his Trainer Card. Roserade, Flygon, Absol, Butterfree, and Masquerain. "Only five?" He nodded. "I don't need six Pokémon." Dawn handed me her card, and I smiled. I remember this team.

"All of us seem to have gotten more powerful. I had watched your battles and contests over and over." Dawn said, smiling. I nodded, we all seemed to have gotten better. "Piplup!" I smiled. "Its been a while since I've seen you Piplup!" He chirped happily at me, Pikachu talking with him. All of our starter Pokémon started to talk among themselves, making me chuckle. I got up, while the others looked at me, confused.

"I'm going to get something to eat, I'll be right back." They nodded, Pikachu hopping on my shoulder. I walked into the main building, heading towards the snack bar. I grabbed some chips and soda for everyone, Pikachu helping me carry it. I walked back outside, seeing news people and photographers going crazy. I heard them shouting, talking so fast I could barely make out what they were saying. I sat back down, handing everyone their snacks as we watched. "What do you think is going on?" Misty asked.

I saw a familiar person stumble out of the area, the photographers looking disappointed. He walked over to us, glaring as he did so. "Hey Paul!" Paul had purple hair and black eyes. He wore a light purple and black jacket over a green shirt, his collar up. He had gray jeans on and purple or blue shoes on, Paul was 16, just like Dawn, May and Drew. "What is it." He grumbled. "Rude much? Anyways, I want you to meet my friends." Misty introduced herself, followed by Drew, May and Gary. "Paul Shinji." He mumbled, sitting down next to Dawn. "Hello Paul!" "Be quiet, you hurt my ears." She glared.

"Are you here to take part in the tournament as well?" He nodded, making me smile. "Want to be part of our team?" "No." I frowned. "Come on Paul, it'll be fun." He rolled his eyes. "No." Gary sighed. "Trust me, in this place, it's better to be with friends then to be with strangers." Paul seemed to be thinking it over.

"Fine, only because whats his name has a point." "Its Gary Oak." Paul just shrugged. "So what is your team then?" He showed us his team. Torterra, Drapion, Gastrodon, Aggron, Ninjask, Magmortar. "Looks powerful.." He nodded. "I've gotten somewhat better after I lost to you." He responded, sighing. "I need to go register though." He left, walking towards the main building. "I really wonder who those news people and photographers were here for." Dawn said. "Probably for an elite four member or something." Misty guessed. "I thought you would know, seeing as you are part of the League and do attend meetings." She shrugged. "I don't know everything. They don't tell me much. I just listen to my superiors."

Thats all you can do sometimes. "Attention all students. The Cinnabar Ceremony will begin in one hour." The intercom said. I looked at the time. 7:00 PM. "Starts at 8.." Gary mumbled, staring up at the darkening sky. I could make out some stars in the sky, the sun setting slowly. "Its beautiful.." May gasped. I nodded. The view was amazing. Paul joined us once more. "The ceremony is at eight. My room number is 20." Drew looked surprised. "Mine is as well. Guess we are roommates." Paul just nodded. May and Dawn squealed. "We have the same room! Room 13!" Misty smiled. "I have room 14, which is across from you." They all high-fived.

"We should go get our seats guys. Which floor do you all want to sit on?" They seemed to be thinking, Drew speaking up. "I heard there could be battles. How about the third floor? Or second." I nodded. We walked in, heading towards the third floor. I noticed lots of people were heading to the second. "We'll have a good view from up here." I sat down, Misty on my left while Gary was on my right. May sat next to Misty, Dawn sitting next to May. Drew sat next to Gary, while Paul sat next to Drew. I saw the stadium start to fill up fully, the loud voices reaching my ears.

"You know, it beats sitting on the first floor. This view of the night sky is beautiful." Misty said. I agreed. It was calming in a way. I didn't feel as nervous as I did earlier. Pikachu sat on my head as I rested my head on the railings that separated me from the battlefield. I could already imagine myself falling, thank Arceus for these railings. "Pika pi!" Pikachu said excitedly, pointing at the field. I saw Lance, the temporary Champion, walking up to the stage. "Welcome, boys and girls, to Cinnabar Academy." The whole stadium cheered. Pikachu sat on my head, dancing happily.

"New and old students, this year we are holding a tournament. There will be about sixty teams, two teams fighting one another. There are four parts to this tournament. The Bronze level, which is where all sixty of the teams will vs. The Silver level, where the remaining thirty teams will face off. The Gold level, where the remaining fifteen teams will fight. Lastly, the Prism level. Where the last two teams will face off." Lance announced. "No matter how many points your team has from winning, you still have a chance of not advancing. You not only need wins, but sportsmanship, no cheating, help one another, teamwork, and more. That is what we judge you on." The stadium burst into talking, groups already pairing up. We need one more member..

"Now wait just a second!" Lance yelled, making everyone shut their mouths. "Wait till this whole ceremony is over. I don't want any rule breaking! Immediate suspension will be delivered to anyone who breaks the rules!" Harsh. "Now, please welcome Sinnoh's Champion, Cynthia!" The stadium roared with cheers and applauses, Cynthia walking out. "Hello everyone! I am honoured to be here at this amazing event." She sat down on the chair, smiling. Lance and her shook hands, chuckling.

"Now, please welcome Steven Stone, champion of the Hoenn region!" The stadium cheered even more loudly, girls trying to reach for him. Misty got up, sighing. "I need to head down. The gym leaders will be called down now." I nodded, all of us moving out of the way for her. "I didn't know she was a Gym Leader.." Paul mumbled. I chuckled at that, listening in on what Lance was saying. "Now, Gym Leaders of the Sinnoh region, please join us today." They walked out, everyone cheering. "Hoenn." Cheers came even more for the Hoenn ones. "Kanto and Johto please." All sixteen Gym Leaders walked out, the crowd going crazy.

I smiled, seeing Misty and Brock standing next to each other. I remember traveling with them. "Still no Kanto or Johto champion showing up today..?" Someone called from the stadium. That immediately made everyone break out into whispers. Lance sighed nervously, while Cynthia frowned. Steven seemed to be biting his lip. I heard what the people were saying around me. "Didn't that Champion die?" That made me confused. Who were they talking about?

"Hey Gary I.." I trailed off, seeing my best friend trembling badly, pale. "G-gary?" He looked at me, sighing. "S-sorry.. memories." I nodded, not entirely getting it. May and Dawn looked worried, while Drew and Paul looked confused. "Well then I guess the Champion still doesn't show up, maybe they are dead.." Cynthia said, her frown growing bigger. Lance spoke up. "Let us have a moment of silence for the Champion and strongest trainer in the world.." We all got ready. I clasped my hands together, Gary shakily doing the same thing. "May our beloved Cha-

Something hit the ground. Hard. We looked, seeing an orange, dragon like Pokémon sitting there. It was huge. "CHARIZARD!" It roared, breathing a powerful fire from its throat. Someone hopped off the Charizard, wearing a black hoodie. The whole stadium was quiet. I saw Misty's eyes widen in shock, along with the other Gym Leaders. Cynthia and Steven's eyes widened.

The figure walked up to Lance, taking off their hood. Lance nearly choked. "C-C-Champion Leaf?!" The crowd gasped, May staring in awe. "I heard about her! She is the Champion of Kanto and Johto, strongest trainer in the world!" She squealed. Shit. Gary looked like he'd seen a ghost, and I finally remembered what happened so long ago.

We shunned her. We ridiculed and destroyed her.

Lance was still staring in shock, while Cynthia and Steven grabbed the mic. "The Kanto and Johto Champion, also known as the strongest trainer in the world, Leaf!" Cynthia announced. Of course, instead of cheering, there was whispering and gasping. "I heard she took down Team Rocket herself!" "I heard she destroys people in ten second flat!" "I thought she was dead!" Stupid people. Gary stared in shock. I felt bad for him, after all...

His best friend, childhood friend actually, is still alive.

The friend he shunned and hurt.

* * *

Misty's Pov

The Champion of my home region and the strongest trainer in the world is alive?! I couldn't believe my eyes, but she was standing there. I never got to meet my superior. She never attended meetings, never checked on us. Lance did all that, he never told us why though.

Now I know why.

"L-Leaf! Nice of you to join us! Now that we have all four champions here, I would like to get this ceremony out of the way! First things first." Lance said, bowing slightly. "I step down from my place as temporary Champion, Leaf." She just stared. "Please wait one moment please.." Cynthia said, grabbing the mic. "We would like to talk some things over, talk among yourselves."

Everyone talked, all the champions in a circle. Steven smiled. "Everyone." He said to us Gym Leaders, "Meet Leaf. The strongest trainer in the world and the Champion of Kanto and Johto. Leaf, go and shake hands." He said. Leaf started walking down the line, shaking everyone's hands. She got to us Kanto Gym Leaders, nearing me. I held my hand out, the champion shaking it. Her hands were so cold, like they were lifeless. I stared at her, seeing her hat covering her eyes. She shook Brock's hand, before walking away.

She looked like a lifeless shell. It was creepy. She had long, knee-length brown hair. Her skin was extremely pale, I think she is albino. She wore a blue v-neck shirt over a black t-shirt, along with a red skirt. She had blue socks on along with red and white running shoes. A yellow bag was around her neck, a white pokegear clipped to the strap of the bag. The hat she had on was white with a red pokeball on it. She lifted her hat a little, and I could see her eyes. Blood red eyes, with white pupils.

No one has white pupils. That is creepy. She walked towards Lance, who was smiling. "Okay then. Everyone!" He called, the stadium going quiet now. "We will have a double battle to kick off this ceremony! Afterwards, you may start forming teams. It will be me and Steven vs Cynthia and Leaf." The crowd cheered excitedly. I moved back as Cynthia took her place, Leaf slowly making her way toward her spot. "Misty, will you ref?" Kill me now.

I walked to the side of the stadium, everyone watching. I raised my hands as they summoned their Pokémon. "Go Garchomp!" "Dragonite, go!" "Metagross, go." They summoned their Pokémon, Leaf dropping a pokeball, which released a Charizard. Did she not talk? "Begin!" Lance made the first move.

"Dragonite, Dragon Claw!" Dragonite flew at high speeds, heading straight for Garchomp. "Garchomp, Giga Impact." Both Pokémon hit, smoke filling the stadium. Cheers could be heard throughout the place as the smoke cleared, both Pokémon glaring at one another. "Metagross, Meteor Mash." The four-legged Pokémon got ready to smash its arm into Garchomp. Charizard hit it with a powerful Blast Burn, the steel and psychic type crying out in pain.

"Garchomp, Draco Meteor." The purple Pokémon shot the move into air, flying up high into the sky. "Giga Impact." It came flying down, the gravity plus the Draco Meteor raining down enough to take Lance down, almost. "Dragonite! Hold on for me." "Dra!" Lance smirked. "Dragonite, Ice Punch." The dragon's fist was coated in ice as he flew towards Garchomp, "Metagross, Meteor Mash one more time!" Metagross and Dragonite hit Garchomp hard, the Pokémon crashing into the wall. "Dragonite, Outrage!" Dragonite roared angrily, heading straight for Garchomp.

Charizard slammed straight into Dragonite, using a powerful Flare Blitz. Dragonite flew straight into Metagross, fainting. "Meta!" "Metagross, Ancient Power!" Metagross summoned rocks, hurling them towards Charizard. Charizard flew up into the air, Garchomp shooting a Draco Meteor at Leaf's Pokémon. Charizard flew straight into it, being covered by an orange glow. It slammed its head straight into Metagross, the steel and psychic type fainting.

"Cynthia and Leaf win the match." The crowd went crazy, Charizard landing next to Leaf. "Char.." Garchomp was returned to its pokeball, Leaf rubbing her Pokemon's head. "Good job Lance and Steven." Cynthia said, smiling. They all shook hands, while I watched. Lance walked up to me as Cynthia and Steven stared to finish the ceremony.

"Misty. I have a favor to ask you." I nodded, listening. "I need you to stay by Leaf. I'm even surprised she came down from Mt. Silver!" I nodded. I'm surprised as well, I thought she was dead.. Wait. "Y-you want me to stay by her side?!" He nodded, smiling. "W-why?" "She'll immediately try to go back to Mt. Silver, and I don't want that. I want her to compete in the tournament." I nodded. "I'll ask her to join my group then." He nodded, patting my shoulder.

"Thank you Misty. Although, it must be weird having to listen to someone younger than you." I looked at him in confusion. "You?" He shook his head, laughing. ""No, Leaf. She is only fifteen, you are sixteen, right?" I nodded. She is younger than me? Wow.. "Thank you again Misty, she needs company. She has been up there for far to long." He went to finish up the ceremony, and I hesitantly walked up to Leaf. "H-hi.." She turned slowly, staring at me, emotionless. "I was wondering, if you would like to take part in the tournament? I-It could be fun you know. You can join my team.." I trailed off, seeing her staring at me.

I can't talk to her at all. I can't do this. I'm scared of her, but who wouldn't be? When you have the world's strongest trainer in front of you, you'd be scared to. She just looked away, not answering. I don't think she can talk at all. I walked back up to Lance. "Lance, I don't think she can talk.." He laughed. "You really don't know much about the Champion, do you?" I shook my head. I have heard rumors, but I don't know what is true and what isn't.

"She is a mute. She was born like that. She can't talk." My eyes widened. Thats why she wasn't answering. "O-oh, okay." I walked back towards her, red eyes watching my every move. I hope she doesn't attack me. She hasn't had contact with humans in a long time I bet. I'm even surprised she came. Maybe Lance invited her, who knows. I wonder though, what was her life like before?

* * *

Leaf's Pov

Why am I here? I hate people. I hate this world. Lance forced me down here, telling me I needed to have contact with people, that I was becoming an empty shell.

I already am one though. He is too late. That orange haired girl, Misty I believe, was walking towards me. I watched her every move. I could tell from her body language she was nervous. Scared. Good, that is how I like it. She'll leave me alone. She won't try to get into my business. I'm going back to my home. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a mute. Um.. Do you want to join though?" I stared, seeing her looking away. She couldn't even look into my eyes. This is amusing.

How was I suppose to answer you? I'm mute. You should know that by now. I don't have emotions. I won't smile, I can't. I'll just nod I guess, if that'll make you leave me alone. I don't like people, its obvious I don't. Obvious to me. I don't want to be around anyone. Leave. She smiled in relief, and I resisted the urge to throw up. How could anyone smile in this hideous world. So many people like to stare, don't they? "I'm suppose to be by your side, Lance's orders.." I'm your superior, more superior than Lance. I don't care what he says. I care for nothing but my Pokémon.

I stared her down, seeing her shiver in fear. "I-I mean, you are more superior but I just have to listen to him.." I'll let it go. Poor girl will die from all her anxiety. Not that I care. "This concludes the ceremony! Gym Leaders, any words of advice?" Many said their advice. I didn't need it. Why can't I leave? Why did Lance have to drag me down here? I love Mt. Silver. It is my home. I'll leave this place. They have to listen to me, I'm the Champion. Everyone knows to listen to the Champion, to respect them.

Cynthia and Steven walked up to me, smiling. Get those smiles off your faces, you idiots. "It is so nice to see you down from that mountain." Cynthia said. Steven nodded, chuckling. "You'll be attending the meetings, right?" I have to, don't I? Stop asking me ridiculous questions, I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I hate you. Cynthia smiled once more. "I'm happy you are down from that cold, lifeless mountain." Do I care about your happiness? No. Leave me alone. I ignored them and they talked on and on about nonsense.

Misty looked at me. "Would you like to meet my friends? We can all be great friends then!" I don't want friends. I want to be alone. I love being alone, I don't have to deal with all of you. She sighed. "Please.." I followed, deciding that if I did this, she'd shut up. I hate everybody, why do I have to be here. My only friends are my Pokémon, if they even count. She told me to hold on, running towards the third floor seats.

The wind hit me, my hair flying slightly. I miss the cold air from Mt. Silver, the snow hitting my face. I miss the crying wind, not this happy, pathetic wind that was hitting me. "You know, it is for your own good." Lance said, smiling at me. Go die. "You needed to get down from that mountain. Someone had to do it." If I remember correctly, your Pokémon got me, not you. Pathetic coward. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Do this for me?" No, I don't like you. I want to destroy you. I started walking away, Lance frowning. "Hey! Wait right there!" He grabbed my wrist, Misty coming with her friends. She looked confused and worried.

"Leaf. I beg you to stay here and experience this. Do it for your region." This region can burn for all I care. I want to see that. I'll do it, only to destroy everyone else's hopes and dreams though. I can't wait to destroy everyone. "Thank you.." Lance said. It isn't for you Lance.

It's so I can destroy others.

* * *

Gary's Pov

She's back. I haven't seen her in years. I missed her, but at the same time, I'm scared. I ruined everything I ever had with her that night. Ash sighed. "W-we might be able to fix it.." He said, smiling at me. We wont be able to. We messed up badly with our childhood friend. The way she battled. She didn't care for anyone, I could tell. She isn't the old, happy Leaf. She is just a lifeless shell ready to destroy everyone in her path. Ash smiled, "M-maybe we can hang out like old friends.." He stuttered. "Is something wrong?" May asked. I shook my head, deciding not to tell the others. Ash did the same thing.

I'd worry about it later, tell everyone when it was the right time to do so. Umbreon purred, staring at Leaf. "I know Umbreon. She's back.." I mumbled. Misty walked up to her, and I could tell she was extremely horrified and scared now. Ash sighed. "Misty has to talk to her, so we could ask her what it was like." I nodded. Leaf slowly followed Misty, before stopping. Misty came running towards us, probably to come get us.

I don't want to go down there. I'm scared, I'll admit it. What if she walks away? I just want my best friend back. Misty walked up to us, smiling. "Come meet the Champion!" May and Dawn flew by, running down the stairs. Paul and Drew got up, following. I got up hesitantly, Ash and Misty waiting for me. "Are you okay Gary?" Misty asked. I looked at Ash, who shrugged. "I'm fine.." She nodded, all of us walking down towards Leaf.

I could see her start to walk away, Lance grabbing her arm. He said something to her, dropping her arm. "Thank you.." Lance said. Leaf stared at us, not blinking at all. May and Dawn seemed nervous, which was completely different from earlier.

"H-hi.." May said, Dawn waving. "Leaf, this is May Maple and Dawn Berlitz." Misty pushed Dawn and May close to Leaf, the brunette just staring both girls down. May whimpered at the stare, while Dawn backed up a little. May shakily put her hand out, Leaf grabbing it and shaking it. She did the same with Dawn. "This is Drew Hayden and Paul Shinji." They walked up to her, trying to keep their composure. Drew shook her hand, sighing in relief. "She scares me.." he muttered.

Paul and her stared each other down. I could see Paul start to tremble somewhat as she lifted her head more, her eyes showing somewhat. "N-nice to meet you." So much for keeping your composure, Paul. They shook hands, Leaf watching all of our moves. Misty smiled. "Last but not least, Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak." Leaf just stood there.

Ash walked up, smiling weakly. "Hi, I'm-" She interrupted him by shaking hands. She walked up to me, staring me down. I could feel her red eyes staring into my green ones, and I shivered crazily. My friends seemed to have noticed it. I braced myself for her anger, surprised when all I got was a handshake. She walked back to her spot. Lance walked back towards us, smiling. "So this is your group?" Misty nodded, smiling happily. Ash high-fived Lance. "How have you been?" Lance shrugged. "Good, you?"

They talked, Leaf's hat covering her eyes once more. She seemed so dead. "Leaf, you will come to meetings, right? Also, it is your job as Champion to check on the people of Kanto and Johto. Since you'll be here, make sure to keep everything in check." Leaf just stared. I wonder what she is thinking. Lance nodded, smiling. "So, this is the final team?" "Leaf is going to be on our team?" May said in surprise. Lance nodded. "I think it'll be good for her to get to know others, right Leaf?" She didn't answer. "Anyways, this is your final team right?" Ash nodded.

"Do you all have a team name?" We thought about it. A team name, I don't think so. I couldn't think of any at all. "How about Horizon? Might not be the best but oh well." Lance nodded. "It'll do." "I'll think of a meaning to our name!" Ash said. Lance chuckled. "I'm sure you will. I'll need your full name, age, your Pokémon, and what you do." We followed him to a table, where a laptop sat. "Line up." We all did.

"I'm May Sapphire Maple, 16, and I'm a coordinator." She handed him her trainer card. "Im Drew Hayden, 16, and I'm a coordinator." He scanned Drew's card. "I'm Dawn Platinum Berlitz, 16, and coordinator." Paul was next. "I'm Paul Shinji, 16, and a battler." Now it was Ash's turn. "I'm Ash Ketchum, 17, and a battler." He handed his card over, Lance making sure to add Pikachu. "I'm Misty Waterflower, 17, and I'm a battler." He looked at me when he was done. "I'm Gary Green Oak, 17, and a battler." He took my card, writing it down. He looked at Leaf, before face palming.

"M-my bad.. I'll just do it. Leaf, 15, and a battler." She handed her card to him, and I saw what her team for battling would be. Charizard, Lapras, Espeon, Gengar, Snorlax, and Pichu. "Now, I need to know your titles, also known as what you won so far." May started. "Two Grand Festivals." Drew was next. "Three Grand Festivals." Dawn yawned. "One Grand Festival." She said. Paul sighed. "Second runner-up of Sinnoh League." Misty went next. "Cerulean City Gym Leader." Ash followed next with. "Second runner-up of Kanto League." Lance nodded, looking at me. "First runner-up of Kanto League." He wrote it down. "Leaf is Champion of Kanto and Johto. Okay then, you all are registered now. Why don't you all get to know each other better?" He left, leaving us standing there. "You guys want to go hang out at the main lobby?" May and Dawn nodded, smiling happily. The others shrugged. Leaf just stared. So emotionless. "Lets go then.."

We headed towards the main hall of the building, Leaf walking up to the desk. "I guess she didn't get her key yet." Ash said, all of us waiting for her. "C-C-C-Champion L-Leaf! I'm sorry here is your key!" The woman behind the counter fumbled with the key, squeaking as she handed it to Leaf. Leaf just turned around, walking towards us. "Okay then. Lets sit over there, the table seems big enough for the eight of us." I nodded. I sat down, everyone else doing the same. "So Leaf, what room number do you have?" May asked, Dawn checking it. "You have the same room number as Misty! Room 14!" Misty smiled at Leaf, who just stared. Again.

This is going to be a long tournament..

* * *

Leaf's Pov

You ever have those moments where you run into someone you never want to see again? I'm having that now. I forced myself to be civil, just shaking their hands like a normal person would. Obviously they were shocked to see me. Were they hoping I was dead? They looked scared. It made me want to smile. I won't though. I can't even smile at all. Sitting here at this table with people. I hate it, I don't like this. I want to be alone.

When I get in my room, I want to stay there forever. I don't think the tournament starts right away tomorrow, although if it does I'm not participating. It wouldn't exactly be fair if I was in it, not that I care. I'll happily destroy everyone's dreams. I can't wait. I probably won't be able to participate though, because this is the Bronze level right now. I'd take part in the Gold or Prism level if anything. We'll just have to see what Lance says tomorrow.

"You have the same room number as Misty! Room 14!" Do I look like I care? I wanted a room alone. Stop talking as well, you annoy me. What is her name again? Dawn, I think.

"So Leaf, I want to be friends with you! I think we'd get along great!" May said. I don't want to be friends with any of you. I want to destroy you, but that would be against the rules, wouldn't it? May smiled. "You want to be friends to, right?" You are lucky I can't talk. I'd tell you I dislike you and leave. "Great! We can be friends~" May said, staring at me. I looked up, the girl immediately looking away.

Exactly. You fear me. You are just trying to test it, see if you can be my friends. My only friends are my Pokémon. I could care less if you came to me, begging and crying for help. You want to try to make everyone happy. I can read you perfectly. I can read all of you perfectly. She looked at Dawn, smiling. "Dawn, which new contest appeal are you going to learn?" "I think I'll learn the water ones, for Piplup. Maybe more to." They talked about their contests, while I looked around. Everyone is so loud. I miss my Mt Silver so much.

People stared at me as they passed by, whispering and looks of amazement on their faces. "Didn't she defeat Team Rocket single-handedly?!" "She survived hits from a Hyper Beam countless times!" Idiotic people. Yes, I defeated Team Rocket by myself, Yes I survived a Hyper Beam or two. You all talk extremely loud. Ash chuckled, "It is pretty amazing when the Champion is around." Stop trying to compliment. If anything..

You are making me hate you even more. You are nothing more than a speck of dirt on the ground to me. You betrayed me, all for HIM. I could feel eyes on me, seeing Gary staring at me. Sadness, regret, hatred for one self. His eyes said it all. I don't care. You did it, you wanted to do it. You knew one of us would have our dreams crushed. I promised to stay by your side. You destroyed me though, shunned me. Everyone in Pallet Town did. It is your fault all of this happened. I did nothing wrong.

"It is getting pretty late now, it's about ten. Want to go to bed?" Misty asked, yawning. The others nodded, all stretching as they got up. "I'll show you to the our dorm room." Misty said, smiling. They all said their goodbyes, leaving. I followed Misty as she talked with Dawn and May. "Goodnight May and Dawn!" They smiled. "Goodnight Misty and Leaf!" I'm not going to bed. Misty opened the door, both of us walking in. "You can have that room right there." I opened the door, seeing my room. A bed, a closet, and a desk to the left. Fine by me. She said goodnight, closing her door. I closed mine, basking in the silence.

It didn't feel the same though. I sat on the bed, staring out the window. Where is the crying, lonely wind? The snow that was harsh for many? Not here, thats for sure. I miss it, and I know it misses me to. I put my pokeballs on the counter, seeing my Pokémon staring at me worriedly. I'm fine, stop worrying.

I'm not going to sleep though.

* * *

**There is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed this! I suck at writing battles D: I hope I get better though xD**

**-Pichu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4~ I love writing this story :D Also, would you guys like that power story to be uploaded along with this one?~ I'm also going to be doing a one-shot thing, since OldRivalShipping day is almost upon us! :D**

**Ready to fly: I made Leaf extremely different xD I'm happy you like how this story is going so far!**

**Guest(Abi): Favorite Pokémon and party? Mew and Pichu. Party would be Charizard, Lapras, Espeon, Gengar, Pichu and Mew xD**

**WOW544: Yay, you like this story~ :)**

**Meliaantiqua: FINALLY, PSYCHIC POWERS WONT SPOIL ANYTHING XD Hehe~ You'll find out what he did~**

**Sakura Touko: :D I'm happy you are enjoying this story!**

**SugarBlasTer: Thanks :) I think I did somewhat okay on that battle, I'll get better!**

**Thank you for reviews! I'll just put it _-_ I don't own Pokémon. There.**

* * *

May's Pov (September 2nd)

"May and Dawn! Wake up!" I heard Misty yell. I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "What is it Misty?!" I got up, brushing my hair as she continued on, "It is nine in the morning! The first of the Bronze level battles are happening at TEN." I immediately freaked out, rushing around my room and throwing on my shoes. I grabbed my bandana, bumping into Dawn as we ran towards the door. I opened it, an infuriated Misty staring at us. "I've tried to get you two up since seven!" "Sorry.." I mumbled.

"I don't know where Leaf is though. She wasn't in her room when I checked at six." Misty said, looking worried. I shrugged. I was asleep, I wouldn't know where she is. Dawn pointed behind Misty. "Right there." Misty turned, yelping in surprise. "D-don't scare me like that!" Leaf stared as Misty calmed down. "Where were you?" She pointed towards the ceiling. "You were on the roof?" She just stared. I'm going to take that as a yes.

"Did you get any sleep at all though?" Misty asked. She shook her head, my jaw dropping. "Do you sleep at all?!" Same reaction. She really is a lifeless shell. "A-anyways, we should get going. The boys are waiting and they aren't to happy." Misty said, sighing. I nodded, tying my bandana on my head as we left the dorm building. Leaf's hair moved somewhat, freaking me out. There was no wind, so what could that be? "Finally awake?" I heard an irritated Drew say. "Sorry Grasshead, not." He glared, Lance sighing. "Now now, calm down." He looked at Leaf.

"Did you get sleep?" She shook her head. He face palmed. "You need to sleep. How long has it been since you've slept." She ignored him, Lance deciding to drop the subject. "Now, today, two of you will vs another team." I know that already..

"I want you all to choose who will be in the battle." He left, probably going to speak to another team. We all huddled together, Ash already coming up with plans. "We could have it be me and Paul. I'll use Pikachu while Paul uses Torterra. Speed and Strength together." Misty nodded. "That sounds good, seeing as you could cover him from a water type that would use an Ice Beam." Gary shook his head. "Problem with that though is Pikachu can't take many hits. They could go after you Ash, taking you out and leaving Paul in trouble." I thought about it. Pikachu doesn't have many weaknesses, does he?

I looked at Leaf, who had left the circle. Did she not care or something? It kind of confused me. I thought she'd want friends. Who wouldn't want friends? "Leaf, aren't you going to help out?" Misty asked. Leaf ignored her, hat covering her eyes once more. Misty sighed, "Fine. We can let it be Ash and Paul, or Ash and Gary. If it is Ash and Gary, Blastoise can cover for the ground weakness Pikachu has." Gary shook his head. "Weak to Grass and Electric. Pikachu can't do much to a Grass type, so Paul and Ash doing the tag battle is our best bet." We nodded, deciding to go with that.

"Pichu chu!" I turned, squealing. A cute, spiky-eared Pichu sat on Leaf's shoulder. Spiky-eared Pichu is extremely rare, one only ever being found in the world, so that means. "You have the rarest Pichu in the world?!" Leaf just nodded, the Pichu stared in surprise at Dawn's outburst. "Isn't it a female?" Leaf nodded, the Pichu playing with Leaf's bangs. "So cute~"

Ash and Paul walked towards the small battlefield near us, Pikachu jumping on the field, excited for a battle. "Torterra, standby for battle." The huge Pokémon landed, making me lose my balance a bit. Drew snickered. "It isn't funny, grasshead." "Whatever you say June." "MAY! M-A-Y!" He rolled his eyes.

He annoys me so much! I want to put his head in a blender. "You might explode with how red you are May." I glared, breathing through my nose heavily. I should dye his hair pink.. "Who is willing to vs us?" Ash said, looking at all six of us. Lance walked up, seeing Ash and Paul getting ready to battle. "Well, since Leaf can't take part yet." It's probably because she is way to powerful, "Why don't you train with her?" I stared in surprise. That wouldn't be a bad idea actually. Leaf got up, slowly walking towards the battlefield. "Thanks Leaf!" Ash called, his smile fading when she ignored him.

She ignores all of us.

"Anyone else? Or will it be a 2v1?" Lance said. Misty raised her hand. "I'll be on Leaf's team." She is really determined to become Leaf's friend. I am to, but she scares me as well. I don't know what to do sometimes. "Gyarados! Go!" The huge snake-like Pokémon landed, roaring loudly. I flinched, having to look up to see it. "Leaf, use something that could take out Pikachu." Misty said. Leaf was about to grab a pokeball when Pichu jumped onto the field. "Pichu pi!" Leaf just nodded, waiting. Could she understand Pokémon? "Begin." Lance said.

"Torterra! Solarbeam!" The sun shined brightly, Torterra's tree shining as Solarbeam started to power up. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu charged up his electricity, growling. "Pika...!" The move headed towards Gyarados, Pichu jumping into the air and taking the hit with ease. "Pichu!" It landed on Gyarados's head, both of them glaring menacingly at Torterra and Pikachu. "Gyarados, Ice Beam!" The move powered up, hurling towards Torterra. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The moves collided, and I quickly shielded my eyes as smoke formed. "Nice counter Ash, but that won't be enough!" Misty called, smirking. "We are just getting warmed up, Paul, you ready?" He nodded.

"Torterra, Solarbeam now!" "Pikachu, Volt Tackle into the Solarbeam!" Torterra launched its move at Gyarados, Pikachu jumping into the move, the electricity mixing in with the powerful Grass type move. "PIKA!" Gyarados cried out in pain as it was hit straight in its head. "Good job Pikachu!" "Gyarados!" Misty cried.

The skies around us suddenly started darkening, a huge lightning bolt hitting Pichu. "Pichu..." At first, I got worried. Was someone attacking? Then I noticed something. It was an attack Pichu was using, but what attack exactly? More lightning bolts hit Pichu, before it cried its name, a HUGE, powerful lightning bolt hitting Pikachu. "Pika!" It cried, the electricity making it hard to see, Pichu slammed into him, a smirk on the baby Pokemon's face as Pikachu flew past Ash, hitting a building.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled, running towards him. Gyarados managed to get up, everyone staring in shock. "Stop! STOP! This battle is finished." Lance growled, glaring at Leaf. I feel like something is going on here.. "Is Pikachu okay?" Lance asked worriedly. The others joined Ash, while I stared at Leaf. Pichu flipped, landing on her shoulder perfectly. Leaf was watching, one eye shielded by her hat. Pichu laughed cruelly, Leaf rubbing her head.

Isn't there a saying, like Trainer like Pokémon? Did Leaf do that on purpose? So many questions were running through my mind as I joined the others. "P-Pikachu? Buddy?" Pikachu weakly opened his eye, crying his name in pain. "You'll be fine, buddy." He glared at Leaf. Lance looked at Leaf, all of us doing the same. "Leaf, there was no reason to use that move. I told you it was forbidden." Leaf shrugged, turning around.

Did she not care..?

"What move are you talking about Lance? Was that not a normal Thunderbolt?" Lance shook his head, sighing. "It wasn't normal."

Lance showed us his Pokedex, sighing. "That move she used is called MegaVolt, a 10x more powerful Thunderbolt." Ash's eyes widened. "How do you learn that move?" Lance shook his head, confusing us. "You can't.." "How did she then?" Dawn asked. Gary seemed like he already knew, which confused me even more. "I don't know, you would have to ask her. Many have tried and couldn't get their Pichu, or Pikachu, or even Raichu to learn it." Now I want to learn it, even though I don't have an electric type.

"Anyways, we should get back to your training, but first.." Lance got up, glaring at Leaf. "Leaf. Over here. NOW." Leaf walked over to him, staring him down. Lance wavered slightly. "Look, I told you that MegaVolt is STRICTLY forbidden. Why did you use it. It will be extremely hard for them to work with you if you are going to try to kill them." Leaf seemed to be ignoring him, staring him down. "I know you. You are probably trying to do this so you won't have to be stuck here. I'll make sure you stay though." He said, smirking. Leaf stared more, Pichu growling menacingly.

Lance stepped back, smiling at Ash. "Pikachu should be fine. Make sure he doesn't get hit by that move again." Ash nodded, looking at Leaf in disappointment. I wonder why she even used that. They all started walking back to the field, Leaf staring at me now. "L-look, I'm not going to yell at you or anything, but why did you use that..?" I said. Maybe she'd tell me? She walked off, and I sighed. It was worth a shot. Drew raised an eyebrow. "I'm even surprised you are trying." I nodded, surprised as well.

Why am I even trying?

* * *

Dawn's Pov

"Oh, I meant to ask Lance. Is my grandfather coming here soon?" Gary asked. Lance nodded, and I inwardly squealed. Yes! Poetry! "Now, Ash, do you still want Leaf to help you train?" Ash nodded.

I'm even surprised he wants her to help him. Leaf walked back towards the field, Pichu landing on the field. Pikachu seemed better, having been healed with Hyper Potions by Lance, who had also healed Gyarados and Torterra. "Begin." He repeated. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail over and over!" Pikachu cried angrily, slapping Pichu multiple times. Ash wants revenge, doesn't he? That is why he agreed to her helping again. "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said, glaring angrily at Pichu. "Pichu pi!" Pichu cried, the hardened tail hitting her in the face over and over.

"Torterra! Use Frenzy Plant!" The ground shook as roots sprouted, heading towards Gyarados. "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" The move hit, getting rid of the roots with ease. "Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" The powerful attack hit Pikachu, who went flying into Torterra. "Gyarados, Fire Blast." I never knew they could learn Fire Blast. The move hit Torterra, the grass type roaring in pain. Pichu stood there, perfectly fine. Leaf just watched the whole thing.

Was she scared to attack? Or did she just not want to use a move? "Pikachu! Are you okay?" "Pika!" "Torterra, are you okay." Paul asked. Torterra nodded, roaring its name. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Gyarados!" Pikachu ran forward, jumping up in the air and readying it move, only to be hit by Pichu. Pikachu hit the ground hard, Misty smirking. "Hyper Beam." The move hit Pikachu, the smoke clearing as Pikachu lay there. "Pikachu is unable to battle." Lance declared. "Torterra! We can do this, use Giga Drain!" The move managed to hit Misty, Gyarados roaring as it needed to rest. Misty bit her lip, Pichu rushing forward.

"Pichu!" It slammed it's tail into Torterra's skull, Misty ordering the last blow. "Skull Bash!" Gyarados came down, his skull slamming into Torterra's underside. Torterra fell on the ground, fainting. "Torterra is unable to battle. Misty and Leaf win."

Misty hugged her Gyarados, smiling. "You guys will have to cover one another. If they had a Gyarados, it could know Ice Fang, Ice Beam, or even Fire Blast." Ash nodded, laughing. "Hearing that from the water specialist herself." Paul healed Torterra, who walked closer to Pikachu and Gyarados. Pichu was on Leaf's shoulder, an emotionless look on its face, like Leaf had on.

"Thank you for the training Misty and Leaf." Ash said, while Paul nodded. I'm surprised. I thought he'd still be mad at Leaf, unless he is just showing good sportsmanship. Lance called us over. "The battles start in an hour. Make sure to be ready." We nodded, while he left. I fixed my beanie, smiling. "You guys will do amazing!" Ash nodded in determination. "I know we can do it!" Gary high-fived his best friend, laughing. Piplup hopped out of my arms, an angry look on his face. He marched straight over to Leaf, who stared at him. Pichu hopped down, eyes narrowed.

"Piplup! Piplup pip lup lup!" Piplup chewed Pichu out, glaring. "Pichu! Pi chu chu!" They glared, Pichu's cheeks sparking. Piplup puffed his chest out, before pecking Leaf's Pichu. "P-piplup! I'm so sor-" I got cut off by a pokeball snapping opening, Leaf's Charizard glaring darkly at Piplup, whose eyes were widened.

"P-Piplup!" "Char..." Piplup scurried back to me, Charizard blowing steam out of its nose. "Okay okay, calm down. What happened is over with Piplup. I'm sorry Leaf." I said, smiling sheepishly. Charizard, Pichu and Leaf stared, before she returned Charizard. "Pichu pi! Pichu chu pi!" Pichu yelled angrily at Piplup, before going underneath Leaf's hat. Paul smirked. "Well that was amusing. I didn't understand any of it." Ash said, sweat dropping. Pikachu rubbed the back of his head, "Pika pi.." Misty sighed. "We should be heading to the Stadium or Auditorium, whatever you want to call it." We nodded, heading towards the area. "Piplup, that wasn't necessary. I don't want to be on Leaf's bad side.."

Piplup looked guilty, and I smiled. "Its okay, just don't do it again, okay?" He nodded, cuddling closer to me. "You need to evolve that thing." I glared at Paul, who stared. "I do not! Piplup is perfect the way he is!" Rude plumhead! I'll destroy him! "Whatever, troublesome." What did he just call me?! I glared more, while he just ignored me. How dare he ignore me! Piplup glared as well, both of us doing our infamous glare. It didn't work.

"We'll see you then Ash and Paul." Misty said, both boys walking towards the entrance of the stadium. I'm just going to call it a stadium. Misty led us to our seats on the third floor. I smiled at Leaf. "Sit!" She stared, before taking a seat next to me. Pichu came out from underneath her hat, and I looked at Piplup expectantly. "Piplup pip.." Piplup said. "Pichu.." I smiled. "Was that so hard, Piplup?" He shook his head, which made me giggle. May smiled, her Skitty talking happily to Piplup.

I can't wait to see who will win this battle!

* * *

Leaf's Pov

Pichu sat on my lap, staring up at me. I stared back. She started to smile, before laughing. "Pichu pi! Pi pichu.." She giggled. I wish I could smile, for my Pokémon. I just can't. "Pichu Pi?" Pichu said, asking me if I was okay. I nodded. I could talk to Pokémon, unlike others. I understood what they were saying, like what Piplup said to Pichu.

"_Piplup! Piplup pip lup lup!" (You are a heartless Pokémon, doing that to Pikachu!) "Pichu! Pi chu chu!" (I don't care. Go cry to someone else.) "P-Piplup!" (I-I'm sorry!) "Char..." (Leave..)_

After that, Pichu told Piplup that it can't defeat her, before going under my hat to fume. It was amusing, but annoying. That Piplup apologized though, not that we care.

Pichu smiled, poking my nose. "Pichu Pi!" I'm not hungry. She stared at me in worry, pouting. "Pichu Pichu!" I'll be fine. I don't need to eat. Pichu shook her head, frowning. I ignored her, seeing the stadium slowly start to fill, people talking happily. It makes me sick. I don't want to be here. I could care less about the battle. He had it coming to him, he deserved it. "Pichu pi." Pichu said, looking guilty. True, his Pokémon didn't deserve it, but I would've killed him with the attack. Oh well, not like I'd care if he died. Pichu curled up in my lap, closing her eyes. I rubbed her spiky ear, hearing her purr in content.

"Now, for the first battle!" People I didn't know walked out onto the field. I ignored the battle that would be starting soon. "Pichu.." She mumbled. Brown eyes stared at me, a smile forming on her little face. She started laughing once more, losing the staring contest. From the corner of my eye I could see Dawn smiling at the sight. Please, stop smiling. I hate it. Pichu slowly started to fall asleep, shaking her head to stay awake. "Pichu pi~" Is she trying to tease me? Trying to make me tired?

It isn't working. The first battle ended, the second group of people coming out to vs. Boring. This isn't worth my time. I got up, Dawn and May in a heated conversation. They wouldn't notice, good. Pichu squeaked in surprise, jumping on my shoulder and glaring playfully. I walked out of the stadium, leaving the huge building. I saw a tree. Cinnabar Island changed so much. It used to be just dirt on the ground, not grass.

I walked towards the tree, sitting down and staring up at the leaves. It shaded me from the sun, which made me feel like I was back at the mountain. I don't like the sunlight, I don't like people, I dislike interacting with others. I want to be alone. Alone with my Pokémon, and with the crying wind once more. I miss it. Pichu climbed up the tree, cheering as she found an apple.

She hopped off the branch, landing on my lap, eating the fruit. I felt comfortable here, it wasn't my mountain, but it'll do. My pokeball shook, falling out of my pocket. Charizard formed, staring at me expectantly. "Charizard Char.." She can't force me to eat. My Pokémon stretched her wings, looking at me. I got up, letting her get comfortable before I sat back down, resting my back on the side of her stomach. She placed her head on my lap, blue eyes staring at me in worry. If she wanted me to eat that much, fine.

Pichu smiled brightly, running up the tree and grabbing another apple. She threw it down to me, cheering when I caught it. I slowly took a bite out of it, Charizard watching expectantly. I can't eat with you are watching me like that, you know. She puffed steam out of her nose, rolling her eyes. I ate some of the apple, giving the rest to her. "Char.." She grumbled, eating it.

She should be happy I ate a little. I'm barely hungry at all. My hat fell over my eyes, the wind hitting me. This wind is to happy, it doesn't cry like the other wind. It doesn't understand how I feel. I heard leaves crunching as someone walked closer. "L-Leaf.." I didn't need to explain who it was, did I?

Gary Green Oak. My old childhood best friend.

I stared up at him, the brunette's crazy hair swaying slightly. "You are going to miss the battle.." Charizard growled, Pichu's cheeks sparking. They knew how much I despised him now. I ignored him, letting my hat cover my eyes once more. "Leaf.. I think you should let me tell my side of the stor-" In an instant Pichu shot a bolt of thunder at Gary, who managed to dodge.

He should get the message. He sighed, turning on his heels. He left without another word, Pichu sitting down on a dark red leaf, which was crumbled up and ripped. I stared at the poor thing.

It's just like me.

Broken.

* * *

Ash's Pov

"Now, it is Team Horizon versus Team Domination!" I'm starting to think it is extremely hard to come up with a team name. We walked onto the field, the crowd cheering excitedly. Pikachu smiled, determined. "Torterra, standby for battle." Paul summoned his Pokémon, Torterra slamming the ground angrily. "Go Poliwhirl!" The opponent sent out his Pokémon, his partner doing the same thing. "Go Mightyena!" That was unexpected. "Begin!"

"Pikachu, Double Team!" Multiple copies of Pikachu appeared on the field, confusing the Mightyena. "Torterra, Crunch." Torterra charged forward, ground shaking as he ran towards the Mightyena. "Poliwhirl, Ice Beam!" We trained for this. "Pikachu, intercept with Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shot a bolt at the Ice Beam, the move fizzing out. Mightyena cried in pain as it was bitten, Torterra biting down sharply. "Mightyena! Quick, use Tackle!" Mightyena quickly recovered, hitting Torterra and making it stagger back.

"Ice Beam!" The move hit Torterra, the Grass and Ground type suffering badly. It's leg became frozen, which worried me. Not a good start to a battle. "Hang in there Torterra! Frenzy Plant!" Torterra tried to attack, but the ice hindered it, making his move useless. "Poliwhirl, Ice Beam again!" "Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Pikachu tried his best to break the Ice Beam, while Mightyena hurried in for the last blow. "Mightyena! Giga Impact!" He neared Torterra.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" The plants hit the dog Pokémon, which cried out in pain from the powerful hit. "Pikachu! Use the Volt Tackle!" Pikachu slammed into Mightyena, the Pokémon fainting.

"Mightyena is unable to battle." "Poliwhirl, quick! Use Slam!" He slammed into Pikachu, Torterra catching him. "Torterra, use Giga Drain!" Pikachu ran forward, using Double team to confuse and distract the Pokémon. Giga Drain hit, knocking the Poliwhirl unconscious. "Poliwhirl is unable to battle. Team Horizon wins." The crowd went crazy as I ran towards Pikachu, hugging him tightly. "You did amazing buddy!" "Pika!" Paul pat his Torterra on the head. "You did well, return." He walked towards me. We high-fived, our opponents smiling. "Great battle." We shook hands, Lance chuckling.

"That, my friends, is good sportsmanship." The crowd cheered once more as our friends ran up to us. "That was amazing! The teamwork was perfect, the way you protected Torterra!" Dawn said, Piplup cheering. I noticed Gary seemed out of it, and I quickly confronted him about it.

"What's wrong?" He sighed. "I confronted Leaf." I just noticed she isn't here with us. "She ignored me, and when I tried to move closer, her Pokémon attacked me." I frowned. That isn't right. "Ash, I don't think this friendship can be restored." I was about to speak up when he sighed, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to worry about my problems. Nice battle by the way. You and Pikachu are amazing. Same with you Paul." He spoke up on that last part, Paul nodding in thanks. Gary walked away without another word, Pikachu frowning. "Pika?" "Its okay buddy. Are you okay though? That MegaVolt move could have killed you." Pikachu rubbed his head against my hand. "Pikapi." I kind of wish I could understand Pokémon, but my bond with Pikachu is perfect. Pikachu hopped off my shoulder, running off. "Pikachu, come on buddy stop doing this.." I chased after him, running out of the building.

How come I didn't see Misty come congratulate me? Where is she? Pikachu ran ahead, stopping outside the door. I looked up.

That is why she wasn't with us, she was with Leaf. I saw Leaf's Pokémon on guard, Misty slowly making her way towards Leaf. The brunette wasn't moving, but I could tell she was awake. I walked a little closer, hearing Misty talking to Leaf. "You miss being alone, don't you?" That seemed to have hit Leaf. She looked up, Misty flinching. "I-I know how it is to want to be alone sometimes, but friends are worth it.." Leaf put her hat back down, shielding her face from Misty's. I hesitantly walked up, Misty looking surprised. "Ash? What are you doing here?" Misty's Azurill jumped down, her blue tail cushioning her fall. Pikachu walked up to her, the Pokémon beginning to talk happily.

"I was looking for you. I didn't know you'd be here though." Misty smiled, shrugging. Pichu glared at us, sitting on Leaf's lap protectively. Her Charizard was asleep, and didn't seem to notice us at all. "Leaf, want to join us?" Leaf ignored Misty, not moving. "Ash, do you forgive Leaf for that attack earlier?" Now Leaf looked up. Her face was emotionless like it had been for the past few hours. "Yes. I just want to know why she used it." I do forgive her, but I really am curious. Why did she use it? Can she teach me how to use it?

"Pichu pi! Pichu chu!" I wish I understood Pokémon, I feel like her Pokémon would tell me why. Her Pichu glared coldy, climbing onto her Charizard's back. Leaf ignored us once again, not moving. Misty sighed. "Leaf, I am supposed to be by your side. Can't you at least do me a favor and hang out with us?" Pikachu walked up to Pichu, looking at it in anger. "Pika!" Pichu ignored him, eating an apple. "Pika!" "Okay calm down everyone.." I tried. Pikachu hit Pichu in the face with Iron Tail, the baby Pokémon crying in pain as her back hit the tree. That did it. Charizard clamped her jaws down on Pikachu's tiny body, the beginnings of a Blast Burn forming in her mouth. My eyes widened.

"Pikachu!" The Blast Burn was powered up more and more, a murderous look in the Charizard's eyes. "Azurill!" Azurill cried, eyes wide in fear. Leaf suddenly stood, her Charizard stopping. Did she order it to stop? She picked up Pichu, who was shivering in pain. Charizard still held Pikachu in her jaw, when Leaf just started walking away. Charizard threw Pikachu into the tree, growling before flying up into the air, the force making my hat fly off.

I quickly ran towards Pikachu, who looked surprised. He didn't seem hurt, if anything just shocked. "She held back. Pikachu would have been a goner. That Blast Burn would have burned Pikachu to a crisp." Misty said, frowning. She picked up Azurill, looking at Leaf's retreating form. "I'm starting to think she is willing to hurt anyone." I don't think that. There is more to it than just that. "Anyways, Misty, I think we will have another Bronze Level fight in a couple of days. I was thinking it could be me and you?" She nodded, smiling at that. "Good, I don't think Gary is up for battling at all lately." I mumbled.

"There you two are! We were looking everywhere for you!" May cried. We turned around, our friends running up to us. "Sorry, I was trying to talk to Leaf." Misty said. Dawn looked around. "Where is she?" Misty pointed to Leaf, who was staring up at the sky. "She is just ignoring me, so I give up." Dawn started walking towards her, "Where are you going?" "To talk to Leaf!" Good luck. I walked up to Gary, seeing him looking through his Pokedex. "What are you doing?" He showed me. "I'm just forming more battle plans. If it is you and Misty doing the next battle, we'll need a plan that protects both of you." I nodded, thankful he was doing all of this in advance. "Pikachu has been through a lot today, hasn't he?"

I nodded. A MegaVolt, a battle, and Charizard's jaws. Poor thing.

"He should get a rest. He deserves it, I remember my last battle with Leaf. She wasn't like that." Gary said. I always wanted to see that battle, but I couldn't. "Pikachu, do you want to go to the Pokémon Center?" Pikachu shook his head, staring at me. "Then what do you want to do?" He pointed to an apple, and I chuckled. He climbed up the tree, throwing apples down for all the Pokémon. Skitty, Piplup, Azurill, and Drew's Absol happily got them. "Ab absol!" I smiled. Interactions between Pokémon is amusing. "Here, I think I've got a plan. I recommend training a couple of days though."

I looked it over, nodding. It could work. "Who can I train with though?" He lazily raised his hand, chuckling. "I don't mind helping, the next battle will be a double battle again, so maybe me and Paul. Or Leaf.." He trailed off on the last part, and I sighed. "well, Paul has a grass type, so you and Paul. We'll try and figure out how Misty can deal with disadvantages." He nodded. I looked over, worrying for my friends. May and Dawn were with Leaf, seeming to be okay. For now. "When do you think she'll be allowed in the tournament officially? Allowed to fight is what I'm asking." Gary seemed to be thinking. "Gold, if not Prism Level. Maybe Silver but I don't know." I nodded. Even if she could be extremely heartless and almost kill another Pokémon, we need a powerhouse.

Dawn and May were staying in one spot, trembling as Leaf stared at them. Paul was feeding his Torterra, while Misty was checking her Pokémon. Drew walked over to us. "Isn't coordinating next week? Or did they change it?" "Changed it. Coordinating starts in the Silver Level. If we get that far." Gary mumbled. I nodded, while Drew smirked. "Don't worry. We'll get there. We have the brains and strategies." He pointed at Gary and me. "The specialist." He pointed at Misty. "The coordinators." He pointed at May, Dawn and him. "The power." He pointed at Paul.

"Last but not least, the Champion." He pointed at Leaf. I nodded. I guess we don't have to worry. Although I can think of many things to worry about. Can we really work good together?

Can we trust Leaf?

* * *

Dawn's Pov

I trembled in my spot as Leaf started at me. I was so scared, what do I do? All I asked is if she could help us train for the battles I'd have to do when coordinating comes. She stopped, walking towards the battlefield. May sighed in relief, "I think she is going to help us." I nodded, Piplup and Pichu somewhat getting along. Hopefully me and Leaf could get along as well. She stopped on the field, turning around. She grabbed a pokeball, waiting. "I kind of need help on taking down bulky Pokémon." She threw the pokeball on the floor, a huge Snorlax appearing. "It's so fat.." May mumbled. "Mamoswine, come on out!" I threw his pokeball, the tusked Pokémon landing on the ground. "Blaziken, go." Her starter Pokémon landed, his fists burning.

The others had joined us by now, Ash looking a little worried. "Are you sure it is smart to train like that?" I nodded. I trusted her, I believe she won't attack me. I hope. "Mamoswine, Take Down!" Mamoswine charged, running towards Snorlax at high speeds. I know I'll barely take it down. I won't at all, but at least this will help Mamoswine's power increase. "Blaziken, Blaze Kick.." May seemed so nervous, but I couldn't blame her. Blaziken landed his hit, Snorlax seeming unfazed. Mamoswine landed his hit. Still looked unfazed.

At least it is good training though. Snorlax yawned, Leaf just standing there. "Don't you think she should attack?" May said. I shrugged, if she attacked she could hit us. I'm scared, but if May wants her to attack, then so be it. "Leaf, you can attack.." I said.

The others seemed surprised, while Leaf just stood there. Snorlax didn't move, and I sighed. She could attack at any moment now. "Mamoswine, Ice Fang!" "Blaziken, Mega Kick!" They headed towards Snorlax, who stomped his foot. In an instant the ground shook, shattering and throwing Mamoswine off guard. The Earthquake hit Mamoswine hard, knocking him out with ease. Blaziken managed to dodge, landing the hit on Snorlax's stomach. It made me giggle. "B-Blaziken! Use Flamethrower." Blaziken breathed flames, hitting Snorlax hard. "Now use Blaze Kick!" Oh no May, you just lost. Snorlax grabbed Blaziken, slamming him down onto the ground and using Earthquake. "T-thanks for the training Leaf." Leaf returned Snorlax, Pichu and Piplup clapping.

I returned Mamoswine, sighing. "I need to get better." I walked up to Leaf, holding out my hand. "Thanks again, I know I can't take you down, but at least Mamoswine became somewhat stronger." Leaf shook my hand, still emotionless as ever. Ash looked surprised, and I had to hold in my laughter. Is he jealous that she didn't attack me like she did to him? "So I see you are all training?" Lance said from behind me. I squeaked in surprise, lance looking at me weirdly. "Yeah we are." Lance nodded, looking at Leaf and Misty. "I wanted to say thank you for coming to the ceremony the other day Misty. Leaf, I thank you for coming down from the mountain." Leaf ignored him, Misty smiling. "It was fun. I enjoyed it." Lance nodded, sighing. "I have to go back to the League, I'll be here for the Prism level though, goodbye." We all waved bye, Lance's Dragonite becoming a speck in the blue sky. Pichu and Piplup were playing, and I squealed at the sight. "Can you stop squealing?" I glared at Paul.

He rolled his eyes, walking ahead of me. "Why are you always so grumpy?" He ignored me, making me angry. "Fine, I'll ignore you to then!" He smirked, amused. Piplup was following me.

I'll show him!

* * *

Drew's Pov

"You know August, you became even more horrible at battling." She fumed. "Its MAY! I'm not horrible at battling! You are, you can't even take down a Magikarp!" Its amusing when she is angry. She gets all red. "I'm just going to pretend you don't even exist, Grasshead." "Is that suppose to make me cry?" She glared while I smirked. So easy to annoy. ""I'm going to go talk to Leaf." May grumbled, glaring at me one more time before joining the Champion. I rolled my eyes. I'll just follow her and annoy her more then.

I walked closer, May smiling as she talked to Leaf. "The battle made me somewhat nervous, but I'm happy you didn't attack me!" I smirked more. "Of course, you suck at battling so Leaf gave you pity." She turned, eyes burning. "I don't suck at battling! I'll destroy you!" Leaf watched, red eyes slowly looking between us two. The others were gone, probably already inside the school building. "I destroyed you at the Grand Festival! I'll do it again!" Oh really? You want to play that card. "That is one win. I destroyed you multiple times at contests." She narrowed her eyes, growling. "I've gotten better, you haven't seen me battle in a long time! That was just practice!" Whatever you say, May.

"Sure it was. Looked more like a child battling for their first time." She rolled her eyes, turning to Leaf. "Please, ignore this delusional guy. Lets go." Did she just call me delusional? "What did you say?!" She smirked. "Thats what you are, right? You have green hair, no one has green hair." "How does that make me delusional?!" She giggled. "It just does." You make no sense. "Well at least I don't eat like a pig." She glared, growling in anger. "I'm going to dye your hair pink. Then your fan club can go after you and rumors can start." I paled, before smirking.

"Then I'll dye your hair white." Her eye twitched but she let it go, sighing. "We are going to be late. Poor Leaf has to listen to this, sorry." Leaf just stared like always, following us. "Sorry that you have to be around her. She is such an idiot, isn't she?" I laughed while she stomped off, grumbling about murdering me. Leaf stared, while I just shrugged. "I win this argument." Leaf stared at me, making me nervous. Why was she staring like that? She walked off, Pichu giggling.

I feel like she knows something that I don't.

* * *

Paul's Pov

"Paul, would you be willing to help us train our Pokémon though?" I guess, although I still think he should just ask Leaf. It'd help even more. "Why don't you just ask Leaf. Are you scared?" I asked, Ash paling slightly. "S-she almost killed Pikachu! I won't ask her." I shrugged. You did something to provoke her. He started rambling on about why he wouldn't ask, my ears hurting. "Will you shut up?!" He went quiet, before sighing. "You are so mean Paul!" I don't care. I finished my food, Ash and Gary frowning. "I just notice May, Drew and Leaf aren't with us." Dawn said, sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes.

May came stomping in, slamming food onto the table. "Whats wrong with you?" Dawn asked. May sighed. "Drew was teasing me. Again. I feel bad though, I left Leaf with him." I looked towards the entrance, seeing Drew walk in. "Where is Leaf?" He pointed behind him, where the Champion was walking in. She made her way to our table, Misty moving over for her. She sat down. Dawn pouted. "Aren't you going to eat?" She got no answer, making her sigh even louder. "Can you stop doing that?" She started yelling at me, while I rolled my eyes. So annoying.

"That is why you dyed you hair purple. You are confused." What?

I glared at her while she laughed. "My hair is just as normal as yours, troublesome." She glared, about to hit me when Misty stopped her. "Just eat Dawn." Tell her to stay quiet to. So annoying. "Paul, maybe you should use Gastrodon. I need to get better at handling type disadvantages. Gary, you can use who you want." Ash said. I nodded, while Gary shrugged. "I'll just use Umbreon then." "We need to feed the Pokémon next~" Dawn sang.

Leaf got up, walking away. She went to the counter, grabbing bowls and Pokémon food. She handed all of us some, and I mumbled a thanks. "Paul saying thanks? Thats new." Ash joked. I glared. "I respect authority, idiot." Even if that authority is younger than me. Ash put his hands up. "Calm down, I do to." Sure you do. "Anyways, everyone done?" We nodded, going outside to feed our Pokémon. I called all of mine out, all of them cheering when they saw food in front of them.

Torterra yawned, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes, his tree shaking as if her were laughing. I looked around. Everyone was feeding their Pokémon. Gary walked up to me, smiling. "How long have you had Torterra?" "Since I started my journey." He looked surprised, but nodded. He pet Torterra's head, my Pokémon enjoying it. I guess all researchers get along perfectly with Pokémon. "He seems happy to have you as a Trainer, even though you all had a somewhat harsh past with each other."

How did he figure that out? Gary chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I tend to get into other's business sometimes. I guess I can just tell how what a Trainer and their Pokémon have been through with one another." I nodded, watching his Blastoise talk to my Torterra. He left, leaving me alone with Torterra. Memories came back like a train, hitting hard. I quickly shook my head, trying to get them out of my head. Those days are gone.

"You seem to have gotten more.. kind to everyone." Ash suddenly appeared next to me, smiling. "So?" He chuckled. "I just remember when you were mean, and cruel, to Pokémon and to Trainers." I sighed. Those days are gone, unless he wants them to come back. "I'm just saying. Its a good thing though, because your Pokémon seem more happier." I saw my Torterra smiling as he talked with the other Pokémon. I guess they are happy because I've changed. Ash smirked. "The training tomorrow, don't hold back! I want a full battle." I nodded as he walked away. A full battle, no holding back. I won't hold back at all.

* * *

Gary's Pov

I felt so empty. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't even know if I want to be here anymore. Just seeing my old friend makes memories hit me, especially the bad memories. The way everything in head is going crazy hurts. "Blastoise?" I saw my starter Pokémon looking at me worriedly. I smiled weakly. "I-I'm fine Blastoise. Just having flashbacks.." He stood by me protectively, watching Leaf. He knew why I was having these.

"You remember everything on our journey?" He nodded, his cannons moving. "It was fun. It was difficult. From Pallet Town to the League. It was amazing. Even if I lost, it was worth it. You've grown so much." He smiled. "Blastoise Blast.." All of my Pokémon grew so much. Ever since the battle with Leaf. Just saying her name hurts. I can still remember her hurt face when I hurt her. "You know Blastoise, I remember when I was younger. Around eight probably, and me and Leaf would come over to take care of you and Charmander. You gave a flower to Charmander." He glared, a blush on his face while I laughed.

Those days were amazing. I miss those days. His cannons shot water in the air, which sprayed down on me. "Very funny. All I said was that it was cute!" He laughed while I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you miss those days Blastoise?" He stayed quiet, looking down at the ground. I looked over at Leaf, seeing her feeding Charizard. Her eyes looked in my direction, and I quickly looked away. She's probably hoping I was gone. Wishing I didn't exist. How could I do that to her? She didn't deserve it at all. Blastoise yawned, Umbreon staring at me expectantly. "Umbreon." He pointed his paw at Leaf. "I can't go over there Umbreon, I tried earlier. She just ignored me and her Pokémon almost attacked." He frowned, curling up on my lap.

I wish everything could be fixed, but I know that won't happen for a while.

* * *

**There is Chapter 4. I hope you all liked! I kind of based Leaf off of a certain somebody (Yes, Red, but also some others) You'll find out as story progresses~ Tell me if you want that powers story though! :D I can't wait to make that OldRivalShipping thing~**

**-Pichu**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG CHAPTAH 5 *cheers* I accidentally published a one shot thing yesterday xD OH well, I deleted it~**

**HAPPY SPECIALSHIPPING DAY! :D *CHEERS AND CONFETTI***

**Sakura Touko: Happy you like it~ :D**

**Ready to fly: I love writing~ Haven't been writing for long, started this year actually xD **

**Guest(abi): Here is your update :D If I could be any Pokémon? Mew :D**

**SugarBlasTer: I may publish it soon then :)**

**Meliaantiqua: You'll find out what gary did :D Plot is somewhat slower ^^**

**codeninjathe: I wanted to try a different Leaf :D I like it!**

***IMPORTANT* As for the Power story, it'll be updated just like this one. Just tell me if you want it, and I'll publish it sometime today or tomorrow :D**

* * *

Leaf's Pov

"Leaf, we are going back to May's room this instant! COME ON!" You know, I never expected to be pulled like this. I can walk, and I would pull off her arm, but I'll let it go. For now. I stayed put, Dawn groaning in frustration as she tried to pull me. "MISTY! HELP ME!" Misty walked towards me, grabbing my other arm. May joined and they still couldn't pull me. I'm staying right here. "Okay, please Leaf, come to May's room. Please?" I slowly moved, the girls cheering happily now. Stop being so happy, it is extremely annoying.

We headed towards May and Dawn's dorm. I wasn't paying attention, and I bumped into May. I looked up, seeing four girls blocking our path. They didn't seem to notice me though. "Well well well, if it isn't May and Dawn." Both girls started growling, blue eyes narrowed. "Brianna." This Brianna girl had pink and red hair with teal eyes. She seemed rude, and cocky, and annoying. I think I'm going to hate her. "Vanessa.." This Vanessa girl had blond hair and blue eyes. She seemed like a rich kid. "Melody.." Melody had brown hair in pigtails, and brown eyes. They must hate each other. I watched, seeing the six girls glare at each other, while the black-haired one, which had green eyes, smirked.

"It is four against three, do you honestly think you can beat us in a Pokémon fight, let alone a fist fight?" She sneered. Misty looked at me, sighing. "That is Veronica.." She mumbled, glaring. Veronica? She has no importance to me. None of them do. Everyone here is just here, no importance whatsoever. "Think again Veronica, we have someone here~" Dawn said, grabbing my arm and pulling me forward. She let go, sending me straight into the snotty girl's face. Veronica's face paled as Dawn giggled. "I'm sure you know of the Champion and strongest trainer."

She looked scared. Pale, but not as pale as me. Pichu snickered from underneath my hat at what I said, but I ignored her. "S-so? I'll beat her up to! I'll defeat her easily!" I would like to see you try, whatever your name is. May growled angrily. "Look, leave us alone, and we'll leave you alone." Brianna laughed at her, while I just stood there. "Am I suppose to be scared of you May?" May seethed, her Skitty growling. Pichu mumbled something about this being high school drama, laughing. Melody frowned. "All you can rely on is that Champion. Why don't you destroy us without her?" Misty rolled her eyes. "Excuses, excuses. We've destroyed you before, we'd do it again."

Misty suddenly walked straight through the girls, shoving them out of the way as Dawn and May followed. I slowly began walking, Veronica snorting. "I heard you are from Kanto, and started your journey with Gary. Don't even think of touching my man." I don't even pay him any attention. I don't know what she is worrying about. I turned, seeing her flinch and shiver at my stare. I turned back around, joining the other girls. "I hate her so much! I don't care about Drew! Why does she always target me?!" May cried. I ignored them, Dawn opening the door for us. I slid down the wall, sitting on the floor.

"Okay, forget about them. Now, I need to know, who do you all like?" Dawn said, giggling. Misty face palmed, May rolling her eyes. "No one. Stop asking this question." Dawn pouted, sighing. May got us drinks, handing me water. Always water. "Azurill!" Misty's Pokémon jumped out of her arms, happily talking to Skitty and Piplup. They were talking about battling and contests. Wow. Pichu mumbled something, which I barely heard. She didn't come out of the hat, not even when Piplup called her over. Oh well, I don't care. "I was wondering, if you girls would like to go shopping." May and Dawn said at once. Misty immediately got up, heading out the door. "No thanks, I want to live, not die."

Dawn and May grabbed her, dragging her back in. "We won't make you carry the bags, we just want to go look around and shop a little, okay?" Misty nodded, sighing in defeat. "Leaf." I'll go, just so I wont be yelled at by you annoying people. She smiled, "Will you go?" I got up, May squealing. "Yay! Let's go!" They ran out, me and Misty slowly following them. We headed towards the shopping area, walking in. "Now, I want to get some skirts! We need them for the concerts!" "Right!" Misty groaned, following them. I walked into the clothes section, seeing clothes for Pokémon, Coordinators, and everything else. Pichu finally came out from her hiding spot, making a disgusted face at the clothing.

Couldn't blame her though, I dislike it just as much as she does. "Pichu pi!" She grumbled, glaring at me. It isn't my fault we are here, don't glare at me. She looked over at Dawn, raising an eyebrow. She should already know who dragged us here. She took my hat off my head, laughing as a piece of my hair stood up. My cowlick is not funny. Stop laughing. She laughed harder. "Aww, you look so cute with a cowlick!" Kill me now. May giggled at me, Pichu petting the strand of hair. I should pull your ears. She stopped, looking scared. May smiled, calling Dawn over. "Doesn't she look cute with a cowlick?" Dawn nodded, giggling.

I'll kick you in your stomach if you don't stop laughing. They left once more, going to look at clothing. Pichu looked at me, starting to apologize. I forgive you, this time. She smiled, dancing happily. She grabbed a black shirt, handing it to me. "Pichu pi!" I'm not one for fashion, Pichu. She pouted, rolling her eyes. She took the shirt, putting it back as Misty joined me. "Want to sneak away while we still can?" I immediately followed her, Pichu laughing like a maniac.

"I hate shopping." I agree with her there.

"I'm going to go look at some water Pokémon stuff, I'll see you later." I watched her leave, before I left the mall. I headed towards the market, Pichu sitting happily on my shoulder with a cookie. She stole it, didn't she? I headed inside, hearing familiar voices. Traitor stood there, with that annoying brat Veronica. "Gary, I'll be rooting for you~" Normal Traitor would have flirted back, but this Traitor seemed different. No matter, I despise him. I passed them, feeling Traitor's eyes on me, Veronica seething.

'Just ignore her, Gary. Look at me~" "S-sorry.." Hmph, pathetic. He sounded like a kicked Poochyena. "Welcome to the Pokemart.. M-miss champion!" He exclaimed, everyone looking. Really? Can't you be quiet next time? "W-what would you like..?" I looked at the selection of Pokémon stuff. Pokémon food, pokeballs, pokedolls, potions, repels, revives. How much money do I have again? I pulled my Trainer Card out, looking at my money.

99999999999999$ Well then.

I pointed to pokeballs, the man frantically trying to grab some. "H-how many will that be?" He handed me some, and I pointed to more. I wanted about 99 of them. He finally finished handing them to me after five minutes, sighing. "That'll be.. 12,000 Pokedollars." I still have the same amount. I pointed to Max Repels next, before finally getting some Max Revives and Max Potions. He smiled. "Have a nice day!" I turned to leave, only to see Traitor in front of me. "H-hey.." He said, looking down at me.

Stupid tall Traitor. Leave me alone. I walked around him, the Brat glaring at me. "I hate her so much, why does she get his attention and I don't?!" I don't even want his attention, so stop whining. Pichu glared, cheeks sparking and a growl emitting from her. He's following me, isn't he? She nodded, and I stopped. I turned, seeing him in mid-step. "Leaf, I'm just heading back to the boys, don't mind me.." He said, looking away. Whatever.

I don't like him saying my name. Pichu glared at him for the next hour or two, Traitor still following anyways. "Hey Gary!" Ash called, his voice fading as he saw me. He seemed surprised. Did he really think I'd forgive Traitor, let alone be with him? Idiot. Traitor stopped following, going to join the other boys. "Leaf!" May called, running towards me, I walked around her, the brunette crashing into someone. "S-sorry!" She glared at me.

"Leaf! That was so embarrassing!" Drew smirked, starting to tease her once more. Their arguing is so annoying. Paul rolled his eyes, Traitor and Ash laughing. I hate them, I hate Traitor and Ash. Pichu yawned, looking at me in confusement. "Pichu pi.." I'm annoyed, thats all. My pokeball fell to the ground, Espeon forming. She sat there, staring at me. I could feel the others watching, specifically Traitor and his Umbreon. "Espe.. Espeon es." She walked towards me, jumping on my shoulder. Great, now I have two Pokémon on my shoulders. Pichu on the right, Espeon on the left. "Leaf! Why are you walking away from me?" May wailed, running towards me once more. Dawn did the same thing, and I quickly stepped out of the way, watching them crash into each other.

"OW!" They shrieked. Misty walked past them, looking at me. "You want to go back to our dorm before they make us try on their clothing?" I followed, Dawn and May trying to get up. We made it to our dorm, Dawn and May right behind us. "Now wait just a secon-" I closed the door on their faces, sitting down against it. Misty laughed, Dawn and May yelling at us. "I got some cookies. You want some?" I took three, handing one to Espeon and Pichu. They cheered, eating fast while I ate slow. "I have a question. Can you understand Pokémon? Like.. Talk to them and all?" She hasn't been mean or annoying, I guess I'll humor her. I nodded, seeing a smile break out on her face.

"Lucky! I wish I could understand my Pokémon, I can only understand basic things. For example, when they are hungry or scared." She sighed, Azurill and Pichu talking happily. Espeon sat on my lap, taking a nap. That rhymed. "What is your Pokegear number? That way, you can talk to us in a new way! Texts!" She said, smiling excitedly. I hesitantly showed her my number, putting her number in my phone. I now have two contacts. Lance and Misty, yay? She smiled happily. "If you don't want to talk at all, through text or anything, then don't." I nodded. At least she isn't forcing me.

Like Lance. I hate him.

"Anyways, you want to battle Ash and Gary? I was kind of bored and thought a battle with them would be fun. You know, Kanto natives fight each other.." I nodded. It means I get to destroy Traitor. It'll be fun. I can't wait to see him in pain. Misty texted somone, who I'm guessing is Ash. "We could do the battle now. They don't even know you are coming~" She laughed. Espeon looked at me. "Espeon..?" I'm not going to kill anybody, don't worry. She smiled, looking relieved. Misty seemed to be watching my Pokémon, smiling. "That is so cool, you are lucky. Being able to talk to Pokémon.." Espeon purred in delight, rubbing her head against her pokeball, going back inside the capsule. Fine, don't battle for me then.

"Well then, let's go. I feel like battling and I know they don't stand a chance." I followed Misty outside, Dawn and May being extremely loud in their room. "YOU LOOK SUPER CUTE!" Please stop yelling. We made it to the small battlefield, the sky slowly starting to go dark, the first star shining. Alone. I wish I could be alone. "Hey Misty! Ready for the battle?" Ash called, walking up with Traitor. They stared in surprised when they noticed me. "Oh, we are having a double battle? You didn't specify that.."

Misty laughed, grabbing a pokeball. "It'll be a 2v2. One Pokémon each." Pichu wanted to battle, but I shook my head. They'd expect me to use you, and Traitor would be ready for a MegaVolt. She pouted, but let it go. Misty threw the pokeball. "Go, Starmie!" Starmie landed, crying out in determination. Ash smirked, "Gliscor, I choose you!" The Sinnoh native Pokémon flew into the sky, crying its name. "Go, Arcanine." The huge Pokémon landed, howling. Lapras or Gengar? I threw the pokeball up into the air, Gengar laughing mischievously. "Alright then, I get first move. Gliscor, X-Scissor!" The Pokémon flew towards Gengar, my Pokémon lazily dodging it and laughing. "Starmie, Psychic!" Starmie used Psychic, hitting Gliscor and slamming him into the ground. "Gliscor, quick Steel Wing!" Gliscor quickly got back up, wings turning a silver like color as he headed for Starmie.

"Arcanine, Fire Spin." The move trapped Gengar, making it hard for my Pokémon to see. Gengar quickly faded away, appearing in front of Arcanine. Gengar used Hypnosis, putting Traitor's Pokémon to sleep. Gengar started to use Nightmare, the poor Pokémon whimpering in its sleep. "Starmie, Protect!" The Pokémon protected itself, Gliscor bouncing off of the shield. "Arcanine! Wake up!" It didn't work. Gengar laughed cruelly, using Toxic. Now Arcanine was badly poisoned and having a nightmare. Traitor looked nervous, while Gengar danced around.

Misty looked at me, a confused look on her face. "Aren't you going to attack?" No, I'm going to watch it suffer. Watch Traitor suffer. Gengar snarled, using Giga Impact. Arcanine went flying, slamming into the wall. The Toxic did him in, the Pokémon fainting on the ground. Traitor stayed quiet, but I noticed him trembling slightly. That is what he gets. "Starmie!" Misty's Starmie had fainted, leaving me and Ash to vs one another. "Gliscor! Fall back!" I didn't give him the chance to retreat. Gengar quickly used Giga Impact, the Pokémon fainting.

"L-looks like we win!" Misty said, smiling nervously. Ash frowned, sighing. "Great battle, I guess." I've waited so long to crush you. "Arcanine..?" The orange Pokémon looked at me in shock and hurt. Gengar laughed, fading in and out as she stood next to me. Pichu laughed cruelly from underneath my hat.

"Like Trainer Like Pokémon." What did he just say? Traitor stared at me, Ash and Misty staring in surprise. "W-what do you mean by that?" Ash asked. Traitor stared at me more, before sighing. "N-nothing. Forget I said anything." Exactly. Tell the world, it isn't like it'll do anything bad to me.

Like Trainer Like Pokémon is true. They enjoy being cruel.

So do I.

* * *

Gary's Pov

She stood there, staring at me with no emotions at all. Her Pokémon were smiling cruelly, a dark look in their eyes. My childhood friend was no longer herself, all because of me. Misty and Ash watched, looking nervous. It wasn't like me and her were going to fight. Arcanine whimpered, Pikachu frowning angrily. "Pika pi!" Leaf stared at the Pokémon, before looking back at me.

What happened to the Leaf that use to smile? Why did I have to do that to her? Bring up her weakest points, make her cry, make her depressed. She had stood by me when I needed someone most, let me take my anger out on her. The one time she wanted someone to be there for her, to congratulate her, I attacked her. I'm such a horrible person. She was never picky, and she'd always put me first. She'd visit to make sure I was okay, she'd defend me, and she'd take the blame when I would do something wrong. I threw her away with ease. I hate myself. Ash, he did some damage, but not as much as I did.

"A-anyways, how about we head back?" Misty said, smiling weakly. We nodded, except for Leaf. "Aren't you coming back?" She ignored us again, walking off. "Leaf! W-where are you going?" Misty yelled. The brunette ignored her still, disappearing into the night. "Just let it go Misty, she is to far gone." Misty looked at us, confused. "What do you mean?" Ash immediately thought of something to say. "I mean that she is to far away. Yeah.." Misty sighed, letting it go. "We should go get some rest." Misty muttered. We walked back towards the dorms, splitting up.

"So, when do you think we should tell the others?" Ash mumbled. I shrugged. I don't know. My problems don't matter right now though, what matters is winning this tournament. "Well anyways," He started, going into his room, "Goodnight Gary." I muttered a goodnight, closing my door. I waited for a minute or two, before leaving the dorms.

I need time to think about everything, and everyone is asleep, so no one should notice me. I walked towards the battlefield, sitting down on the grass. The sky was clear, the stars shining brightly. Most of them, that is. One star shined weakly. It was far away from the other stars, as if it were shunned for being different. Kind of like what I did to Leaf. Shunned her, for being different. I sighed. I hate myself sometimes. "What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked. I looked behind me, seeing Paul looking at me in confusion. "I could ask you the same thing.." He rolled his eyes, coming next to me.

"Just thinking. You?" I sighed, shrugging. "Same as you Paul, just thinking." It was quiet for the next ten minutes or so, until. "Want to talk about it?" I looked surprised, seeing him staring at me blankly. "No, it isn't anything important." He shrugged, "Want to be partners for a battle? Or train tomorrow?" I asked, he grunted. "How was your adventure in Sinnoh?" I tried.

"One I'll never forget. Challenging." I nodded, "How about Kanto?" "Kanto was amazing. Traveling through the region, collecting badges, battling Ash and Leaf.." I didn't even mean to say her name. "Oh, she was your rival?" He said, looking somewhat surprised. To late now. I nodded. "Did something happen between you two?" I feel like I'm getting counseled. "Kind of, but I don't want to talk about it yet." He nodded, seeming to understand. We stayed there for a bit more before he sighed. "We should go back to the dorms." I nodded, following him back. "Paul has a soft spot. He does care~" He rolled his eyes while I smirked. "Shut up, Oak." He closed his door.

I chuckled, walking back into my room. I closed the door, feeling fatigue take over me.

~Timeskip (September 3rd)~

"Gary! Wake up!" I sat up, glaring at the door. Ash pushed it open, laughing at me. "You slept in late. We are all going out to eat! Come on!" I lazily got up, tripping over my blanket. I glared up at Ash as he laughed. "You know, if I wasn't so tired right now, you'd be dead." He smirked. "Whatever you say Gary." I got up, looking at myself in the mirror. At least my hair is still okay. I washed my face, walking out of the room. "Finally don-OW!" Ash cried, falling on the floor. I smirked. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." He rolled his eyes, catching up to me.

We headed towards the battlefield once more, seeing the others waiting there for us. "Finally, you were taking so long." Ash snickered. "He was taking forever." I glared while he smirked. "Shut up Ash.." They laughed while I glared. I looked at Leaf, seeing her staring at her Pichu, who was smiling. She barely pays any attention to us. "Let's go then!" May said, happily marching off. "June, please stop marching like that, I almost lost my balance." She turned, glaring coldly.

"Are you saying I'm FAT?!" He smirked as she raged. I passed them, Dawn and Paul arguing next to me. Misty was chasing Ash with her mallet, everyone moving out of the way in fear of being destroyed by her. They ran towards me, and I quickly moved out of the way. Misty crashed right into Leaf, both girls falling to the floor. Ash immediately went to go help Misty and I held my hand out for Leaf. She ignored it, of course. "S-sorry Leaf! I didn't mean to do that to you." Misty said, smiling nervously. Pichu frowned, Leaf just walking on ahead.

"Ash Ketchum, are you trying to get me on her bad side?!"

"No! Misty calm down! OW!" I rolled my eyes as she slammed him in the back with her mallet. Everyone is so crazy. "I'm not troublesome!" Paul grunted, eye twitching as she continued. "At least I'm not gender confused!" They started arguing more. "How am I fat?!" May screeched. Drew smirked. "The ground shook when you were walking. Please stop trying to kill everyone." She snarled, pulling his hair like a five-year old. Am I the only normal person here? Besides Leaf. There goes the memories hitting me..

"Gary, you okay?" I nodded, yawning as we arrived at the food court. "I'm starving!" "Of course you are." "Why you little! I'll shove your head in a toaster!" That isn't even possible. I sat down, Ash chuckling as he looked around. "People are looking at them like they are crazy." Thats because they are crazy. Trainers and Pokémon walked by, laughter filling the air. I saw Leaf standing, and I realized why. The only seat left was next to me. Does she really hate me that much? "Leaf, sit down!" Misty said, smiling at her.

Leaf hesitantly sat down, not looking at me once. Ash frowned but didn't say anything, while I sighed. "So, what do you all want?" Dawn asked, smiling. We started ordering.

"Okay then, I'll be right back~" She left, Paul rolling his eyes. "Annoying." Dawn came back a few minutes later, glaring at him. "I HEARD THAT YOU KNOW!" She frowned. "Where is the food?" "Oh, about that.. I don't have enough. It's about 30,000 pokedollars." We all looked at May, who smiled sheepishly. "I didn't order THAT much." Dawn started to list it off for her. "Okay. You ordered four hamburgers, twenty cookies, eight BBQ ribs, fries, a milkshake, nuggets, and more." May pouted.

"Fine then. How much do you have?" Misty asked.

"12,000 dollars." Ash grumbled. "8,000." Drew muttered. "15,000." Paul grunted. "17,000." I sighed, I didn't have much. "8,000 as well." May answered. "10,000." Misty replied. "7,000." Dawn whined. Misty looked at Leaf. "What about you, Leaf?" She handed Misty her card, Misty's jaw dropping.

"99999999999999 dollars." Freaking Champion would have all that money. "Do you mind if we use some of yours?" Misty asked. Leaf shrugged. "I didn't know you had all that money? You lucky person.." Dawn cried, May pouting even more. "You should buy me clothing with that." Leaf went up to the counter with Dawn, paying for the food. "Thanks to the forever rich Leaf, we are now able to eat!" Dawn squealed. Leaf sat back down next to me, picking at her cake.

Leaf's eyes suddenly looked behind her, and I did the same. Veronica stood there, along with her friends Brianna, Melody, and Vanessa. "Hello Gary!" She said, smiling. I waved. The happy mood seemed to disappear, being replaced by hatred. "Oh, I didn't know you four were here." Brianna said, looking surprised to see May. May forced a smile. "Can we sit with you as well?" Veronica asked. Before any of us could answer they put chairs next to us, sitting down happily. "So, how has your day been?" Melody asked Ash, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

I saw May and Dawn glaring from the corner of my eye. I wonder why the mood has changed so much. "Aren't you going to eat that? I mean, you seem like you need it." Veronica said, smirking slightly at Leaf. May glared darkly at Veronica. "Are you implying she is to skinny?" Me, Ash, Drew and Paul sat there, confused. "I don't get it.." Ash muttered. I agree, what is going on here? Veronica shrugged. "I'm not going to deny it. She is too skinny, like a toothpick." She snickered. "Well, at least she isn't like you. At least she can fit into clothing, and at least she looks good." May sneered, smiling.

"Wh-why you little-" "Okay okay, what is going on here?" Ash cried, looking at the girls in confusion. "They didn't have to join us. Tell them to leave." Misty spat, "Tell these girls that we can sit here." Melody whined. Ash sighed. Please don't let them sit here. "I don't know what the harm is of them sitting here." Damn you Ash. Are you trying to get us on the bad side of Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf?! "Thank you Ash." Melody said, smirking at Misty. The Gym Leader looked somewhat hurt, but she covered it up with her anger. "Fine then."

Awkward atmosphere now. Ash seemed like he was regretting it, trying to get Misty to talk to him. I looked down at Leaf, seeing her picking at her cake. Dawn and May were oddly quiet. Veronica sighed. "Let me sit there." She said to Leaf. Leaf ignored her, making the green-eyed girl angry. "I said, LET ME SIT THERE." Leaf doesn't have to let you sit there, she was there first.

Leaf kept ignoring her, Veronica seething. "Excuse me, whatever your name is, please let Veronica sit there." Melody said, smirking. Leaf ignored her as well, feeding the cake to her Pichu. Pichu smiled, cake covering its nose. "Pichu pi!" Veronica rolled her eyes. "Fine then." She got up.

She grabbed the chair Leaf was sitting on, dragging her to the end of the table. She smiled, sitting next to me. Leaf held the spoon, staring at it. Pichu looked over at her trainer, glaring at Veronica. "Pichu pi! Pichu!" Veronica rolled her eyes. "Shut up, annoying rat." Leaf's cake was still in the same spot, and Pichu was becoming more angry. Leaf got up, grabbing her chair and placing it next to Veronica. She grabbed the surprised girl, throwing her to the ground.

"H-hey!" Veronica cried, falling to the floor. Leaf threw her chair across the court, people staring in shock. Pichu smirked, eating more cake as Leaf sat back in her original place. May and Dawn were laughing, Misty smirking. "H-how dare you do that to Veronica!" Melody snarled, glaring at Leaf. I held in my laughter, seeing Veronica covered in mud. I started to chuckle, before I gave in. Veronica stared in shock. "G-Gary! Why are you laughing?!" She cried, slipping. Pichu stuck her tongue out at Veronica, Vanessa glaring. "Let's just go then." They all left.

"Don't come back!" Dawn yelled, May high-fiving her. "Hey Misty, please talk to me.." I heard Ash whine. Misty ignored him, Azurill looking between them in worry. She walked up the Pichu, the baby Pokémon starting to talk to each other. Leaf looked at the cake. She didn't even eat any, which I don't understand. How much does she eat? Does she eat at all? "Aren't you going to eat that..?" I tried. She didn't do anything. Doesn't even care for my existence. She threw it away, Pichu hopping on her shoulder. "Leaf? Where are you going?" Misty asked, getting up. She completely ignored Ash, who looked somewhat hurt by that. The other girls got up, glaring at us. What did we do wrong?

"Next time, don't even let those girls sit with us." Dawn growled, before leaving. They left our view, Drew sighing. "Nice going, Ash." Ash stayed quiet, frowning. Everything is going wrong..

* * *

Leaf's Pov

"I'm going to kill her!" "Same!" "We are going to do this!" "Yeah!" Do they have to be so loud? May and Dawn were stomping towards the school, Misty oddly quiet. At least one person was being quiet. Everyone is extremely annoying. "Misty! Leaf!" May yelled. Misty jumped, glaring at her while I ignored her. "MAY. What was that for?!" May smiled sheepishly. "Um, sorry? Anyways, want to go after those girls?" Misty rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the mood to battle, plus I'm not wasting my time with them." May frowned, eyes moving to me. No. She smiled hopefully. "Leaf?" I ignored her, walking away.

I had no time to waste on them. I want to be alone. I turned around a corner, walking into a crowd. "Leaf? Leaf, where are you?" May called from far away, Dawn joining in. Leave me alone. I walked past groups of people, looking for the Pokémon Center. I finally found the building, and I quickly walked in. "Welcome, Champion! Would you like me to heal your Pokémon? Food? A place to relax?" I don't need to be treated like royalty. I shook my head, the nurse looking confused. "What do you need then?" I pointed to the Pokémon Food. She smiled, handing me six plates.

I walked towards the seats, sitting down on the comfortable things. Pichu happily took a bowl of food, while I summoned the rest of my Pokémon, feeding them. No one was really in here, which made it even more better. I wont be bothered at all. "Espe?" I'm not hungry, haven't been hungry for a long time. Espeon sighed but let it go, the others finishing up. I recalled them, Pichu wanting to stay out. I slowly started to relax, Pichu falling asleep on my lap. I fixed my hat, letting it cover my eyes. People started to come in, carrying wounded Pokémon. A boy walked in, raging while the girl behind him rolled his eyes, holding a Unova Pokémon. He stomped his foot.

"I'm about to unleash my rage!" He yelled angrily, his blue hair going crazy. "Hugh, calm down." The brunette girl muttered. "No, Rosa! That guy was cheating in that battle! I know he was." She rolled her eyes once more, before they landed on me. "O-o-oh my.." Followed by a loud squeal and dust forming behind her as she ran towards me. "Champion Leaf! I heard so many stories about you! I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph?!" The blue haired guy looked surprised, walking up to us.

Weird people. Get away from me, I despise you. She pulled out gym badge case, smiling widely. "Please, sign this!" She bowed her head, handing me a black marker. I slowly grabbed it, writing my name on the case. She squealed when I was done, blue haired guy rolling his eyes. "She isn't famous. Champion Leaf is dead." The Rosa girl looked like she was about to kill him. "WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION DURING THE CEREMONY?!" He shook his head.

She showed him a picture of me, and his eyes popped out of his head. "you-but-how-EH?" I watched him freak out, Pichu slowly starting to wake up. For the next five minutes they stood there, freaking out. "A-anyways, sorry about that! Can you sign my badge case as well?" Might as well, if it means you'll leave me alone. I grabbed the marker, signing it. After many squeals, they left. They completely forgot to heal their Pokémon to. Wow. Pichu snickered. "Pichu pi.." It isn't funny, it was extremely annoying. I'm not royalty. She rolled her eyes, her ear swaying a little.

I rested my head once more, watching others walk in. They couldn't see my face though, since my hat was covering it. Pichu kept pointing at people and Pokémon, laughing like a maniac. Whatever ran through her little head must be really weird. I looked at the time, Pichu sighing. 5:00. Time is to fast these days. I guess I'll just sit here all night, I like it anyways.

All alone.

* * *

**There is chapter 5! A cowlick is a section of hair that stands straight up or lies at an angle that odds with the style in which the rest of an individual's hair is worn. In animes, sometimes they are extremely noticeable and cute :D**

**-Pichu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6~ Hope you all enjoy!**

**Sakura Touko: Yay, you are impressed :D!**

**SugarBlasTer: I'm kind of confused xD What you mean excuses? :D**

**Guest(abi): I would be from Kanto. You can click on my profile to find next story :D**

**Ready to fly: I figured a mute, cruel Leaf would be nice for once xD She is slowly opening up though!**

**Meliaantiqua: Drama~**

**Thanks for reviews! :D**

***IMPORTANT* The Powers story will be published sometime today, I hope you all read it! :D**

* * *

Dawn's Pov (September 4th)

Piplup is going to look so amazing in this outfit, I can't wait to see how it will look. He sat next to me, giving me a look that clearly said he didn't want to wear the pink dress I had chosen for him. I frowned, sighing. Then I'll just get Buneary to wear it. Piplup smiled, probably laughing inside at me. I wish I could understand Pokémon. "I feel bad for your Pokémon, they will have to wear pathetic clothing like that." I glared at Paul, who smirked. "I don't care about what you say. They look cute in these clothing." He rolled his eyes, walking off.

I dislike him. My day hasn't exactly been the best. Sure, it was fun, but when those annoying girls sat with us yesterday, it ruined everything. Plus, they decided to bother me earlier with some very rude notes. On the bright side though, I got Leaf's number. I also gotten better at coordinating, somewhat. I took one of those appeal classes earlier as well. It helped, and I learned a new appeal. It would fuse fire and water together. I'm not going in too much detail right now though.

"Hey Dawn." I looked up, my eyes widening. "L-Lucas?!" Lucas had dark blue hair and blue eyes. He smiled. "I haven't seen you for a while, how have you been?" I smiled brightly. "I've been great! How about you?" I got up, putting the Pokémon clothing back into my bag as we started to walk around. "I've been great. I got some new Pokémon, and I was accepted into this academy. Speaking of the academy, are you in a team?" I nodded, which he chuckled at. "I'm sure you'll be helping the team then with your appeals." I nodded excitedly. "Coordinators don't start till the Silver level though, surprisingly." He nodded, sighing.

"I'm part of a team. I'm sure you'll meet some of them later."

He just got here, and he is already part of a team?! Wow.. "Lucas. I was wondering, what dress do you think would suit a Buneary?!" He rolled his eyes, looking at them. "The pink one." I smiled brightly once more, checking that off of my list. "Okay then, want to battle?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't really feel like battling." He pouted, shrugging. "Fine. It is probably best like that anyways, that way you don't know my team." I nodded. "I'll catch up with you later, bye Lucas!" He waved goodbye, walking off into the crowds.

I pulled out my pokegear, looking through my contacts. I looked at their locations, sighing. "May is at a class right now, and Misty is with Ash." I mumbled. I headed out, going to the Pokémon Center. My pokegear said she was there anyways. I walked in, seeing her sitting still, staring at nothing. Pichu stood still as well. They looked like statues. Piplup hopped out of my arms, running over to Leaf as I made my way towards her. "Pichu pi!" Leaf's eyes looked at me. I smiled tiredly. "Hey Leaf, having a bad day?" Of course she didn't answer, but I'm slowly getting used to the fact that she was born a mute.

She looked at me, and I sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." She made no movement, but I felt as if she didn't mind be being here. Piplup and Pichu talked happily, giggling now and then. I still feel like me and Leaf could become close friends, I just need to try harder. I looked up, watching people walk in and out. The silence was uncomfortable, but then again I'm just not use to it I guess. Leaf still hadn't moved, not even blinking once, if she did I didn't notice it. "Hey Leaf, do you think our team will win?"

Lately I have had doubts. I know we have powerful people on our team, and we have a low chance of losing, but I still had my doubts.

For example, Leaf seems to want to destroy Ash and Gary. I don't know why, but I want to ask. I just fear she'll try to kill me then. I don't really understand the whole thing going on, all I know is that it seems extremely personal. Maybe she knew them before? Maybe they don't trust her? I don't know. Pichu looked up at me, smiling. I smiled back. At least her Pokémon accepted me. "You know, if I'm annoying you, just say so.." I said. Leaf still didn't react, and I felt like giving up. She suddenly looked at me, before slightly shaking her head. I felt a smile tug on my lips. At least she didn't ignore me this time, like the countless other times she had.

"I hope I can do good for the tournament. That Vanessa girl, I'm sure you remember her.." I don't even know why I'm starting to ramble. "She puts me down a lot. When I was little, she'd shove it in my face that my father died." Why was I telling her this? I felt comfortable, like I could trust her, but at the same time she didn't need to hear my problems. "I'm sorry, memories have hit me lately." I felt a hand on my shoulder, Leaf looking at me. So emotionless, but I felt better. I smiled, "T-Thanks.." It was quiet once more, the sound of the doors sliding open and closing reaching my ears. I looked up, watching people enter.

"You know, you can always text to talk. I know Misty already told you that, but I figured I'd just tell you as well." Her hand moved away from my shoulder, the champion looking away. "What are you two doing here?" I looked up, May looking at us. I shrugged. "I guess we are just enjoying the peace." She smiled, seeming to understand. "Well, I hope you don't mind Leaf, but I need to talk to you both about something." I paid attention, Leaf looking at her. "I got these notes, from Brianna. I'm assuming we all got notes from them?" I nodded, pulling some out of my bag. Leaf's Pichu pulled some out of Leaf's bag. "I got some to.." Misty said, joining us as she placed the papers on the table. Wow..

"They really do want to ruin us, huh?" Misty mused. I sighed. I just want to have fun in the tournament, not deal with drama. Drama is bad for my health. I looked at May, who sighed. "Brianna told me she wants to destroy me and feed me to a Sharpedo." That is ridiculous. "Melody wants to summon Lugia to destroy me." Misty snorted, rolling her eyes. "Well Vanessa said she wants to push me off of a cliff." I grumbled. I grabbed Leaf's note. "Veronica said she wants to push Leaf off of Mt Silver." Pichu rolled her eyes.

"They are extremely annoying." I nodded in agreement. Very annoying. Misty fixed her shirt, sighing. "I heard from some students that this year they'll actually give out breaks. I'm kind of surprised." I was slightly confused. We had the whole day to ourselves in a way, what did she mean by break? She saw my confused look, and continued on. "I mean that we'll get to leave the island, like go home." Oh. May smiled happily. "I thought we'd be stuck here forever!" I looked at Leaf, who didn't react at all. Why did I expect her to?

Piplup, Azurill and Skitty were playing tag, Pichu joining in. "So cute, how they are all getting along~" I squealed. May nodded, giggling as we watched them. "Anyways, what new appeals did you learn?" I told her, the gym leader smiling. "You think you could use that when you take part in the Silver level?" I nodded. May hummed. "We'll be partners, since Drew wants to be alone. Stupid Grasshead." I raised an eyebrow, teasing her. "Oh? So you wanted to be alone with Grasshead?" She glared, slamming her hands down on the table. "NO!" I laughed as she grumbled about him, clenching her fists. Misty rolled her eyes. "Alright, enough. Stop teasing May about Drew." I pouted but stopped, knowing Misty's word was final. "Now, I kind of want to talk about some things." We paid attention to her, Misty starting.

"I was looking around, and I got more information on the tournament. Apparently, during the Gold league is when things become extremely serious. If you lose a Pokémon, you can't take part in the tournament anymore. For example, if Piplup fainted, Dawn wouldn't be able to take part in the battles, and would be off the team." I stared in shock along with May. "That is too much!" She nodded, sighing. "We can't do anything about it though." We stayed quiet, thinking about the new information Misty just told us. If I were to lose, then I'd be off the team..

"Then I'll try really hard to win." May said, smiling. I nodded. "I'll make sure to win as well." We smiled, Misty joining in. "I make sure of it as well!" I laughed. "I doubt you'll lose, same thing with Leaf, but either way." Leaf put her hand out, making me smile. "We all vow to do our best." May said, Skitty cheering. I felt my heart warm happily, my friends are just as determined as I am. Leaf went back to sitting like an emotionless statue, Pichu joining her. "So Leaf, are you going to talk to us by text?" May asked. Leaf didn't answer. "We'll give you time to think about it!" I said, smiling.

I got up, fixing my beanie once more. "I think I should go and try on these new clothes, May, want to join me?" She nodded. We waved goodbye to Leaf and Misty, both girls staying at the Center. Piplup chirped, a determined look in his eyes.

I won't lose. I can't lose.

* * *

Misty's Pov

I smiled, watching May and Dawn leave. Everything would be fine. We won't lose, hopefully. I looked at Leaf, a sigh escaping my lips. She looked up, her Pichu looking at me, curious. Azurill yawned in my arms as I took a seat. Today was eventful. Ash and me were having fun, until Melody showed up.

It all went downhill from there. I had forgiven Ash for yesterday, but today I don't think I could forgive him for what he did. Sure it isn't anything big, but it still hurt. He chose Melody over me. We had been training, and we were going to go and eat when she had come. After a heated argument, he chose her. He got angry because I wouldn't accept her. Does he really see her as a friend? I don't know how he could see her as a friend though, she is mean.

I feel like our friendship is going down the drain, but then again maybe I'm just overreacting. Its to early for me to think like that. I need to calm down. I looked at Leaf, seeing her hat covering her eyes. "Hey Leaf, you still awake?" She moved her hand in response. At least she listens, sometimes. I felt my mood go downhill even more as Ash walked in with Melody. He smiled at me, walking towards us. Melody followed him, glaring at me from behind his back.

"Hey Mis-" He shut up, a Charizard in his face. I stared in shock at Leaf, whose eyes were on Ash's and Melody's. "Wha?" He said, staring in shock as well. Charizard snarled, her blue eyes going dark. He backed up, Melody following him. They left to the other side of the room, Charizard going back into her pokeball. I stared at Leaf, whose hat was covering her eyes once more.

Did she do that just for me? Could she tell I didn't want to talk to him? A smile formed on my face. "Thank you Leaf.." I closed my eyes. Ash was staring at me, a sad look on his face. He couldn't reach me at all. Is he really stupid enough to try again? He is. He walked over, this time without Melody joining him. Same results. Nurse Joy stared in surprise, trainers watching as Charizard snarled at him. He sighed, covering his face with his hat. He walked off, joining Melody once more. I held in my laughter. Azurill smiled thankfully at Charizard.

Leaf recalled her Pokémon, tipping her hat. I relaxed, closing my eyes. I felt so tired, and I let my eyes rest, falling asleep.

X~TimeSkipz~X (Now 5:00 in the afternoon.)

My eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the somewhat bright light. The sound of people talking reached my ears. I rubbed my eyes, seeing I was still in the Pokémon Center. Azurill was sleeping peacefully on the blanket that covered me. I looked around, seeing Nurse Joy walking back into the room. "You finally awake now Misty?" She teased, giggling. I nodded. "Who covered me up?" She raised her hand. "I figured you'd get cold." I smiled at her thankfully. "Don't thank me only. Leaf stayed by your side the entire time." She walked away and I looked to my left.

Leaf sat there, hat still covering her face. Her Pichu was sleeping as well on her lap. Did she fall asleep? "Leaf..?" She looked up. I guess not, she never sleeps. "Thanks, for everything. For keeping Ash away and for staying here to make sure he didn't come back." She covered her eyes once more. I yawned, Azurill waking up. "Azu?" I smiled, rubbing her head. "I'm fine. I feel better." I got up, folding the blanket and handing it to the nurse. She took it, walking to the storage room. I looked at Leaf, sighing.

"You should get some rest Leaf." She ignored me, Pichu slowly starting to wake. "How many times did Ash try to bother me?" I asked no one in particular. "About four times." I jumped, seeing Nurse Joy smiling in amusement. "Everytime he tried to come close, Charizard would come out." I laughed, Azurill giggling. I don't hate Ash of course, I want to be his friend. I just don't want to talk to him right now. "I'm going to go Leaf. Thank you though." She stayed motionless as I left. I headed towards the mall, wanting to buy some Pokémon food for Azurill and the others. I'll need to find a pond where I can put Gyarados as well.

"Misty!" Great. I should have asked Leaf to come with me. I saw Ash and Melody walking towards me. The brunette was glaring at me, while Ash was looking nervous. "L-Leaf isn't around.. right?" I shrugged. I wish she was, that way I could have a better day. Maybe if I text her, she'll come. I sent a text when Ash wasn't looking. It is amusing to see him get scared anyways. "Look, I want to say sorry. I don't want you thinking I'm choosing Melody over you." Did he forget she is behind him?

She seethed, glaring at me angrily. I smiled coldly. "It's fine Ash. I don't really care right now. I'm trying to take care of my Pokémon." I turned on my heel, walking off. Leaf could just track me with her pokegear if she couldn't find me. That is if she even followed. Ash was behind me, sighing as he followed. "Look Misty, I don't understand why you are upset. You just don't need to get in arguments with Melody. Why don't the both of you apologize?" She walked up to me, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Sorry Misty.." I glared. "Sorry, Melody." I bit my lip as I said her name, trying not to say anything rude. Ash smiled, but I ignored him. I wanted to be alone.

Pikachu frowned, Azurill ignoring him. I headed into the mall, looking at all the selections of food for my Pokémon. I want to get the best for them, so they'll be happy. I quickly brought some, turning around and bumping into a familiar person. "Hey Drew." He waved lazily. "What are you doing here?" He pointed at the coordinator items on the shelf. "I need those, but I don't have enough money." I felt kind of bad. Don't coordinators make enough money? I gave him a few extra dollars, a smile forming on his face. "Thanks Misty." I nodded, bidding farewell. Gyarados's pokeball shook, and I giggled. Now, to find an area where they can swim freely. I walked into the Pokémon Center once more, noticing Leaf wasn't there anymore. Strange.

"Nurse Joy. Do you know where I can release my water Pokémon?" She smiled, handing me a map of the island. "Also, if you are looking for Leaf, she left. I don't really know where, but I saw her going towards the dorms." I nodded, saying thanks before leaving. I headed towards the water area, picking a spot and throwing the pokeballs into the air. Gyarados roared happily, her shadow disappearing as she dived into the water. I smiled softly, seeing them extremely happy to be in water. I got the food ready, Azurill happily taking her bowl.

I opened a pack of cookies, sighing and staring at the water. I wonder if I made the right choice coming here. Had I known Melody would be here, I would have left immediately. I hate drama. I don't want to deal with it at all. "Hey Misty." I looked up, May joining me. "You okay? I saw what happened with Ash." I nodded. "I'm just shocked he even chose Melody over me, you know?" She nodded. She fied her bandana, yawning. "He'll regret it. Lately, he seems to have a lot on his mind, doesn't he?" May suddenly said. I thought about it. Maybe he did have a lot on his mind, but still..

She smiled reassuringly at me. "Misty, everything will be okay. He was probably just stressed and made the wrong choice." I nodded, May standing up. "I'm gonna go get something for us to eat, what would you like?" I told her what I wanted, the brunette leaving. I hope she is right, that he didn't purposely choose her over me. I sat back down, my chest feeling heavy. I don't know why though.

Hopefully it was all just stress..

* * *

Ash's Pov

Everything is stressful lately. I guess I'm handling more than I thought I could handle. Oh well.

Pikachu sat on my shoulder, oddly quiet. I walked around the island about two times now, trying to walk off this stress. It didn't work. So many things were flying through my head. Problems seemed to be rising, and I honestly don't know what to do now. I sighed, sitting down on a rock. Melody had finally left me alone. It isn't that I dislike her, it's just that she interrupted my time with Misty.

Misty. She seemed extremely hurt by what I did. Twice. I regret choosing Melody over her like that, but at the time my mind was jumbled up. I couldn't even reach her at all. She ignored my texts and calls. I asked everyone where she was and they didn't know. When I found her in the Pokémon Center, I thought I'd get a chance to talk to her, but I didn't. Leaf's Charizard blocked me off from them.

Leaf. She has been more hostile than ever now. Honestly, I know I didn't do as much damage as Gary, but I still did some. She didn't have to try to kill Pikachu though, or send out Charizard against me. I'm even surprised Nurse Joy allowed that. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Pikachu still didn't say anything, which worried me. "What's wrong buddy?" He glared at me. I guess even he is angry at me. I'm guessing it's because of Misty. He has always had a soft spot for Misty. I put my cap back on, the wind hitting my face as the sky started to change colour.

I walked back to the dorms, stumbling upon Gary. "Hey." He nodded in response, staring at the sea. I sighed. "You have a lot on your mind to?" He nodded, and I left. Where is Paul? I kind of want to talk to him. Maybe he'll shed some light on my situation. I found him sitting at a bench, reading a book. Weird, and so unlike him. Oh well. "Hey Paul.." "What do you want? I'm busy." I sighed, sitting down. "How do I get rid of stress?" He looked at me, confused. "I don't know. Ask someone else to help you."

Rude.

"Did you try battling? Reading? Watching a movie or sleeping it off?" He grumbled. I shook my head. He shrugged. "Then try that. Now let me read this." I nodded, leaving him alone. I headed inside the dorms, going towards my room. I bumped into somebody, looking up. "Sor-" I shut my mouth, glaring. Rudy. His auburn color hair shined, and black eyes glared back. "Oh, Ash." Great, even more stress for me now. "Move out of the way, Rudy." He rolled his eyes, smirking. "So, have you been treating Misty right? Or did she finally realize you aren't worth her time?" I glared even more.

I walked around him, heading towards my dorm. "She probably did realize!" His laughter rang in my ears, and I bit my lip. I despise him. I walked into my dorm room, sitting on the sofa. I can't believe how horrible this day has been. The door opened, Gary walking in. "That guy out there is going on about how useless you are." I shrugged, Gary sitting down next to me. "I'm not the only one having problems right now, am I?" Gary sighed, looking at me. "No, I'm having internal conflict. I can't decide.." He trailed off, not finishing.

I closed my eyes, pinching my nose in frustration. "I don't know what to do anymore. I think I'm going to relax for a bit." He nodded, and I headed towards my room.

This stress needs to go away right now.

* * *

Drew's Pov

To try or not to try, that is the question.

May snickered from behind me, and I rolled my eyes. "It isn't that funny, May." She snorted, laughing. "No, it is hilarious. You look so scared. Just try the sushi." I will not try it.

"I don't want any sushi. I will not eat the sushi."

"You will eat the sushi." She grumbled. I sighed. I picked at it, the girl rolling her eyes. We were currently in the food court, and May had dared me to eat this food. I'm starting to regret agreeing to her dare. "Eat it, or forever be shunned as a Grasshead." I rolled my eyes this time, sighing. I slowly began to eat it. It surprisingly tasted good. "See? Isn't it good?" I reluctantly nodded, glaring at her as she laughed. "You have finally bowed to the queen!" Queen of food. "You eat too much. I don't want to become fat like you." She glared.

Teasing her is extremely fun. She got up, walking off. "W-where are you going?" I called, surprised. "I'm getting a drink, cabbage boy!" Cabbage boy? "M-m-m-mr Drew.." I turned, Brianna blushing. "I was wondering, c-c-could I talk to you, later?" I shrugged. She squealed, walking off. "Why was she here?" May grumbled, sitting back down. "I don't know. Why do you hate her?" She didn't answer. "She isn't all that bad." Still no answer. I sighed. "Stop trying to impersonate Leaf." May's lip twitched before she laughed. I smirked. "I just don't like her. You wouldn't understand." I decided to let it go, a sigh escaping my lips as I looked around.

"May, the next battles are in a week. After that, is when coordinators take part. I know you are with Dawn, but during the Gold or Prism levels, do you want to be a team?" She looked surprised. "I'll be switching between you and Dawn then." I nodded, her smile growing. "Okay then, we can be a team." I feel like something could happen if I try to do a solo battle. "Good. You'll need my help to win anyways." She glared, growling. I chuckled. So fun to tease.

"Cocky, arrogant, girly, annoying.." I raised a brow in amusement. So I'm a girl now? Wait.. I'M NOT GIRLY.

I glared at her, which she returned. "Anyways," I looked away, continuing, "I think I should get going. I may as well go see what Brianna wants to talk about." She shrugged, ignoring me once more. Fine, be that way. I don't know what is bad about Brianna. "Leaf impersonator~" "I'M NOT IMPERSONATING LEAF!"

Still fun to tease~

I finally found Brianna, the girl waiting for me underneath a tree. "What did you want to talk about Brianna?" She looked up, staring in surprise before blushing. "M-mr Drew.. I want to talk to you about May. I don't think you should trust her. I heard she is actually trying to use you. She is going to get you eliminated from the tournament." I stared in shock.

I face palmed mentally. "May wouldn't do that. She'd be risking everything if she did that. Nice try Brianna, it was a funny joke though." She giggled, though it seemed force. "I'm not lying though. She really is. Here, look!" I took the recording, listening to it. My eyes widened. "W-why though?" Brianna frowned. "I-I don't know.. Want me to help you though?"

How could May betray me like that? Sure we argue and all, but I don't think I deserve what she said she'll do! Wait, what if this is just another joke? "Brianna, I think I'm going to go to bed. I need time to think." She nodded, handing me a slip of paper. "C-call me! Tell me your decision!" I walked away, still thinking.

Would May really do that? She is a sweet, caring girl. I doubt she'd do that. Unless I don't really know May as well as I thought I did. I sighed, heading into my room. Paul was asleep by now, or was just in his room. I don't know. I walked into my room, thinking about what I heard. Should I take up Brianna's offer? I remember seeing May's face when Brianna would come near. Is she scared Brianna found out her plan? I don't know anymore.

Should I take up the offer? Or should I trust May? These thought ran through my head as time ticked away. I've known May for a long time. She helped me many times. Although, people change. What if she was really planning to do that to me? I don't know anymore! I thought about it for hours, the clock showing me the time. 1:00 AM. I don't think May would do that, but then I also think she could change and want to ruin my life. Honestly, I doubt she'd do it but I don't know anymore.

I finally made up my mind at 1:30 AM. Hopefully Brianna is still up. I called her, the girl answering immediately. "H-Hello?" I sighed.

"I've made my decision."

* * *

**There is where it ends! XD What do you guys think he decided to do?**

**-Pichu**


	7. Chapter 7

**I left you at a cliffy didn't I? *Gets knocked off stage* Now before I start, what would you like with the Power story? To be the usual school ones, or my take on one? Please answer!**

**Sakura Touko: Who knows what Drew chose~**

**BlazingPoptart: I dunno, I wanted to put a cliffy~**

**Meliaantiqua: Who knows what Drew did ;)**

**Guest(abi): Melody is from Pokémon 2000, and Brianna is from the Anime, she likes Drew. That song though xD**

**SugarBlasTer: Oh! Now I get what you meant, yeah xD Leaf is somewhat making excuses, isn't she?**

**Ready to fly: Everything will be settled! Later xD We'll see what Drew's decision was~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

May's Pov (September 5th)

I don't know why, but I feel uncomfortable. I feel like someone is watching me, like something bad is going to happen to me. Though it could just be that bad dream I had. "June!" My eye twitched as Drew ran up to me, smirking. "It's May! M-A-Y!" He rolled his eyes, walking next to me. "What do you want, Grasshead?" We headed towards the battlefield, where we would be meeting Dawn. "Well, I just want to know why I was told to go to the battlefield." How am I suppose to know?!

I glared at him, "I don't know. I just woke up!" He started mocking me, making my eye twitch more. This girly boy is going to get it soon. "Did you just call me girly?!" I nodded, smirking as a glare was directed at me. "Maybe Dawn just wants to talk or something, she seemed pretty nervous last night." I mumbled. We made it to the battlefield, where Dawn and her Togekiss were waiting. "Hello~" She said happily. I waved, sitting on the ground. "Why did you call us here?" She sighed, pacing back and forth. "I'm nervous. I'm scared something is going to happen!" So it isn't just me then? "I don't know why you two are nervous." Drew grumbled.

"I asked Misty and Leaf. Of course, Leaf didn't answer but Misty said she is nervous as well." That was weird. I thought it was only me, I guess not. "Why didn't you call Misty here?" Dawn face palmed. "I forgot to, didn't I?" I nodded, stifling a giggle as she dialed Misty's number. "Misty! Get your butt over here this instant!" Drew rolled his eyes, obviously not wanting to be here. "So, if I may ask, why did you invite me here?" Drew grumbled. Dawn smirked, "Don't you want to support your girlfriend?"

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"I DON'T WANT HER AS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

We glared at each other, Dawn rolling her eyes. "Could you love birds be any louder?" She said, giggling. She is lucky I'm to lazy to get up. "Okay okay, what is it?!" Misty growled, appearing next to me. Dawn smiled, "Good! Now, am I the only one feeling nervous?" Didn't she already ask this? "Where is Leaf?" Misty asked. I shrugged, I thought I saw her on my way here, though she disappears quickly. "She didn't answer, so just let her be~" Dawn sung.

Drew immediately started to leave, Dawn rolling her eyes. "FINE! Leave! Obviously you don't care about your teammates!" Drew hesitated, before leaving. "Sorry! That is girl talk, I'm not a girl!" He called back. "You sure about that?!" He sent me a quick glare, disappearing into the crowd. I laughed as Dawn continued, "I feel like something is going to happen to us." I stopped, looking at her worriedly. "I feel nervous, but I don't think I am as nervous as you are, Dawn." Misty said quietly. I looked at our Pokémon. Azurill, Piplup, and Skitty looked just as scared. What is going on?

"I'm starting to think someone is watching us as well." Misty said, looking around. I nodded, looking around as well. I didn't notice anything at all, but the feeling didn't go away. "Anyways, I just want to know, what do you guys think we should do?" Dawn asked. "I don't know, I really don't. This feeling is weird, but maybe its just our imagination messing with us." I hope it's that. I got up, Skitty trembling. She must be cold. "Well, Drew didn't seem to have this feeling, did he?" Dawn suddenly asked, making me stop. "I-I don't think so, he didn't seem nervous at all." She frowned, sighing. "O-okay.." Misty picked up Azurill, sighing.

"I'm sure it'll go away guys, don't worry." I hope it does..

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. When is that tournament again?" I stifled a yawn as Misty replied. "Next week. I don't think I am ready for it." I smiled reassuringly, "You'll do fine Misty." I could see she didn't want to be with Ash right now. Their friendship seems really important to her, and for Ash to choose Melody like that must have hurt badly. I started heading towards the dorms, Dawn and Misty following. "May~ Wait up!" Dawn whined. I waited for them. "Hey May!" I know that voice! A smile broke out on my face as a familiar person ran up to me.

Brendan. His white hat he usually wore was lopsided, and he had on a black jacket with grey pants. I smiled brightly, "Brendan!" I hugged him tightly, a giggle escaping my lips. I saw Dawn's smile and immediately knew what she was thinking. Great, she thinks I like Brendan. "How have you been?" Misty and Dawn watched from afar, a squeal escaping Dawn's lips for no reason. "I've been fine, you?" He shrugged. "I've gotten better at battling, I lost the league though." Aww, he tried so hard to. "I'm sure you'll get it next time!" He nodded, a smile forming. "I'll let you go back to your friends, but first!" He pulled out his pokegear, looking at me expectantly. We traded numbers, "I'll call you later, bye May!"

I walked towards my friends, Misty smirking. "So~" "So..?" I said slowly, looking at Dawn. "You and him.." I rolled my eyes. "I don't like him like that. He is just my friend." She gave me a look, that clearly said she doesn't believe me. "Lets just go, okay?" They dropped the subject, the three of us sitting at a table. "I'm still nervous.." Dawn mumbled, looking around. I looked behind me, seeing Leaf heading towards us.

"Leaf! There you are! Where were you?" She sat next to me, Pichu handing me something. A note. I looked at it, reading it aloud for the others. "We aren't happy with you."

"Is someone out to get us?" Dawn asked, looking at Leaf. She didn't answer, Pichu looking just as confused as us. I sighed, "Well then, at least I know this feeling isn't just my brain playing tricks on me." Misty nodded in agreement, Azurill frowning. "Did you see anybody watching us though?" Dawn asked. Still no answer. Pichu didn't answer either, leaving us even more confused. "Maybe someone is just playing a joke.." I mumbled. The others still looked doubtful, and I looked at Leaf. Her eyes were looking somewhere past me, and I looked. I didn't see anything. "What is wrong with you girls?" Ash asked.

Misty ignored him, while I sighed. "Nothing, just nervous." I mumbled. He nodded, his smile fading as he looked at Misty. Gary stayed quiet. Skitty yawned as I rubbed her neck, the sun shining brightly. I shielded my eyes as I looked up at Gary. "Whats wrong with you?" He shrugged, not answering.

Kanto people like to be quiet it seems like.

I looked at Ash, who was rubbing Pikachu's head. "The tournament is in a week. September 12th." I nodded. "I'm hoping for a quick and easy battle." Misty answered, before realizing what she did. "Misty, can I talk to you?" Ash asked. I watched her sigh, "Fine.." They left, leaving me, Dawn, Gary and Leaf here. "So.." I started. "Bye." Gary left, leaving me and Dawn confused. "Okay then? Um Leaf-" I stopped talking, noticing the champion wasn't next to me. Weird. "Okay then." I said once more, Dawn laughing. I looked up at the sky, trying to force a smile on my face.

Kind of hard when you feel nervous and scared though.

* * *

Ash's Pov

What did you want to talk about, Ash?" I looked at Misty.

"I want to apologize once more. Please don't get Leaf on me.." I quickly added that last part in, looking at her. She sighed, "If I do, you have to promise me one thing." I immediately nodded.

"Don't go near Melody. She is bad news." My smile faded.

How is Melody bad news? Sure, she isn't the nicest girl but she is still an okay person. Well, if it meant Misty would talk to me and smile once more, then I'll make sure to keep this promise. "I promise." She smiled brightly. "Good. I don't like her at all. She is bad news." I nodded, replaying that in my head. Bad news, huh? I wonder how. She seemed like an okay girl when I was spending time with her, but if Misty says so, then I'll trust Misty. Another thought came to my mind. The problem between me, Leaf and Gary. Maybe Gary wouldn't mind if I told Misty? I could ask him quickly. She could help, probably. "Ash? Everything okay?" I nodded, grabbing my pokegear. I sent a quick text to him. He responded a minute later. _Your choice Ash. –Gary_ Okay then!

"Misty, could I talk to you?" She looked surprised, but nodded. "Okay then, let's go to my dorm room. I don't need anybody else hearing this. Gary will be there as well." She followed as I led the way to my room. "Wait Ash. Girls aren't allowed in the boy dorms." Damn, I forgot. I quickly thought of another place to talk about this. "The Pokémon Center?" She nodded, the both of us heading there. I told Gary to go there.

We finally made it, Gary waving us over. I walked up to him, Nurse Joy smiling. "Here is a key. Just don't do anything else, okay?" She said with an amused smile. Oh god, the nurse is perverted! I quickly grabbed the key, hearing her laugh as we made our way to the room. "Pervert nurse alert.." Gary snickered. We walked in, Gary closing the door as Misty sat down. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about." I looked at Gary.

"It's about Leaf. We want to tell you why she is so hostile. Maybe you could help us." Misty nodded, a determined look on her face.

"Okay then, I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

Leaf's Pov

I feel like someone is talking about me. I was sitting on a rock, staring out at the sea. Pichu hopped from rock to rock, her spiky ear swaying every time she landed. The sun shined brightly, and the ocean stayed put, a peaceful atmosphere surrounding the place. I miss the harsh wind though, the never-ending crying I'd always hear from it. The snow was nice as well. Pichu looked up, her eyes shining with concern. I'm fine, so I don't know why you are worrying. She rolled her eyes, turning back around to start hopping once more. My pokeball shook, and I grabbed it.

I threw it into the ocean, Lapras resurfacing a minute later. "Lap?" She said, tilting her head. She has been worried a lot lately. I'm fine though, there is nothing to be worried about. I got off the rock, walking up to her. She lowered her head, letting me rub it. "Lapras lap.." I stared out at the sea, seeing Gyarados in the distance, Magikarp jumping out. Lucky Pokémon, I want to go back home to the mountain. "Lapras? Lap.." I froze.

She had a point. I was champion, and as such I had a say in what I wanted to do. I didn't have to stay here, and I could easily leave. Lance had no say in my life, like no one does. She smiled at me, swimming peacefully. I could leave and go back home. Pichu looked sad though. Was she really enjoying her time here? I wasn't. It was boring. She glared at me, a pout forming. "Pichu!" She yelled. One vote against six, Pichu. You are the only one who likes it here. My other Pokémon have already proven they don't like this place. She frowned, lip trembling.

Oh great. Here we go.

"Pichu.. P-pi chu.." Tears started to fall from her eyes, her frown growing more and more. Lapras looked between us in amusement. Im not falling for those fake tears, Pichu. She kept it up though, finally giving up when I ignored her completely. "Pichu." She mumbled. "Lapras lap.." She looked at me, eyes softening. I have not become more happy since I've arrived. I don't want to be nice, and I don't want friends. I don't want to be here at all. I haven't been happy in a long time.

She rolled her eyes at me, Pichu hopping onto her back. They started swimming around the area, Pichu cheering happily as I thought about what she said. Sure, I had protected Misty from Ash, but that was because I didn't want him coming near me. I sat back down, a figure heading towards me. Cynthia.

What was she doing here? I don't want to see her. "Hello Leaf." She said, smiling calmly. I stared as she continued, "Lance is an idiot, isn't he? There is a meeting today and yet he told you that you can't leave this island. Then, he is raging about you not showing up. I came to get you, and Misty." She waited patiently for me to get ready. She texted Misty, who responded back immediately. Charizard formed, her blue eyes shining. "Alright then, Misty can ride on Garchomp with me." She said. We waited for Misty, Cynthia making small talk. "You know, you are like a little sister." I don't want to be your sister. Misty finally arrived.

"S-sorry! I was busy!" I climbed onto Charizard's back, Misty going with Garchomp. We set off, finally leaving that horrible island. "I've never flown this high before.." I heard Misty say in awe. I relaxed on Charizard's back, her huge wings cutting the air now and then. I saw Misty give me a sympathetic look. Why are you giving me that look? Pichu ran around on Charizard's back, laughing happily. I looked down at the ocean, the Pokémon swimming happily. So peaceful.

X~TimeSkip~X (Pokémon League, Kanto)

We headed inside the building, Misty fixing her hair. "That was fun!" Cynthia nodded, a smile gracing her lips. I felt an arm snake around my neck, Steven laughing. "Hello Leaf! How nice of you to join us!" Get your arm off of me. People working at the League stared in surprise at me, some trainers whispering in shock. Cynthia and Steven smiled brightly at me as we headed into the meeting room. Misty went to join the Kanto gym leaders, and I sat in the main chair. It made me look like a queen. Cynthia and Steven sat at my side. Lance walked in, a smile forming as he walked towards me. "You came! Wonderful!" He sat next to Cynthia.

Pichu looked around nervously, the halls a new sight for her. The walls were painted a royal blue, gold lines running along them. The doors were huge, making a loud noise as they closed. The seats were extremely comfortable as well. I looked out the window as more and more gym leaders started to show up. "Now, let us get this meeting under way." Lance announced as the last few sat down.

The talking began. I barely paid any attention, ignoring everyone as they continued on. "Ms Leaf?" A voice spoke up. I looked, seeing the Johto gym leader Falkner staring at me, confused. "Are you not going to say anything about it?" About what? Lance sighed, "You already know she can't speak. Leaf, if you weren't listening, there is a rising problem with stealing in Goldenrod. The citizens are not happy and the police are having trouble dealing with it themselves." So? What am I suppose to do about it?

"Will you help out your region? You are the champion of Johto AND Kanto after all.." Falkner reminded me, raising a brow. I'll do it, might as well use it as a getaway from that annoying academy. I nodded slowly, Lance smiling. "Great!" No, it isn't.

They kept talking, my eyes following a Pidgey as it flew by the window. Pichu yawned, bored to be here. Couldn't blame her. Misty's pokegear went off, and she left the room. Probably Ash or someone wondering where we are. She joined back a minute later, the meeting finally ending. "Leaf, you didn't listen to any of that, did you?" Lance sighed as I shook my head. "Pretty much, you need to go to Goldenrod today and handle the thieves. There was also talk about a Team Rocket grunt or two, and some other stuff." I nodded, barely listening. I don't really care. Lance rolled his eyes when he noticed I wasn't paying attention. "I'll choose Gary to go with you then."

Wait... What?

He smirked as I stared at him. "Next time, listen." He walked off. Go to hell, Lance. Misty ran up to me, smiling softly. "Ready to go Leaf?" I followed her, where Cynthia was waiting for us. "I'll be dropping Misty off. Don't forget Leaf, you have to go to Goldenrod to fix that problem." I got on Charizard, leaving. Cynthia caught up, frowning as Misty looked between us. I ignored the both of them, the flight to Cinnabar would be long. I didn't want to be bothered anyways. The wind rushed past me as Charizard pushed herself to fly faster. The Pidgey moved out of the way, not wanting to be hit by Charizard.

Pichu had fallen asleep underneath my hat after trying to make me jealous for some reason. My pokegear vibrated, and I looked at it. Misty texted me. I looked at the text message.

_Do you have Gary's number? I'll give it to you if you don't. –Misty_

Do I look like I want his number? I don't want his number at all. My phone vibrated once more, the message appearing. His stupid number. I don't want it. Charizard glared darkly, knowing what was wrong. I rubbed her head, staring at the sky.

I have to work with Traitor. I don't want to though. I don't want to be near the person who treated me bad when I was little. He ridiculed me, shunned me, threatened me. I was never accepted in Pallet Town. He doesn't deserve to live. Pallet Town never accepted me at all. Sure, I was grateful I got my Pokémon and all, but for them to shun the one who represented them? Pathetic. We landed on the island, Cynthia sighing.

"Make sure to do what Lance said Leaf." She left, becoming a speck in the sky as the others came up to us. "You two were at a meeting? Why didn't you tell us?! We were worried!" May whined. Misty tried to explain to them while I looked around. Traitor was staring at me, a nervous look on his face. Let me guess.

Lance messaged him already, didn't he?

"Leaf, I'm ready when you are." Charizard glared coldly at him, her blue eyes darkening. He avoided looking at her, Ash frowning. "Where are you going?" "I have to help take care of the problem in Goldenrod." Ash nodded, "Be careful then." Traitor nodded. Charizard was reluctant to let him on, but gave in. We flew off, Traitor yelping in surprise at the speed. "A-are you trying to kill me?!" Yes. I am. Charizard flew faster, dodging flying Pokémon. Traitor held on for his life, Charizard laughing like a maniac.

This is going to be a long flight.

* * *

Misty's Pov

Today was rather interesting. The meeting at the Pokémon League was amusing, since Leaf barely paid attention to it. Though what I learned today from Ash and Gary still shocked me. They did all that to her? That is somewhat cruel. I can tell the guilt is eating them alive slowly. I feel somewhat bad, but I don't know how to fix this. I never dealt with anything like this before.

"Misty?"

I mean, I'd never dream of doing that to someone..

"Mist?"

I don't think I could ever be happy if that happened to me..

"MIST!" I flinched, seeing Ash frowning as he stared at me. "Whats wrong? You weren't answering." I smiled, "Sorry, I was just thinking about what you and Gary told me earlier." He nodded, his happiness fading slightly. "I'm sure you guys will fix this problem!" I said, smiling weakly. He shrugged, rubbing Pikachu's head. I looked up at the sky. Leaf, Gary and Charizard became specks in the sky the minute she took off. Obviously she wasn't happy.

Leaf seemed to be opening up to me, though that could just be my imagination. I sighed, catching Ash's attention. "Do you think Leaf is opening up to me though?" He looked surprised at my sudden question, before a smile appeared. "Yeah, it seems like she is." I nodded, thinking back to what they told me. "I'll try to help." He looked grateful, sighing in relief. "Thanks Mist."

I stared at the sky once more, before directing my attention to May as she talked. "I think us coordinators are going to be doing the Silver level the most. Ash, Gary, Leaf and the rest will get a break." She said, smiling happily. "Why do you say that?" Dawn smiled proudly. "I heard it myself!" Okay then, maybe she is right. I quickly pulled out my pokegear, telling Leaf about the information Dawn found out. I turned, starting to head towards the school building. "Where are you going Misty?" Dawn called. I pointed towards the dorms, smiling. "I want to relax right now." I left, my friend's chatter fading as I passed through crowds. I finally made it back into the safety of my room. My phone vibrated, and I quickly grabbed it. A smile formed.

_...-Leaf_

It's a start, at least.

* * *

Paul's Pov

"Hey! Plumhead! Get over here!" My eye twitched as I walked over to my friends. "You are going to help me train!" "No." Dawn frowned, before growling angrily. "You will help me! I need a strong opponent-" I walked away, the bluenette chasing after me. "Don't you ignore me! You are so irritating! Look, I need help. As a teammate, you must help me." She said, a smirk forming. "Ask someone else. I'm not doing your little coordinating dress up thing." She glared at me, fists clenched. "It isn't dress up!"

Whatever you say troublesome. I ignored her, heading towards the black roof building. I wanted to learn about the days when we would get a break. "Where do you think you are going?" Dawn yelled angrily, grabbing my arm. She tried pulling me, and all I could do was raise an eyebrow in amusement. Did she really think she could pull me? She glared, face turning red. "Stop being stubborn and help me!" People stared, looking confused and amused. She is making a fool of herself.

"Troublesome. Stop." She let go, staggering back and pouting. "You know, you are really mean." I don't care what you think of me. "You look like a grumpy old man." I glared while she giggled. "Always frowning. You are going to look like a old man." I looked at her, "That is better than being you." She glared, throwing a pokeball at my head. Immediately her Buneary started to kick my head. "Beg for me to stop!" She yelled, smiling, a devious look in her eyes.

I grabbed Buneary's leg, dropping the Pokémon to the floor. "I don't need to beg for anything." I turned around, walking towards the building. I entered, ignoring the girl behind me. "Hello, how may I help you?" The owner said, smiling.

"I would like to know when we get breaks." The woman nodded, fixing her blond hair before showing me a board. I walked over to the board, reading the dates and memorizing them.

Thanksgiving Day November 21-27. Wow. A full week off I think. I was suddenly interrupted by Dawn, who shoved me out of the way. "Ooh! We get longer breaks off of school then a regular school does! YAY!" I ignored her squealing, going back to my spot to memorize the dates. Once I was done I left the building, leaving troublesome to chase after me. Annoying girl.

"HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled angrily. "Just leave me alone. Ask someone else to train you. You are extremely annoying." She glared, frowning. "Fine then! I'll go ask Ash or Drew. Hmph." She stomped off, Piplup glaring at me. I looked at Torterra's pokeball, which was shaking. I grabbed it, looking inside the capsule.

He is laughing at me. He looked at me knowingly, before closing his eyes. Whatever.

She is so annoying.

* * *

Drew's Pov

Everything has been a mess for me lately. From hearing May's plan to sabotage me to worrying about the tournament. My mind is going crazy right now. I took a sip of my soda as I stared at the ocean. Seems like everyone does that to get their minds off of things. My Roserade sat next to me, meditating peacefully.

"DREW!"

Nevermind. I looked up, an angry May marching towards me. I felt somewhat awkward around May. My decision last night could change everything. She glared angrily, "You think it is funny to leave a rude note in my bag and a rose?" I nodded, smirking.

"It's very fun, trust me. You are so blind sometimes, you barely notice anything." She growled menacingly, pinching her hands. "You know what I should do? I should pretend you aren't here." She grumbled. "I do that all the time, you know." She seethed, raising her fists. "H-hey! Don't hurt Mr Drew!" Brianna came running towards us, May directing her fist towards the girl. Brianna slid to a stop, inches away from colliding with May's fist.

"May, put your fist down. Hi Brianna." I smiled at her, seeing May roll her eyes. "H-h-h-hi.." She stuttered, blushing madly. I chuckled, May looking between us. "W-w-what are you doing here with May?" Brianna asked sweetly. I smiled, "Just talking. Apparently she thinks she isn't fat, yet she is." I joked. We weren't talking about that, but I want to see her reaction. "She is, isn't she?" Brianna joked. We laughed, and I looked up.

My smile faded.

May was looking at me her sapphire blue eyes somewhat dull. She turned on her heel and left, not speaking another word. She didn't even get angry or anything. I frowned, Brianna looking between us. "M-May! Wait up!" I tried to catch up to her, but Brianna held me back. "Wait Mr Drew! It is important!" I sighed, turning back around. "What." I grumbled. She showed me a letter.

I bit my lip.

I don't know what to believe anymore. Can I trust her? Or is she really out to destroy me? I don't know what to think of May anymore. Brianna smiled, "It's okay. Your decision is the right thing. I support you a hundred percent!" I nodded. No one needed to know my decision just yet. I don't even know if May would do this. I sighed, putting the letter in my pocket. Roserade glared at me, an angry look in his eye. I sighed. I'll apologize.

Though I don't know what to believe anymore..

* * *

Gary's Pov

It was about nine at night. Maybe ten. I couldn't really tell. We had landed in Goldenrod, getting looks of awe. I already know it's because of Leaf though. I wonder what it is like being Champion. I looked at her, seeing her eyes scan the place. Goldenrod is pretty at night. The lights shining on the ground, the trees in the distance, and the sound of the ocean hitting land was amazing. The yellow and purple buildings stood out perfectly, and the train roared as it sped through the city, heading to Kanto. A smile formed on my face.

Leaf walked ahead, Pichu looking at me angrily. I don't know why though. We headed towards a blocked off part of the town, where police were walking about. Leaf stepped over the yellow tape, and I followed. "Hey! No one is allo-oh, it's the champion!" The officer said in surprise. We stopped in front of him, Leaf handing the man a letter. He read it, before bowing his head in respect. "Right this way." Champions get a lot of respect, don't they? I whistled as we headed towards the building. The trading station. The windows were broken, and the globe had stopped spinning.

"Some say it was a few Rocket grunts. We couldn't find anything though." Leaf headed in, the cop watching me as I followed. I looked around, a sigh escaping my lips as Leaf headed upstairs. I guess I'll check around the first floor then. Umbreon helped me, the both of us searching the place thoroughly. Nothing. "Let's head upstairs Umbreon." I walked up the stairs, seeing Leaf standing there. "D-did you find anything?" I always got nervous around her. She ignored me, Pichu grabbing the item and running towards me. She glared, but I ignored it as I looked at the object.

It was part of the trade station. Whoever stole from here obviously were ordered to get parts from the computer. Leaf walked towards me, showing me a trainer card. I took it, a frown forming on my face as I read it over and over. "Why would a trainer want computer parts? Unless they are using someone else's card." A shadow moved suddenly, and I quickly dodged a Hyper Fang from a Raticate. Umbreon snarled angrily, Leaf looking around. "You can't ruin our plans this time, champion!" A grunt yelled.

Wrong move though.

He jumped out, his Raticate's fang close to Umbreon's neck. Leaf's Espeon slammed straight into Raticate, Umbreon using Dark Pulse. "Quick Raticate! Take Down!" The Pokémon went flying past me as Umbreon dodged, Espeon hitting it with a powerful Psychic attack. The Pokémon fainted, the grunt paling instantly as we cornered him. "Hand it over." I growled.

He frowned, shakily handing it over. "Do you know how long I've been stuck in this building?! ALL DAY! THE BOSS IS GOING TO BE ANGRY WITH ME! I FAILED THE MISSION-" He shut up, staring at Leaf. "W-what..?" He said shakily. I smirked, watching him tremble. I grabbed him as we made our way out of the building. The cops immediately handcuffed him while I handed over the important part Team Rocket needed for their plan.

"Excellent job, Gary and Leaf." The cop said, bowing in respect to us. Now Team Rocket shouldn't be bothering for a long time. We left the area. I stared at Leaf, frowning uncomfortably. When we were little, I was never bothered by the fact that she couldn't talk. Why am I so uncomfortable right now? Probably because I still feel guilty for what I've done. I sighed loudly as we walked.

She didn't pay me any attention, like always.

I bumped into her, seeing her staring at me. "W-what?" She kept staring, before releasing Charizard. The Pokémon stared at me, so many emotions running through its eyes at once. Anger, worry, regret, guilt, and more. What is going on with her Pokémon? We climbed on, the flight to the island being slower than it was earlier. I stared down at the water, the night sky reflecting from it.

I wonder. What would it be like if I hadn't done that stuff to her? Would she smile more? Would she care for others? She isn't like the old Leaf. The Leaf I remembered used to smile, and help others willingly. I looked up, seeing red eyes staring at me. I looked at her, the harsh air hitting our faces. She turned back around, and my heart went heavy.

No matter what, it seemed like I wouldn't be able to fix anything.

* * *

**There is chapter 7. I'm sorry it is so short. Tell me what you want with the power story!**

**-Pichu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 *Creepy grin* hehehehe. Sigh, important thing at bottom, if you want to call it important lol.**

**Ready to fly: Drew is in deep trouble soon~**

**Guest(abi): Lol, don't really have a favourite colour, but I have a dog and cat :)**

**SugarBlasTer: YOU BET LEAFGREEN/OLDRIVAL IS MY OTP XD**

**Sakura Touko: You'll understand what Gary did that is so horrible sooner or later xD**

**Meliaantiqua: Drew has been digging his own grave for a while now :D**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ash's Pov (September 12th)

A week had passed, and now it was the day of second Bronze level. Apparently this is the last battle before they choose who advances to the Silver level. I'm kind of nervous, what if we don't get chosen to advance to Silver level? Gary stood next to me, eyes roaming around the field. "Today, you'll be here. Battling another team.." I nodded, sighing and trying to calm my nerves. "Ruining another person's life.." I looked at him. His eyes seemed distant, a guilty look coming upon his face. I sighed.

"A-anyways, Gary, do you think I should use a different Pokémon?" He snapped out of it, nodding as he looked at me. "Yeah, Pikachu deserves to relax still, plus your other Pokémon might want to battle." He answered, fixing his necklace. Pikachu smiled, jumping off my shoulder and landing on the ground. "Pika!" I looked up, Misty and Leaf making their way towards me. I'm still nervous about Leaf attacking me, but I'll let it go, I guess. "Are you ready Ash? The battle we are having is at five." Misty said, a smile on her face. I nodded, looking at Leaf warily. I feel like she is going to attack me any second now. "Stop worrying Ash. Leaf isn't going to attack." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

I visibly relaxed, smiling. "Okay then, heh.." Gary rolled his eyes, looking at me. "So, are you all going to be watching the battle?" Gary nodded, while Leaf stared. Misty smiled, "You'll watch, right Leaf?" I saw the two girls look at each other, before Leaf nodded slightly. I smiled, at least she is opening up to Misty. Maybe we can fix this problem between us. Drew and Dawn walked up to us, smiling. "You better win today Ash!" "Why aren't you saying that to Misty?!" They laughed while I frowned.

"Misty is an amazing trainer, and a gym leader." Dawn said, smiling. Misty and Dawn high-fived, while Drew flipped his hair. "You can't do better than me." He joked. I rolled my eyes, a smile threatening to form. "Whatever you say, Drew. Where are May and Paul?" Drew's smile faded in an instant, while Dawn shrugged. "I don't know about Paul, but May barely answered me at all when I went to wake her up." She replied, a worry look in her eyes. Misty turned on her heel, "Come on Dawn and Leaf. We need to go make sure she is okay." They left, leaving me, Drew and Gary standing here.

"Paul is probably busy. I think I saw him near the school building, maybe he is attending one of the battle classes." Drew mumbled, looking down at the ground. I have a feeling something happened between May and him. I'm not going to question it yet though, I'll need to see how they act around each other. "Hey Ash, pay attention will you?" Gary said, smirking slightly. I looked at Drew, who seemed annoyed. "Sorry, what is it again?" Drew rolled his eyes, repeating his words. "I said I know which team you'll be fighting." I frowned. I wanted it to be a surprise, "Don't tell me." He nodded, turning around and walking away. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to go check the coordinator rules for the Silver level!" He called back.

There are rules?

Gary looked at me, face palming. "Didn't you know there were rules?!" I shook my head. He grumbled, rolling his eyes and walking off. "Hey! Don't you leave me now!" He ignored me, walking out of the stadium. Everyone is so mean~ Pikachu laughed at me, throwing ketchup packets at my face. I walked out of the stadium, looking around. I'm guessing the girls are going to be busy trying to get May to talk. I guess I'll go hang out with Gary, wherever he went.

Today would be a long day..

* * *

May's Pov

The knocking continued on my door, annoying me greatly. I want to be alone right now, I'm not in the best of moods. It continued though, a worried Dawn rambling on. "What if she is starving herself? What if she is planning to stay in there forever? What if-" I opened the door, my best friend going quiet immediately. Leaf and Misty stood there as well, Misty having a worried look on her face. Leaf just stared as always. I let them in, falling back onto my bed. "May, whats wrong?" I ignored her, my mind running crazy. "May, answer me. I want an answer." I sighed, looking at Dawn.

"Drew and Brianna made fun of me yesterday." She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Doesn't he always do that though?" I sighed, "You aren't getting the point Dawn. Yes, he does that all the time. Why I'm upset is because he is making fun of me and talking bad about me in a way." I grumbled. She frowned, finally getting it. "So you are upset because he embarrassed you in front of Brianna right?" I nodded. Misty growled angrily. "Why that little!-" Dawn stopped Misty from cursing, sighing. "He needs to apologize." She growled, cobalt blue eyes burning with anger.

I smiled sadly, sighing loudly. "Let it go Dawn. Misty, don't you dare do anything." They nodded, pouting. "Fine, we won't do anything." Leaf stayed quiet, and I closed my eyes. "Thank you guys. I'll be out in a second, let me get changed." Once I was done, we headed out towards the battlefield we all liked to hang around now. I saw Gary and Ash there, the boys smiling as they saw us. "You okay May?" Ash asked. I nodded, smiling forcefully. He seemed to fall for it, smiling with determination. "Let's practice Misty!" She nodded, and I walked towards a seat.

I stared off into space as their battle started. Why did I have a feeling something bad would happen in a couple of days? Drew didn't have to make fun of me like that in front of Brianna. Sure, he has done it before, but to make fun of my weight in front of her? I'm not even fat at all. Plus, she'll use that as blackmail. I can't believe he would embarrass me like that. I watched Ash's Sceptile launch at Politoed, who dodged with grace. Skitty looked at me, worried. I faked a smile, which immediately fell a second later.

Gary's Blastoise landed a powerful Skull Bash on Sceptile, the Pokémon crying out in pain. I looked at Leaf, seeing her staring at me. I'd be surprised if she was actually worried. I doubt it though. She is like an empty shell. I closed my eyes, fixing my bandana as the wind rushed toward me. Leaf's hat flew off of her head, and Pichu ran to go get it. She kept staring at me, making me nervous. "Why are you staring at me?" She didn't stop, and I looked behind me.

She was staring at someone else. Drew.

He stood there with Brianna, the both of them laughing and enjoying each other's company. She looked towards me, sending a smirk my way. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, looking at Leaf. She kept staring at them, and I couldn't help but think about her attacking them. She finally looked away, grabbing her hat and putting it back on. I sighed in relief. We don't need anybody dying today. The battle ended, Misty and Ash smiling. "Just like old times!" Ash cheered. Him and Gary high-fived each other, laughing happily. Misty headed towards me, glaring at Drew. He didn't seem to notice, making his way over to us. Paul had joined as well, Dawn arguing with him.

"Nice battle. I saw it." Drew commented, looking at me.

I ignored him. I shielded my eyes from the bright sun, feeling my throat go dry somewhat. I need something to drink. "Hey May, you okay?" Dawn asked worriedly. I could tell Drew was listening in, a guilty look on his face. "I'm fine. Just tired." Dawn looked between us, noticing what was going on. She nodded, smiling. "Okay then." I felt tap on my shoulder, my eyes widening in surprise as Leaf handed me a soda. I felt a smile tug on my lips, the champion sitting next to me. "Thank you Leaf.." I muttered.

Ash and Gary shoved each other, laughing like maniacs. Paul and Dawn were arguing now and then, before Dawn's attention would be drawn to something else, and me and Drew were not even bothering with one another. Brianna had walked up at some point, making the atmosphere go from comfortable to uncomfortable in the blink of an eye. I ignored her, hearing her talk about how amazing Drew was. Dawn and Misty sat next to me protectively, but they didn't do anything, which was good. This problem will blow over, it'll go away. Drew looked at me, a guilty look in his eyes. I doubt he feels guilty. I bit my lip, looking away from them. Skitty growled angrily, hissing as well.

Ash looked between us, as if he knew something was wrong. Great. Everything is going to go to hell soon. Drama will start, and it will be all my fault. Why can't Drew just be nice to me sometimes? If he was nice to me, none of this drama would start. "Hey guys, how about we all go over some things?" Ash suggested. We nodded, but Brianna stayed. "I won't tell anybody anything!" Liar. Misty glared at her, Brianna flinching. "Leave." Brianna fled, dust following her. I sighed, smiling at Misty. "She could have stayed, I trust her.." Drew said, frowning. I ignored his looks, waiting for Ash to continued on. "I just wanted to say that so she would leave. I don't like her." He said. Drew looked shocked, before frowning. "She's a nice girl though."

Poor boy. He doesn't even know how she really is.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Whatever Drew. She isn't on our team, and I don't need her giving our tactics away." She spat. Drew looked shocked once more, but let it go. Paul snickered, before continuing. "So, you are using Sceptile and Misty is using Politoed?" He asked. Ash and Misty nodded, while Gary smirked. "They have each other covered, somewhat." He replied. Ash and Misty looked at each other, high-fiving. "We got this Mist!" She nodded, smiling brightly. I felt happy for her. I looked at Dawn and Leaf, who were both staring Drew down. Well, more like Dawn was glaring while Leaf stared, emotionless. I put Skitty back into her pokeball, standing up and stretching. "We'll be sitting on the 3rd floor right?" I mumbled. Dawn nodded. "We'll get a nice view of the battle."

Leaf walked away, my eyes following her. Where was she going? "Leaf?" Misty called, a confused look on her face. I shrugged. Guess she needs to do something. "She'll be back." Dawn said, smiling. I looked at her, seeing Leaf stopping. She suddenly walked back towards me, and I frowned nervously. I didn't do anything wrong, right? She motioned for me to follow her, and I slowly made my way towards her. Misty smiled knowingly, "Don't forget about the battle!" She called. I nodded, looking at Leaf. "Where are we going?" She stayed quiet, leading me towards a bench. I sat down, the brunette looking at me. "What?" Wait, did she want me to talk to her about my problems? "You want me to spill everything, don't you?" She slowly nodded.

Might as well spill it then, I guess..

* * *

Misty's Pov

The battle would be soon, and I was somewhat nervous. What if we didn't get enough points to pass? Ash smiled at me.

"We got this!" I hope so. Politoed smiled at me, and I smiled back. I'm sure we can do this, but I can't help but be nervous. People started heading towards the stadium, talking happily. The battle isn't going to happen for about another two hours, but I guess some are just going to get snacks, probably. Politoed danced happily, Pikachu and the other Pokémon running around. The sun shined even more brightly, the Pidgey flying over the island. I could even make out a few rare Starly. I smiled. Today would go great. Nothing could happen that would be bad. Leaf and May came into my view, a smile on May's face. Hopefully she would be okay.

~TimeSkip~

I was in the stadium, and I felt nervous.

Who wouldn't right? This is the battle that will decide if we even get to go to Silver level, which I'm sure we'll get to. Ash stood next to me, excited to battle. Our friends were in the crowd somewhere, cheering us on. "Now, the last battle of the day!" The announcer called us out, the crowd cheering loudly. "It will be Ash and Misty vs Melody and Rudy!" My eyes widened slightly, seeing Melody and Rudy walk out onto the field. He smiled at me, winking. I felt my cheeks burn slightly, and I quickly tried to calm myself down. "Begin!" I threw Politoed's pokeball onto the field, my Pokémon dancing happily. Ash's Sceptile landed, staring Rudy down. Melody released a Slowking, smirking proudly. Rudy threw a pokeball onto the field, an Exeggutor landing. "Begin!"

"Sceptile Leaf Blade!" It moved at fast speeds, hitting Melody easily. "A-Ash! Why?" She whined. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, ordering Politoed to go for an Ice Beam. It landed, Exeggutor spinning in surprise. "Exeggutor, Egg Bomb!" "Slowking, Psychic!" Both moves headed for Politoed.

Ash's Sceptile quickly jumped in front, breaking the bombs with his Leaf Blade. Psychic hit, doing some damage to Politoed, but she was otherwise fine. I smiled, "Politoed, Mega Punch!" Politoed ran forward, heading straight for Slowking. I knew it wouldn't do much, but it would help Ash get Slowking to faint. "Slowking, protect!" I bit my lip, watching Politoed hit the barrier multiple times. "Sceptile, Solarbeam!" Ash yelled. The move slowly powered up, and Exeggutor went for a Slam. "Politoed, protect Sceptile!" I ordered.

This is the only way we'll be able to take down that Slowking. A powerful Solarbeam and a Headbutt should be enough. Politoed took the Slam, flinching badly. "You can do it Misty!" I heard Dawn yell. I smiled, clenching my fist. "Politoed, Swagger on Exeggutor!" The move hit, Exeggutor becoming confused. It spun, hitting Slowking. "Rudy! Control your Pokémon!" Melody snarled. He rolled his eyes, ordering a Egg Bomb once more. "Solarbeam!" The sun shined, the ray coming down and slamming into Slowking.

The Pokémon fainted, crying its name loudly. I smirked, Politoed doing a victory dance. "Exeggutor Slam!" Politoed, flew past me, slamming into the wall. Damn. I looked at Ash, who nodded. "Sceptile, Bullet Seed." The move pushed back the grass type, while Politoed got back up. "Double Slap!" Sceptile moved out of the way, Politoed slapping the Pokémon. I stifled a giggle. "Sceptile, Leaf Blade one last time!" Exeggutor slammed Politoed out of the way, using Egg Bomb once more.

Sceptile ran into the move, the contact making the egg bombs explode. I covered my face as the smoke hit, the crowd gasping. "Ash?!" "I'm here!" I could see Sceptile's figure not moving. Did he faint? The smoke finally cleared, Sceptile jumping out and surprising Exeggutor. "Finish it!" I nodded, "Politoed, Ice Beam!"

The combination of Ice Beam and Sceptile's blades hitting Exeggutor were enough to make it faint. I could hear Dawn and May's loud cheering, Sceptile and Politoed high-fiving each other. "We did it!" I cheered. Rudy glared at Ash while Melody glared at me. "Why you little!-" She had no sportsmanship. Politoed and Sceptile danced away, happy that they won. "That ends the battles. Please wait for the results. The next teams will be announced." May and Dawn jumped on me, cheering and squealing happily. "YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!" They chanted. I laughed.

My phone vibrated, and I looked at it. _Good job. –Leaf._ I smiled brightly, May and Dawn's eyes wide. "You got a compliment from Leaf~ I knew you could do it Misty!" They yelled. Gary chuckled, looking up at the boards. "Honestly, I wonder how many points we got. That smoke was a lot." Ash laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I got carried away I guess, oh well!" The seven of us laughed, Leaf staring. "Now we just need to know if we passed or not, but I'm sure we did!" May said. She seemed more happier, which was good. She wasn't talking to Drew though, who was just staring off into space. Eh, it is his fault she was upset. Pikachu threw ketchup packs everywhere, cheering happily. "Pika Pika Pikachu!" He chanted. Azurill bounced around, cheering as well. I loved seeing everyone happy. All my friends seemed to be enjoying themselves, which was good.

The judges came back out onto the field, smiling. "Everyone, may we have your attention!" We all went quiet, looking at them. "Now, these battles were very well done. Everyone did amazing, but only half of the teams will advance. Now, let us announce who will be advancing and who won't be.." I crossed my fingers, even though I knew we had a high chance of passing. They kept going on and on, and I started to get doubtful.

"Thanks to Ash and Misty's battle performance, their team will be advancing to the Silver levels." We cheered, Jumping around like little children. I didn't care though, I was to happy. "Melody and Rudy's team advanced though, so that means they'll want revenge." Gary commented, smirking. I laughed, "Who cares? Let's enjoy our victory!" Dawn cheered. We left the stadium, heading towards the dorms. Gary and Ash went to pick up pizza, while we sat at a table outside the boy dorms. "Because of Misty and Ash, we got to advance!" May said, smiling brightly. The boys came back with the pizza, and we immediately began to eat.

"Amazing job you two." Gary said, while Paul nodded. "The smoke made me somewhat anxious." Drew said, eating a slice. May and Dawn were laughing, while Leaf slowly ate. I smiled, "Thank you Leaf." She kept eating, and I giggled. Ash raised his hand once more, "Come on, high-five once more." He said, chuckling. I high-fived him, cheering happily. I felt a glare on my back, but I ignored it. I'm not letting anything ruin my happiness right now.

This day was amazing.

* * *

**It's short, I know. Today hasn't been the best of days so this is all I could do. I promise, the next one will be around 8,000-10,000 words, okay? :) The Power story, i don't know. Someone deleted a few chapters, so i have to redo them :/ Have a nice day!**

**-Pichu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. YAY! About the power story, I don't know anymore. The other one I did was pretty amazing, before it got deleted. Might not make one then. Still going to write the chapters for it though if I change my mind. Now, onto reviews~**

**fazsfaraz5: He may appear, or he may not :D**

**BlazingPoptart: Someone who hates me :/ I got revenge though! :D**

**codeninjathe: I already answered this, but I'll never do a BurningLeafshipping story, I despise that ship. I'll burn it down, and get rid of its existence :D**

**Sakura Touko: Leaf has opened up, hasn't she? :D Drew is a horrible person right now~**

**Meliaantiqua: Yup~ Leafy is opening up to Misty and them! :D**

**Guest(abi): Leaf is from the Firered/Leafgreen games, though in the manga, her counterpart is Blue, the most awesome girl ever :D!**

**TheMysterySylveon: You'll find out :D The boys will be finding out sooner or later!**

**SugarBlasTer: HEHEHEHHEE You'll find out the conversation, soon.. Later.. hehe!**

**Thank you for reviews! ENJOY!**

* * *

Gary's Pov

After the events of the party, everyone was extremely tired. May and Dawn had fallen asleep on the tables, only to be woken up by Misty. We all had went to bed then, waking up rather late the next day. Right now I was on the computer, looking up certain Pokémon moves and how to learn them. I wanted to be ready for when I battled in the tournament. Umbreon slept on my bed peacefully, the quiet atmosphere comforting me somewhat. I looked at the moves a Scizor could learn, a sigh escaping my lips. Nothing important really. I scanned the website, before going back to the homepage.

Nothing interesting at all. I looked out the window, seeing Pokémon smash into each other as trainers ordered moves. People passed by, laughing and having fun. A few leaves flew by the window, a Caterpie crawling up the side of the building. I smiled. It was a nice day, but I didn't really feel like going out. I have a lot on my mind, plus I want to take care of some things first. I sat back down on the chair, starting to type away on the keyboard. Multiple websites appeared, and I immediately clicked on one. The front of the page talked about some famous trainers. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw my self there at the second place spot. Ash was in third, followed by Misty in fourth. I chuckled at who was in first. Leaf, of course. Lately everyone has been talking about the champion finally showing herself once more.

I saw Paul in the fifth spot, and my smile grew even more. He deserved it. He seemed like he had some tough times in his life, even having problems with his Pokémon. The top three coordinators were Drew, May and Dawn, in that order. Seems like all of us are becoming famous.

Umbreon glared at me from my bed, before going back to sleep. Grumpy old man. I looked around, sighing. Nothing interesting except for the famous trainers and coordinators. My phone vibrated, Ash asking me where I was. I quickly told him I was busy on the computer, turning off my phone. I kept searching for more stuff, barely finding anything. I know MegaVolt is a rare move, but someone has to know about it! Maybe gramps does, though I doubt it. I'll ask him later, right now I have some stuff to arrange.

First, I should apply for the Gym Leader spot in Viridian City. I know I could be an amazing Gym Leader for that town, with a variety of Pokémon. I also get to go to meetings, which seem like fun. I quickly typed in the website, starting to fill out the form. Everything was going alright until..

'Do you have a reference from the League (Recommended.)'

No, I don't. How am I even going to get one?! Wait, Misty! No, it may not be good enough. That leaves Leaf. Oh Arceus no, I can't go and ask her, she'll decline! I may as well give up. I could ask Ash what to do, maybe he'll know. I quickly texted him, getting a reply a minute later. _Ask both of them? That way you'll have a higher chance of being accepted. I don't know, Misty can help you with Leaf though. –Ash_ I could do that. I got up, leaving the dorm rooms. Now to find Misty and Leaf, wherever they may be.

"You needed me Gary?" I jumped, Ash laughing as he and Misty walking towards me. "Very funny." I grumbled, glaring. She rolled her eyes, sighing. "What is it?" I looked around, before answering her. "I need a reference for me to have a chance in the League. I want to become the Viridian City Gym Leader, but I need a reference or two." She nodded in understanding, frowning. "I'll happily do it, though it won't mean much." What does she mean by that? "We all have ranks.." She mumbled.

"So?"

She glared at Ash, who shut up. "So? Ash, I'm the second Gym Leader you fight, if I'm a reference for Gary it won't mean THAT much. Rank matters a lot in the League." I didn't know that. "That is kind of unfair.." Ash mumbled. She smiled though, laughing. "No, it really isn't. At least, not to me!" I sighed. "I really recommend getting Leaf to be a reference as well. Her rank is the highest, since she is champion, and it'll get you a spot immediately." I really want that spot, but I don't want to be near the person I hurt. She saw my troubled look, before rolling her eyes.

"Do you want me to help you get her to agree to it?" I nodded immediately. Ash cheered. "I'm coming with!" Misty mumbled something, before shrugging. "Fine, I will help. Let me see where she is." I forgot I could check my phone for Leaf's location. We followed Misty, stopping in front of the pokemart. "She sure does like to buy her Pokémon stuff.." Misty mumbled. We headed in, spotting the brunette easily. She was looking at pokeballs, Pichu grabbing some and throwing them at people. No one noticed who was throwing them though. I chuckled.

"Hey Leaf!" She turned, red eyes landing on us. "I need you to do me a favour please. Gary here wants to become the Viridian City Gym Leader, but he needs a reference or two. Could you please do it for me?" I was expecting her to walk away and ignore me, so when Misty smiled and thanked her, I was surprised. I didn't even see her nod her head at all. We headed back towards the dorms, before Misty face palmed. "I forgot girls aren't allowed in the boy dorms." Ash left, coming back minutes later.

"Apparently, they are. Only from the morning until eight though." He mumbled, looking surprised. I've been lied to then. Misty walked in, Leaf following her. I led them to the computer,

"Okay then. I see what you need us to do." Misty said, entering in her information. She moved out of the way, and I saw what she had put. I guess they have to put their name and why they recommend us. Leaf was next, looking at the rules. She typed everything in, moving away. I was honestly shocked at what she put. I thought she hated me, yet she put something nice. Ash smiled happily, while Leaf looked at something in my room.

A picture of me, her and Ash when we were little.

Misty seemed to have notice the picture, her eyes widening slightly. Leaf stared at it some more, before leaving all of sudden. "Is everything okay?" Ash asked, confused. I pointed towards the picture, which he stared at. "Oh, she saw it.." I nodded. Misty walked over to the picture, me and Ash standing next to her. "This is when you were younger, right?" Ash nodded, smiling. The picture had me when my hair wasn't as crazy as it is now, a stupid smile on my face. Ash was smiling, food in his mouth and his hair ruffled. Leaf was in the middle, smiling brightly. Her red eyes showed so much happiness, and Charmander was on her shoulder.

"She looks so different. So much more happier." Misty said. I nodded in agreement. "She should smile more often." Misty said, giggling. Ash chuckled, smiling happily. "I wish I could show you more pictures! We had some funny times when we were younger!" He exclaimed. I looked at the picture, sighing. "So do you think I'll get in?" They nodded, smiling. I let my mind wander off somewhat, thinking about the time Leaf used to be happy. "Hey Gary, everything will be fixed, don't worry." Ash suddenly said. I nodded dumbly, staring at the picture. Misty had left, and Ash sighed. "I'm going to go get Pikachu more ketchup packets." He left, leaving me alone. I stared at the picture one last time before setting it back down.

I looked at the computer, a smile forming on my face as I read what Leaf had put for me. Maybe everything could be fixed..

* * *

Dawn's Pov

I've had a lot on my mind lately. I want to see Leaf smile, so right now that is my goal. I also want to see Paul smile, so I'm making that another goal as well. I want to see May and Drew talk once more, and be friends again. They still are, but it seems like they are drifting apart now, it worries me. "Buneary?" I looked at my Pokémon, smiling at her. "I'm fine Buneary, just thinking of my next plans." She rolled her eyes, laughing at me. I stared out my window, finally getting an idea.

I'll tickle Leaf! Wait, she'd just kill me if I tried, that is out of the question. This is so hard! Maybe a party? Or a reunion? No, how am I suppose to throw those kinds of parties on this island? Nobody is allowed on Cinnabar unless they are attending or trying to get a badge. There can't really be a reunion. Does Leaf even have any family? I just realized I know nothing about her, wow. Paul however, has a brother. I know that because I met him! Maybe if I call him over, Paul will smile! I'll take a picture of it as well!

No, I'll need to do much more than just that. Something that'll make Paul feel happy. Does he even feel happy? I doubt it. He is like a grumpy teddy bear. Buneary showed me one of the dresses I had brought her and I squealed. She looked beautiful in it! Now, back to my plotting. She pouted, going back to the dozen of bags in my room. Maybe I should ask Gary and Ash if she has any family, that way we can all work together to make Leaf smile! Though, what if they don't tell me? Someone will have to tell me sooner or later, I want to know more about Leaf. I want to know more about everyone! I already know Misty has three sisters..

I don't know if Drew has any siblings though! I don't know much about most of my friends, which is bad. Shouldn't friends know a lot about each other? I'll ask everybody stuff now! I quickly returned Buneary, leaving my room. I ran out of the building, smiling like a mad woman as I looked for the others. It took me forever, but I finally found Drew. "Hi Drew~" He nodded, reading the rules. He keeps reading them, wonder why. "Do you have any siblings? Mom and Dad?" He looked at me in confusion and I mentally face palmed. "Sorry, I just feel like we should all know more about each other." He coughed, clearing his throat.

"Well then, if you must know." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Just tell me you green haired boy." He glared playfully, before finally telling me. "I have a mom and dad, and a little sister." Aww how cute! "Thank you! Now we know some stuff about you!" I wrote that down, running off to find Misty. I looked at my pokegear, remembering that I could find her location like that, unless she turned that feature off. I finally found her, the girl feeding her Pokémon. "Hello Misty~" She jumped, yelping in surprise.

"Dawn! Why did you do that?!" I laughed nervously, before continuing. "Do you have a dad? A mom?" She nodded like it was obvious and I smiled even more. "Thank you!" "Wait wha-" I ran off, Misty yelling at me. Now to find Paul and then Leaf! I forgot, I don't have Paul's number. Great. It took me forever, but I finally found the plumhead. He was reading a horror story, a smirk on his face. "Paul!" He looked up, rolling his eyes. "What do you want Dawn?" Hey, he called me by my real name, yay! Wait, don't get off topic Dawn! "Do you have a dad and mom?!" He stared at me like I was crazy. "I don't have to tell you anything." He grumbled. I frowned, biting my lip. "Come on Paul, I'm trying to learn more about everyone!" He rolled his eyes. "Fine if you'll leave me alone. I have a dad and brother." Oh..

Maybe I shouldn't have asked. What if I brought up bad memories? He didn't mention a mother, oh no. "T-thanks Paul! Bye!" I quickly left, Piplup staring at me. "I know, it was personal. I'm not going to question it, yet." I mumbled the last part. I looked around for Leaf, a smile forming on my face when I finally found her. "Leaf!" She looked at me, waiting for me to catch up. "Do you have a mom and dad? Any siblings?!" She stared and stared, before turning around and walking away.

"Oh come on Leaf! Answer me!" She ignored me though, disappearing into a crowd. Fine! I'll ask Gary and Ash then! I texted Ash, telling him it was extremely important. He arrived a minute later, panting heavily. "What is it?!" I showed him my paper, "Do you know anything about Leaf? Mom and Dad? SIBLINGS?" He stared, before snapping. "YOU ACTED LIKE IT WAS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!" I flinched. "S-sorry, but it is important to me! Please answer me!" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No, I don't know." HOW?! "How?! But I thought you were childhood frie-" Damn, I messed up.

"How do you know that?!" Well, might as well tell him. "I listened in on some of your conversation with Misty? Heh.." He looked extremely angry. "I didn't hear anything else, I swear!" I was telling the truth. The only thing I heard was childhood friends. "Yes, we are childhood friends, but I don't know anything. Gary would, because they were friends LONG before I even moved to Kanto." I learned something new! Yay!

"Okay then, you don't think he'll be mad, right?" He frowned, "I don't know. Depends on his mood." I groaned as he smirked, "That is what you get for eavesdropping." I rolled my eyes, heading towards the boy dorms. I knocked on his door, the brunette answering two minutes later. "What?" He yawned. I smiled hopefully, "Does Leaf have any parents? Siblings?"

He froze, eyes widening slightly. "I-I'm not allowed to give out information like that." That is the most stupid excuse ever. "Gary! Tell me now." He closed the door on my face, my eyes widening slightly. "RUDE!" Boys stared, and I glared. "STOP STARING!" I stomped out of the building, seething angrily. "I can't believe him! All I did was ask about Leaf!" I bumped into someone.

Veronica. She smirked as I glared. "Oh, its you." She sneered. I rolled my eyes, walking around her. "Isn't it sad? Your friends don't trust you." I froze, the raven haired girl smiling cruelly. "They don't even tell you anything about them! Isn't that rude?" I ignored her, looking up. Vanessa. "It is cruel, isn't it Dawn?" Vanessa continued, "Your friends don't want to tell you anything!" They laughed and I growled. "Just because they don't tell me anything doesn't mean they don't trust me!" They laughed at me.

"It means they don't trust you at all." They both said, sneering. I know my friends trust me, I won't believe these girls. "I'm not stupid. I won't fall for your tricks." I turned, walking off. "Fine then, don't believe us." They called, laughing. I stomped into the girl dorms, about to open the door when I was pulled up towards the ceiling. My skirt went flying up, my face burning as people stared.

They laughed. I was being laughed at, and not in the good way.

I frantically tried to fix my skirt, but no matter what I did it wouldn't go down. Veronica and Vanessa laughed at me, while May and Misty headed towards me. People started to record. I felt my eyes start to sting, water forming. "D-Dawn! Let her down!" May yelled angrily. I was suddenly doused in water, people on the roof laughing at me. I let the tears fall as the boys joined. At least they had decency to not look. Ash covered his eyes, sighing. Paul sent out his Ninjask, the Pokémon cutting the rope. Paul caught me, people still laughing.

"Just ignore them troublesome." He grumbled, all of us rushing towards my dorm room. May opened the door, Drew closing it behind him. Misty wrapped a towel behind me, the laughter still reaching my ears. I let the tears fall, silently crying as it stayed quiet in the room. It wasn't quiet for long though, "I'll kill them!" May snarled, while Misty cracked her knuckles. Drew frowned, "That wasn't right." He grumbled. May suddenly snapped, surprising all of us.

"WELL BRIANNA WAS BEHIND THIS TO! DID YOU NOT SEE HER RECORDING IT AS WELL?!" He stared in shock, staying quiet. "C-c-calm down M-May.." I shakily said, my teeth chattering. I dried my hair, looking up at Paul. "T-Thank y-you.." He nodded, black eyes landing on Gary who was frowning. "You are going to tell on them, right?" I stayed quiet. I had no proof, and knowing them, they'll suck up. "I-I have no proof.." Ash glared at people from the window, closing the blinds. "We should get revenge." I just noticed something. Where is Leaf? Does she not care at all?

"Security cameras." Gary stated, all of us looking at him. "They are bound to have caught the person who had set this up." He stated. Paul nodded while Misty replied. "What if they managed to sneak past the cameras though?" He didn't seem to have an answer for that. The boys left after comforting me, May and Misty helping me. "I can't believe they'd do that.." I cried quietly. May hugged me while Misty glared darkly at the wall. "We'll get revenge." She growled. I smiled nervously. Seems like she really wants to get revenge. "Have you guys seen Leaf at all?" They shook their heads, a confused look forming on May's face.

"Did she even hear what was going on? Or see it?" Probably not. I dried my hair one last time, picking out new clothes to wear. I put on the white T-shirt and sweatpants I had picked, May and Misty smiling. "We'll bring you dinner, we'll all eat here!" I smiled.

That sounds good, I don't want to go back out there anyways. They left, leaving me alone in my room. I laid on my bed, Piplup chirping angrily. "I'm fine Piplup, stop worrying." He frowned, keeping up with his ranting. I ignored him, turning on the TV. Maybe there would be a show on that'll get my mind off of today's events. I surfed through the channels, not seeing anything that caught my mind. I saw some cute boys though.

It was nice of Paul to save me like that. He immediately cut me down and caught me, which surprised me greatly. He didn't get angry with me either. A small smile formed as I stared at the TV.

Maybe he does have a soft side..

* * *

Drew's Pov

What May said kind of shocked me. I don't think Brianna would do that. Then again, I don't really trust Brianna THAT much, just somewhat. I ran a hand through my hair, my emerald-green eyes searching around the battlefield. I could see Brianna laughing with her friends, holding a camera. So she did record it then. Dawn didn't deserve that at all. I walked past her, heading towards the school building. I guess I'll tell them about the incident that just occurred. I walked inside the huge building, heading towards the office. I knocked twice, the door opening.

Blaine sat there, smiling happily. "Oh! How may I help you Drew?" I sighed, sitting down. "Sir, Dawn Berlitz was humiliated in front of whole school a couple of minutes ago." His eyes widened slightly, before he sighed. "I'll handle this problem then, but do know I'll need proof after I hear the other side of the story. Who did it though?" I thought about it. Would Brianna really do something like that? "Vanessa and Veronica." He seemed surprised, but quickly recovered. "Okay then, I'll question them soon. Tell Dawn I'm extremely sorry." I nodded, leaving.

I looked at the time, a sigh escaping my lips as I headed towards the dorms. Honestly, time flies by so fast. Why does it have to be 6:00 now? I wanted to do some important stuff today, yet so many things came up that I had to attend to. I walked into the room I share with Paul, going inside my bedroom. I lay down on the bed, sighing as I stared at the ceiling. So much has happened today. My pokegear vibrated, Brianna's text showing up. I rolled my eyes, ignoring it. She could be so annoying sometimes. A piece of my hair stood up, and I immediately tried to fix it. My mind drifted off though, to a certain someone.

May.

We've been arguing a lot, and while it is somewhat normal, it has got worse. Sometimes she barely pays me any attention, and other times she is glaring at me with hatred. I should be used to it but I'm not. I can't help but think our friendship is going downhill. Maybe I should try to fix it, but I don't know what to do at all. I try to talk to her, something always interrupts me. I should just give up really, but I don't want to. I don't want our friendship to go to waste. This drama really needs to disappear. No one needs drama.

Flygon's pokeball shook, my Pokémon itching to fly in the skies once more. I lazily got up, opening the window and releasing him. "Have fun.." I muttered. He looked worried, nuzzling me and cooing slightly. I shrugged. "I'm fine, just thinking." He flew in the sky as I thought about my problems. Brianna seemed to be a problem now that I think about it. She has been getting in the way, and maybe joking about May's weight like that wasn't the best thing. I don't think Brianna would bully May. She is a nice girl, shy and caring. Though she is annoying as well. My mind is everywhere lately. I can't even think straight right now. Flygon looked at me as he passed my window, and I forced a smile.

I'm anything but fine. Everything has just been bad. From the arguing me and May have been doing a lot lately to Dawn being pranked today, everything is going wrong. I still don't know if I made the right decision. May has been there for me countless times. She even saved my life once. Sometimes you can't trust somebody. I wonder what Ash would say if I asked him what he thought about my friendship with May. He'd probably yell at me for being an idiot.

There was a knock on my door, and I quickly answered it. "Hi Mr Drew!" I resisted the urge to slam the door on her face, instead closing it a little. "What is it Brianna?" She smiled, giggling shyly. "I wanted to know if you'd eat dinner with me!" No. "Sorry Brianna, I'm kind of busy right now." She frowned but let it go, leaving the building. I sat back down on the bed, Flygon tapping the window. I got back up, opening the window and returning him. He stared at me worriedly, but I ignored it. I'm fine, I'll be fine.

* * *

Ash's Pov

I'm even surprised Gary knows how to hack and stuff of that nature.

I watched him type away, my best friend looking for information on the school's security cameras. We were determined to get revenge for Dawn. She is our friend, and none of us will let that go unpunished. I smirked as he finally seemed to have gotten something. "There. Cameras A-3 and B-4 should have gotten footage of them setting it up." He said, smirking proudly. I high-fived him, "Do you know how to play the footage?" He nodded, working on finding the footage. I looked around his room as he worked. Pictures of me, him and Leaf were in certain places. Most pictures however, were of him and Leaf alone. I hid a smile.

If memory serves me correctly, Gary used to have a crush on Leaf when we were younger. I stifled a chuckle as he looked at me. "What is so funny?" I pointed to the pictures of him and Leaf. "If I remember correctly, which I do, you had a crush on Leaf when we were younger." His eyes widened slightly, and he glared at me as I laughed. "S-so?! Doesn't mean I have one on her now!" I never said you did. I let it go, looking at the pictures. I wonder if he still had that crush. Did it turn into love for Leaf? Its kind of hard to tell if he likes her, ever since the day we shunned her. Maybe he doesn't like her like that right now..

I looked at a picture, which had me, Leaf and Gary sitting under a tree, trading stickers. I smiled. Sometimes, I miss being a little kid. The days when I could run around with no care in the world. Pikachu threw yet another packet at me, knocking me out of my thoughts. "Really?! Where do you keep those ketchup packets anyways?!" Gary laughed while Pikachu smiled. I walked back over to the computer, seeing the footage replaying. "You got it, nice job." I watched it, seeing Brianna set up the rope. Veronica and Vanessa were setting up some other stuff, while Melody got buckets of water ready. "Bingo. They are in deep trouble now." Gary said, smiling. I nodded.

We'll be getting revenge for what they did to Dawn. I texted Misty, telling her about the footage. In an instant she came, May following close behind. "You got the footage? Excellent!" She cheered. We looked at the footage once more, before an idea came to my mind. "Gary, do you think you can save that? Just in case they try to cut the footage." He nodded, immediately starting on the task. "I'm going to go get dinner, Gary I'll bring you yours." He nodded in thanks as I left. Misty and May caught up with me, May telling me more about Dawn. "We are going to go get her dinner, so we'll join you!" I nodded, smiling.

"I'm so mad that they'd do that! Dawn did nothing wrong!" Misty yelled angrily. I smiled reassuringly at her. "We'll get revenge, don't worry!" Misty sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration. "I'm even surprised Gary found out how to do that kind of stuff though." May mumbled. I nodded in agreement. We made it to the lobby, picking out food. It took about twenty minutes since May couldn't choose, but we finally finished. "We'll talk to you later?" Misty asked. I nodded, heading towards the dorms.

Hopefully nothing bad happens again..

* * *

May's Pov

I opened the door, closing it with a kick. Dawn jumped, turning around and smiling. "Thank you guys.." I feel so bad for her. They better be ready, because me and Misty are going to destroy them! "Where is Leaf?" I just noticed she isn't here. Misty shrugged, sighing. "For some reason I couldn't track her. She didn't answer my texts or anything." Misty mumbled, biting into her sub. We ate, Dawn slowly starting to cheer up. "I've thought of ways to get revenge." She said, smiling cruelly. "How?" She wiped her hands, giggling. "Why don't we find out some things about her? That way, we can use it against her. May not be the best plan, but it's just one of them." We could use a past thing against her. It seemed cruel, but with what she did to Dawn, she'd deserve it. I finished my fires, smirking.

"I heard some things about her. If we use it against her, It'd ruin her family name." Dawn and Misty smiled. "May! You are brilliant!" I know. They laughed as they saw my proud expression. "Now, what could taint her family name?" I thought about it. Didn't Vanessa's family create children toys? Oh..

"I know! Her family creates children toys, right?" They nodded, looking at me as I swallowed.

"So why don't we use that against her? Create a rumor that they use non friendly kid things? Or ruin her company itself!" They nodded, Dawn writing this down. We sure are taking this seriously. Misty frowned, "How are we going to get to her company though? We can't leave the island." I smiled, "I don't know!" They fell anime style. "You had such a good plan, and then it becomes ruined just like that!" Misty cried, getting back up. I giggled, "We'll figure that out as we go along." Dawn nodded, writing down more plans. "Some of these have many loopholes.." I suddenly had an idea. "We'll buy some of the company's toys, right? Then, we'll put something dangerous in them and show it to parents. That way, parents won't buy from them!" Dawn squealed. "Such a good idea!" I nodded proudly.

Misty shook her head in amusement, finished the rest of her sea food. "Now, as much as I would love to do that plan, we shouldn't do it right away." We looked at her as she explained why, "It'll be obvious that we were the ones who did it. Wait a while, then strike." She had a point. I looked out the window, seeing the stars shine brightly. Misty coughed as Dawn walked towards me, "Hey May. I don't know if I'm ready to attend school tomorrow. You know, not ready to go outside." I smiled. "Then don't go at all. The next battle doesn't happen for a while now. If you feel like going out though, we'll be by your side." She smiled gratefully at me, sighing. "I was so embarrassed." I nodded.

I'm getting revenge. Even though it is never the answer, they have gone to far. It was enough with the rude remarks and verbal abuse, but this? Way. To. Far. I'll make sure their lives become a living hell. Misty smirked, "We'll show them not to mess with us. Dawn, stay by us when you go outside tomorrow, okay?" She nodded, her smile growing more. "Thank you guys." We nodded, Misty's phone vibrating.

She looked surprised, before smiling. "Leaf wants us to meet her behind the mall." We finished up our food, heading out. "Do you think she heard about what happened?" I asked. Dawn was next to me, Misty next to her. People stared, knowing better than to mess with me and Misty. Dawn smiled thankfully, as Misty answered my question, "I don't know. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't." Dawn sighed, fixing her beanie, "I hope so, I think she doesn't really care." We arrived at the spot Leaf wanted us to meet at, and I looked at Misty, "Where is she?" She didn't answer. I saw Misty looking at something, and I looked to. I tried not to gasp.

Leaf stood there, holding Vanessa by her hair. "L-Leaf?!" She stared, throwing the blonde in front of Dawn. "You stupid bit-" Leaf stepped on her back, pushing her foot into the poor girl's back. "What is this about?" Dawn asked in shock. "What do you want with me?!" Misty smirked, bending down. "Why do you mess with us? Don't you know you are just asking for your lives to become a living hell?" She glared, "I'm not scared of you." She spat.

Leaf dug her foot in more and more, before removing it. "You sure? Don't you regret it?" Misty said, laughing. I never knew she could be cruel. Leaf put her shoe on top of Vanessa's head, staring down at her. I gulped, watching her slowly push more and more. "S-Stop! Ow ow ow.." Leaf pushed harder as Dawn stared. "Apologize." "No." Leaf pushed harder, a whimper coming from Vanessa. "Dawn?" Misty asked. I watched Dawn move closer, glaring at her. "Apologize, now." I snarled. She didn't answer, and Leaf raised her foot. "OKAY! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" She cried, tears starting to form. Dawn frowned.

"She is lying.." Leaf slammed her foot down onto Vanessa's arm.

I tried to ignore her crying as best as I could, Misty and Dawn stepping back. "I really am sorry! Please stop!" Dawn suddenly pulled out her pokegear, smiling cruelly. She started to video tape it, laughing. Vanessa glared angrily, trying to shove Leaf's leg off of her arm. It didn't work, "Get this stupid mute off of me!" I frowned, Leaf removing her leg. She suddenly grabbed Vanessa by her hair, lifting the girl up with ease. She threw her towards Dawn, the girl falling on her knees. "Apologize, now." Misty said. Vanessa immediately apologized. "Good." Dawn turned off her phone, smiling coldly. Leaf slammed Vanessa, the girl immediately fainting.

I stared in shock, snapping out of it a second later when Dawn smiled. "Thank you Leaf.." She hugged the emotionless girl, who just stood there. Misty smirked, "Are we just leaving her body there?" Dawn nodded, turning to go back to the dorms. "Lets go~" I smiled, stepping over Vanessa's body and walking next to Leaf. "That was nice of you to do that. Have you been hunting her down all day?" Leaf slowly nodded, which surprised me. "Oh! That is why you weren't with us most of the day!" Dawn and Misty stared in surprise, while Leaf just stared at us. "Well, once again thank you!" Dawn said, smiling brightly.

We headed back towards the dorms, laughing. I was happy. Dawn seemed to have cheered up now, but I know we would still get more revenge. Dawn showed me the video, and I couldn't help but laugh. It was cruel in a way, but I didn't care. As long as my best friend was happy. "Oh yeah, I don't have your number Leaf." I said. She stopped, both of us trading numbers. Dawn got her number next, and Misty smiled. "It's nice to see you opening up Leaf." Leaf looked away, as if she was embarrassed. I giggled. "Anyways, I want to discuss some things before we go to bed." Misty said. We nodded, following her to her room. We all sat down on the sofas, waiting for her to begin.

"First, about that video you just took. Are you going to upload it to the school website?" Misty asked. Dawn seemed to be thinking, before smiling, "No. I have plans for it." Misty nodded. "Second, do you still want to get revenge? I do, but it is up to you." Dawn immediately nodded, smirking. "I'm not letting them get away with that. I'm still angry and embarrassed." I agree. I'm not letting them get away with it at all. "Third, I need your guys help on something." That caught my attention. What did she need help on?

A big smile was on her face, all of us paying attention. "I need help on a party. I'll give more details later. Leaf, I'm going to need your help to get it approved, okay?" Leaf just stared. I smiled, "I can't wait to help then!" We cheered, before looking at the time. "11:00 at night, well then." Misty mumbled. We laughed, before me and Dawn headed over to our room. "You know, I would have never thought Leaf would do that for me." Dawn said. I smiled, "I knew she cared." I went into my room after saying goodnight to Dawn, laying on my bed.

I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Gary's Pov

I'm exhausted. I've been trying to save this footage just incase anyone tried to cut it from the security cameras. It almost worked, but then it stopped. Now I have to try all over again. It isn't THAT late but I'm still tired. The computer beeped, and I lazily clicked the yes button. Why must it take so long? I stared at the screen, watching it load. Boring. I quickly went to a website, looking through articles as I waited. Everything here is irrelevant. My pokegear vibrated, and I looked at it. A message from gramps? Weird. I quickly read it.

_I'll be coming to Cinnabar tomorrow, also, call me soon, okay?_

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. I sighed, quickly calling him. Might as well get it over with. "Hello Gary, I know where you are, and I will-" I rolled my eyes, "Don't start gramps. Anyways, what did you need?" He chuckled, before telling me. "I have some information regarding.." My eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Gary, you okay?" I quickly recovered, "Yeah I'm okay. I think.." He chuckled, "Well that is all I really had to tell you, besides that it will happen sooner or later, okay?" I coughed, shakily replying, "O-okay.." I hung up after saying goodnight, sitting back down on the chair.

Did he really have to tell me that at night time though? I mean, it is good news but I wasn't exactly in good condition to handle said news. The loading was at fifty percent, which I guess is good. I yawned, stretching. I looked at the calender. My birthday is in two months. Why am I even getting happy? I'm acting like a little kid, not that acting like that is a bad thing. I smiled as I stared at the picture of me and Leaf. I've smiled like an idiot a lot lately. I do miss the days when me and her were best friends though.

I stared at the computer, watching it load slowly. I started to think about other things, like my birthday. Would I be able to go home? Probably, since its near Thanksgiving Day. I'll get to spend it with my family. That made me smile. At least there wouldn't be much drama there then. I yawned once more, looking out at the sky. A figure moved, wings flapping. I squinted, trying to see the Pokémon, but I couldn't. It disappeared, the clouds hiding it from my view. Blastoise looked at me from his pokeball, a smile on his face. Maybe he was thinking about everything as well. I could still remember when I celebrated my first birthday with Leaf. It was fun, Ash was there as well. We had the most fun we could ever have that day. From eating cake to opening my presents, it was the most fun I've ever had.

Maybe I should try to fix my friendship with Leaf. I really miss the days when we would spend time with one another. I looked back at the computer, seeing it at eighty percent. I thought about everything that had happened today. Dawn didn't deserve to be humiliated like that. Luckily, we had the footage for proof. I know May and Misty want revenge, we just need the right time to strike. Whenever they would be able to strike that is. Though I don't know if it would be a good idea to let Leaf in the plan. She may go overboard and kill somebody.

Though I wouldn't mind much. My pokegear vibrated once more in my pocket, and I quickly fished it out. A text from Dawn. I opened it, seeing a video. I watched it, my eyes widening slightly. Leaf did what now? I watched it over and over, trying hard not to laugh at Vanessa's face. Sadly I can't post this to the school's website yet, but it is just to funny. I'm sure she'll be fine, for now at least. She is just lucky Leaf and Misty didn't hurt her more. That reminds me! The form for being the Viridian Gym Leader. Am I going to have to go in with Leaf to the League? I'm still confused. I'm sure they'll give me instructions on what to do though.

Maybe I'll have to fight an elite four member. I'll probably just have to learn how to run the gym and the rules. I can't help but be excited. Daisy would take me there all the time, and we would watch Pokémon battles. Lots of events would happen over there, like parties and tournaments. It was always fun to attend. I turned off the lights in my room, sitting down in front of my computer desk. This thing is taking to long to finish. It's at ninety percent but it hasn't moved up at all. What else can I do? I don't want to stare at it until it finishes.

I quickly searched up the Kanto League, going to the Viridian Gym picture. I clicked on the inside of the building, getting ideas.

I could decorate the gym, make it my version. More challenging. I smiled, looking at the interior. So, the end of the Gym is where I'll be standing. There will need to be at least five trainers for the challengers to fight. Their Pokémon can be a certain type, that way they'll be confused, and when they vs me, they'll have a real challenge. Put some spinning plates on the floor in a puzzle like way. I smirked, I can already imagine it!

I sound like Dawn when she is trying to decorate..

The computer beeped once more, and I sighed in relief when it finally finished. I turned off my computer, laying down.

I immediately was knocked out.

* * *

?

I haven't seen them in a long time. How will they react? Will they be happy? Sad? Angry? I wouldn't be surprised if they would be angry. The ship's horn hit my ears. "How do you think they'll react to us coming home?" I shrugged, smiling slightly. "Hopefully it'll be a mixture of happiness and surprise. I don't want them to hate us." I wouldn't want that either. The moon shined down on us, the stars shining as the clouds moved out of the way. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see us." My partner said softly.

Another person joined me, chuckling. "Why wouldn't they be happy? We are coming back after all this time!" I rolled my eyes. We stared out at the sea. I could see some Pokémon sleeping on rocks. I reached out my hand, feeling the wind softly touch it. My Pokémon cried happily on my shoulder, jumping off my shoulder and landing on my best friend's shoulder. "Hello little buddy~" He said happily. I smiled, watching the sight. We were all like family. I closed my eyes, breathing in the smell of the ocean.

I love Kanto so much. The ship sounded once more, making me flinch. Way to ruin the moment. "Hey buddy, why don't we go get some rest?" I nodded, slowly heading towards the room I shared with my friends. I closed my eyes, my smile growing.

I really hope they'll be excited to see us.

* * *

Prof Oak's Pov

I couldn't help but laugh at Gary's reaction to what I had told him. My grandson had grown up so much. From being arrogant and rude to kind and helpful. This journey has really changed him. Soon, I'd be over on Cinnabar Island. Something important would be happening and I had to be there. Nothing bad, of course. It was more on the good side of things. "Grandpa? Are you talking to yourself again?" I chuckled as Daisy rolled her eyes. "I'm not harming anybody!"

Daisy would be attending of course. I wanted to see a few battles. I want to see how amazing my pupils had become. What better way than to attend the academy they are at, right? I hummed, finishing up the report on my computer. Tomorrow I'd arrive, and in a week or two, is when the real surprise would be begin. No one knows what it is except for me. I looked over the information on the pokedex, chuckling as Daisy handed me the phone. "It's for you, obviously." I took it. "Hello?" I listened as the other person spoke. "Yes yes, everything will be ready. They'll be extremely happy to see you! I'm sure of it!" They laughed, thanking me before hanging up. Everything would go fine!

The kids will have a blast when the day comes. "They aren't kids!" Daisy yelled from upstairs. "Yes they are!" She came back down, "Do you know that you are speaking out loud half the time?" Nope. "Yes." She went back up, grumbling about me being crazy.

I could still remember the day I gave my starter Pokémon away. They all went to amazing trainers, and I don't regret a thing. Everyone knows me as the great Professor and I owe it all to the amazing trainers I have chosen. Nostalgia. Daisy ignored me once more, and I chuckled loudly. Dawn, May, Paul and Drew may not have gotten their pokedexes from me, but they are still very important to me. I'm proud to have all eight of them supporting Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.

I know they can win this tournament. I need them to. I sat back down, smiling. Gary's birthday is in two months. I might as well start planning it. Who will be invited, where it will be held, what presents he'll get. Everything. Hopefully everyone will attend, I know Ash will for sure. What about the others though?

"Gramps, Gary did take his necklace with him, right?" I nodded. That necklace is very important to him. It doesn't just hold an important picture, it holds memories as well. Memories he can't let go of just yet. I'm happy he never got rid of it, it is the only thing that'll remind him to keep pushing forward, to move on. He was so devastated that day. I should stop talking about it, it hurts to bring it up sometimes. I stared at the clock, seeing that it was 1:00 in the morning. While my computer shut down, I headed upstairs. I stopped near Gary's room, walking in. A picture of Gary and Leaf was on the desk. I couldn't help but smile.

They had a huge fallout, one I even feel guilty for, yet they were brought together again this year. How is Leaf doing? Is she fine? Is she not doing so well? I had promised to look after her as well. I never meant for any of that stuff to happen. She felt shunned, and it is somewhat my fault. I didn't stop anybody, mostly because I didn't know at the time. Pallet Town is her home just as much as it is mine. No one deserves to be shunned like that.

Oh look at me, rambling on~ All that matters is that there will be a huge surprise happening soon. Tomorrow, I will be in Cinnabar, and I'll start planning the surprise then. Everyone will help and it will be worth it. I can't wait to see the happy looks on their faces. "Grandpa! STOP FANGIRLING!" I ignored Daisy, laughing as I looked through some books on my desk. Now, I need some information. What do younglings like these days? Cars? Games?

I'll get one of everything I guess. It should work out and be enough for everyone. I'll need to get cooks, DJs, and more. Maybe I'm thinking to far ahead, but I can't help it. I yawned, feeling the fatigue take over me once more. I laid down, slowly closing my eyes.

They won't know what hit them. It'll be so amazing!

* * *

**There is chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed! It was fun writing this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! Enjoy~**

**Dragon of Vale: I'm happy you find this story enjoyable :) Thank you!**

**Sakura Touko: That Pov is a mystery, isn't it? x)**

**BlazingPoptart: You'll find out the Pov sometime soon~**

**Guest(abi): I'd want to be in my teens forever xD You'll see whose pov that was!**

**Meliaantiqua: It would have been more Ikari but I couldn't think of anything D: Writing Ikari is hard sometimes..**

**SugarBlasTer: THE SUSPENSE XD You'll find out who the Pov is... SOON!**

**fazsfaraz5: You'll find out the povs lol, hopefully the suspense doesn't kill you ^^**

**Thank you for the reviews :D!**

* * *

Dawn's Pov (September 14th)

"Poetry, Poetry, I love Poetry~" Paul's eye twitched, Piplup smirking. We headed towards the battlefield, our friends waiting for us. I ran up to May, smiling happily. "No one bothered you, right?" I nodded. Nobody bothered me, but that is probably because Paul was with me. "So, why are we all here?" Ash smiled, answering Misty's question. "Prof Oak will be arriving soon!" How did Misty not know that? "No one told me anything about him arriving!" She yelled, glaring at Ash. He laughed nervously. Idiot, "I'm sorry, I was too excited. My mom would be coming with him I think.." Misty let it go, smiling.

Leaf sat there, rubbing Pichu's head as the wind hit us. "What do you think he is bringing? He said something about a surprise right?" Gary nodded, green eyes shining. "He did say there would be a surprise, but not right away." Gary informed, a smirk forming on his face as Ash whined. "I was hoping for a surprise today!" I laughed at him, holding my beanie. "Today is such a beautiful day, don't you think so?" May asked, smiling. I nodded, watching the Pokémon fly through the skies. Piplup watched, pouting. "Stop pouting." It isn't a bad thing that he can't fly like them. Togekiss appeared, her pokeball closing as she cheered. We watched her fly into the sky, crying happily. "Piplup!" Someone is jealous.

She landed, letting him on her back before taking off. Skitty and Azurill pouted. "Flygon fly!" I squeaked as the dragon Pokémon flew high up into the sky, the force of air hitting me. He flew towards us, Skitty jumping on happily. I smiled, Ash chuckling. "Pika! Pi.." Pikachu whined. Azurill and Pikachu looked at each other, before looking at Pichu. "Pichu pi?" Leaf released Charizard, the Pokémon stretching her wings.

Pikachu, Azurill and Pichu immediately jumped on, the huge Pokémon taking off. I heard a ship in the distance, Ash immediately jumping up. "That must be Prof Oak and them!" Ash ran towards the docking area, an excited look on his face. Gary ran after him, the both of them racing to see who could get there first. "Seriously, acting like idiotic kids.' Paul grumbled, Drew running to catch up with them. Misty rolled her eyes, walking towards the place. May was long gone, and Leaf was making her way towards the dock. I walked with Paul, smiling.

"You would be like that if your family was coming, don't lie." He rolled his eyes, walking ahead of me. He doesn't want to admit it! We caught up, watching a few people come off the ship. Gary and Ash stood on their toes, trying to see their family. I stifled a giggle as Ash fell, Gary laughing. "It isn't funny!" He yelled angrily. An old man and middle-aged woman walked off the boat, the woman's eyes widening as she ran towards us. "Ash! Are you okay?" That must be his mom. She had auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was very pretty~

"Hi mom, I'm fine!" I giggled, his mother looking at us. "Oh! You must be his friends!" She seemed to already know who Misty is, a smile forming on her face. "I'm Delia Ketchum." She said happily. We introduced ourselves, the woman squealing as she looked at Leaf. "Oh my! Is that little Leaf?!" She launched at the emotionless girl, pulling her into a bear hug. "You've grown so much! You are so beautiful!" Leaf looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here right now. The older man chuckled, smiling. "I'm Prof Oak! Though you already knew that.." We laughed, a brunette with green eyes joining us. "Oh, you must be Ash's friends, I'm Daisy Oak." She is so beautiful~ We introduced ourselves, heading towards the school building. "Calling last night like that was somewhat unexpected gramps.." Gary said, rubbing his eyes. Professor Oak chuckled, "You'll be fine! Don't worry!"

We sat down in front of the school. Togekiss, Charizard and Flygon flying above us. "Leaf, it has been so long since I've last seen you!" Prof Oak said, chuckling. The brunette stared at him, fishing out her pokedex. "Ah, did you finally catch them all like you've wanted to do?" He looked, his eyes widening. "SPLENDID!" I guess she did catch them all. Old man is happy!

I giggled at his reaction, Gary shaking his head in amusement. Prof Oak fangirled over the pokedex, Daisy smiling as she looked at us. "It's nice to meet you all!" I nodded, Piplup running over to her. "Are you a coordinator or a battler?" She asked me and May. "Coordinator." We answered. She smiled, pulling out a huge ribbon case from her bag. Inside the case were thousands of ribbons, varying in colors and shapes. I stared at her in awe.

"I'm a famous coordinator, or at least in Kanto. I've won ribbons in Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh." She answered, smiling proudly. I hope I can become like that one day. May touched the case, immediately pulling back. "S-sorry, just so amazing.." Daisy laughed, Drew's eyes widening. "E-even I don't have that many ribbons!" She looked at him, a smile forming. "You are a coordinator as well?" I saw Leaf try and grab her pokedex, Prof Oak dancing around as Daisy continued, "I'm sure you three will earn many ribbons!" She said. I could learn some things from her..

Delia clapped her hands, all of us paying attention. "Well, how about I go and make some dinner?" Ash cheered like a little kid, Gary nodding immediately. "Where can I make the food though?" She left, going to find a place where we could all hang out. Prof Oak had calmed down, Leaf snatching her pokedex from him. "All Pokémon, I'll need your pokedex to do research later!" Leaf ignored him, staring off into space. Prof Oak sighed, "You really have changed, haven't you.." I'm somewhat confused..

We headed towards the school building, where Delia was. "They said we could use the staff room~" We cheered, heading towards the room. I sat down as Delia went towards the kitchen, wherever that is. Paul sat next to me, the silence making me feel irritated. "You know, you need to talk more." He ignored me, and I seethed. Stupid Plumhead can't even pay any attention to me! He smirked, noticing my angry look. I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face. Ash looked at us, "Could you guys stop flirting? I want to eat.." My face heat up, while Paul grunted in annoyance. "I-I would never flirt w-with him!" Ash smirked, "Suure.." He said, Pikachu laughing.

I'll kill you Ash, I hope you know that. Misty smiled at me, and I glared. Great, everyone will think I like him! I don't even like him! Piplup was smirking, while May was putting hearts around us. "Can you stop?!" They laughed, finally leaving me alone. I can't believe May would do that! Paul rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. I glared at him, wanting to punch him so badly. I'm not that annoying! Delia came back in, smiling happily. "Here you go!" She placed the delicious looking food on the table, all of us immediately grabbing what we wanted. I wasted no time in starting to eat, having a mini contest with May. Of course, she won. I pouted, May laughing happily. "I don't know why you are getting so happy over food.." Drew said, rolling his eyes. She glared darkly, "Sorry? Did someone say something?" She asked. Drew frowned, glaring.

Well then..

I can see their friendship has gotten worse. Don't they notice it? If they do, they don't seem to care. I wish I could do something to fix their friendship, but I don't know how. Drew needs to stop hanging around Brianna. Obviously, May dislikes her. Drew needs to pick, Brianna or May? He better choose May.

I don't want to see my best friend depressed. May looked at me, forcing a smile on her face. I'm about to punch Drew in the face. If he doesn't fix this, I'll make sure to let Misty punch him in the face as well. Maybe I'll let Leaf do the same. "Dawn, can you please stop glaring at me like you want to murder me.." Gary said. Ooops.. "Heh, sorry Gary.." He rolled his eyes, looking through his pokegear. Fine then, don't accept my apology.

Delia was fawning over Leaf, who was staring at the older woman. "Smile Leaf~ Why won't you smile~" Ash looked nervous, whispering something to his mom. She pouted, before letting Leaf go. She sat down, smiling happily. "Prof Oak, when are we telling them?" Telling us what? The professor laughed, smiling in a defeated way. "It was supposed to be a surprise!" He said, shrugging. Daisy shook her head, giggling. "Hey Leaf, could you help me out with something?" She led Leaf out of the room, Prof Oak chuckling.

"I was thinking of throwing a surprise party!" Ooh! For who? "Who is it for though?" Ash asked, "No one! It's just for fun!" Oh, well still, yay! Daisy walked back in a minute later, Leaf behind her. She had some boxes, a smile on her face, "I meant to give these to you guys after I came off the ship, but I forgot." She handed us gifts, and I smiled. "You didn't have to.." May said, opening it. I opened mine as well, seeing a custom-made ribbon case. "Thank you!" Me and May cheered, looking at our cases. She laughed, "Your welcome, I hope its good enough!" It is!

Gary got a custom-made badge case along with Ash and Leaf, Misty had gotten water type pokegear case, Drew got a contest custom case like us, and Paul got a custom badge case like Ash. We thanked her many times, the brunette laughing. "I'm happy you like it, those cases can hold more than regular cases. That way you all don't have to change through cases a lot." Yay!

I took out my current case, taking the ribbons and putting them in my new case. This case could hold so many ribbons, I couldn't help but squeal. "Troublesome, stop trying to make me deaf." I glared, holding myself back from smacking him. "Grumpy eggplant." He glared. I cleaned my ribbons, closing the custom case and putting it in my bag. A smile broke out onto my face, watching May fuss over her ribbons as well. "Want help?" She nodded, and I walked to her side. "So how many Grand Festivals have you won?" Daisy asked. "I've won one." I replied. She smiled, "Thats still good!" I nodded. I finished with May's ribbons, helping her put them into the new case. She smiled happily, "Thank you Dawn! This case is amazing!" It is~

I grabbed some more chicken, May grabbing lots of it. "Really June? Must you eat so much?" Drew snickered. May snarled angrily, and they started arguing. "Grasshead!" "Fatty!" Fatty? Really? That is so childish..

I watched the argument, Prof Oak sweatdropping as May threw a piece of cheese at Drew's face. "A-anyways, how would you all like to-" A piece of lettuce hit his face, Drew and May throwing food angrily. "Eat this Grasshead!" Drew dodged the food, the cake smashing into Misty's face. "How about you stop eating! You are going to starve the world!" The cupcake he threw hit Leaf's face. I bit my lip, standing up, "Guys I don't thin-" Ow.

I wiped the seafood off my face, growling angrily. May and Drew stood there, eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry!" Drew stuttered, while May backed away. "YOU BETTER BE!" I screeched. Paul covered his ears in annoyance, but I didn't care. They need to stop. They ruined my hair! You know what? They are going to pay big time!

Let me get ahold of them right now!

* * *

Ash's Pov

Dawn was raging, grabbing Drew by his hair and throwing him around. Honestly, she was pretty scary when she was mad. May was getting attacked to, but we weren't going to intervene. I don't want to be killed at all. She finally calmed down after ten minutes, grumbling about killing them next time. May and Drew stayed shut, looking at Dawn. They looked extremely scared right now, it was funny.

I held in my laughter, Dawn glaring at me. "Are you laughing at me?!" I immediately shook my head, my eyes widening in fear. Gary smirked, clapping silently. "What a show.." May and Drew glared at him, flinching under Dawn's stare. "Stop. Fighting." She seethed. May and Drew immediately nodded, Prof Oak laughing like a mad man. "I remember the days when Leaf and Gary would wrestle!" I glared at him, May and Drew looking confused. "They are childhood friends?" Prof Oak looked surprised, looking at his grandson. Gary was not happy. "Ah, hehe, yes they were.." Prof Oak trailed off, knowing he said to much.

Gary forced a smile, "Anyways, how about we all clean up this mess?" He quickly said. May and Drew immediately went to work, not wanting to get beaten up by Dawn again. I got up, grabbing the broom and starting to clean. Mom smiled at me, sighing, "I'm sure everything will be fixed dear.." She muttered. I hope so. Gary glared at his grandfather, who was smiling sheepishly. I sighed, "Pika pi?" Pikachu looked at me worriedly, carrying empty cans. I smiled, "I'm fine Pikachu, just thinking." He threw the cans away, cheering happily. I chuckled, "Hey." Gary suddenly appeared in front of me, making me jump. "Yes?" He snickered at my surprised face. "Nothing. You looks scared though." I do?

I frowned, shrugging, "I'm just thinking, plus the way Dawn beat up Drew and May makes me nervous. I don't want to be attacked." He nodded, smirking. "Though it was funny.."

He is asking to be killed. Dawn glared at him, Gary immediately shutting up. "That is what you get.." I muttered, smirking. He rolled his eyes, walking off. I walked up to Misty, helping her clean the walls. "They didn't have to throw this food!" She growled, "They didn't have to argue either.." I muttered. We finally got the place done after a whole hour, May apologizing frantically. "May. Its fine. Whats done is done." Dawn answered. May still looked guilty as we left, heading towards the mall. Prof Oak smiled, "I'll be in the school building. I need to talk to them about some stuff." He walked off, Delia smiling. "Want to go shopping with me Daisy?" Daisy nodded, while Dawn and May smiled, "Can we go?" My mom nodded. They left, leaving me, Misty, Paul, Drew and Gary here. Leaf disappeared once more.

"Well, I'm going to go see if I got accepted yet." Gary said, heading towards his room. "I'm going with you!" I said. Misty shrugged, walking off. "You aren't coming with?" I called. She yelled back, "No! I'm going to go take my Pokémon to the ocean!" Okay then. Paul and Drew went off to the pokemart. I followed Gary, sitting down on his bed as he turned on his computer. "Man, today is just so weird and lively." I mumbled. He nodded, Umbreon coming out of his pokeball. Pikachu and Umbreon talked happily while I looked at Gary's computer.

"I think you got a message back from them.." He immediately paid attention, reading the mail. A smile broke out on his face. "Did you get accepted?" He nodded, and I cheered for my best friend. "That is amazing Gary! Now what?" He looked over it, finishing the message. "I'll have to go to the league with either Leaf or Misty. They'll have to show me around, and I'll be taught everything I need to know." He finished. "Misty was right! I knew having Leaf refer you was a good idea!" He rolled his eyes, his smile growing. "Yeah.." I looked at the message, smiling happily.

"I can't wait to see you as Gym Leader!" He chuckled, "You coming with?" That confused me greatly. Wouldn't he want to do this alone? "Wha?" He chuckled, "You want to come with? To see the League and the Gym. I wouldn't mind, and I'm sure Leaf would let you. Plus, it says I can bring four people.." I didn't see that part! "Sure! I'd love to!" Pikachu threw packets of ketchup into the air, cheering happily. Umbreon just rolled his eyes, lazing about as always. I fixed my hat, looking out the window. "When are we leaving?" He stayed quiet for a bit, before answering. "I guess we could go tomorrow. Right now, we have other things to do." I nodded in agreement. We'd probably be there the whole day tomorrow.

My pokegear shook, and I quickly answered it, "Hello?" Misty sighed on the other end, "Can you come over here? It is important.." I hung up, immediately leaving. "Where are you going?" Pikachu hopped on my shoulder, "Misty needs me. Want to come?" He thought about it, nodding. We left the dorms, heading towards the beach area. I saw Misty sitting on a rock, surrounded by Melody and Rudy, who both had angry looks on their faces. "What is going on here?" I asked. They turned, Melody immediately becoming happy.

"Ash! I haven't seen you in forever!" I don't really want to see you at all. "Oh, its you." Rudy sneered. I glared, Gary looking between us. He seemed to realize something, a small smirk on his face. ""Is something wrong?" He asked calmly. "Yes, you cheated in that match before." What? "No we didn't." Misty said, sighing. Melody glared at her, "Shut up, I'm talking." Hey! Misty glared while Melody continued, "She used some rare move that wasn't allowed!" Which is? Gary raised an eyebrow, "Really? What move?" Melody frowned, "Ice Beam!" I felt like slamming my head against the wall. Ice Beam is not a rare move..

"It isn't rare. Many Pokémon can learn it. Stop trying to make excuses." Melody stared in shock, Gary smirking. "Who do you think you are to be talking to me like that?!" Melody shrieked. "I'm Gary Green Oak, that's who." Okay, my best friend is still somewhat arrogant. I stifled a chuckle at her angry face. "Well, Ash cheated. Final Evolutions were not allowed!" Rudy tried. Really? That is the most stupid excuse ever. "Well then, that would mean Melody cheated, since she used a Slowking." He had no answer to that.

They were really trying hard. They should just accept the lost. "W-well!.." Well what? Melody sighed, stomping angrily, "She doesn't deserve to be on your team!" She cried. I rolled my eyes, the drama queen going on, "She's just some water trainer!" I felt my blood boil. "No. Misty is my friend. An amazing friend at that!" Melody stared in shock, before glaring, "I'm better than her! She is just some wannabe Sensational!" Misty flinched, looking down.

Melody went to far.

I glared angrily, trying to calm down. "Look Melody. She isn't you. She doesn't try hard like you! She is a caring, amazing battler. She is there for me. I'm honoured to be on her team. Stop dreaming and realize that I want NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I yelled the last part. Gary stared, somewhat impressed. Melody ran away, screaming angrily. "Well then Misty, how about we ditch this loser?" Rudy said, smiling. I was about to retort when Gary grabbed Rudy by his shirt, smirking. "Sorry, but Misty and Ash are busy today. I don't think they want to waste their time with some irrelevant trainer." Rudy glared, stalking off. I smiled thankfully at Gary, walking up to Misty.

"You okay Misty?" She nodded, sighing and smiling weakly. "That just brought up some memories." I nodded, glaring at Rudy's back. He turned and glared back, Gary sighing.

"Just ignore Melody though, okay?" Misty nodded, staring at the sea. "I'm tired of hearing that I'm trying to be like my sisters." I felt bad for her. Her sisters would always say she is a wannabe Sensational. It made me angry. "Well, just try to forget she said that, okay?" Misty nodded, smiling softly. She suddenly hugged me, which was not how Misty usually is. I felt my cheeks flush slightly, my heart beating faster. "Thank you for saying that stuff about me as well.." She said, smiling once more. I nodded.

Why is my heart beating super fast?!

She realized she was hugging me, and immediately shoved me away. "J-j-just d-don't think I'm that g-grateful!" She said, glaring as her face flushed. I chuckled, before fully laughing. Gary was watching the whole scene, a small smile on his face. "Oh yeah! You want to come with us to the League?" She looked confused, before her eyes widened, "You got accepted?!" Gary nodded, both of them high-fiving. "I'll come! I'll love to show you two around with Leaf!" I smiled happily. The four of us would be going to the League tomorrow! Gary told her when, before we all headed towards the dorms.

"So, do you know how long we'll be gone tomorrow?" Misty asked, "Probably all day." Gary guessed. Misty nodded, "For me it took a total of two days to learn the whole thing. Sometimes I'm still not used to it." I yawned, looking around. "It's such a nice day right now." They nodded, Pikachu relaxing happily. "I want to battle." "Of course you do Ash.." Misty said, shaking her head. Gary laughed, "No battling today. I'm sure many people are tired still from the tournament." He's probably right, as always. I sat down on the grass, yawning tiredly. "You don't know how bored I am though!" Pikachu frowned, "Pika pi! Pika?!" Did he think I was saying he is boring? "Pikachu, I don't mean you bore me.." He ignored me, frowning.

"What was I going to say again?" Gary mumbled, before snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah! So, what do you have to do?" He asked Misty. We waited for her to answer. "You'll have to learn how to set up the gym. You'll also need to learn the rules of running it. You'll need to register Gym Trainers, and you'll need to learn the league schedule. You'll also have to report to the league every month. They'll tell you the locations for parties and all. You'll have to take care of Viridian citizens as well. You will be in charge of the festivals, or anything else." That is a lot of things to learn.

Gary sweatdropped, "Wow, I didn't expect that much.." She laughed. "Well, it is pretty easy when you think about it. Good luck though. Since you'll be the eighth gym leader, you'll have a lot to do. Remember that." He nodded, the wind hitting us once more. I think this wind hates us, "What do you have to do?" She stretched, "I have to take care of Cerulean. I host the events their, and I help with water Pokémon. I do a lot of other things as well." A question popped into my mind, "So then if you take care of the towns, what does the champion do?"

"They have to take care of the region. Take care of billions of people, protect the region, attend meetings, take care of the gym leaders. They represent the whole region itself, and if they make one mistake, it could cost them their reputation and everything." Wow, it seems like they have to do a lot. I'm kind of happy I'm not a champion now. "You'll have fun though, I'm sure of it!" She said. Gary looked doubtful, but smiled a minute later. "Alright then. I'm sure I can do it." I'm sure he can. I smiled, staring out at the sea with Misty.

Such a nice day today, isn't it?

* * *

May's Pov

I'm so angry with Drew right now!

He humiliated me in front of my friend! He also got us beat up. Right now, he better be happy I'm not strangling him. I searched through the clothes, finding a contest outfit. I squealed. "What is it?!" Dawn called, running over. I showed her the matching outfits, which were a beautiful red color. "Oh my! We must get these!" We immediately ran up to the counter, buying the clothes. The cash register guy looked scared, seeing our ravaged look. "U-um there is a sale-" "SALE?!" We rushed over.

I immediately started grabbing stuff, Dawn doing the same. "Dawn! Grab everything you can get!" I called. She nodded, grabbing many clothing as Delia sweatdropped, "Girls, calm down!" Daisy was laughing madly, trying not to fall to the ground. We shoved the clothes onto the counter, the man crying in fear of our ravaged looks. I tried not to laugh, leaving the store with Dawn. "Tha guy was so scared!" I laughed loudly, dropping the bags. At that moment Brianna ran up, grabbing the bag. "Whats this?" She pulled out the outfit, smiling. "Thank you May!"

Oh hell no bitch.

I grabbed the bag, pushing her to the ground. I've had enough of her. She stared in shock, before angrily growling at me. Idiot. "Don't even think of trying that again. Get your own clothes!" I growled, stepping over her. She tried tripping me, but failed. Dawn laughed at her, the both of us heading towards the hair salon. We needed to buy some stuff for our hair anyways. Dawn grabbed the first bottle she saw, smelling it. "Wow! Amazing~" People stared at us like we were weird, but I could care less.

I was having fun with my best friend. I smiled, "That is amazing! Do you think I should get one?" She nodded, handing me a bottle. For the next hour or two we spent our time buying hair products. We exited the store, laughing away until I bumped into someone. I looked, a smile forming once more.

"Hi Leaf!" She looked at me. "Want to smell this lotion I found?" I randomly pulled a bottle I had gotten earlier out of my bag, shoving it towards her face. She pushed it away. I pouted, "Oh come on Leaf!" She turned on her heel, heading towards some store selling chocolate. I forced myself to stay away, Dawn giggling. "May~ Chocolate~" Don't. Give. In. "I'm going to go get some~" She slowly headed towards the store, smiling.

My best friend is cruel.

"Wait for me!" I ran after her, the both of us entering the store. "I knew you couldn't resist!" She said, giggling. I rolled my eyes, grabbing a sample. Yummy~ Leaf left the store, her Pichu holding a bag of chocolates and eating them happily. My stomach growled, Dawn looking at me as if I were insane. "You already ate! How many times do you need to eat?!" I giggled nervously. "Hehe sorry?" She brought me some chocolate, exiting the store. I quickly caught up. I saw Brendan ahead of me, and Dawn pushed me forward. "Go talk to your man." Wait what?! She left before I could grab her, laughing maniacal. I walked up to Brendan, smiling. "Hi Brendan!"

He smiled, brown eyes shining happily. "How are you?" He asked. I shrugged, "Could be better. I got into an argument with a friend." He frowned, "Why?" Should I tell him? "Over food." He stared, before laughing. "I-It isn't funny!" He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, fixing his hat as he answered me, "No. Its hilarious. Why are you fighting over food?" I blushed in embarrassment. Does he have to be so loud?

"Sorry May." He said, smiling sheepishly. I giggled, sighing, "Its fine Brendan. Anyways, how have you been?" He smiled, "Fine. Tired, but fine." I saw Drew walk in, his emerald eyes narrowing when he saw me with Brendan. Wonder what is wrong with him. "Thats good, at least you have been having an okay day!"

Drew walked past us, glaring at Brendan. Brendan didn't notice, handing me something. I grabbed it, my eyes widening slightly, "Remember? When we went to the fair years ago?" I nodded, hugging him tightly. "I thought I lost it forever!" He had given me my old bandana back, which is the one my grandmother had given me before she passed away. "Thank you so much Brendan!" He chuckled, nodding. "I should go. I have training today, see you later?" I nodded, smiling brightly. "Bye Brendan!" He waved goodbye, leaving the mall. "Who was that?"

Drew.

I forced a smile, looking at him. "My childhood friend Brendan!" He frowned, "Well he seems suspicious." Brendan is a good guy. "He isn't bad or anything, Drew. Stop acting like my friends are horrible." He glared, "So its okay for you to tell me not to trust Brianna, but I can't tell you to stay away from Brendan?" Really? "I'm looking out for you, you don't know how Brendan is!" I yelled. People were watching but I could care less.

"So? You don't know how Brianna is!" He growled out. "Yes I do. She has been my rival for a long time, I should know how she is!" He rolled his eyes, sighing in annoyance. "Well, stay away from Brendan than." No! I don't have to. He saw my defiant look and narrowed his eyes. "Its only fair, right? If I have to stop talking to Brianna, you have to stop talking to Brendan!" I'm not having this. I can do what I want, and Brendan is a good guy. "Brendan is a nice person, unlike Brianna! Are you obsessed with her or something?!" He glared angrily.

"No, but I do know she is better than you! What kind of friend treats someone bad?" If I remember correctly.. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HUMILIATED ME IN PUBLIC!" I yelled in his face. "BECAUSE YOU DESERVED IT! NO ONE LIKES YOU MAY. YOU ANNOY ALL OF US. EVERYTHING I SAID IS TRUE." He yelled.

I kept the tears down, not wanting to appear weak. "Leave me alone Drew. I have no time for backstabbers." He was extremely angry by now, but I fought back. "Backstabber?! How am I a backstabbing?!" How? I'll tell him how he is one. "You talk about me behind my back! You always make fun of me and half of the time you choose Brianna over me!" He glared, "Then I'm happy to be a backstabber. Anything is better than you Maple." I glared, turning around.

I didn't want to be here now. Dawn came running towards me, glaring at Drew. "No, if anything Drew, anything is better than you." She sneered, dragging me away. I glared darkly at him until he was out of sight. "You okay May?" I nodded tiredly. I already know that now, our friendship is trashed.

This is not good for the tournament..

* * *

**There is chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**-Pichu!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 :) Enjoy~ lol**

**Sakura Touko: Drew is ruining everything, isn't he?**

**Meliaantiqua: Drew is an idiot, ? Pov will be revealed soon..**

**Guest(abi): Here is a Paul and Leaf Pov xD Drew is blind~**

**fazsfaraz5: The pov will be revealed soon xD!**

**Thank you for reviews!~**

* * *

Paul's Pov (September 15th)

There could be a million of things to do right now.

Shopping isn't one of them though.

Dawn dragged me through the stores, going on about some party. I barely paid attention though, and I don't even know why I'm letting her drag me. I pulled my arm away from her, the bluenette pouting. "Paul~!" I turned on my heel, heading towards the exit. I had no time for shopping, and even if I did have time for shopping, I'd rather shoot myself in the leg. Dawn glared, "Grumpy eggplant purple headed Elmo!" I raised an eyebrow, turning to look at her. People were snickering, and embarrassed look on her face. "Um.. sorry?"

I kept walking. I heard even more laughing, and realized they weren't laughing at me. They were laughing at Dawn. I saw the girl's smile fade, being replaced with a frown as fingers pointed at her. I sighed. I couldn't leave her there, so I'll just help her out. I walked back to her side, people immediately stopping and walking away as I glared. "Paul..?" She smiled, breathing in and out to calm herself down. "Thanks.." I grunted in response, the confident girl giggling. "You have to be with me all day now! Protect me from those annoying people!"

"Yeah yeah.." I mumbled. She laughed, skipping ahead as I followed. She pulled me into a store, filled with clothing and accessories. I forced myself to stay in the room, even though I felt like throwing up at the sight of these clothing. So horrible. Dawn grabbed me, throwing me into a changing stall. "Try that on!~" I looked at the outfit, biting my lip. She owes me big time. I walked back out, Dawn squealing. "You look good in black~" She had given me a black jacket, which annoyed me.

"I'm not trying on all of your clothes, troublesome." She pouted, thinking of something to do before dragging me towards the pokemart. "Shopping has gotten boring lately." Wow, to hear that from the shopping fanatic from herself is weird. I stared at her, seeing her blue eyes somewhat dull. She smiled weakly, "I think we should buy our Pokémon some stuff to. They deserve it!" I looked through the selection of Pokémon stuff, not being able to think straight.

Was something wrong? She liked to go shopping, yet right now she is acting as if she dislikes it. She seemed more depressed right now, which was kind of worrying, not that I cared. She looked at me, a confused look forming as she began to talk. "Are you okay? You aren't even buying anything for your Pokémon." I snapped out of it, nodding. I didn't need anything for my Pokémon anyways. We walked out of the store, Dawn smiling as she saw something.

More like someone.

With a squeal she ran towards the person. My stomach felt weird, like a disturbing feeling was forming. A feeling I didn't like at all. I narrowed my eyes slightly, slowing walking forward. Dawn was talking extremely loud, so I didn't have to move that close. "Hi Lucas! How are you?" Lucas, huh? My stomach burned slightly, but I let it go. I don't want to know why I'm getting that feeling. I watched them talk, before Dawn headed back towards me. "Sorry, I had to ask Lucas something!" I nodded, watching him look at me. He sent me a glare, which I gladly returned. I don't know why I'm getting this feeling, but I know he is the reason.

Dawn pulled me towards the dorms, smiling happily. Wasn't she just upset a couple of minutes ago? I sat down at the bench as she cheered. "No one is bothering me! Thank you Paul!" I nodded. Speaking of the whole incident that had happened to Dawn..

The school didn't say anything about it yet. Are they still trying to find evidence? Shouldn't take this long to find evidence though. Dawn waved her hand in front of my face, pouting when I didn't answer. "Paul! Why are you staring off into space?" Because I'm trying to think. I glared at her, which she brushed off. "Fine, I'll just go get someone else to talk to." That feeling in my stomach formed once more, and I quickly got up. "Be patient annoying person." She glared, stomping her foot in a childish way. "You take to long though! I want to enjoy the day, but all you want to do is think." She huffed, turning. "Follow, loyal servant!"

What?

* * *

Drew's Pov

My friendship with May is officially trash now. After that argument, we haven't talked to each other at all. It has only been a day really but still. I have better friends anyways, like Brianna. May didn't know what she was talking about. Brianna is a nice girl, who cares for others. I sat in the stadium, even though no one was battling right now. Brianna was getting us stuff to eat, running back towards me with a happy look on her face. I smiled, "Mr Drew!" She placed the food in front of me, happily eating hers. "How have you been Brianna?" She swallowed, before answering.

"I've been fine! I'm happy you aren't around May anymore." That made my smile fall. "Something wrong?" I sighed. I could tell Brianna, I trusted her. "We got into an argument in the mall yesterday.." She frowned, "What did she say?" I told her everything, and by then Brianna was angry. "She has no right telling you what to do! She shouldn't have yelled at you!" I nodded, agreeing. She didn't control my life, and she didn't have to start arguing with me. I bit into my sub, sighing as my mind wandered off. Brianna immediately caught my attention though.

"Remember what we talked about?" I nodded, seeing her smile. "Why don't you just do that then?" That honestly shocked me. Why would I do that? I'm not wasting my time on her with what we talked about. "I don't know. Everything is done now, I'm not going to try to fix it." Brianna nodded, letting it go. I looked around, noticing some people sitting around us. I guess lots of people like to sit around here and hang out.

I got up, heading towards the exit. Brianna followed me, singing happily. I walked into the school's main room, my eyes landed on someone I didn't really want to see at the moment. May. She was standing there, looking at the paintings on the wall. I headed towards the doors, looking at her one last time. Her sapphire eyes were on me, following me for a second or two before she went back to the painting. I couldn't tell what she was feeling at all. Brianna pulled me along, telling me that May didn't matter.

She is right, May doesn't matter. Why am I even caring about what she thinks of me? I left the building, looking around. When I think about it, this island is small. There isn't much to do, besides battling and shopping. Maybe there will be some new stuff coming to the island, like a basketball court or something. Probably not. Brianna smiled, dragging me towards her friends. Veronica, Vanessa and Melody looked at me, a mixture of smiled and smirks forming on their faces. "Hi Drew! You made the right choice in ditching those losers." I never ditched them though.

Except May. I could care less about her now. "Yeah.." They giggled, pulling me closer. "Say, why don't you help us with a plan?" I shrugged, the girls talking about it, "We'll tell you more later.." Veronica said, smiling. I nodded, turning and walking away. I didn't want to be around anybody right now. Roserade came out of his pokeball, glaring at me in anger. Why is he angry? I didn't do anything wrong.

"Roser! Roserade rose!" He yelled. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I don't know why you are upset, okay?" I walked away, my Pokémon following me. He slapped my leg, making me look at him. "What?!" He pointed towards May, who seemed to be lazing about with Dawn. I get it now, "You are mad because I'm not apologizing?" He nodded. I snorted, "I don't care." I could feel the anger coming from my Pokémon, but I ignored it. I don't have time to apologize to someone who doesn't deserve it. I don't care about her anymore.

I headed towards my dorm, running into Gary along the way. "Hey Gary!" He waved, fixing his shirt. "Whats wrong with you?" He looked like he was in a rush right now, "Sorry Drew, I would love to stay and chat but I got to get to the League." Oh wait, he got accepted? "Congratulations!" I called. He yelled a thanks, almost tripping down the stairs. I snickered.

What to do, what to do. I sat in my room, thinking of ways to spend my day. Right now, it was boring. Roserade was glaring me down, and I couldn't help but finally give in. "Okay! I'm sor-" He glared even more, "Roser!" I sighed. I'm not saying sorry to May, no matter what. I'm not saying sorry to her, since she is the one who started it. I lay there on the sofa, closing my eyes. Roserade raged, trying to get me to pay attention to him. I ignored his cries of anger, turning on the TV.

I had no time to waste on worrying about May.

* * *

Leaf's Pov

"Where is he? He's running late." Misty said, sighing in annoyance. Ash was late, and he said he'd be here before Gary would. I leaned against Charizard, the huge Pokémon roaring loudly. They'd be able to sit on the back of Charizard, unless Ash planned to use his Gliscor to fly, which would be stupid.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ash yelled, panting as he bent over. Misty whacked him, shaking her head. "We need to get there fast, and you were taking so long!" He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I somewhat fell asleep." I could tell Misty was trying to keep herself calm. Charizard's huge wings stretched out, all of us climbing on. Gary sat behind me, Misty behind him and Ash behind Misty. Luckily we wouldn't have to hold on, because Charizard is a huge Pokémon, so we all have enough space to relax. She took off immediately, flying at high speeds. Misty and Ash were freaking out, while Gary was chanting a prayer over and over.

It's not like they are going to die, seriously. Charizard finally calmed down, flying at a fast pace, though not to fast, since Gary and them were freaking out. "Are you trying to kill us?!" Ash yelled. I ignored him, resting my head on my arm. Gary sat behind me, yawning. "My pokegear is fully charged, but I don't know if I sho-" He went quiet, and I looked.

His pokegear was plummeting towards the ocean. Ash quickly sent out Gliscor, the Pokémon gliding down to get it. He brought it back up, handing it to Gary. "Thanks.. How did I drop it?" Idiots. Charizard rolled her eyes in annoyance, looking at me. I know, I don't even know why I agreed to go with. We finally arrived after a good two hours of flying. I landed in front of the building. Misty and Ash were dizzy from the landing, staggering as we stared up at the building. "Well, here it goes.." Gary muttered.

We walked in, people already looking. "Hello Misty! Hello Leaf! Hi, people!" Misty snickered, "That is Ash, and that spiky haired boy is Gary." The woman running the desk nodded, greeting them once more. Misty led us to the meeting room, Lance waiting. "I thought you wouldn't show up." He joked.

I sat down on the throne like chair, Lance sitting to my right. "Now, you want to be the Gym Leader of Viridian City, right?" Gary nodded. I could tell he was somewhat nervous, but I let it go. "You already were accepted into the place, but you need to learn the rules as well. Misty, will you teach him? Show him how to handle everything?" She nodded. He looked at me, "You go with as well. As champion.." I ignored what he had to say, getting up. I already know what I have to do, idiot Lance.

I walked out of the room, the others following me. We headed towards Viridian City, the walk somewhat quiet. Until Ash decided to battle a wild Pokémon. "Come on Ash! We don't have all day!" Ash pouted, ignoring Misty. We left without him, the raven haired boy catching up a minute or two later. "You guys couldn't wait an extra minute?!" Misty shook her head. Gary chuckled, looking at them. I led him towards the gym, Ash and Misty busy arguing.

"So, I would ask you what the rules are but.." I get it, I'm mute. I know I can't talk. Misty walked forwards, sighing. She sent one last glare towards Ash before beginning. "As a Gym Leader, you'll need to take care of this Town," We already know that, "You'll need to hire four to six trainers for challengers to battle as well. You are to attend all meetings, unless something has come up that is extremely dire. You'll be chosen to host the festivals for a year.." My mind drifted off as I stared at the Gym.

My battle with Giovanni was here. The final battle at least. Charizard defeated Rhydon here. I almost was crushed here as well. He was an honourable man though, keeping his word. Did I do the right thing? I think I did. He was evil, selling Pokémon for his own needs. "Leaf?" I snapped out of it, seeing Misty looking at me. "Are you okay?" They stared, all of them looking worried. I nodded. I'm fine. "Okay then. I just explained all the rules to Gary. Now I need to show him how the city works."

She led us to a building, with a sign that said keep out. She opened it with a card, the door sliding open and letting us in. I've been in here before, but Gary and Ash haven't. The lights flickered on, the light showing the room. Buttons that controlled many things were waiting to be pushed. The chair was old, and slightly rusting away. Many small TVs lined the walls, all showing different parts of Viridian. "This is where you'll be able to control the city. The lights, everything. This is usually for when we have a lockdown." Gary nodded, looking over the buttons.

I looked at the TVs, seeing people walking and talking to one another. This makes me feel like I'm a stalker. "I don't think I am going to use this much." Gary muttered. Ash laughed, opening the door for us. We headed towards the training school, where kids were battling with baby Pokémon. Pichu cheered happily for no reason.

"You'll need to take part in the town events, like this one for example. When the kids are battling, you may need to be there as well." Gary nodded, one of the kids cheering as they won. I walked up to them as Misty told Gary some other rules. I watched the children battle, Pichu smiling happily. The little Pidgey pecked at a Caterpie, but the Pokémon held on, determined to win for its trainer. My eyes followed their movements. So many flaws, but that was a good thing. They'd be able to overcome obstacles very well..

"Pichu pi?" Pichu asked, looking at me. I don't really know, Pichu. I don't want to see a little kid cry. She pouted but sat down, ignoring everything that was going on. Misty tapped my shoulder, signalling that it was time to go back. I followed. We headed back up to the meeting room, Misty smiling. "You'll probably sit next to Leaf in meeting, you know." That confused me. Last time, the elite four sat by my side. Why would he sit there?

"Why would I sit next to Leaf? I'm not an elite four." Misty looked surprised, "You didn't get the message Leaf? The seating arrangements are changed?" I got it, I just didn't look at it, "Lance wanted the last Gym Leader and the last Elite Four member to sit next to the Champion. Don't know why though." Stupid Lance. Gary nodded, looking at the throne like chair that belonged to me. "So, can I sit there?" No, its my chair.

The next few hours were spent trying to teach Gary about the League. Another hour was wasted trying to get Ash out of Misty's chair. The last few minutes were wasted trying to pull Misty off of Ash. All in all, it was an okay day. I threw Charizard out, the Pokémon waiting for us. The others climbed on after I did, and we headed towards Cinnabar.

The day went by fast.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short, the next one will be long, somewhat.**

**-Pichu**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter will be the start of the Silver level. Skipping ahead by a week pretty much. Get ready~ I hope I do good on appeals lol xD**

**Sakura Touko: I was pretty mad at Drew as well xD**

**Dragon of Vale: I'm happy the way I write conversations is unique :D Thank you!**

**Meliaantiqua: Roserade should xD**

**Thank you for the reviews ! :)**

* * *

Dawn's Pov (September 22nd)

May and Drew's relationship has died. Literally.

They wouldn't talk to each other at all. They won't look at each other, and they won't even be in the same room as each other. I hated it, I wanted to fix it so badly, but I don't know how. Everyone has tried to fix this, because if this were to keep going on, we might as well just forget about this tournament. I watched May leave the room as soon as Drew entered. How could they let one person ruin all of this? I hate Brianna, I really do.

Piplup looked at Skitty worriedly, talking fast. I don't know what they were talking about, but I'm figuring he is asking whats wrong with May. I sighed, Drew walking up to me. "Today is the contests. Are you and that person doing the contest together?" He sneered. He has become extremely rude and mean, and he is always calling May 'That Person' Why can't they just get along?! "No, you and May are." He stared in horror.

We all had agreed that May and Drew would be partners for the first contests, since we thought it would fix this problem. Gary had voiced his concerns though, saying it would just make us lose the match. I doubt it, they want to win just as much as us. "I-I'm not working with that!" He snarled, glaring. "Really? Okay then. Don't complain to me, find Leaf, Gary and Ash. Go complain to them, and don't cry when you get your ass burned." He paled, growling something. I smirked as he left, stomping like a little child. Honestly, this is so you can have your friendship fixed. You would think he'd want it fixed.

Now to go find May.

I turned my pokegear on, sighing as it tracked her location. Our dorm, huh? I hope she is okay. I ran towards the building, running up the stairs and opening my door. She jumped, yelping loudly. "D-Dawn! What was that about?" I took a second to cath my breath, before sitting next to her. "May, you do know you are working with Drew for this contest right?" She looked surprised, but luckily she didn't throw a tantrum like Drew. "Okay then, I'm not going to let him get in the way of our victory." I smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You know May, this is so your friendship with him can be fixed. I'm sure it'll work." She nodded, but I could see the doubt in her eyes. It worried me, because now I'm feeling like everything will go wrong now. I hope not though. I turned on my pokegear, looking through the contacts. "Want me to ask Leaf and Misty if they really think it's a good idea for you two to be on teams?" She immediately nodded. Over the week, I had gotten somewhat closer to Leaf. She'd be next to me when Paul wasn't, stopping people from laughing at me. When would all this laughing stop?

That wasn't the problem right now. I quickly sent them a text, telling them about May. Misty immediately answered back. _I've been having doubts as well, but I'm sure it will work. –Misty_ That is one person telling me how they feel about this. Now just Leaf. My phone vibrated, a smile forming. _Who cares? If May wants to, let her kill him. This is for their own good, I suppose. –Leaf._ That is the most she has ever texted me, no, the most she has ever texted somebody. I showed May the texts, smiling brightly.

"Leaf said I could kill him. Why are you smiling like that?" She mumbled, raising a brow. I shrugged, "I'm sure everything would go fine. They said it is for you and him to be friends again!" She rolled her eyes, sighing. "Fine, when is the appeal round then?" I looked at the time, my eyes widening slightly. "Um.."

She looked at me, a worried look on her face. "Dawn?" I pointed at the clock, "In an hour.." Her eyes widened, before she flew into her room. "I-I need to get ready!" I waited, hearing her trip a couple of times. Piplup shook his head, while Skitty laughed. May finally came out, wearing her normal clothes. "I'm not dressing up!" She exclaimed, fixing her bandana. I smiled, shaking my head in amusement. "Okay then May, let's go." Skitty hopped into her arms as we ran out of the room.

We finally made it to the stadium after five minutes of non stop running, Misty looking at us. She looked extremely annoyed, "What is with everyone running late?" She grumbled. Ash, Gary and Leaf stared at us, before Ash spoke up. "I'm sure everything will be fine May.." He said, a reassuring smile on his face. I nodded, while she stayed quiet. "Which Pokémon are you using for the appeal?" I tried. She looked at me, before replying, "Glaceon.." I think Drew will be using Flygon, though I'm not sure.

Drew finally appeared, along with Paul. "So, can we get this over with." Drew snapped. I resisted the urge to glare, about to say something when Ash beat me to it first. "Have a better attitude. You need to win this for us. Don't let us down." They both nodded, though May seemed more determined than Drew. "Okay then, go and get ready. The appeals start in twenty minutes." They both walked into the dressing room, while the rest of us went to go find seat. I sat down, Paul sitting to my right. Leaf was to my left. I looked at both of the silent people. This is going to be so annoying, isn't it? Not Leaf, since it isn't her fault she can't talk, but Paul is going to ignore me countless times.

"Hello Paul~ Hello Leaf!" I said happily. Leaf nodded, while Paul ignored me as always. "You know ,you could answer me." He shrugged, yawning. "Hey look, it's that girl who.."

People are talking about me...

I covered my ears, trying not to let their words affect me, but it still hurt. When would people forget that incident? Leaf and Paul both turned, one glaring while the other stared them down. It made me shiver. It was like the end of the world when Paul glared and Leaf stared at the same time. They both looked like murderers. "Thanks guys.." I muttered. Of course they stayed quiet, but I saw Paul nod his head slightly. The first of the coordinators came out, doing their appeals and such. I waited patiently for May and Drew's appeal, looking around.

Misty and Ash were talking and laughing, not really paying attention to the event. Leaf was playing with her Pichu's ear, the Pokémon laughing. Gary was watching Leaf, looking away every time she would look up. Paul was listening to music. Pretty much, my friends didn't seem to care about any appeals except for May and Drew's. I stifled a giggle at that thought, Paul looking at me. "Stop being so loud." I'm not even being loud! "I'm no-" He pointed at the people looking at me, a blush forming on my face. "You were squealing this whole time." I was?

I was about to retort when May and Drew came out, all of us paying attention. "Glaceon, Shadow Ball!" The move formed, creating a huge sphere in the sky, "Flygon, Dragon Breath.." Flygon launched the move into the sphere, the purple and blue colors mixing together. "Flygon, Steel Wing." He didn't even seem all that happy. The Pokémon flew straight into the huge sphere, which exploded. The sparkled landed softly on my hand, the stadium cheering. Honestly, it was beautiful, but I would've liked it more had Drew actually tried. I could tell he didn't even care, which shocked me.

They left, leaving me to worry about the battle rounds. It didn't seem like it would be good. I'm afraid something will happen.

"Drew didn't seem like he wanted to try." Misty mumbled. So I'm not the only one who noticed that? "Now I'm worried about the battle rounds.." Ash said, looking at us. I nodded in agreement. I looked at Leaf, wanting to know how she felt about it. She stayed motionless, staring at the field. I wonder what is going through her mind right now. "Well, their battle is suppose to be the second one, so we'll just have to see how they act."

I didn't like the sound of that. So much could happen during the waiting time. An argument, quitting. Hopefully nothing is going on now. I bit my lip, Piplup noticing my nervousness. "Piplup.." I forced a smile on my face, not wanting to worry my Pokémon. Maybe we shouldn't have put them on the same team. I feel like something bad is going to happen. Leaf's Pichu came over to Piplup, the both of them looking worried. Did they sense something? I saw Leaf's red eyes scanning the field. Did she notice something?

I'm getting even more worried and nervous by the second. What f something happens? "Next up! May and Drew vs Joe and Dan!" I paid attention, seeing the two of them walk onto the field, looking angry. Oh no, please don't tell me..

* * *

Drew's Pov

I can't believe I have to work with her. I don't want to be near her at all. She ruined everything for me, and is always telling me stuff that isn't true. I threw out Flygon, her Glaceon landing on the floor gracefully. The opponent sent out a Golduck and Ariados. How they got in with that I'll never know. "Ariados, string shot!" Joe, I believe, yelled. The move wrapped around Glaceon's leg, pulling her closer to the enemy. "Flygon, Steel Wing!" I watched Flygon cut the string with ease, slamming into the spider Pokémon. "Golduck, Surf." The Pokémon summoned a huge wave, heading straight for our Pokémon.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam the Surf!" The move froze the huge tidal wave, Golduck trying to break free. Its leg was stuck, thanks to the Ice Beam. "Flygon, Sandstorm!" May glared at me, "Why use Sandstorm at a time like this?!" Oh shut up, I can do what I want. "It'll damage the opponent once in a while, or did you not know that?" She bit her lip, glaring more. "Glaceon! Use Dig!" The Pokémon went underground.

"Golduck, Psychic!" The move hit Flygon, my Pokémon slamming into the ground hard. Glaceon cried out in pain, jumping out from the ground. She managed to slam the Golduck with an Iron Tail though. "Drew! Are you trying to make us lose?!" She yelled angrily. I could notice our friends looking at us, worried looks on some of their faces. "Flygon, Flamethrower!" The move hit the Ariados, burning the bug Pokémon badly. Glaceon landed on Flygon's back, both powering up. "Flygon, Steel Wing!" Glaceon hit Flygon's wing with an Ice Beam, coating one with ice. He slammed into the Ariados, knocking it out.

"A combination of Ice Beam and Steel Wing by May and Drew!" The crowd cheered madly as Flygon flew into the air, Glaceon still on his back. "Flygon, Dragon Breath!" He spiraled down, releasing the attack on Golduck. "Golduck, dodge then use Hydro Pump!" Flygon was slammed into the ground by the powerful water attack, the force crushing Glaceon.

"Glaceon! Are you okay?!" Flygon quickly got up, looking at the ice type worriedly. "Glace.." Not my fault she was stupid enough to let her Pokémon stay on Flygon. "Flygon, Steel Wing." He glared at me for a split second, before smashing into the water type Pokémon. "Stupid Drew.." May muttered. "How am I stupid?! I'm not the one letting my Pokémon stay on Flygon!" She glared, coming close to my face. "You need to stop fretting over Brianna and worry more about the team!" I shoved her away.

She staggered back, staring in shock before shoving me back. "Um... May and Drew?" The crowd chattered quietly, but I didn't care. "Flygon, Steel Wing on Glaceon and Golduck!" The move hit, slamming both Pokémon at once. "What the?!" May cried, staring at me in shock. Golduck had fainted, but the trainers were just watching the dispute going on between me and May. "Stop hurting my Pokémon! We are a team you idiot!" She yelled. I glared, "I don't want to be on a team with you, I hate you." I spat.

I ordered Flygon to use Flamethrower, but he wouldn't listen. Glaceon was growling at me, standing in front of her trainer protectively. "Flygon, use Flamethrower NOW!" I yelled. He flinched, hesitantly using it on the Glaceon. It cried out, weakly standing up and staring in shock at Flygon. Absol came out, standing in front of Glaceon protectively. "Ab! Absol Ab sol!" He snarled at me. Flygon looked guilty, trying to apologize over and over, even though Glaceon seemed to have accepted it already.

I glared at Absol, looking at May. She picked up Glaceon, who hissed in pain from a burn mark. She glared more, before sending out her Blaziken. "Blaze Kick him!" My eyes widened sightly as the Pokémon jumped in the air, heading straight for me. Flygon quickly used Steel Wing, pushing back Blaziken. "Fly fly!" He reasoned. Blaziken glared, obviously angry. I stared at May, narrowing my eyes. My blood boiled, and I spat at her, "Trying to kill me?! You freak! I hate you-" She slapped me. The crowd gasped, Prof Oak and Daisy rushing forward to stop us. "Okay okay calm down!"

Prof Oak pulled May away, the brunette fighting him. Daisy pulled my jacket lightly, and I was about to follow when May kicked me. I yelped, eyes widening before I shoved Daisy away.

Daisy fell yelping in surprise. I could see my friends getting up, running down the stairs. "Let go of me!" She shrieked, trying to reach for me. I was about to kick her as well when I was slammed to the floor, a pissed off Gary glaring at me. "Stop. Don't even try to hit May. You hurt my sister as well, you little bastard." He seethed. My eyes widened slightly, seeing Daisy trying to stand up. He glared angrily, being pulled off my Misty. "Both of you stop right now!" She yelled, shutting the stadium up.

"B-Blaziken! Blaze Kick once more!" "Flygon, Steel Wing!" Both Pokémon launched at us, Blaziken aiming for me while Flygon hesitantly aimed for May. A huge shadow appeared, followed by Blaziken being pushed to the floor and Flygon being held by the neck. I stared at Leaf's Charizard, who slowly dug her teeth into Flygon's neck. Gary's Blastoise was standing on Blaziken, aiming his canons at the Pokemon's face. "I SAID STOP!" Misty yelled angrily. Her voice echoed throughout the stadium, everyone watching.

"First, you attack May! Then, you both shove like three-year olds, as well as try to kill each other with Pokémon moves? Forcing your Pokémon to attack a human?! What is wrong with you?!" Ash yelled, furious. "Well is she wouldn't stop whining and annoying me, I wouldn't have done that!" I yelled back. May glared, "If I remember correctly, I was trying to form plans and everything! YOU WERE THE ONE GETTING MAD AND ATTACKING!" She screamed. I glared, about to say something when Ash shoved us both away. "I don't care who did what! You both did something wrong in the end, and because of that, we lose points. Are you happy? You also hurt Daisy, and tried to kill each other." He snarled, glaring at the both of us. I looked at Gary's sister, the girl rubbing her sore ankle while Gary helped her up. He glared at me, a sinister look in his eyes.

I felt somewhat guilty now, and I was about to apologize. Gary suddenly surged forward, his fist connecting with my nose. "That is what you get for hurting my sister." I held my nose, the blood dripping from it. He helped his sister out of the stadium, taking her to the Pokémon Center. Paul shook his head at me, Gary's Blastoise powering up his canons. "The both of you should feel really ashamed right now." Dawn said, glaring at the both of us. Glaceon whimpered in pain a Leaf sprayed a Burn Heal on it.

Flygon seemed weak, Charizard's jaws tightening slowly. It worried me, but I couldn't do a thing about it. They were to high up in the sky, and none of my Pokémon would be able to save it from that monster's jaws. May looked down at the floor, trembling slightly, "I'm sorry.." She said weakly. She took Glaceon from Leaf, returning Blaziken and running away from us. They looked at me expectantly. "I did nothi-" Dawn snarled, shocking us. "NOTHING? YOU'VE BEEN TREATING MAY LIKE SHIT ALL WEEK! YOU TRIED TO KILL HER AND HER GLACEON AND YOU HURT GARY'S SISTER! YOU DID A WHOLE LOT YOU SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING FOR!" She shrieked. I frowned.

Fine, so I did do that stuff. I feel guilty, but I can't just apologize! That would ruin everything! I don't apologize, people apologize to me. "Look, you will apologize. No one likes an arrogant prick like you. We are supposed to be a team, and we can't be one if you are going to try to ruin everything. Apologize, now." She finished. I sighed, looking at my Pokémon. Flygon looked scared, as if he were going to die any second. Absol looked as if he hated me, which hurt a little. "I... I'm sorry.." They nodded, smiling slightly.

Leaf's Charizard let go, and luckily the girl didn't order for it to deliver the finishing blow. I returned my Pokémon, about to walk away. "You need to apologize to May and Daisy as well. First however, go get your nose checked. I think Gary broke it.."

The pain was bad. I felt like crying. Though I won't because that is for the weak.

I walked towards the Pokémon Center, a sigh escaping my lips as I walked in. Nurse Joy looked up, a shocked look on her face. "Oh my! Did you break your nose?!" She rushed me into a room, checking my nose frantically. She sighed in relief, "Just somewhat bruised and beaten.." She muttered. She managed to stop the bleeding, giving me a napkin. I put it in my nose, groaning tiredly. "D-did May come by at all? Daisy and Gary?" She nodded. "May left not to long ago, though her Pokémon had to stay here. Gary and Daisy left as well." Damn, fine. I'll have to go look for them. I stayed for a few more minutes, before finally leaving.

Time to go on a hunt to find them..

* * *

May's Pov

I didn't want to be around anyone right now. I'm ashamed of what I did. I didn't want to treat anyone like that, but I got so angry. Drew probably hates me even more now. Daisy must dislike me and Gary must want to murder the both of us. I know I didn't hurt Daisy, but I provoked him to shove her, which I feel guilty for. I bit my lip, trying not to cry. Skitty rubbed against my arm, mewing worriedly. Glaceon is in the Pokémon Center, because the Burn Heal wasn't enough. She could have fatal injuries, which worries me. I hope she is okay.

There was a knock on my door, but I ignored it. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now. The person kept knocking, the sound annoying me. I quickly got up, ditching the idea of ignoring it. I opened the door, eyes widening slightly as I saw Drew standing there. He stared at me, a guilty look in his eye. "H-hey.." He muttered lamely. I stared more, before noticing the rose in his hand. "I wanted to apologize, for everythi-" I cut him off.

"You are only doing this because Ash and the others forced you to." I grabbed the rose, crushing it and throwing it into the trash can next to me. "I don't want your apology if its forced." He stared in shock, before frowning. "I really am sorry! Why don't you believe me?" Why? Because I can tell you are forcing yourself to do this. Your posture said it all to me. "You look annoyed. You seem like you want to rush out of here and never come back." I growled. Skitty stood next to me protectively, glaring at Drew.

"I really am sorry! Just accept my apology! We ruined everything during the battle, and the perfect score of fifty we had been taken down and replaced with a forty. We lost ten points because of everything we did!" I didn't know that. It may seem like a little, but it isn't. Every point counts if we want to win. I sighed, about to respond when he was pushed away. "Drew doesn't have to apologize to you!" Brianna yelled angrily, Veronica smirking.

Really? Of all times, now they come?

I glared at the hideous girls, biting my lip. I wanted to hurt them so badly. "You were the one who started it all May! You and your stupid friends need to stop forcing Drew to do things!" Drew was staring in shock, trying to get a word in. They didn't let him though, "Your friend deserved it to! If you are going to bother Drew, then we'll post the video of Dawn being humiliated to the school's website for EVERYONE to see!" Something inside of me snapped.

I grabbed the small girl, slamming her head into the wall. I could hear Drew yelling for me to stop, but I wouldn't. She has been verbally abusing me and threatening me for far to long. Veronica tried to attack me, but she was slammed against the railing by someone familiar. Misty. My close friend pulled me off of Brianna, before lifting the girl up. "You listen here, you little slut. I won't tolerate anything from you. You get your dirty self out of here."

Brianna tried to fight back, but Misty slowly started to pull her hair, a smirk forming. "I won't let you post that video of Dawn at all. If you do, I'll ruin your life. I have to evidence and everything of you and your little followers setting up the prank, and I'll happily put it on the school's website." She paled, trembling in fear. I smirked cruelly, watching Misty drop her. "Now leave, before I really hurt you." The girls fled, Misty looking at me. "Are you okay?" I nodded, Drew slowly coming out of his shocked state.

"What the..?" Misty glared, "You better apologize. The apology better be sincere, you need to apologize to May. She didn't deserve any of this. She apologized in front of everyone in the stadium, which was certainly hard for her. You only have to apologize to her alone." She turned, leaving.

I have the most amazing friends ever...

I felt a tear leave my eye as Misty left, a small smile forming. "I'm sorry, I really am.." Drew said, looking at me with guilt. I nodded. I could tell he was sincere, he looked like he was at least. "I'm sorry for treating you bad like that, and telling you what to do. Please forgive me?" He nodded, a small smile threatening to form, "I'm sorry for trying to kill you.." He trailed off. I giggled lightly, smiling at my rival. "So... Friends?" He looked surprised. "Y-you really forgive me? For everything? Just like that?" I nodded. "I'm sure you really are sincere and trying to fix everything. Hopefully, everything we did wrong will go away." He nodded, smiling.

"We'll work to get those ten points back for our team, got it?" He said. I nodded, both of us smiling at each other. "Why don't you two just kiss already~" Dawn's voice reached my ears. I turned, my face heating. "W-what?! NO!" We both yelled, looking at each other. We laughed, while Dawn and Paul stood there, amused.

Hopefully, everything will now go back to normal..

* * *

**There :D Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**-Pichu**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 :D I hope you guys still like this story~**

**Dragon of Vale: Thanks, I hope I get the characters right x)**

**Sakura Touko: She is brilliant, isn't she? :D Happy you liked it!**

**Meliaantiqua: My next victim is *Spoiler* xD**

**SugarBlasTer: Yup, they just need to get together :3**

**fazsfaraz5: Yeah, the pov is soon lol, though I seem to be saying that a lot. You'll find out though!**

**Thanks guys for the reviews! Sorry this chapter was posted so late!**

* * *

Gary's Pov (September 23rd)

Everything seemed to be going back to normal. May and Drew were talking to each other once more, and seemed extremely happy about it. Misty and Ash still got along of course, and Dawn and Paul were doing alright. They seemed to be getting closer because of the whole prank thing. He had to always stick around her so no one would laugh, since everyone is somewhat afraid of him. Me and Leaf had gotten a tad bit closer, I guess. She stays around me, if that counts as anything, which it probably doesn't.

"Hey Gary, do you mind helping me with these boxes?" I picked a box up, helping my sister unpack. Daisy and gramps would be staying here for a month or two, which made me somewhat happy. I placed the box down, stretching. "Anything else?" She rolled her eyes, pointing to the boxes all piled up outside of her room. I groaned in annoyance, slowly going to pick them up. "Stop with the dramatic act Gary." She said, smirking. I just sent her a glare, starting to place the boxes in the corner.

"So, you and Leaf.." I looked at her in confusion, "You both are slowly drifting closer once more, don't you think?" I shrugged. I don't know, if we are I can't tell. "It seems good to me. I think you both are slowly becoming friends again." How? We barely talk and hang out. "Sis, the only time we are together is when we all meet up as a group." She smiled, "Which is everyday, isn't it? Well, why not try to invite her to hang out with us? Just me, you, gramps, Ash, Misty and her? Or just Ash, you and Leaf?" That didn't seem like a bad idea, though I doubt she'd agree to it.

I nodded, sighing. "I'll ask her later then. Right now, I need to help you with this stuff." She smiled, starting to work once more. I thought about us hanging out like we used to.

Ash would always be the one to do stupid things, like jumping into lakes and pranking others. I'd be the one to get us into fights, most of the time getting us in trouble. Leaf would always be the one to stay hidden, only playing with us when we were alone. I miss those days. I quickly pulled my pokegear out, texting Ash about the idea. I hesitantly looked t Leaf's name, debating on whether or not I should text her as well.

"Here, let me do it." My sister snatched my phone out of my hand, quickly texting Leaf. "Rude." I snatched it out of her hands, glaring lightly. She just ignored it as always, laughing at me. Great, now I'm going to get a rude response from Leaf, all because of Daisy. My phone vibrated, showing Ash's response. At least he said yes. Now Leaf, whenever she would answer back. I waited for five minutes before she finally replied.

With a yes.

I stared in shock while my sister smiled like a mad person, dancing around. "Everything is being fixed~" She sung. I stared at it more and more, my sister rolling her eyes and slapping me. "Stop staring in shock lover boy." What? I glared, while she laughed nervously. "Oh right, I forgot you had a crush on Leaf when you were younger, heh... Do you still have one?"" I'm not answering that. I left her room, ignoring her raging. I'd have to go plan that hang out with gramps. It'd be fun.

Hopefully..

* * *

Paul's Pov

"Paul!" Just ignore, and continue reading. "Paul~" Ignoring. Dawn glared at me, huffing. "Answer me! I don't want to be stuck here!" I looked up, rolling my eyes. "Well to bad. If you don't want to be here, then leave. If you get laughed at though, I wont be there to stop it." She stayed shut, seething in anger.

"Why are you so mean?!" She yelled angrily. I shrugged, flipping a page. "Look Paulie," What did she just call me? "I don't want to be stuck in this library all day. Carry that stupid horror book with you, okay?" I sighed, standing up. A victorious smile formed, only to be wiped off her face when I sat back down. "Wha?" I smirked.

"I don't have to do what you want, at all." She glared while I opened the book once more. I had no time for an annoying person like her. "I-I'll just ask Leaf then!" Go ahead. "I feel bad for her though. No one wants to deal with an annoying person." She grabbed the book, throwing it across the room. "I'm not annoyi-" She stopped, paling as the librarian came behind her. "OUT. NOW." I smirked, watching her leave while muttering death threats.

Finally, quiet. I got up, picking up the book and starting to read it again. I looked out the window, seeing Dawn standing in the hall. People were snickering, and some were even pointing her out. Honestly, we need to do something to stop this. I felt my blood boil somewhat, heading towards the door. I walked out, everyone immediately running off with scared looks on their faces. Dawn was trembling, looking up in surprise at me.

"I-I'm even surprised you came, you know.." I nodded, somewhat surprised by my own actions as well. I helped her up, putting the book away. "You'll take me out now?" She said, a smile slowly forming. "Fine, troublesome. If you'll shut up." She glared, before smiling. "Good lets go!" She skipped off, humming happily.

What did I get myself into?

I followed her, a sigh escaping my lips as people looked at us. We will have to find a way to get all the attention off of Dawn. Everybody keeps laughing at her, and it is obviously upsetting her. Maybe we should just play the same kind of prank on others.

Dawn left the building, waiting for me outside. I followed her, noticing the girls who had done that to Dawn. Vanessa looked at me, smiling shyly. Stupid girl, I know how you really are, and I don't like you. I sent a quick glare over at the girls, seeing Brianna glaring angrily at me. Not my fault Drew chose May over you, though he made the right choice. You are a horrible girl.

"Dawn." She looked, smiling. "You called me Dawn instead of troublesome~" I rolled my eyes, ignoring that comment. "Look, if you want all the laughing to stop, you are going to need to humiliate someone else." She looked at me, horrified. "I can't do that to someone else! That is to cruel." Oh well, then be laughed at for the rest of your time here. She seemed to be thinking about it, before sighing. "Fine, then you'll have to help me, okay?" I nodded.

She led me towards the girls dorm, stopping in front of the door. "What should we use?" I thought about it. They did one of the old tricks, just hanging her upside down and pouring water all over her. We should do something new, something that will be so humiliating. "How about.. You humiliate them in a battle?" She looked confused. How do I explain this?

"Okay. Why don't we challenge them to a battle? Then, humiliate them by making their own Pokémon attack them?" She thought about it, "How is that going to work?" I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find a way. "We'll just let everything happen as we go along." I grumbled. She nodded, smiling happily. She suddenly hugged me, my face heating slightly. "You know, its nice of you to show you care Paul~" Get off of me, annoying girl. She pulled away, not noticing my blush. "Let us get to work then!" She turned, skipping into the building. I sighed, looking over at the battlefield.

I'll need to plan everything perfectly.

* * *

Ash's Pov

Mist was trying to kill me. I'm scared, and I need someone to save me. She glared at me, pulling out her mallet. "Ash Ketchum, prepare to die!" She yelled. I dodged a hit, jumping over the couch. "I'm sorry Misty! It was just a joke!" No it wasn't. I had made a joke saying water type Pokémon could easily be defeated by Pikachu, which was somewhat true. She wasn't so happy, and now she is trying to kill me.

"I'm sorry!" She whacked me in the head, "You better be! Not ALL water types lose to a Pikachu!" Pikachu and Azurill watched, sweatdropping. My partner betrayed me! "Okay okay! I'm sorry!" I said once more. She finally stopped after ten more whacks, a sigh escaping her lips. "You know, I would murder you but then I'd go to jail."

Well then..

Pikachu and Azurill were laughing at my horrified face, earning a glare from me. They didn't have to laugh at my misery, that isn't nice. I looked at my pokegear, wondering if Gary sent any more messages about us hanging out. Nothing. I hope everything goes well when we hang out, because I want my old friend back. "So, do you know if its going to be you three like old times?" Misty asked. I shrugged, before staring in shock.

"Y-you read my message?!" She laughed. "Sorry? I got curious. I think this will be a chance to fix everything though, which is good." She said, smiling. I nodded, feeling somewhat doubtful. I want everything fixed. "Well then, I think I'm going to ask Prof Oak some questions." She nodded, "Want to come?" I asked. She looked surprised, before her smile grew. "Sure." She followed me out of my room, the both of us heading towards Prof Oak's location.

"Ah hello Ash!" I jumped, the professor right next to me. Misty laughed as I tried to calm my heart down. Gary was looking at me in amusement. "Hey, I have some questions.." We went to sit down at the table. "What questions are there?" I thought about it for a bit, before answering him. "Well, I want to know what we'll be doing. Will this really fix our relationship with Leaf? I want my old friend back but it seems like she is to far gone." Gary sighed, looking down at the table as Prof Oak cleared his throat.

"I believe it will fix this all, because it'll remind her of the good old times she had." He smiled, "I think she is just stuck in that moment, if you know what I mean. When you two treated her like that, she is still hurt by that. I'm sure if you all hang out like you used to, everything will be fixed." I nodded, hoping he was right.

"I'm not going to be joining though. Thanks for the offer, but I really think it should just be you three." Misty said, which made me somewhat disappointed and shocked. "Okay then Misty, but remember, you can join them at any time." Prof Oak said, which made Misty smile. "Thank you." He didn't answer me though, didn't answer my question about what we'd be doing. He looked at me, before replying. "You will be hanging out in the stores, or playing games in the dorm room. Anything you can think of." Me and Gary looked at each other, before nodding.

"Anything else?" Yes. "What if it doesn't work? I don't want her to hate us even more than she does now." Gary asked, seeming to have read my mind. Prof Oak chuckled, "I'm sure it will work. All she'll need is a little shove. She needs to see how sorry the both of you are. She is opening up to Misty, so if anything were to happen, call Misty." Misty nodded, smiling proudly. I nodded. I'd ask my other questions later. "Okay then Professor, thanks." He bid goodbye, leaving us there.

Everything would be okay, I'm sure of it.

* * *

**I know it is short guys, I wanted to give a chapter but I didn't want to deliver it late, I'm sorry. The next one will be longer, since a lot is happening. Thank you :)**

**-Pichu**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14. :D**

**midnightbrowneyes: I'm happy you like how this story is going :D Love Oldrival ^^**

**Guest(abi): Where Misty keeps her mallet? I dunno xD That Blue and Green part in the song? *CoughOldRivalCough* XD**

**Sakura Touko: Daisy is like my sister xD**

**Meliaantiqua: Ooh, Happy early/late Bday then :D! OldRival day is soon! *Prepares* SQUEAL! You'll find out the pov :)**

**SugarBlasTer: MUHAHA sorry xD I don't think anything bad will happen... *Evil grin***

**fazsfaraz5: Yeah, sorry it was short :/ This one is a little better though :D!**

* * *

Dawn's Pov (September 24th)

I hope the plan works out well.

Paul had planned that we both challenge them to a battle. Somehow, he had gotten the chance to feed their Pokémon some weird berry that would make them confused if they ate it in a battle, which was good and bad. Good, because the plan could be carried out, but bad because isn't that illegal? I don't know anymore, but at least he is showing he cares. That made my heart beat faster for some reason, I wonder why.

"The plan will go fine, troublesome." He's back to calling me that now, great. I glared at him, which he easily brushed off. He rolled his eyes as he left, heading to the battlefield. I'm kind of worried this plan won't work out, but knowing Paul, he probably already has another backup plan incase this does fail. I quickly followed him, staring out at the field. "So, this is how it is going to work, okay?" I nodded, listening. "We will challenge them to a battle. Halfway through, I want you to use Whirlpool. Their Pokémon should get confused then, and we'll make them attack their trainers. Not with harmful moves, but moves enough to attract attention and humiliate them in front of everyone. Then the attention should be off of you." Seemed simple enough..

Piplup smirked, laughing as Torterra stared at him. I swear, everyone thinks me and Piplup are crazy. I stared at the sky, watching Pidgeot fly happily. Would my friends see this battle? Would they be happy with what we did? Those type of questions were running through my mind like crazy. I don't want to disappoint my friends, but at the same time I want this laughter to be directed at Vanessa and them. So many hard decisions in life.

"Paul~!" I cringed, seeing Vanessa walk up to us. "O-oh! Hello Dawn!" She forced herself to say. I bit back a rude and mean comment, deciding to say a quick hello back. "We are having a double battle, remember?" She nodded, looking happy. Veronica, Brianna and Melody came, probably to watch the battle. "So, is it me and you vs Dawn?" He shook his head, her smile fading at his next words. "Its me and Dawn against you and Veronica." That shocked her greatly, and I had to hold in my laughter. "Lets do this then." He stated, walking to his side of the field.

I stood next to him, watching Vanessa hesitantly walk to her side with Veronica. "Piplup, Spotlight!" Piplup jumped onto the field, spinning gracefully. "Torterra, standby for battle." Torterra landed, roaring loudly. Vanessa pulled a pokeball from her pocket, throwing it nervously. "Go, Houndoom.." The dog like Pokémon landed, growling menacingly. Veronica threw her pokeball, smiling. "Destroy them Hippowdon!" The huge Pokémon landed, lazily standing up.

"Piplup, Bubble Beam!" Piplup used the move, Vanessa snorting loudly, "THAT weak move?! Oh my! You really do suck!" I growled, but Paul quickly ordered a move before I could retort. "Stone Edge." The move landed on Houndoom, the Pokémon managing to take both attacks somehow. "Houndoom, use Flamethrower!" The move headed towards Torterra, who sidestepped it with ease. "Hippowdon, Sandstorm!" Paul looked at me, and I nodded. "Piplup! Whirlpool!" Piplup summoned the move, launching it. The twister like thing slammed straight into Hippowdon, stopping it from using an attack. It also hit Houndoom, who fainted with ease. Pathetic. "Hippow.." It had swirls in its eyes as it moved in a funny way. "Snap out of it!"

She ordered her Pokémon to use a move, and I crossed my fingers. People were watching, thanks to the beautiful whirlpool.

"Hippo Hippow.." The Pokémon launched the Sandstorm at Vanessa, the move making her hair stand up. It then launched another Sandstorm at Veronica, making the girl's hair stand up as well. The place was silent, before laughter followed along with flashes. "Wha?! N-no don't take a picture!" Vanessa cried out, trying to stop everyone.

For once, the laughter wasn't directed at me. I smiled fully, looking at Paul. He seemed to be smirking, though I could tell he was trying to hold his laughter in. The Hippowdon hit himself, fainting. Veronica and Vanessa were to busy trying to fix their hair to return their Pokémon, while Piplup laughed. Torterra chuckled, returning to his pokeball. I did a small victory dance, attracting the attention of Vanessa. "You planned this, didn't you?!" She yelled angrily, marching up to me. I tried to answer, but with the way her hair looked, I couldn't help but give in and laugh even more.

"N-no! I.." Was all I could manage to say, laughing to hard. Paul was staring blankly at Vanessa, who was glaring at me. "I planned it." He said bluntly. She stared in shock, before seething at me. "Your stupid mind control isn't going to work next time, you stupid-!" Mind control? I can't control minds, though that would be cool. Paul rolled his eyes, looking at a familiar green haired person. Drew was laughing so hard, he looked like a tomato. That is when I noticed something.

Brianna and Melody's hair is sticking up as well.

All four girls were frantically trying to fix it, glaring at me all the while. May stood next to me all of a sudden, trying to use me as support while she laughed away. "O-oh my! That was brilliant Dawn!" I high-fived her, laughing along. Paul shook his head, and I could see Ash and Misty laughing in the crowd. Gary and Leaf were nowhere to be seen though, which made me pout.

"Gary and Leaf just missed this!" I cried. May shook her head, pointing to the sky. I looked up, trying not to laugh. Leaf and Gary were on Charizard, Gary laughing as he recorded it from above, probably zooming in to get an even better view. This was amazing. The girls ran off, crying in frustration as everyone pointed and laughed. "Thanks Paul.." I said, smiling. He nodded, looking at anything but me. I giggled as May looked between us.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something~" She sang, skipping off. How dare she imply that! My face burned as Paul rolled his eyes. I could swear that he was blushing as well though! Piplup jumped into my arms, smiling happily. I felt happy as well.

No more being laughed at..

* * *

Gary's Pov

I'm nervous, like really nervous, even though it is probably stupid that I am. I can't help it though. Being with my old and first friend that I hurt makes me nervous, and the guilt starts to eat at me once more. I looked at the time, seeing that it read 6:30 PM. Hopefully, I wont be left standing here like an idiot. I know Ash will appear, but what about Leaf? "Hey brother!" Ash called happily, Pikachu waving. "Hey Ash, still no Leaf." I stated.

We waited for a couple more minutes, and the girl finally decided to show up at 6:40. "What took so long? I'm excited to hang out again like old times!" Ash whined. We ignored him, starting to walk away. Where to go, where to go. I looked around, before deciding to head to the food court. I know some of us hadn't eaten since lunch time, and Leaf must be hungry. Ash sat down, immediately ordering. I couldn't help but fave palm, while Leaf slowly shook her head. "Ash! We aren't even ready to order yet!"

He smiled sheepishly, rushing us to get our food as well. Once we were done, the waiter came. Wait, why is there a waiter at a food court? Whatever. He took our orders before leaving, Ash leaning back happily. "Feels like forever since we've hung out!" He said happily. I nodded, looking at Leaf to see her reaction. Nothing. I sighed, laying my head on the table. "Gary, you look like a hedgehog with that hair." That made no sense. I sent him a glare, huffing. "My hair is amazing Ash, thank you very much." He snickered. Leaf looked between us, before looking at the waiter.

We took our food, Ash immediately eating. He sounded like a pig, and looked like one, which made everyone stare at us. Just like old times indeed. "Ash, stop." I growled under my breath. He ignored me, eating happily. Leaf picked at her food, which wasn't at all surprising. How long has it been since she ate? She didn't eat lunch at all. "Leaf, at least eat the food." She looked up, eyes staring straight into mine. I looked at her, feeling slightly nervous once more. Ash smiled stupidly, getting up. "I'm getting more!"

Couldn't he have just called the waiter..?

Leaf slowly ate her food, the silence surprising being comfortable like old times. A small smile formed on my face as I thought about the times when we'd all hang out together. I really miss those days. I finished me food, looking around. "Where is Ash..?" I muttered. Not a minute later, the boy came crashing into the table with a scared look in his eyes. "The chef wants to kill me!" I rolled my eyes, seeing the people who worked here looking at Ash as if he was insane. "H-he was holding a machete! I swear he was trying to kill me!" Such an idiot. "Or you know, he was trying to cook." I said slowly. His face showed confusion, before realization kicked in. "Oh... OH!" I felt like hitting my head on the wall now.

I could see Leaf staring at us, and I smirked. Sooner or later, she'd have to show some emotion. Ash went to go apologize, and after that we had paid and left. Ash walked ahead, trying to act like a leader. He was acting like a kid again, not that its a bad thing. Leaf walked next to me, looking around at the people we passed. The sun started to go down, the sky turning a beautiful orange.

We headed towards the boy dorms, going into my dorm, that I sadly share with Ash. I turned on the TV, handing them two remotes. "I'll, of course, win." I said, smirking. Ash immediately challenged me, while Leaf sat back and watched, just like she did when we were little. "GARY YOU CHEATER!" Ash roared, hurting my ears. I hit him in the head with my elbow, glaring at him. "You trying to make me deaf?!" I yelled angrily. He shoved me, and I shoved him back. Leaf just watched as if we were crazy.

I'm seriously going to kill this boy soon.

* * *

Leaf's Pov

They looked like idiots fighting like that. Just like when we were younger.

I shouldn't be thinking about the past. Yet no matter how hard I try it keeps coming back. If I wouldn't have agreed to hang out, none of these memories would be coming back, though they are good memories. "You idiot! You almost broke the WiiU!" Gary yelled angrily. Ash smiled sheepishly, picking up the remote. I looked at the one in my hands. Should I play, or no? I don't really think I should, I don't want to become friends with them. I-I'm only doing this so I can get it over with.

"Pichu pi." I felt my heart skip a beat in shock. Did she just say 'Keep telling yourself that' to me? She glared angrily, pointing towards the WiiU. "Pichu pi, Pichu chu!"

I'm not trying to stay in the past, Pichu. She glared, cheeks sparking angrily. Ash and Gary were looking at us, worried looks on their faces. I paid no attention to that though, I was to busy trying to calm myself down. What Pichu had said shocked me, honestly. Was I really staying in the past? Charizard's pokeball shook, the Pokémon releasing herself. She glared at me, growling. "Charizard.." How she even managed to fit in this room shocked me.

They said I'm living in the past. How? Because I won't forgive them? Not everyone forgives easily though. How can they tell me to be happy when the memories of being shunned and practically hated by my hometown haunt me forever? "Chari char.." I didn't know what to think anymore. Should I forgive and forget? I don't want to, but sooner or later, I'll have to won't I?

"Leaf, are you okay?" I stared at Gary, seeing how worried he looked. I don't know if I can forgive him right away, but I could tolerate him. I could slowly start to forget about it. My Pokémon didn't seem happy about that. I nodded, trying to calm myself down. Charizard had gone back into her pokeball, seeming to know what my decision would be. What did my Pokémon want from me? They can't expect me to be happy right away. Pichu glared, and for the first time she was actually angry with me. I don't know what to do, and I feel like a huge migraine is coming.

Pichu sighed, going back underneath my hat as I sat back down. Ash and Gary let the subject drop, going back to their little game. I guess I'll tolerate for now, though I have no idea when I'll forget. No one has said sorry yet at all to me. Why should I say sorry? I could feel my hat move side to side, and I knew Pichu was shaking her head at what I thought. Sure, it sounded childish, but its true. Why should I say sorry if they didn't say sorry yet? It's only fair they say it to.

I shakily picked up the remote I had dropped, turning it on. "Oh~ Leaf is playing?" Gary said, smirking. "Double Team Ash!" The poor boy didn't see it coming. We played the WiiU for a few more minutes, which were filled with Ash raging at us. He tripped when he tried to attack Gary, flipping over the sofa. Gary burst out laughing. Ash lay there, looking embarrassed as Pikachu laughed away. I felt something start to form on my face, a warm feeling overcoming me. Gary looked at me, his eyes widening slightly.

"L-Leaf.. You're smiling!" He exclaimed, a smile forming on his face.

Wait, I'm smiling?

I felt my face, Ash and Gary smiling brightly. I could feel the smile plastered on my face, and my heart skipped a beat. Why was I smiling?! Pichu stared in surprise, before squealing happily. Gary took a picture, and I had half the mind to punch him right now. I shouldn't be smiling, this isn't good. Why am I smiling? No matter how hard I tried, the smile wouldn't go away. It stayed. Was that a good thing, or a bad thing? I don't know right now.

"Its nice to see you smiling, Leaf." Gary said, smiling softly. I guess I'll let it go for now. I should enjoy this moment, shouldn't I? I blinked, trying to push the smile down once more, I really don't like this feeling, it feel foreign. I haven't smiled in years. Gary high-fived Ash, both cheering for some reason. "Pichu pi.." I guess I'll let it go for now, for my Pokemon's happiness.

Okay fine, I'll let it go because..

I kind of miss this feeling of being happy..

* * *

Misty's Pov

I wonder how the hang out thing is going.

I bet there isn't much progress, since Leaf is hard to crack. I hope something good happened though, because I would love it if something good did happen. "Hey Misty, you seem bored." A person I really didn't want to see suddenly came up to me. Rudy. "Oh, hi Rudy.." He sat down, smiling slightly. "Hey Misty~ I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Think of an excuse now Misty! "Oh, I would love to! But, I kind of can't right now.." Rudy frowned, looking around. "Why?" Think of something! "I kind of have to wait for my Pokémon to be healed!" Good job Misty! He sighed, shrugging it off. "Then why don't we talk for fun?" Shit.

"Um, sure.. Though don't follow me when I have to go get my Pokémon." Great, I made it sound like I'm hiding something from him. He nodded, though I could see the suspicion in his eyes. Why does he have to like me?! Why not someone else? "So, how have you been?" He asked. I shrugged, "I could be better I guess, though I'm not complaining, really. So I've been good." He nodded. "I've been okay, but being in Melody's team really sucks. Why don't we join teams?"

I knew he was on Melody's team, he doesn't have to point that out. "You do know you can't switch teams, right?" He frowned angrily. "This island sucks!" I flinched as he slammed his hands down on the table. People looked in confusion, and I wanted nothing more but to just crawl under a rock and die. "S-sorry.." I glared at him, getting up and walking away. I had no time for him, I don't feel the same way.

I headed towards the Pokémon Center, Azurill popping out of my bag. "Sorry about that Azurill." She nodded, giggling at me. I guess it was pretty funny how I just got up and left him, in a Pokémon's perspective, that is. I walked into the Pokemon Center, handing the nurse my team. I'm sure they are healed..

She put them in the healing machine, and I patiently waited. Azurill ate a cookie, slowly starting to fall asleep. I held her in my arms, grabbing my Pokémon and turning around. I almost jumped twelve feet in the air as Rudy stood there. "Oh, so you weren't lying when you said you had to get your Pokémon." I glared, shoving him out of my way. "Why are you so upset?!"

I turned, the boy walking straight into me, "First, you embarrass me in public all because you are upset. Second, I don't want to be bothered right now." He frowned, knowing I wouldn't tell him the real reason I'm upset. I had no reason to tell him, and I wanted nothing to do with him right now. I headed back to my room, the boy smart enough to leave me alone. "Hello Misty!" May yelled happily, running up to me. I smiled softly. My friends, however, I wouldn't mind being around. "Hello May, whats up?"

She pointed towards the sky, and I resisted the urge to smack her. "Anyways, you seem slightly upset, is something wrong?" I sighed, deciding to tell her what happened with Rudy. "Wow, you know when Dawn says you two would make an okay couple, I can't help but disagree with her. It would seem like a horrible couple, not because of you but because of him." I nodded, Azurill and Skitty talking. "Maybe you should just tell him you don't want to be around him anymore? I don't know, I never had to deal with this." I saw someone heading towards May, and I stifled a giggle.

"Hey May." Brendan said. May smile brightly, "Hello Brendan~" I could see emerald-green eyes narrowed at Brendan, which made me laugh. "Whats so funny?" May asked, confused. dammit, "Nothing~ I have to go do something, bye!" I yelled back to her. "Why are you letting her stay with that monster?" Drew growled. I shrugged, "Do something about it, instead of hiding and stalking Drew." I shoved past him, heading to my room.

My phone vibrated as I entered my room. A smile broke out on my face, seeing the picture Gary had sent to me, and probably sent to everyone else. A picture of Leaf smiling. I can tell everything went perfect. There was a knock on the door, and I opened it. Ash and Gary fell in, Leaf standing there emotionless as always. "Hello Mist!" Ash said happily, I waved slightly, confused. "We came to hang out~" He said happily.

I let them in, the three of them sitting down on the couch. "Misty~ Let us play WiiU." I don't have one though. They opened up the bag, making me sweatdrop. Leaf just shrugged, looking at them. Once we were done hooking it up, we all grabbed a remote. I had won a few matches, which made Ash cheer for some reason. Gary and Ash were now wrestling for first place. Me and Leaf just watched, looking at each other. "You know, they are taking this to seriously.." I trailed off. Leaf nodded, getting up and slamming their heads together.

"OW!" They cried, glaring at her. "What was that for?!" I laughed at them as they rubbed their heads. They suddenly noticed what place they were in, and immediately freaked out. "I'm in last place?!" Gary yelled, fumbling the remote. He and Ash immediately became silent, trying to beat each other. I sighed.

I feel like this is going to be a long night..

* * *

Drew's Pov

I'm not exactly happy right now.

Why is she talking to Brendan? What is so important about him? So he is a childhood friend, so what? That doesn't mean anything to me. He isn't worth anything! May laughed along with him, and I growled dangerously. I had a strange feeling overtake me, and I didn't know what it was at all. Hopefully it goes away.

Wait, why do I care what she does? Because we are friends? No, something else entirely. She headed back towards me, looking surprised to see me standing out in the open. "Hey Drew! How are you~?" She practically squealed. I nodded, not really paying attention. She frowned, "Something wrong?" I shook my head, "Just thinking, that's all." She nodded.

"Do you want to go get something to eat or drink?" She asked, smiling. I nodded, following her into the girl dorms. I sat on the sofa, sighing as she got drinks from the snack bar. She handed me one, sitting down and drinking her soda. I hesitantly took a sip, sighing loudly. "Something bothering you?" Yes, I don't like Brendan. "No, just tired I guess." She nodded, "I've had a somewhat slow and boring day. I'm tired now as well." The only stuff that wasn't boring today was the prank Dawn and Paul did.

I got up, heading towards the snack bar. I grabbed some food, eating it as I watched people walk by. What do I do about Brendan? I feel as if he is a threat. How do I get rid of him? May looked at me as if I were weird. "Who is a threat?" Wait, she heard me? "Uh, this boss in a game.." I said lamely. She nodded, rolling her eyes. "Do you want help beating the boss?" I shook my head a little to quickly. "N-no! I can do it." She looked at me, obviously not falling for it. "P-plus, you probably suck at gaming." She got extremely mad, whacking me in the head. "I'll have you know I won many tournaments!" Whatever. "Okay then June."

"ITS MAY! M-A-Y!" She yelled angrily. I chuckled, "I should get going, shouldn't I? It is getting pretty late." She was about to say something when Ash and Gary came falling down the stairs, landing on their backs. "Ow.. What was that for Misty!" Gary yelled angrily. I tried not to laugh, but May was literally dying in her laughter right now. "Don't try to play innocent! You cheated in the game Ketchum and Oak!" They paled.

"S-sorry! We won't do it again." They got up, noticing me. "Oh hey Drew!" Misty's mallet connected with Ash's face, the boy falling to the floor. "Save yourselves!" Gary yelled, running out of the building. Ash got up, throwing it back at her and running off. I shook my head, looking at May. "I guess I should go then, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, May." She waved, mumbling a goodnight as she tried to calm down.

I headed out of the dorm areas, walking back to my room. The night sky had millions of stars shining beautifully, and the moon was full. The grass swayed slowly with the wind, as if dancing. Nature is amazing, and I love it. I looked around, noticing I was the only one outside. I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies. I headed back inside, about to go into my room when I noticed a note on the floor. I picked it up, reading it.

_You better watch it, Hayden. I will ruin you. Stay away from my May. I've known her longer than you have, and you have no right to claim her as yours. –Brendan._

I growled slightly. He wanted to fight for her? She was my friend as well, and I'm not going to let some childhood friend of hers ruin anything.

It's on, Brendan Birch. You are going down.

* * *

**There is chapter 14 guys :D Slightly longer, no? I dunno, I tried :3 have a wonderful day, okay? :D?**

**-Pichu!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Lol, I still love this story, I also have my next one planned :)**

**Sakura Touko: Drew vs Brendan! It is so fun writing them right now xD**

**Guest(abi): Yeah, that Blue and Green reference xD**

**Meliaantiqua: Brendan is over protective :/ lol xD**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Leafy smiled :D Brendan could never beat Drew xD**

**Thank you for reviews :D!**

* * *

May's Pov (September 25th)

Today has been weird. Like really weird.

Drew has followed me around everywhere, and Brendan has been following me as well. Were they finally friends? I don't know. It was kind of annoying though, because they kept glaring at each other. What was going on? "Hey May, why don't we go practice for the next battle?" You aren't even in the next battle, it is me and Dawn together for the next battle. "May, why don't we go and have a fun battle?" I don't like to battle much unless its contests..

I turned around to face them, shaking my head. "I don't know what is up with you two, but please, don't drag me into this." With that said, I left, hearing them argue behind me. What is up with them? "Looks like you have two boys fighting over you~" Dawn suddenly appeared out of nowhere, smiling. I blushed, glaring, "No. They are just being stupid." She shook her head, opening the door for us. "You sure about that? Think it over May, obviously they are fighting each other for you. The question is why?" She answered, smiling as she headed up the stairs.

I followed, thinking about it. Why are they fighting for me? Friendship? Or love? I blushed at that last thought. I doubt that, and I only see Brendan as a friend. What do I see Drew as though? Most likely a friend, right? There goes my emotions getting the best of me. Dawn giggled as I walked next to her, the both of us heading into the coordinator class. We took seats next to each other, the bluenette turning to look at me. "I'm thinking you like Drew as more than a friend." I shook my head, the blush forming on my face despite my attempt to stop it.

"D-Dawn, I only see him as a friend!" She giggled, turning back to look at the board, "If you say so. Now, moving on to important things like contests, what appeal will we be doing?" I shrugged. "I don't know who to use. I was thinking of using Skitty, because she needs some training as well." Dawn nodded, thinking. "I'll use Pachirisu, she needs some time out of her pokeball and a good contest as well." I nodded. So, we agreed to use Pachirisu and Skitty, but what moves could they use?

"I guess I'll risk it with Assist, huh?" I murmured. She frowned, shaking her head. "No, don't you have any other moves..?" Oh yeah! "Blizzard." Dawn smiled, nodding. "We could make something work. I'll think of moves that would go with that extremely well." I nodded. We could use Assist though, if needed. I smiled as the instructor came in, and the class paid attention. For the most part, "Hey May, I was thinking of a combination of Blizzard and Spark." I nodded, imagining what that move would look like.

It looked pretty good, but would it be enough to impress?

Dawn nodded reassuringly to herself, sighing. "I'm sure everything would go okay, we'd pass and make our team win. Speaking of points and all, you and Drew still trying to find a way to get those points back?" I nodded, sighing. I looked out the window, seeing a Charizard flying high in the sky, probably Leaf's. I looked back at Dawn, seeing her thinking hard about something. "Did you and Drew try to help the officials out? Maybe that will get your points back." I guess we could try that.

The bell suddenly rang, and I remembered how fast this class is. Dawn smiled, leading me out of the room, "We can go find something for you two to help with." I nodded, following my best friend. We passed Misty and Ash, who didn't seem to notice us. They were arguing about something though.

"They would make such an amazing couple, don't you think?" Dawn said, sighing happily. I nodded, keeping my distance. I don't want to get in the middle of Misty's wrath. Poor Ash. We walked inside the building, Dawn walking up to the desk. "Hello, I would like to know.." I ignored what Dawn was saying, noticing two boys behind us.

Drew and Brendan.

"Really?! You are still following me?!" I exclaimed, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. Drew and Brendan glared at each other, before looking at me. "He is trying to get close to you!" Brendan whined, "He is saying I shouldn't be friends with you!" Drew growled. I shook my head, pushing them apart. "Brendan, I can be friends with him." Drew smirked victoriously, "Drew, Brendan is just a worrying friend." His smirk faded. Both boys started arguing once more, Dawn recording it.

"The battle for May's heart begins! Who will win? The ladies man Drew Hayden, or the caring Brendan Birch?" Dawn announced. My eye twitched, and I quickly grabbed her pokegear. "STOP RECORDING THIS!" I shrieked. She smiled nervously, before turning back around. "Please tell me you got that on camera." Wait what? I looked at the pokegear in my hand, noticing that it was mine. How did she get it?! The receptionist handed Dawn her pink pokegear, the evil girl saving the video.

"I shall send this to everyone else." Which she did, since my phone vibrated and the video appeared. She smiled at me, skipping away. How dare she record everything! I glared at Drew and Brendan, the boys smiling nervously. "Oops..?" Brendan said meekly. I grabbed his white hat, ripping it off. He frantically tried to cover his brown hair, glaring at me. Drew snickered. "Your hair is weird looking.." He glared darkly at Drew, snatching the hat back. I grabbed Drew, pulling his hair. "OW!" he cried.

That is what they both get! Making a fool out of me, and letting Dawn record everything that had went on now.

* * *

Dawn's Pov

That was amazing. Drew vs Brendan for May's heart~ I got it all on camera as well. I watched it over and over, a smile forming on my face. I loved it! Who would win the battle? I hope its Drew because Brendan isn't good enough for May. Yeah they are childhood friends, and they have a history together, but Drew and May would make a better couple.

I skipped all the way to Paul, who raised an eyebrow. "Why did you send me that video?" He grumbled. I rolled my eyes, sitting down next to him, "It was romance. Paul, you need to be happy for your friends." I stated simply, while he turned the page to the book. "No thanks. Leave." I frowned, feeling somewhat hurt by what he had said, "Why are you so cold to me?" He looked surprised by what I asked, but answered anyways. "You are annoying. Isn't it obvious that I don't want to be bothered by you?" That hurt my feelings somewhat. I thought we were getting along pretty well..

"Well then, you could have just said something!" He grunted in annoyance, glaring lightly. "Yeah, but then I don't want to talk to you. I said, you annoy me. Go bother someone else, someone who will actually care. I doubt anyone will though, because you annoy all of us." He sneered. I frowned, my heart hurting by what he had said. "Fine then, I'll leave you alone." I turned on my heel, walking as fast as I could to my room. "Dawn? Dawn! Are you okay?!" Lucas had run up to me, eyes wide in worry.

I hugged him tightly, sniffling. "My feelings were just hurt, I'm sorry.." He chuckled, "You always were one to get hurt easily, when it came to feelings, that is." He comforted me, sighing.

"What happened?" I wiped away a tear, glaring at the benches in the far distance. "M-My friend.. No, some guy said that all I do is annoy people, that no one likes me." Lucas rolled his eyes, glaring lightly at the benches. "Ignore that person, they obviously don't know what they just lost." I felt a smile tug on my lips, and I hugged my childhood friend once more. "I'll try to ignore them, thanks Lucas for the hugs." He chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"Don't worry Dawn, I'm always here for you." He walked me back to my room, and left once I was in the safety of the dorms. I sighed, sliding down the wall and pulling my knees close. Why did Paul have to be so mean? I thought we were getting somewhere in our relationship. I thought he actually cared. Heck, I'll admit I was even starting to develop a little crush, but that flew out the window once he said that to me. Now, all he is to me is a stranger. I want nothing to do with him.

There was a knock on the door, followed by May. "Dawn, when I get my hands on you... What happened?" She muttered, noticing me curled up. I sighed, shrugging. "Paul hurt my feelings. Said some things like I talk to much, I annoy him, and that no one likes me." I mumbled. She rolled her eyes, sitting down on the floor next to me. "As childish as that sounds, I know how you feel. When Drew teases me all the time, it hurts my feelings.." She explained. "Just ignore him then, he'll see what he did wrong." I nodded. I hope he notices how much he hurt me. "I don't exactly take things well, do I?" She smiled softly.

"Everyone handles things differently Dawn. Everyone is sensitive as well. You are just really sensitive and he didn't have to say that stuff." She finished, smiling reassuringly at me. "I hope he apologizes, though that is a low chance now. He is so mean, and I can't believe he would say that stuff.." I muttered, wiping away a tear. May hugged me, waiting till I calmed down.

"He obviously cares for you though."

My head shot up as I looked at May. She smiled softly at me, continuing with what she was saying. "He obviously does care. He went out of his way to form a plan so that you wouldn't be made fun of no more. He also stood by your side so you could enjoy your day." She got up, turning the TV on, "He cares Dawn. People have a funny way of showing it sometimes.." Wise, wise May. I smiled, getting up and joining her. "Maybe you are right, though I kind of forced him to stay by my side sometimes." She stopped me from talking, "Sure, you forced him. He had a choice of going or leaving anytime he wanted though, and he stayed with you. He cares, trust me."

Maybe she is right. Maybe Paul actually does care, and he just has a funny way of showing it. Hopefully he apologizes though, because he still hurt my feelings. Piplup raged on and on about something, and I'm pretty sure it's about beating up Paul. I stifled a giggle at his mad face, looking at the TV. "Trust me Dawn, I'm sure he cares. He'll come around and apologize, though it may take a while." I nodded, deciding to trust May on this one. She would know a lot about this, wouldn't she? She deals with teasing and hurtful words from Drew all the time. Like May said, everything will get better.

Paul will apologize, and maybe we can be friends again, maybe. He has a funny way of showing he cares though, and he needs to be more happy, but I can deal with that. "I think he may like you Dawn." That made me freeze. Paul liking me? No, that couldn't be right. I doubt he liked me at all. Sure, I had a small crush, but now I don't really know..

* * *

Misty's Pov

Ash can be really annoying at times.

He tried to take my food when I woke up. Now, he is trying to take my money to go get food. How much can he eat?! He smiled at me, clasping his hands together. "Please, oh great and powerful Misty, buy me food!" No. I walked off, Ash following close behind. "Come on! I called you a goddess, and so many other good things I would never say to you!" I stopped, Ash finally realizing what he had said wrong. Pikachu and Azurill jumped away, watching from a safe distance. "Ash Ketchum, I'll destroy you." I pulled my mallet out from thin air, slamming him in the face with it.

"My jaw! Ouch Misty stop!" He held his mouth, trembling in fear as I raised the mallet. Gary ran by, grabbing him and running off. "Hurry Ash! This is the only time I'm saving you!" I could see Ash stumble to stand, trying to run. Leaf stood next to me, and we both came to a silent agreement.

Kill Gary and Ash.

I noticed she didn't have her hat on, and I guessed Gary had taken it, which is why Leaf wants to kill him. We split up, Leaf heading the secret way while I went the way they did. I could see them ahead of me, trying to catch their breath. Ash frantically pointed to me and they ran away once more. Fortunately for me, I could see Leaf gaining speed, running down the path that would put her ahead of them. I smirked, forcing myself to run faster. I was closely behind them, Ash crying like a baby. "We are going to die Gary!" He yelled, trying to catch up to his friend.

Gary looked behind him, eyes widening as he saw me. "Ash, I never got to say this, but now is the right time!" He pushed himself to run faster, "Remember the old and rare Pokémon card you got from your mom?!" Ash nodded, looking at me in fear as I caught up. "I stole it and ripped it apart!" Ash's eyes widened. "WHY?!" He cried, both boys trying to run faster.

I rolled my eyes at their dramatic scene, throwing my mallet. At the same time, Leaf jumped out, colliding with Gary. Ash was hit with the mallet, the boy tumbling to the ground. Gary and Leaf hit the ground hard, Gary rubbing his back in pain. "Why do you hit like a train.." He weakly coughed as Leaf took her hat back, placing it on top of her head. I brushed my hands off, picking up my mallet and putting it away.

"That is what you boys get." I high-fived Leaf, while Gary stood up and glared. "Leaf, that wasn't right. To think my childhood friend would have my back, only to be tackled by her." He shook his head in disappointment, smiling secretly. Ash started laughing like a maniac, making us all look at him in confusion. "The height difference between Gary and Leaf! HAHAHA-Ow!" Gary kicked him in the stomach, and I just noticed the height difference.

Gary had to look down at Leaf, and I couldn't help but giggle. "W-well, at least I'm not the height of Misty!" Gary sneered. I slammed him in the head with my mallet, Ash snickering. I looked at Leaf, who was standing next to me. At least we got our revenge. Gary grabbed Leaf's hand, dragging her somewhere. "W-wait! You are leaving me with the devil itself?!" Ash cried. I wanted to hit him once more, but I let it slide. For now. "Sorry Ash! I'm taking Leaf out!" Oh~ A date? I could see Leaf slam him in the head.

Poor boys being abused. Oh well.

Ash smiled at me, "Hey Mist! That reminds me! Want to go out?" I nearly choked. His eyes widened as he realized what he said, a blush forming on his face. "N-n-no! I meant as f-friends!" He cried. I felt somewhat disappointed for some reason, and I forced myself to nod. "S-sure Ash, I would love to go out as friends.." Why did I feel so disappointed?! He smiled in relief, the awkward atmosphere going away. "Great! So, I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

I nodded, watching him cheer. "I have all day to think of places to take you! Yes!" I stifled a giggle, watching our Pokémon catch up to us. "Pika pi!" Pikachu said angrily, shocking Ash. "I'm sorry! For whatever I did!" He ran off, Pikachu chasing after him angrily. "Azurill azu?" I smiled down at Azurill, picking her up. "I'm sorry Azurill, Ash had asked me to go out on a date with him, but he meant friends. I don't know why I feel disappointed.." Azurill smiled knowingly, comforting me.

"Azur! Azu Azurill!" I hugged her tightly, watching Ash disappear into the crowd. Why did I feel so disappointed though? I only liked him as a friend, right? I could see someone heading towards me, and I immediately headed the other way. "Wait Misty! Don't leave so fast!" Rudy cried. I glared, "What do you want?!" He frowned, "Why were you talking to Ash?!" He cried. I had no time for this, "I'm going on a date with him tomorrow. I can do what I want." I shouldn't have said that. Rudy glared darkly at me, walking off. "We'll see about that Misty! I will have your heart!" He called angrily.

I don't know about that Rudy. I don't like you that way, only as a friend. I won't let you ruin anything Rudy, because tomorrow is the day I'll get to spend time with Ash. I don't want anything ruining this at all. I sent a glare at him, to which he smiled. "You'll see Misty, you'll realize who you should really be with! Which is me!" I'll realize how much of an annoying person you are.

I really hope nothing will ruin this...

* * *

Leaf's Pov

Gary dragged me towards the mall, humming a song like an idiot. I felt like glaring at his hand, which I did. "You know Leaf, its nice to see you showing emotion. It makes me remember the past.."

I didn't want to remember anything, but him bringing that stuff up just made memories hit me hard. I shook my head, Espeon looking at me worriedly. Pichu was underneath my hat, probably sleeping peacefully. Espeon and Umbreon seemed to be getting along, though it may just be that Espeon doesn't want to be rude.

Gary dragged me towards some store, smiling like an idiot. "Remember we used to make custom pokeballs? How about we do that again, like old times?" He looked at me, waiting for a response. I slowly got off the floor, my back hurting from being dragged like that. I looked at the capsules, seeing them waiting to be made.

I grabbed the top of the capsule, Gary cheering as he grabbed one. He started painting it with weird colors. I looked, raising a brow. "Blue is still your favorite color, right? I still love the color green~" I could see him painting one half of the pokeball green, and the other blue. I forced my smile down. I don't like smiling all the time now, it makes me feel like a weakling. Gary started laughing, a smile on his face as he looked at me.

"Are you really trying to hold your smile down? Come on Leaf, it isn't a bad thing to smile!" He said, rolling his eyes as he finished painting the top. I finished the top. I had put the colors of green and blue on it, which I didn't even notice until now. I also had written my name on the blue side and Gary's on the green side. This is embarrassing. He took the top, his smile growing. I feel so embarrassed right now. "How nice Leaf~ I love it." He stated, handing it back.

We grabbed the bottom parts of the pokeball, snapping them onto the top. He laughed as I stumbled to grab a sticker. "Which sticker are you using?" He asked. I showed him the one in my hand, which was a Charmander. He showed me a Squirtle, a smirk forming on his face.

"I remember we did this before, and I had chosen the same sticker. This is just like when we were younger, except there is no Ash covered in yellow paint." He laughed at that, while I nodded. It was just like when we were younger. He looked at me, seeming to know something that I didn't. We went to the register, and he paid for both of the custom pokeballs we had made. "So, I don't even know if I'm going to use mine." He said, looking at it. I looked at mine, shrugging.

"Nothing to really use them for. So, I guess I'll keep it as another memory of us." I looked at him, before looking at my pokeball. I guess I'll keep it as a memory as well then. A memory of when I had decided to tolerate Gary. He smiled, putting his away. He has been smiling a lot lately, I wonder why. We headed back towards the dorms, seeing Drew and Brendan fighting. The video Dawn had sent me earlier was somewhat weird. Why are they fighting over May?

Doesn't Brendan realize she doesn't like him like that?

Drew saw us, and immediately grabbed Gary. "Gary, help this idiot understand that May would never like him!" Gary looked lost, trying to get himself out of the situation. He sent me a pleading look, and I forced myself to help him. I walked towards Drew and Brendan, grabbing Gary. "Hey! Give him back! He needs to help me with this idiot!" Drew whined. I ignored him, dragging Gary towards the dorms. "Y-you know, you can let me go now.." No, this is payback for when you dragged me.

He whined in pain as I dragged him up the hill, the rocks digging into his skin. "Y-you.. You are enjoying this?!" He cried ou dramatically. I nodded, pulling him up. He sighed in relief as we finally made it to the dorms. "My back has been abused so much, please have mercy on me!" He cried. I shoved him inside the dorms, boys and some girls looking in confusion.

"Leaf.. its kind of late you know. No girls are allowed in here at this time.." He said, looking embarrassed. I saw girls glaring, obviously mad that I was with Gary. I don't care. I turned on my heel, about to leave when he grabbed my hand. "Wait, I need to talk to you about something." I looked at him as he nervously rubbed his head. "Well.. uh.." I could see how nervous he was. What is so important that he is nervous?

"Okay, I want to take you out.." His eyes widened, before he immediately fixed his words, "I-I mean as friends, of course! Not tomorrow, but soon. It'll be extremely worth it! Maybe after tomorrow? Y-you don't have to come if you don't want to but um.." Is he asking me out? My heart beat increased a little, but I dismissed it. "So, what do you say..?" A hang out, but just us is what he is asking, right? I guess I'll do it. I nodded, seeing his eyes practically shine happily. "Yes! Great! I'll make sure to pick you up the day after tomorrow! It'll be a date then!" He ran up the stairs happily, making me shake my head.

So, hanging out together, huh? I left the building, walking back to my dorm. I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he'll apologize there as well. It could be fun, I guess. Not much to do on this island though. Wait I just noticed something. I stared at the sky, my eyes widening.

Did he call it a date?!

* * *

**There is chapter 14 xD Hope you guys enjoyed each girl's Pov! :D**

**-Pichu!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16 :) Sorry it is up a little late, internet problems :/**

**Guest: maybe I'll do that :D**

**Sakura Touko: I know~ I hope I did good on the date (Stupid internet)**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Ash and gary are now men xD Drew vs Brendan, who will win? :D**

**Guest(abi): I noticed the mistakes, but I was tired as hell lol xD I'm happy you liked it though! Don't know how many chapters yet lol.**

**fazsfaraz5: Sorry it brings back bad memories.. :0**

**Meliaantiqua: ORS DAY IS SOON, SO HYPED lol :D The fight for May's heart.. I like that xD**

* * *

Drew's Pov (September 26th)

I really want to destroy Brendan Birch. Erase him from this world.

He has threatened me all day. Everywhere I go, he is there like some stalker. Sure, I've been following May a lot but that doesn't mean I'm stalking. "Drew? Are you stalking me?" May asked, raising a brow. I shook my head, "N-no! I just happen to be heading in the same direction as you!" She shook her head, heading inside the dorms. I followed, smirking victoriously at a raging Brendan. Hah! I get to go with her and you don't!

"Why are you still following me?" She mumbled, narrowing her sapphire eyes. I smiled nervously, "W-well.. You se-" She rolled her eyes, stepping forward. "Spit it out. Does this have to do with you and Brendan?" I ran a hand through my hair, noticing Brendan smirking. "Yes. I can't let him ruin our friendship though! Stop hanging out with him!" She glared. "You sound extremely childish right now, you know. He isn't going to ruin our friendship!" She yelled in frustration. I frowned, pouting.

"You sure? He is sending me threats and everything!" She obviously didn't believe me, "Really? Brendan would never do that." She stated, laughing. I glared at her, searching through my phone for the messages. "Here! I'll show you, though I don't know how he got my number.." She started walking away, not even paying any attention to the threats. "Hey! Wait up May!" i ran after her, but she disappeared into the crowd. I stomped my foot like an angry five-year old, girls looking at me in confusion.

"Stupid Brendan Birch, I'll destroy him. I will win!" I yelled. "Weirdo.." Someone whispered to their friend as they passed by. I frowned, rolling my eyes and leaving the building.

"She wants nothing to do with you, haha!" Brendan sneered, smirking. "No, she wants to be left alone. I'm not you Birch, I don't force girls to do stuff they don't like." He flared instantly, getting ready to punch me. Paul passed right through us, not even caring that he could have been punched just then. "Hey Paul! Defend me here!" He ignored me, while Brendan curled his fists.

I dodged a punch, running up to Paul. Brendan yelled about beating me up, but that wasn't my main priority right now. Something seemed wrong with Paul, which is rare. "Hey Paul, is something wrong?" He sighed, leaning against the wall. "No, just thinking, why?" He seemed okay, though some people knew how to hide their feelings better than others. "Well, you didn't really answer me when I asked for help." He rolled his eyes, "That is because it isn't my problem." Rude, you should care about a team-mate!

I turned, deciding to leave him alone. He is always mean, and I don't get it. It isn't like we are going to betray him or something, he doesn't have to treat us bad. "Drew? Are you waiting for me?" May suddenly appeared, looking confused. I shook my head, pointing towards Paul. "I was checking on Paul, but he didn't even care about me! Something seems wrong.." May seemed to know what it was, and I was about to ask when Brendan walked up to us. "Hey May~" She smiled, greeting him happily. I bit my lip, narrowing my eyes at the bastard. He glared back, and May rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't know what is going on here, but I don't want anything to do with it. Go fight each other somewhere else!" She threw her hands into the air, turning on her heel and leaving us. Brendan sent a glare my way, seething angrily. "Why don't you just leave?! Its obvious she doesn't like you back!" I glared darkly as well. "No, its obvious she doesn't like you at all!"

His eyes widened, before he turned and stomped off. One point for Drew! I did a victory dance, not caring if anyone saw me. May was long gone, but I'd find her later. I just beat Brendan! Yes! "Why are you so happy?" A tired voice asked me. I saw Dawn standing there, and boy did she look horrible. Though, I'd never say that to her face, unless I want to be murdered that is. "Whats wrong with you?" I questioned. She shrugged, "Just haven't been in the best of moods lately." I can tell.

"Why don't you get rest then? You look like a zombie." She glared, rubbing her head. "Thank you, I always wanted to hear that." She spat. I smiled nervously, "Sorry..?" She rolled her eyes, heading towards the dorms. "Hey! Do you know if Paul is upset or something? I mean, he is usually always grumpy but right now he seems.. upset about something." She shook her head, a sad look forming. "He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, so I don't know what is wrong with him.." She left, leaving me standing there.

Paul doesn't want anything to do with Dawn? I mean, I know he found her annoying and all but why wouldn't he want to be around her? They were becoming such great friends, and I'm sure Paul was actually starting to enjoy her company. Now I want to go see what is wrong with him, because I doubt he actually meant those words. He may be mean sometimes, but he still cares for everyone, he shows it in his own way.

Maybe he feels guilty for something? But what would he feel guilty for, exactly? I should go ask, but I don't want to be murdered by him either. Decisions, decisions. "Drew? Why are you staring at the wall?" Why doe May keep appearing out of thin air? "Sorry June, I'm going to go check on Paul. Something is up, especially if he won't talk to Dawn at all." I left.

"Its MAY!" Heh.

* * *

Paul's Pov

Right now, I wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

Drew however, seemed to have different plans.

"Hey Paul, we need to talk." Drew said, sitting down and staring at me. He seemed pretty serious to. "Fine, what is it?" I growled. I was busy reading, and I didn't want to be interrupted. "Look, I want to know what is going on between you and Dawn. She seemed upset when I talked to her earlier, and she looked horrible. She isn't getting any sleep at all, and I know you have a role in this." He stated. I held back a glare. "Just because we got into an argument does not automatically make it my fault, Drew." He glared. "You should still care, she is a teammate after all, and we should all look out for one another." Stop with this nonsense.

"I don't care about her. She annoys me greatly. I told her how I felt, and I'm finally being left alone. Well, somewhat, since you won't leave me alone." Drew sighed in annoyance, looking at me. "I'm serious Paul, don't even try to act like you don't care at all, because you do." No I don't, where does he get these stupid ideas from? "What makes you think I care about her?" I spat.

"I can tell. You may be trying to act like you don't care, but you do. You have a worried look in your eyes, and you are trying to get her off your mind by reading, which obviously isn't working. Plus, earlier you were so out of it." He explained. I bit my lip, feeling my heart drop slightly. I could feel some of the guilt trying to eat at me, but I fought back. "I don't care. Whatever little hopes and dreams you have of me apologizing should just be thrown away. I'm not apologizing." I grumbled, opening the book.

He snatched it out of my hands, and glared coldly. What he did next shocked me even more.

He ripped the book in half.

"Look Paul. I'm trying to be patient, okay? Yet here you are, being an asshole and treating Dawn rudely. I'm tired of all the drama happening within this group, and I want you to apologize to her, because right now you are acting like a freaking child! I don't care if you don't want to, you HAVE to. What we all do affects how we play in the tournament, and you treating Dawn bad will cause us to lose. I already messed up, now go fix this before you shame the team as well." He snarled, slamming the door as he left.

I stared in shock at where he once stood. I didn't think he'd ever stand up to me like that. Do I really have to apologize though? I could feel the guilt come back once more, Drew's words having affected me greatly. I sighed, looking at the ripped up book. The librarian isn't going to be happy, that's for sure. Why should I care about Dawn though? She annoys me greatly, and I'm happy for her to be gone. I walked out of my room, leaving the building and heading towards the library. I might as well go explain why it was ripped up. "Dawn you look horrible!" I heard Misty exclaim. I turned, seeing the bluenette standing there.

She did look horrible.

Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were puffy and red. She could barely stand, and her clothing looked extremely dirty. I didn't cause all that, did I? I walked towards them, hearing Misty's voice. "I'm so worried now. Why aren't you sleeping?" She cried out in concern. Dawn shrugged, stifling a yawn, "I just can't. I'm not in the mood to do anything. I don't know how Leaf does it, but I'm extremely hungry." She yawned, swaying slightly. "Then go eat! No one is stopping you!" She sent a fierce glare at Misty, which shocked us both. "I'm trying! I just can't eat anything! I don't know why, but when I try, I lose my appetite!"

It was quiet for a bit, before her stomach growled once more. "Oh my Arceus, I'm hungry.." She cried. Misty patted her back softly, sighing. "Dawn, I have a date with Ash.." She said, obviously trying to cheer Dawn up. Dawn just nodded, "Hope it goes well Misty, I'm gonna go try to eat.." She staggered, and I quickly rushed forward. "Paul..?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Hi, troublesome." She lazily pushed me away, glaring.

"Leave me alone." I watched her stumble as she tried to leave, failing miserably. She hit the floor, groaning in pain and hunger. I picked her up, Misty raising a brow. "I'll take care of her, go enjoy your date." She glared but didn't say anything, leaving us be. "What do you want Paul?" Dawn spat. I walked her towards the Pokémon Center, letting a sigh escape. "I want to talk to you, but first you need to eat." I sat her down on the chair, walking up to the nurse.

I came back with a bowl of soup. She just stared at it, letting out a tired yawn once more. "Eat." I grumbled. She slowly started to eat, eyes closing slightly. "Look, I want to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. If anything, I was just grumpy that day, more than usual." I took a sip of the soda I had gotten before continuing. "I really am sorry, and I hope this doesn't ruin anything for the tournament. Do you forgive me?" I looked up, eye twitching.

Her head was inside the bowl, the girl snoring as she lay there. She didn't even hear any of that?! That took away some of my pride! I grumbled some words, picking her up and carrying her back to the dorms. She lazily poked my cheek in her sleep.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

* * *

Gary's Pov

Trying to find a place to take Leaf to was harder than I imagined.

There is nothing to do on this island, and everything I want to do is OFF the island. I bit my lip in frustration, pulling my shirt. Umbreon rolled his eyes, obviously thinking I was taking this to seriously, "Umbreon, this is extremely important to me. Yesterday was so embarrassing!" He snickered, running off. "Umbre! Umbreon!" He teased. I ignored my Pokémon, thinking back to the mistake I almost made. It wasn't so much a mistake, but still, she probably heard what I had said. I had called it a date, as if we were going out or something. I wonder if she heard me say that. Probably, since I was extremely loud.

I walked towards my grandfather, who was working on Leaf's pokedex, taking all the data from it. "This is amazing! All the Pokémon, this will certainly help!" I rolled my eyes, catching his attention. "Something wrong?" How do I ask this? "Gramps, I want permission to leave the island. I want to take Leaf out tomorrow and this island doesn't have much to do." He smiled, making me nervous.

"So, you asked her out?" NO! "G-gramps! It's a friend type of thing! NOT DATING!" He laughed like a maniac, leaning back. "Sure, you have permission, I'll tell the officials tomorrow." Okay then, that was easy. "Just remember, to us-" I immediately left, my grandfather laughing like a maniac. He is so crazy. Daisy giggled as I passed her, and I could see she was on the pokegear.

"Who are you talking to?" She jumped, staring in surprise. "Bill.." I glared, "What does he want?" That guy had a thing for my sister, and I don't like him. Daisy laughed at me, waving me off. "Just talking about our next date." Oh.. WAIT. "NEXT DATE?!" She covered the phone, glaring at me. "Stop being so loud! Sheesh, and yes our next date." How long has she been dating him?!

She smiled nervously, going back to the phone. "That was my brother, Gary. Yeah, I'm sure you know him, he is an idiot." My eye twitched, and I quickly left. I had no time to deal with my family. I headed towards the school building, entering it and sitting on the couch. I turned on my pokegear, looking at the map of Kanto. Now, I could take Leaf to Saffron, so we could go shopping or eat at the many restaurants. I don't know, so many good places to go to.

"Hey Gary~" Oh great. Veronica stood in front of me, smiling at me. "Hi, Veronica." I forced myself to say. She sat down, pushing up against me. "Want to spend some time together? I was thinking we could go out today, or maybe tomorrow." No. You scare me, "Sorry, I already have a date tomorrow.." I trailed off. I shouldn't have said date! Veronica's smile disappeared immediately, being replaced with a hurt look. "Who is this girl who gets your attention?!" She yelled angrily. Luckily, no one was really around.

I looked behind Veronica, noticing Leaf walk in. She didn't seem to notice me, though is she did she didn't pay me any attention. Veronica looked behind her, a glare being directed at my childhood friend. "Oh. Her?! Her of all people? A mute, a freak?" She spat. I glared, about to yell at her when she got up. She headed over to Leaf, glaring at her. I got up, following behind. Veronica didn't seem to notice me, beginning her little rant.

"You don't deserve to spend time with Gary, you know. I bet he is doing this out of pity, and wanting to get this over. He obviously doesn't care about you, since he doesn't want to apologize. I don't blame him, you deserve it! No one likes a mute freak." She spat. Leaf just stared, making the raven haired girl even more furious. "See? No one will want to be with you! You barely show any emotion, and don't care about anything!"

"Veronica, stop with those lies." I growled. She turned in shock, smiling fakely. "I-I'm just joking, hehe! Right Leaf?" She forced herself to smile even more. "Leaf here is a lucky girl! Bye Gary!" She sent a glare at Leaf, thinking I wouldn't notice it. "Leaf, just ignore her, okay?" She nodded, looking at the spot where Veronica once stood. I smiled, "So, you want to choose where we should go? I can't really choose.." She shook her head, turning on her heel to leave. "Why not?" She left without answering. A minute later, however, I got a text.

_I want it to be a surprise. –Leaf_ I smiled, sitting back down on the sofa. So, I guess I'll just have to choose the place she'd lease expect, huh? Umbreon came running in, glaring at me angrily. "Umbre!" I'm guessing he is angry because I left him alone out there. "Sorry, not sorry." He slapped me with his paw, a chuckle escaping me.

"Now, Umbreon what do you think I should choose?" He looked at the phone, pointing to Saffron. "Okay then, I guess I'll choose Vermillion." He glared once more, curling up and ignoring me. "Come on buddy, you should have known I would choose a different one instead of agreeing with you." He glared still, and I shook my head. Moody Pokémon. I turned off my pokegear, relaxing on the couch as people started to walk in. Hopefully I chose a good place, now I just need to think of how much money I could spend. It would be kind of embarrassing if she had to pay for it all.

Umbreon nuzzled me, forgiving me for my trick. I rubbed his head as I though fo the things we could do for our friend date. I'm not calling it a date, I'll call it a friend date. Umbreon snickered, smirking.

"Oh shut up Umbreon."

* * *

Ash's Pov

"Ready to go Misty?" She nodded, and we headed out.

Sadly, since none of us had flying type Pokémon, we couldn't go off the island. I think I chose a good place to go to though! The movies! Misty raised a brow, shaking her head. "You know Ash, this is where a couple would go." I blushed slightly, ignoring her comment. "There is supposed to be a new superhero movie, and I want to see it!" She rolled her eyes, mumbling about how unfair this was.

"How is this unfair?!" I cried. She put up her hand, counting off the reasons, "One, we are only seeing what you want to see. Two, we'll probably go eat, and even then it will be what you want. Third, we'll have to battle because that is what you like to do." How did she know that was the plan?! I sighed, fixing my cap. "Fine, after this, you can choose what we do." She smiled victoriously.

"We'll go to the arcade then, and I'll beat you in a dance competition." Oh, it is so on! Right after we watch this movie, of course. I sat down, grabbing a handful of popcorn happily. She rolled her eyes as the movie started. "The adventures of Riolu man!" I cheered along with the announcer. Misty groaned in annoyance, covering her face in embarrassment. The movie went on and on, filled with action and friendship. I loved it! Misty, however..

"That was horrible. It was a kids movie Ash." She growled. I shrugged, ignoring her as I headed towards the arcade. "Well then, let's go! I'll beat you Mist!" She smirked, running ahead. We made it to the dance machine, and immediately started to play. "Sorry Ash, but when this is over, you'll realize who the true Master of dance is!" She sneered. I glared, trying my best.

I lost. Again.

"Come on Misty! Can't you let me win for once?!" She laughed, walking over to a gun game. "Sorry Ash, no can do!" I glared as she grabbed the toy gun, pointing it at the screen. "Fine then, the first to kill a thousand zombies win!" I grabbed a gun, shooting like crazy. Me and Misty shoved each other as we tried to gain the upper hand. In the end, I finally won. "YES FINALLY!" I yelled. People glared as they passed, Misty slamming me in the head. "Good for you, you won. Just don't be so loud like that!" She yelled.

I smiled sheepishly, sighing. "Now what?" She shrugged as we headed out of the place. Now I don't know what to do. I looked around, the smell of food reaching my nose. I smiled, running towards it like a dog. Misty shrieked in surprise as I dragged her along, throwing her at the table. "Food!" She slammed me in the head with her mallet, breathing heavily. "I was almost killed, just for food?!" I nodded, earning another smack to the head. I grabbed as much chicken as I could, people staring at me in fear. "Ash, they think you are going to eat them.." Misty mumbled.

I ignored her, tearing into the food happily. How I love food~ Misty sat there, watching me with a raised brow. "I'm disgusted right now, you know." I pouted, cleaning up some of the mess before eating once more. "Sorry Misty! This is to good!" She got up, looking around as I ate. "How about we go star-gazing?" She asked. I nodded, finishing my food. I followed her to the ocean.

We lay on the sand, staring up at the sky. "You know, you should appreciate Riolu man more. He saves lives." I said. She rolled her eyes, "He is a fictional person, Ash. I'm not going to appreciate some guy like that." How dare she insult him! I glared, seeing her get up. "Misty, you will pay for what you have said!" I shoved her, watching her fall into the water. "A-Ash Ketchum!" She yelled.

Uh oh. "T-this water is c-cold! How d-dare you push me in!" She got out, throwing me into the water next. "COLD! COLD COLD COLD!" I cried. She smiled darkly at me, bringing out her mallet. "If you even try to escape, I'll slam you in the head with this!" I whimpered, praying to Arceus that I'd survive. Pikachu and Azurill stood on a rock, eating the remaining popcorn as they laughed at my misery. I was betrayed by my own starter.

"Please Misty! Have mercy on me!" I cried. She ignored me, checking her pokegear. "Such a nice night.." Please, someone save me! Riolu man, anybody! "P-Pikachu!" I cried. He rolled his eyes, shaking his butt at me. How dare he! "Mist, p-please.." She sighed, moving out of the way. "There, payback." She said happily. I glared, taking off my cap. "A-all my clothing are wet now!" I sneezed as she rolled her eyes. "You'll live." She grumbled. We spent the rest of the night star-gazing, talking about our journey. The time read eleven at night when we were done. "Well then Ash, I had a good night." She said, smiling. I nodded, watching her head into the dorms. I turned, heading towards the boy dorms. I smiled as I remembered the day I spent with Misty.

"Wait Ash!" I turned, my eyes widening as I felt something soft on my cheeks. My face exploded, Misty heading back inside. "Goodnight Ash!" She called, a soft blush on her face. I nodded dumbly, feeling my cheek.

Did she just kiss me..?

* * *

**There is chapter 16. I'm sorry I updated so late, but internet was acting up.**

**-Pichu!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is chaptah 17~ Enjoy everybody, I still don't know how many chapters this will have lol xD Sorry it so late though :( I was busy with some things..**

**Sakura Touko: Internet sucks sometimes :/ Happy you liked the OldRival :)**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Who knows if Gary will mess this date up xD**

**MelodyGirl239: Happy you enjoyed the Pokeshipping :D Dawn fell asleep xD Poor Paul, aid all that for nothing.**

**SugarBlasTer: Yes, she kissed him xD Calm down! :D**

**Meliaantiqua: THE POKESHIPPING 3 Lol, I'm happy you were patient though :)**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS GUYS :D!**

* * *

Gary's Pov (September 27th)

Today was the day of the date! I-I mean hangout!

I stared at myself in the mirror, Ash snickering about something. "You know, you sure are acting like it's a date." He said. I rolled my eyes, "So, how do you feel about Misty's kiss to you?" He choked on water, staring in shock. "How do you..?" I showed him my phone, and he growled. "I should have known Dawn would record us!" I ignored his raging, heading towards the mini fridge.

"Please tell me you'll help me get revenge.." Ash cried. I shook my head. I knew not to mess with Dawn when it came to couple business. He cried dramatically, grabbing my leg and being dragged around. "Please! I'll do anything, just don't leave me in my time of need!" I shook him off, heading out of the room. He is so dramatic, it was just a kiss! I saw Leaf waiting for me when I walked out of the building. "Hey Leaf! Ready?" She nodded, about to send out her Charizard when I stopped her. "Dawn, please stop trying to stalk us." I grumbled, rubbing my head. The bluenette glared, stomping her foot.

"Hey! I can do what I want!" She whined. Dawn had gotten better I guess. She didn't look like a zombie anymore, and she seemed more like herself. "Quick Leaf! Charizard!" Leaf's Pokémon flew out of the pokeball, the both of us quickly climbing on before the huge lizard took off. "I'll get you both later!" Dawn shrieked, becoming a dot as Charizard flew away. "She is crazy.."" I muttered. Leaf nodded, looking back.

We flew towards Vermillion, finally making our way there after a hour or two. We got off of Charizard, Leaf looking around. "I bet you weren't expecting this place!" I smiled proudly.

She shook her head, looking around. "So, I was thinking we could eat at the restaurant by the pier. Then, we can go to Saffron?" I hope she liked that idea. She nodded, heading towards the restaurant. I smirked, following her as the building came into view. The ocean crashed onto land, before retreating back. The sun shined brightly, and I had to shield my eyes. "Leaf, wait up.." I whined.

She waited for me near the door, walking in when I finally caught up. "Reservations?" I nodded, watching Leaf as she looked around. She seemed pretty happy, though it is pretty hard to tell her emotions. "Right this way sir." We followed, sitting at the table. Immediately, Umbreon released himself from the pokeball, laying down on the soft seats. I rolled my eyes as the waiter came. After we ordered, Leaf put her head down, eyes slowly closing. How long has it been since she slept? "Leaf, how long has it been since you last slept?" I asked. She pulled out her pokegear, showing me. Two weeks?! I stared in shock while she lay there.

I poked Leaf's arm, the girl motionless. "Come on Leaf, the food will be arriving soon." I grumbled, trying not to laugh. She lazily pulled herself up as the food arrived, and grabbed her spoon. I was about to eat when I felt eyes on me. I looked up, but it wasn't Leaf. Who could it be then? I should just ignore it. Leaf looked around, probably noticing something. "Do you see who is watching us? I can't tell." She shook her head, going back to eating. I guess I'm just nervous or something.

I looked up, my jaw nearly dropping as I looked at Leaf. She had finished all of her food already?! I thought Ash ate fast. "Leaf, were you really that hungry..?" She didn't answer, though her eyes scanned the trees far from the restaurant. "I'm really starting to think something, or someone, is out there watching."

I looked around, sighing as Leaf leaned towards the window. I could see something move in the bushes far from here, and I rolled my eyes. "Probably just a Pokémon. Let it go.." I mumbled. Leaf looked one last time before sitting back down. She closed her eyes, resting her head. I finished my food, getting up. She watched me leave, lazily getting up and following me.

She seems so tired right now.

"Leaf, if you want we can go home and spend time together tomorrow." I said softly. We started walking towards Saffron, Pokémon running around the place. Trainers waited for battles, while others simply enjoyed the day. I stretched, enjoying the time away from the island. Leaf seemed to be enjoying it as well, though that may be my imagination. Pichu ran straight ahead, cheering happily as we neared the city.

Leaf ran after Pichu, leaving me in the dust. "Well then, I guess she is excited to get to Saffron." I sighed, forcing my legs to move faster. I finally made it into the city, looking around for Leaf, who seemed to have disappeared. "Leaf? Leaf!" I called. I finally found her, seeing her in front of the Game Corner. Oh no.. "Leaf, don't even think about I-" She ran in, and I resisted the urge to slam my head into the wall. "Here she goes, hopefully she isn't like she used to be." I mumbled.

Leaf LOVED to play the games in the Game Corner, the only downside being that she sucked. Badly. So, she'd waste lots of money trying to win. I walked inside, trying not to slam my head against the wall as Leaf put money into the game slots. "Leaf. Don't start, let's go. I knew Saffron was a bad idea!" She ignored me, continuing with her attempt to win. I watched her lose, over and over again. I'll be stuck here forever, won't I? I tried pulling her away, but she stayed in that one spot.

A flash blinded me.

* * *

Dawn's Pov

YAY! ANOTHER PICTURE!

See, no one noticed that I followed Gary and Leaf on Togekiss. I have some amazing pictures of them as well, and I must send these to May. She'll love them just as much as I do! A smile formed, and I tried not to laugh at Gary. He was looking around, trying to find out who had taken the pictures. I quickly paid attention, not wanting to get lost. I didn't know a thing about Kanto, so I better pay attention and follow them as best as I can.

"Leaf! You are going to waste all of your money!" Gary snarled in frustration. I squealed, seeing Leaf trying to win the plush toy. Come on Gary! All you gotta do is win it for her! It seemed like Arceus was on my side, as Gary took the controls and easily won the plushie. "There! Now, can we go?!" He cried. Leaf nodded, putting her new shiny Charmander plush in her bag and walking out. "All that for a little plushie.." Gary grumbled, passing right by me.

I followed them, Piplup shaking his head at me. "Piplup, you just don't understand, do you?" He shook his head, mumbling things. "Here! Take this camera, and record them! I can't walk in because they'll notice me!" We were standing in front of some building, where yummy bread and cake smells reached my nose. I sighed, my stomach growling as I watched Leaf grab a brownie. I'm so hungry.. Piplup walked in, hiding underneath a table. No one seemed to notice him, and he started to record.

I headed towards the back of the building, almost falling in the process. I really need to watch where I'm going. "Piplup! PIPLUP!" My Pokémon cried. I quickly picked him up, diving for a bush.

"I swear, no Piplup can be found in the wild. You don't think..?" I heard Gary say. I hid myself in the bush, hoping they wouldn't find me. I sighed in relief as they walked away, heading towards the mall area. Hopefully, I wouldn't be found. I got out of the bush, wiping the grass off and quickly following them. People stared at me as if I were crazy, but I paid them no mind.

Leaf and Gary headed to the fifth floor, where the plushies were sold. Did Leaf have an addiction to plushies or something? I followed, bumping into a few people here and there. I squealed as a blushing Gary came into view. Leaf was hugging him tightly, the boy freaking out. In his hand was a Mew plushie. Was he buying that for Leaf? Awww~

I quickly took pictures, giggling happily. "What the hell are you doing here." I shrieked, looking up to see a murderous Gary glaring at me. Leaf was to busy staring at her plushie, her Pichu trying to take her hat off, "W-well.. I just wanted to shop! Y-yeah.." He snatched the camera out of my hand, a blush forming as he noticed all the pictures. "QUICK BUBBLEBEAM PIPLUP! ESCAPE!" He stumbled back in shock, and I took this as my chance to get the camera and run.

I must keep these pictures, I can't let him delete these!

I dodged the oncoming people, nearly tripping as I exited the store. Success! "I'll take that." I felt myself being lifted into the air, a familiar Pokémon snickering. Charizard, and Gary was on her back, dangling the camera. "N-no! I worked so hard to get those! Please, I beg of you don't destroy it!" I cried, fake tears falling. He didn't fall for it. "Please, I can tell those are fake." He sneered.

He dropped the camera, the thing shattering into a million pieces. I frantically tried to grab them.

"WHY?! ALL I WANTED WAS CUTE PICTURES.." I sobbed. Leaf walked past me, lazily leaning against Charizard. "You shouldn't have stalked us. We wouldn't do that to you." Gary said, shaking his head. I sniffled, glaring at him as he stepped on one of the pieces, breaking it even more. "Well then, I guess we are lucky you won't have those pictures, huh?" Leaf climbed onto Charizard, the Pokémon smiling as she took off. I watched, before realizing something.

"H-hey! I don't know my way back.." I trailed off, seeing them long gone. I wiped away the tears, even though they were fake. "Piplup! All that hard work for nothing.." He shook his head, a smirk directed at me. "Why are you..?" My eyes widened as he pulled something out of my bag. The camera! But how?! Wait, how could I forget I have a fake camera for these type of situations?

I grabbed him, hugging him tightly. "Oh thank you Piplup! You were so smart to switch them while we were running!" I checked to make sure the pictures were still there, squealing in delight when I saw them. "Now we'll see their reaction when they find out I still have the pictures!" I laughed. Togekiss came out of her pokeball, waiting for me. I climbed on, and she started to head back to Cinnabar.

"Do you even know the way to Cinnabar, Togekiss?" She shook her head. I groaned.

Great, I'm lost!

* * *

**I know its short, but I wanted to get the chapter out to you, please forgive me *Cowers***

**-Pichu!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18, again, sorry it is late but today I was SUPER busy lol. It will be skipping ahead in time or whatever, so yeah. To the next fight!**

**Warrior of Hope: Thanks :) OldRival is amazing, isn't it? :D**

**Elekid: Here is next chapter, happy you liked the last one lol :)**

**Sakura Touko: Lol, Dawn did kind of ruin it, oh well still cute, right? XD :D**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Dawn is hopeless xD OLDRIVAL FTW**

**Guest(abi): Lol, I would squeal out loud to, but I don't want people looking at me like I'm crazy xD Happy you liked it :D**

**BlazingPoptart: Don't worry xD I have something planned that is very.. action ish lol**

**MelodyGirl239: Aww, I hope you'll be okay.. I know how you feel :(.. Dawn is stalkerish, isn't she? :)**

**Meliaantiqua: Gary will meet a cruel fate lol xD**

**Thanks for reviews guys, I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

Dawn's Pov (October 4th)

Today is the second contest of the Silver level. Currently, me and May are working on appeals, and to say I'm not nervous would be a lie. I'm very nervous. May smiled reassuringly at me, her Skitty mewing confidently. I sighed, sitting down on the bench. "You okay Dawn?" I nodded, looking at her.

"You know, when Gary and Leaf found out you still had pictures, their reaction was perfect." I nodded, remembering what had happened. Leaf had chased me, and she seemed angry, even though she barely showed any emotion. She scared me, and Gary had intercepted me when I wasn't paying attention, snatching the pictures and ripping them apart. Then, Charizard had burned the scraps. All that work, thrown away! Though, they make a good team. Speed and strength, my shoulder still hurts from crashing into Gary like that.

"Well anyways, I'm sure those pictures were to die for. Sadly I never got to see them yet." They were amazing. I bet I could of sold them for millions, if Gary and Leaf had a fan base that is. May pulled me up, making me squeak in surprise. "Come on, we need to finish this, I want to get a good score for this contest." I nodded, throwing Pachirisu out. For the next few hours we trained, before Misty stomped towards us.

"What is taking you two so long?" She snarled. We flinched, a nervous laugh escaping me as I looked at her. Sea-green eyes were narrowed at me and May, the girl fuming. "We were training, guess we lost track of time." I mumbled. May sighed, Skitty jumping into her arms as we headed towards the stadium.

"Hopefully, we have the appeal right. I don't know if I'm ready.." I mumbled. Misty shook her head, looking at me, and she seemed pretty serious to. "I'm sure you two will do wonderful." She said. I shrugged, sighing as I looked up at the huge stadium. We'd have to do perfect here, we can't mess up now. I don't want us to lose points at all. We headed into the stadium, while Misty went to the seats. I bit my lip, sitting on the cold seats as I waited for the appeal rounds to begin.

"Don't worry Dawn, everything will go perfectly." May said, trying to calm me down. I forced a smile, sighing. "I hope you are right May." She nodded, though I could tell she was just as doubtful as me. We watched the announcer walk out to the field, the microphone in his hand swinging back and forth. "Today.." He began. I squeezed Pachirisu, trying to smile. She freaked out, trying to get out of my death hold as May laughed. "Calm down Dawn, everything will be fine." She said, smiling happily.

"Now, please welcome May and Dawn!" The crowd cheered, and May quickly pulled me along with her to the field. I could see Misty and Leaf in the crowd, Misty waving and cheering us on. "Pachirisu! Spotlight!" I cried, my Pokémon jumping onto the field. Skitty jumped onto the field as well, and May quickly ordered a move. "Skitty, Blizzard!" So far so good. "Pachirisu! Spark!" The Blizzard was directed at the move Pachirisu was forming, creating a light blue glow to the electricity.

Pachirisu directed the move into the air, crying her name out. "Pachirisu, use Sweet Kiss!" The hearts mixed in together, forming a huge heart in the center of the field. The light blue electricity was absorbed into it, creating a glowing heart. "Now, finish it with Super Fang!" Pachirisu launched into the sky, going straight through the glowing heart. It exploded, sending glowing sparkles and small hearts everywhere. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Amazing!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. I smiled in relief, me and May high-fiving each other. I could see Misty and Ash cheering happily, while the others clapped. "We did it! We did it!" We cheered happily, Skitty and Pachirisu dancing happily. We walked out of the stadium, Misty running up to us. "See?! I told you that everything would go well!" She cried. I laughed, hugging her tightly. Paul walked up to me, smirking slightly. "Nice job." He walked back next to Drew, who was staring off into space. Did he just compliment me? Oh my..

May giggled, noticing my expression. I quickly shook out of it, sending a quick glare at a snickering Misty. I don't feel like being teased right now. I walked up to Leaf, pouting. "I'm mad at you still. Those pictures were hard to get, and you easily ripped them up!" She shrugged, Gary smirking. "Oh well, you shouldn't of stalked us then." I sent a quick glare, turning on my heel and walking back to May. "You know, the battle round is starting soon, right?" My eyes widened, and I quickly rushed back inside, Misty and Ash rushing to the third floor.

"Now, for the battle of May and Dawn versus Damian and Lily!" The crowd cheered, and me and Dawn made our way onto the field, our Pokémon happily jumping out of our arms. "Go, Hoothoot!" The Psychic Pokémon landed, chirping loudly. "Sentret, go!" The Pokémon landed on its tail, smirking at me. "Begin!"

"Pachirisu, Discharge!" The electricity surround my Pokémon, before flying straight for the Sentret. "Sentret, you okay? Quick, use Tackle!" Pachirisu was hit, landing perfectly next to me. "Skitty, Assist!" I watched as Skitty concentrated, before using a powerful Flamethrower. "Quick, dodge it Hoothoot, then use Peck!" I quickly shouted my next command, wanting to get this battle over with, "Spark!" Hoothoot took massive damage.

The Flamethrower hit the Sentret, landing a burn as well. "Nice job May!" She smiled, nodding. "Skitty, use Blizzard!" Both Pokémon fainted easily. This battle was somewhat boring, really. "The winners are May and Dawn!" The crowd cheered, which surprised me. They enjoyed that quick battle? Wow. May high-fived me once more, cheering happily. "We did it Dawn!"

Our friends ran down to the field, smiling happily. "You did it Dawn and May!" We nodded happily, about to say something when a familiar person walked up to us.

"I need to talk to you eight about something.."

* * *

**Yes. It is short. Something happened to the other 4,000 words, no lie. Oh well, next one will be longer, THAT is a promise.**

**-Pichu**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the chapter 19****th**** lol, enjoy everyone :D Continuing on from last chapter..**

**Warrior of Hope: Cliffy 3 xD yay, no mistakes :D**

**Meliaantiqua: HAPPY BDAY! You'll see who the familiar person is lol :3**

**SugarBlasTer: Sorry Sugar-Chan xD You'll see, though I'm sure it wont be much of a surprise!**

**BlueNight2199: Hehe, sorry it wasn't longer :3 At least you liked it :D**

**Sakura Touko: Lol Dawn kind of deserved it xD**

**MelodyGirl239: Well at least you are happy with me updating every day :D Hopefully, I can make a longer chapter soon!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: May and Dawn are awesome, aren't they? :D**

**Takashi2019: Thank you! :D**

**Thanks for reviews everyone! :D!**

* * *

Paul's Pov

In front of us was Prof Oak and Daisy. They were smiling, though they seemed worried and nervous. "I would like to speak with the seven of you, personally." I thought he wanted it to be all of us though? He must have noticed the confused looks on our faces, because he quickly added, "Oh! I'll talk to Leaf later, right now I need to tell you seven." We nodded, Leaf walking off to give us privacy. "Gramps? What is this about?" Gary asked, raising a brow.

Prof Oak smiled, while Daisy began to talk. "We have a surprise for Leaf, and we need all the help we can get." Oh, that is all they needed. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as Dawn squealed. "I would love to help!" She cried out. Her voice hurt my ears. "Keep it down troublesome." I grumbled. She sent a glare a Prof Oak shook his head. "Okay then, I'll give you all an objective to complete. Ash and Misty, I want you two to get some supplies from the mall." They nodded, taking a list from Daisy. "Drew and May, I want you two to find the best place suitable for a party." They nodded as well, eagerly waiting to help. "Paul and Dawn," Somehow I knew we'd be put together, "I want you two to go out towards Pallet Town-" Dawn interrupted him immediately. "Wait what?! I don't know my way around Kanto!" He rolled his eyes.

"I have a map right here, don't worry." She whined, "A map doesn't help!" Troublesome. "You know, I know my way around Kanto." I grumbled. She looked surprised, before mumbling about me being a show off. Whatever, "Good, I'll lend you a Pidgeot then." He handed us a pokeball, smiling. "I want you to find a person in a black jacket that has red marks on it." Okay..?

Dawn scanned over the picture, sighing. "The people beside this person, are we suppose to look for them as well?" Prof Oak nodded, smiling. "We'll do our best then." He laughed, "Good, now Gary I need you to keep Leaf busy. Don't let her come near anything, except maybe the beach." He nodded, heading towards the red-eyed brunette. I released the Pidgeot, climbing onto its back. Dawn hesitantly climbed on, and we headed off the island. I'm sure Prof Oak had gotten permission to let us off anyways.

I felt arms hold onto my shoulders tightly, nails digging into my skin. "Troublesome! Stop!" She ignored me, continuing to squeeze my shoulders. "I-I'm kind of scared right now.." Why? She flew on her Togekiss, didn't she? "I.. I never flew on a Pidgeot, and I heard they go extremely fast in the skies, unlike Togekiss." So, why should I be the victim of your nails? Pidgeot flapped his wings, flying faster. We finally got to the outskirts of Pallet Town, and Dawn immediately got off of the Pokémon. "N-Never again.." She whimpered. I rolled my eyes, recalling the gigantic bird and walking into the quiet town.

"So.. this is where Ash, Gary and Leaf are from? Its peaceful.." She whispered, smiling softly. I felt my heart lighten for some reason, and I could feel my cheeks heat up. Honestly, these feelings are so annoying. What are they anway? We walked through the quiet town, the occasional chirp of a Pidgey reaching my ears. "Paul, I don't see anybody that looks like the description Prof Oak had given us." I nodded. No one was outside though. "We should knock and ask around, I'm sure someone will know." She nodded, and we split up to find the three people.

There were only ten houses left, and we had met up once more after knocking on seven doors. Apparently, some knew who the people are, and others were didn't. "I don't think we'll find them.." Dawn mumbled, looking at the last three houses.

I walked up to the first one, knocking on the door. No answer. It seemed this was Ash's house, which made me disappointed. I walked over to the next house, which was somewhat larger. It seemed like this is where Gary lives, so that is out of the question. Dawn headed towards the last house, knocking on the door. I looked at the mailbox in front of the last house, seeing that it read _De Viridian Grove_ Weird. Dawn sighed, a huge frown on her face. "No one is answering, maybe Prof Oak was wro-" The door opened, a blonde coming into our sights. She had long, blonde hair in a ponytail. The crazy thing, however, was that she had yellow eyes. Yes, yellow eyes. She looked at us, tilting her head in confusion.

"Need something?" She said softly. Dawn shook her head, snapping out of her shocked state. "Y-yes, we are looking for this person.." She said nervously. The blonde took the photo, yellow eyes widening slightly. "Oh! Professor Oak sent you, didn't he?" She said happily. I nodded, and she moved out of the way. "Come on in, the other two will be ready shortly!" We nodded, coming inside the house.

She placed cookies down on the table, laughing softly. "I was kind of getting worried I had made these for nothing. Please, enjoy." We took some, Dawn sighing in delight. "Amazing!" The woman was about to leave, when she snapped her fingers. "How could I forget?! I'm Yellow, and you two are?" Yellow asked kindly. Dawn smiled, replying, "I'm Dawn! This here is Paul." I rolled my eyes as she laughed. "Well, nice to meet you two!" She said happily once more.

"So, how is Leaf doing?" Dawn smiled, taking another cookie. "She is doing fine, but I want to know, how do you know Leaf?" Yellow opened her mouth to say something, but at that exact moment, the two men came downstairs.

"Ready to go.."

* * *

Ash's Pov

"Misty, I really think this would be good." I said, showing the stubborn female the cake. She shook her head, "Ash, this isn't a birthday party! This is a reunion! That kind of cake is for a birthday party." So?! It could still be used for a reunion! I sighed, looking around for certain foods the others would love. Misty handed me chocolate chip cookies, checking it off the list. Why would the professor choose this stuff, out of all the snacks the store sells?

"Ash, don't even think about questioning the Professor's decisions." Its like she read my mind! I rolled my eyes, grumbling under my breath as we headed towards the check out. We paid for the food, heading out of the market and walking back towards the dorms. "Hello Professor. We got the food, what place did May and Drew choose? The park? Wow, okay then." She hung up, leading me towards the destination. I stifled a yawn. Hopefully, this party would be fun, if it could even be called a party. Pikachu rolled his eyes at me, running ahead happily.

We made it to the park, going to the center of the peaceful place. Drew and May sat there on the ground, talking as Professor Oak set everything up. "Really? The park?" Misty joked. May smiled, shrugging, "Well I figured it would be a nice thing, you know? Plus, we all need some fresh air anyways." Misty nodded, handing over the food we had gotten. I looked around, a smile forming. "Gary is doing a great job of keeping Leaf away, isn't he?" Drew nodded, stretching his arms. "Hopefully all of this will work out though, because she could easily make her way over here if she felt like it." True, I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to attack Gary.

I chuckled at that thought, remembering my childhood.

"Okay then, now we just have to wait for Paul and Dawn to come back!" Prof Oak said, smiling happily. I nodded, sitting down and looking into the sky. I hope they are okay, because I know Dawn doesn't know her way around Kanto. Paul, he does, but not as much as me, Gary, Leaf and Misty do. Pikachu and Azurill jumped around happily, May's Blaziken leaning against a tree. Everyone seemed to be happy, which I liked. I always want to see my friends happy, not sad.

My pokegear ringed, and I quickly answered it. "Hey Paul, whats up?" A huge smile broke out onto my face as he told me what they had found. "Perfect! I'll tell Professor Oak and the others right away!" I hung up, smiling like an idiot. "They found them." Misty and May high-fived, Prof Oak sighing in relief. "I was getting worried." He chuckled softly, starting to cook.

I can't wait to see them!

* * *

Dawn's Pov

The two men that stood in front of me were well..

HOT.

The first one had black hair, covered by a black and gold cap that was backwards. His bangs were sticking up in the air though, and he had a smirk on his face. The main thing that made him attractive, however, was his eyes. They were golden, literally. "Why hello random people!" He said, smirking. I waved nervously. "I'm Gold, and you are?" So his name is Gold? They seemed to be named colors, weird. "I'm Dawn, and this is Paul." Paul rolled his eyes, "I can introduce myself, troublesome." Gold raised an eyebrow in amusement. The male next to him rolled his eyes, and I looked at him.

He was just as good-looking as Gold was.

He had black hair covered by a red and white hat, but his bangs were sticking up in crazy ways. He had a black jacket on, and black jeans as well. His eyes were just like Leaf's, which shocked me. "This here is Red!" Gold said happily, slinging an arm around him, "He is my brother!" They are brothers? I mean, aside from the black hair and somewhat similar facial features, they don't look like family. Wait, the famous Pokémon Trainer Red?!

Oh. My. God.

Yellow laughed, "Well that's enough introductions. Why don't we head out now?" I nodded, leading them out of the house. Red released a Pokémon. The Pokémon stretched its gray wings, opening its huge jaw. "Aero!" It cried. An Aerodactyl, wow..

Red helped Yellow on, Gold smiling. "Go Togetaro!" He released a Togekiss, the Pokémon smirking at me. I climbed onto the Pidgeot, holding on tightly. Paul rolled his eyes at me, sighing. "You aren't going to die, calm down." He grumbled. I resisted the urge to glare at him, settling for a growl instead. Our Pokémon took off, flying us towards Cinnabar Island. I looked over at Yellow, who was smiling. "You never did answer me.. How do you know Leaf?" She smiled, Red's Pokémon moving closer so I could hear her. "I'm Leaf's mother, and Red is her father."

Wait... What?

I stared in shock as she tilted her head in confusion. Leaf is the daughter of Pokémon trainer Red? What the? Paul shook his head at me, as if he knew that all along. "I didn't know, so then Gold is Leaf's uncle..?" Gold nodded, chuckling. "Yup!" He said proudly. Wow, I would have never guessed that Red was her father..

We finally made it back to the island after an hour or two of flying. I stretched as Paul returned the Pidgeot, "Thanks Aero." Yellow patted the Pokemon's head, giggling. "I know.."

She could talk to Pokémon..?

We headed inside the place, people staring in shock at Red, Gold and Yellow. I bit back a smile as we headed towards the park area. Soon, Leaf would be reunited with her father and mother! I can't wait to see her reaction. It felt like forever, but we finally made it to the park. "There you guys are!" Prof Oak called, laughing as we finally neared them.

"Sorry it took so long, Professor.." Yellow said, laughing. I smiled, seeing May, Misty and Drew staring in shock. "Hello, I'm Yellow, and judging by your faces, you already know me as the famous healer?" She said, which Drew nodded frantically. I'm learning new stuff today. "I'm Leaf's mother.." Their jaws dropped to the floor. I held in my laughter as Yellow pointed to Red. "This is Red, Leaf's father. I'm sure you already know him as the strongest trainer in the world.. Well, the first one." She laughed. Lastly, she pointed to Gold, "This is Gold, Red's brother. I'm sure you know him as the famous Hatcher, and the Pokeathlon Champion." She explained. I could only stare.

Was Leaf's family extremely famous or what..?

Ash texted Gary to bring Leaf here, a smile forming once more. "Gary is bringing Leaf here." I looked at Red, and was shocked to see a small smile on his face. However, I could see the anger in his eyes as well. Did something happen? Gold smiled reassuringly at Red, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry bro, everything will go perfect!" He cheered. His eyes suddenly darkened, and he looked scary. "That is, if you two apologized." Ash paled, and Gold just laughed. "I'm messing with you.. Maybe." He smirked. I could see Gary in the distance with Leaf, both walking towards us. "Here she comes!" Daisy whispered.

I can't wait to see her reaction!

"Hey gramps, we're here!" Gary called. Leaf's hat covered her eyes, so I figured she didn't see who was in front of her yet. "Leaf, look up, will you?" Gary joked. Leaf looked up, and for the first time, I saw her show a LOT of emotion. First, her eyes widened, and she dropped her phone. Then, a smile started to form, before breaking out fully. I couldn't help but squeal, as if this was a once in a lifetime thing, which it kind of was. Red smiled fully at his daughter, while Yellow hugged her tightly.

"Its been so long honey, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you!" Yellow ranted, hugging Leaf even more. Leaf stared in shock still, before shakily hugging back. Yellow moved out of the way, letting Red hug his daughter. It was quiet as they looked at each other, Red smiling proudly while Leaf smiled. Many emotions passed by in her eyes, before she hugged him tightly. "No hug for your uncle? I'm hurt!" She ran up to him, hugging him just as tight. Gold laughed, smiling at her. "You've grown, how is the Pichu?"

Gold's hat moved, and a Pichu jumped out. "Pichu pi!" He cheered happily, while Leaf's Pichu jumped out next. "Pichu!" She cried, both Pokémon putting their tails together. Yellow laughed, "Chuchu, aren't you going to see your daughter?" A female Pikachu appeared, cheering happily. A male on appeared from Red's hat, and it was like a Pikachu reunion. "I shouldn't have forgotten you Pika, I'm sorry.." Yellow laughed. Pika ran towards Pichu, nuzzling her. Chuchu cheered happily as well, and Gold smirked. "Pibu has a little sister." Pibu glared at him.

"Leaf, its been so long. I know I disappeared out of nowhere, and I'm sorry. I know your father left out of no where as well, but that was because he came to look for me. I'm sorry.." I heard Yellow whisper as she looked at her daughter. Leaf hugged her, smiling softly. "Do you forgive me? I'm a horrible mother.."

Leaf nodded, obviously forgiving her mother. I smiled at the sight, sitting down. "You seem sad." Paul suddenly said. I looked at him in shock, but then realized something. This is Paul, of course he could tell when something was wrong. "Is it obvious..?" He shook his head, and I forced a smile. Why am I upset?

Because I wonder..

What is it like to have a father..?

* * *

**There is chapter 19, I know, short again. Having a bad day somewhat, hope you enjoyed though!**

**-Pichu**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is chapter 20. Everything is slowly becoming better for me, meaning longer chapters *Cheers* :D Enjoy guys! Important thing at bottom~**

**Sakura Touko: Poor Dawn indeed :(**

**BlueNight2199: I thought Red being Leaf's father would be cool hehe x)**

**Meliaantiqua: Poor Daw, but Leaf's interactions with Red was cute xD Family 3 That is so nice, happy you went to your fave restaurant :D!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: PLOT TWIST, YELLOW AND RED ARE HER PARENTS XD I dunno, happy you liked chapter :D**

**MelodyGirl239: I'm sure you can write :D Happy you liked the chapter!**

**BlazingPoptart: Red and Yellow 3 Happy you liked the surprise xD**

**Warrior of Hope: I have a crazy imagination, and I write extremely fast so xD**

**Takashi2019: Maybe Red is mute like his daughter :3**

**Thanks for reviews guys! :)**

* * *

Leaf's Pov

Seeing my parents all of a sudden really.. shocked me. I thought they were dead, but to see them alive and healthy made me happy. I didn't even try to keep my happiness down. Seeing my mother and father again was amazing. I felt eyes on me, and I looked up to see my father smiling. I had gotten my red eyes from him, obviously. Funny thing is, I have brown hair while mom has blonde hair and dad has black hair. Dad smiled, suddenly being shoved away by his brother, Gold. "Lil Leaf! Such a long time since I've seen you! You've grown up, you know? Sheesh, I feel old!" I smiled brightly at him, seeing his golden eyes shine proudly.

I heard someone chuckle behind me, and I looked at a smiling Gary. Why was he chuckling? "I haven't seen you happy in years.." He mumbled, mostly to himself. I turned back around, seeing Red and Gold shoving one another. "Yellow, tell your husband that I deserve to spend time with her to!" Mom sweatdropped, rubbing the back of her head. "U-um.." She distracted Gold as Red walked up to me. He smiled softly, ruffling my hair. "So, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but are you a mute as well..?" Dawn suddenly asked, looking at my father. Both of us looked at her, and Yellow decided to answer for us. "Yes, Red is a mute, just like Leaf." Dawn nodded, smiling nervously.

She is acting like we are going to kill her.

Red smiled, grabbing a pokeball from his pocket. He raised a brow as he looked at me, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I'd be showing too much emotions, not that emotions are a bad thing, I guess. He spun the pokeball on the end of his finger.

He wanted to battle? Now? Come on. I felt myself pout, seeing his smile grow as he put the pokeball away. We could battle later anyways, though why he would want to battle, I don't know. I got up, heading towards Gary. He opened a eye as a shadow fell over him, smiling up at me. "Are you happy?" He mumbled. I nodded, though I couldn't help but feel bad. What was it like, not having a mother and father? He smiled at me, but I could tell it was forced. "Go spend time with them, Leaf. Seriously, why are you wasting your time with me?" He joked, though the sadness in his eyes betrayed him. I hesitantly left, looking over at Ash, who was laughing happily with his mother.

What is it like not having a father? It must be.. hard.

I looked over at Dawn, and her eyes betrayed her as well. Envious, hurt, anger. Did she not have a father? I felt my heart go heavy with sympathy, which was weird. I'm becoming to soft, aren't I? I walked over to her instead, noticing her eyes widen slightly as they landed on me. "Oh, hi Leaf.." I feel bad. I stared at her, knowing she didn't want to be near me now. "I'm going to go get a drink.." She suddenly said, walking off. I watched her leave, Pichu frowning on my shoulder. "Pichu?" Yeah, she doesn't want to be near me right now. Pichu shook her head at that, frowning even more.

Red must have noticed the way she had acted, because he looked at me expectantly. I don't handle mushy things well dad, what if she starts crying? I hesitantly moved towards her, the bluenette watching me with eyes full of raging emotions. "Is there something you need Leaf?" Dawn said quietly. I pulled my pokegear out, typing in a message and showing it to her. Her eyes widened slightly, but she forced a smile. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" She doesn't have to hide it. I showed her another message, her smile fading.

"F-fine, we can talk.." I nodded, leading her away from everyone. We made it to a bench, surrounded by trees. No one was really around this area, so it seemed like a good place to talk. I looked at her as she sighed, "I feel... envious. I don't know what it is like to have a father, you know.." She began, trailing off. I waited for her to calm down, before she spoke once more, "My dad.. He left my mom when I was born, for another woman. I don't know why, but seeing others happy with their fathers makes me cry at night. I don't know how it is to spend time with my father, obviously it's because he doesn't want me.." She mumbled the last part.

How do I handle someone like this? I don't know what to do..

I placed my hand on her shoulder, the bluenette rubbing her eyes. "What is it like? Having a father..?" Oh god, I can't do this. The things I feel like saying would make her cry because she doesn't get to experience it. I shakily grabbed my pokegear, showing her the message I had typed out. "Yeah, I understand. I won't cry though.." She sounded doubtful. I bit my lip, slowly typing the message out. I hesitantly showed it to her. She read it, a sad smile forming. "S-so.. That is what its like having a father..?" Tears started to fall, and she laughed, though it was forced. "Look at me.. I'm pathetic, crying like this." I typed out a text, showing it to her. She read it out loud, eyes widening slightly.

_People don't cry because they are weak, they cry because they had to be strong, for far too long._

She smiled, "I guess you are right. I've been strong for far too long, huh?" I nodded, slowly pulling her into a hug as she sobbed loudly.

Poor girl..

* * *

Ash's Pov

I hope everything is okay. I saw Dawn and Leaf leave, and Dawn looked upset. Misty saw my worried expression, and smiled. "I'm sure they are fine Ash. Stop worrying." I nodded, sighing. I lazily got up, walking towards Gary. "You okay?" He looked surprised, nodding weakly. "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He replied, chuckling. I knew he was sad, but I let the subject drop. "So, I'm kind of happy Red, Gold and Yellow are back. Now I can ask them about their travels!" Gary chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, they didn't travel." I already know that, but I still want to know what they found, if they found anything.

"Red left to find Yellow, and you know that. Gold disappeared out of no where, leaving Leaf all alone. I'm sure they'll answer why they did that, because even if Leaf seems happy.. she.." I stared, seeing his smile waver slightly. "She'll wonder why they left her like that." It seemed as if he was worried about how she would react. I'm sure it won't be that bad, right? A thought suddenly hit me, and I voiced it. "What if they don't tell her? Then what?" Gary shrugged. I guess there is no answer for that question..

I looked over at Red and Gold, who seemed to be having a serious conversation. Was it about telling Leaf why they were gone? Yellow seemed to be looking for Leaf, a smile forming when the brunette was walking back towards us. Dawn was beside her, a smile on her face as they stopped in front of Yellow. "Are you okay now?" The blonde asked. Dawn nodded, smiling thankfully at Leaf once more before walking towards May. I walked up to Yellow, Leaf looking between us in confusion. "Leaf, I need to speak to Ash privately, if you don't mind." Leaf nodded, walking away. She kept looking though, suspicious most likely.

"I'm guessing you are wondering when we'll tell Leaf..?" I nodded, the yellow eyed blonde sighing. "Soon, I promise.." She seemed nervous, as if she was scared of her own daughter.

"Why don't you go talk to Red?" I nodded, heading over to the legendary trainer. "Hey Red.." He looked at me, smiling. I feel as if he hates me though, I don't know why I feel like this. "How was it? Did you see anything cool?" He shrugged, pulling out a red pokegear. He slowly started to write out the message. Gold was looking at the message, looking at me once every few minutes. He seemed angry, and I don't know if I want to be here right now. Red finally finished, showing me the message.

_I'm disappointed in you and Gary. Remember the little promise you two had made? Even though, at the time, you may not have understood what I meant, you stayed by my daughter's side. The moment she wins the league, however, you break my promise and shun her?_

I looked up, seeing Red glaring darkly at me. Gold was looking between us nervously, though I could tell he was just as angry. "W-we haven't apologized yet, but we are going to.." I muttered shakily. Red shook his head, frowning at me. He got up, leaving me with Gold. "Honestly, to think you two would actually keep a promise, I kind of feel like an idiot. We trusted you with lil Leaf, and this is how everything turns out..?" Gold whispered, staring at me sadly. I bit my lip, Pikachu whimpering slightly.

I quickly left, heading towards Gary. Now, I wasn't going to cry obviously. Just being near them, however, reminded me of how much I messed up. Gary looked at me in confusion as Leaf walked towards her parents. "They told me they are disappointed that we broke the promise." He looked down, and silence filled the air around us. He broke it a couple of minutes later, "We could always try to fix that. Apologize, and help them when they need it. I don't know.." He muttered, thinking about it. I nodded, something would have to fix this. Misty walked up to us, tilting her head in confusion. "Something wrong?" I nodded.

"Red and Gold are disappointed. We broke the promise, and now we are trying to find a way to fix everything." Misty's smile faded, and she started to think as well. "First, you should apologize in front of Leaf, no, in front of Leaf and her family." We stared in surprise as she smiled. "It'll make you look good, and it'll make Red and Gold accept you again." She had a point, they would forgive us more if they heard our apology. "So, what time do you think would be good?" I muttered. She thought about it, "Sometime during the Gold level, when Leaf can battle." We nodded.

Leaf headed towards us, slowly sitting down next to Gary. "So, is Dawn okay?" Misty asked Leaf. Leaf nodded, showing a message to the red-head. "Well, at least she had managed to talk to you about it. That is a good thing, because she seems more happier now." Leaf nodded, smiling softly. "Leaf is showing more emotion now~" Gary teased. Leaf slapped him, the boy yelping in pain as Misty smirked. I shook my head in amusement, "You know, you didn't have to hit me that hard!" He whined.

I looked out at the sea, seeing a boat in the distance. I sighed, remembering when we came to this island. It may not seem like a long time since then, but it certainly felt like it. Misty laughed as Leaf attacked Gary, who was trying to protect himself. I chuckled, seeing her hand connect with his face. Hopefully, everything will go good during the Gold level, because I really want everything to end well for me and my friends. "Ash, I'm sure everything will go perfect, don't worry." Misty said. I nodded, feeling slightly doubtful.

I could only hope.

* * *

Drew's Pov

May hit like a train.

My arm was killing me! She didn't have to hit me. I did call her a Snorlax, but I was just kidding! "You shouldn't be talking! You look like a tree!" How? Trees don't have this beautiful color my hair has. She noticed my smirk, and growled dangerously. "You know, I've wanted to test out Blaziken's Flamethrower and Skitty's Blizzard on someone." I paled instantly. She laughed at me, sitting down next to me. She took off her bandana, which is kind of the first time this year I had seen her without it on. She smiled, starting to clean the fabric. "Why is that so important..?"

She froze, before a soft, nostalgic like smile formed. "Well, its important because this is the last thing I had gotten from my childhood friend before.." Was she talking about Brendan? I frowned, my mood slowly going down hill. "Did something happen between you and Brendan..?" I growled. She looked surprised, before shaking her head. "Not him. Actually, its someone else.." That surprised me. Who else did she hang out with? "His name was Wally. He had green hair, like you. Only difference was that he had blue eyes. He was very sick, and wasn't allowed out much, but despite that, he was one of the most determined and one of the most happiest person I have ever met." She sighed shakily.

"What happened..?" I didn't know someone else had green hair like me, and I didn't know she had another childhood friend. "W-well, he was sick, like I said. So, he died of sickness on his birthday, sadly. Before that day, however, he had taken me to the store. He brought me this bandana," She looked at the cloth with a sad smile, "He said it was a symbol of our friendship, and how much he cares for me. He also said it is for a memory. I didn't understand what he meant at first, until he died. Now, I understand what he meant. He wants me to remember him forever, and with this bandana, I'll remember the good times, along with the times we hung out.." She trailed off.

"I shouldn't of asked, I'm sorry.." She smiled, "Its okay! Everytime I talk about Wally, I feel happy. He was an amazing friend, and honestly, I think he was like a brother. I loved him as a brother." She said, giggling softly. I smiled, flicking her forehead. "Ouch! What was that for?!" I chuckled, sighing. "Well, at least you got me right?" I did not mean to say that. I felt a blush form on my face, but she just laughed. "Yeah, at least I got you.." Her eyes widened, and we both blushed madly.

"SMILE!" A flash blinded me, followed by Dawn's laughter as she looked at the picture. "So cute, both of you are blushing! Now, you two just need to kiss, okay?" May immediately freaked out, trying to grab the camera. "N-n-no! Stop Dawn!" She cried out, blushing madly. I watched as Dawn ran off, May chasing after her. "Now you feel our pain." Gary suddenly appeared in front of me, smirking. "Wait.. She isn't going to send that out to everyone, is she?" At that exact moment, my pokegear vibrated.

She sent the picture to everyone..

Gary snickered, Leaf raising a brow as she looked at the picture. "D-delete it! Please!" They ignored my begging, Gary smiling. "I'm sure May will do something for revenge. Besides, this picture is pretty nice." Damn you Gary! He laughed, walking off with Leaf. Ash smiled sympathetically from afar, though I could tell he wanted to tease me just as much as Gary. "Wow, you blushed." Then, there is Paul. He smirked at me, and I sent a glare, "What? It is a nice picture. May and Drew, blushing. Good blackmail." This is a side of Paul I never knew existed! I tried to snatch his purple pokegear, but he easily dodged. "Stop it Paul, just delete it." I snarled. He chuckled, walking off as I glared at him more.

Great, now I'll be embarrassed for the rest of the day! What do I do? May came stomping back towards me, dragging Dawn.

"Destroy the camera." Dawn started freaking out, and I happily smashed it to pieces. "You know, that camera cost fifty pokedollars! I'm hurt, it's just a picture!" She cried. We ignored her, May dropping her head. The bluenette yelped in pain, but managed to glare at a smirking May. "Now you won't be able to take pictures of us!" Dawn grumbled something, stomping away.

"She tried to run towards her room, but it didn't work out." I laughed, a smirk tugging at my lips. "Anyways, it is getting pretty late, don't you think so?" I nodded, looking at the sky. The orange colours varied, from light orange to dark orange. The sun shined brightly, slowly lowering as the moon begun to show itself. "Today was a fun day!" Ash yelled out. Gary whacked him in the back of the head, glaring. "You trying to blow my eardrums?!" I rolled my eyes as the boys shoved one another.

May finished cleaning her bandana, a smile gracing her lips as she put it back on. "Did he mean a lot to you?" I suddenly asked. She nodded, tying it, "He meant the world to me, in a family sense of course. Though, I wonder if you two would have gotten along." She mused. I shrugged. I kind of wonder that as well. "He didn't like Brendan much, kind of like you. Brendan can be.. clingy." She muttered. You know what? I think me and Wally would be best friends. "Well, he is in a better place now, so I'm happy for him. Hopefully, he is happy to." She smiled at that, heading towards Misty and them. I stared into the sky some more, before finally joining them. "You okay?" Ash asked.

I nodded.

* * *

Dawn's Pov

To think May supported me! It was just a picture! She didn't have to go and drag me towards Drew, only to stomp on the camera! I worked so hard trying to get that picture of them blushing!

"Look, can you stop raging around? It is late, troublesome." Paul grumbled, walking beside me. I glared at him, but he seemed unfazed. "Seriously, Dawn. No one cares about the picture." Yet you kept it, so obviously you care! I glared more, and he seemed to be even more annoyed. "It was hard getting that picture! I spent a total of five seconds! FIVE SECONDS OF MY LIFE WASTED!" He rolled his eyes at my yelling, glaring back. "Look, it is extremely late, and I don't feel like listening to your whining." He walked away, making me fume.

"Dawn, why are you so mad?" Misty teased. She knew why. First, my camera was destroyed! Now, Paul is annoying me! I growled angrily, stomping my foot once more. "Misty! He makes me so angry! Also, May didn't have to do that to my camera!" She laughed, walking by my side. "Well, you know how some people feel. Obviously, they don't want you taking pictures of them." I love taking pictures though! She saw my disappointed face and rolled her eyes, "Honestly Dawn, it seemed like you would send those pictures out to the school!" I wouldn't do that. Or at least, I won't do it now..

I walked ahead, walking next to Leaf. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Thanks for comforting me Leaf, I really appreciate it!" She nodded, and May squealed. "Aww, Leaf is warming up to us." Leaf rolled her eyes, smiling anyways. I smiled happily, Piplup jumping out of my arms to run ahead. "Well, we should go to bed, shouldn't we?" I nodded, heading towards the dorms. "Goodnight!" Ash called to us, the others doing the same. I waved bye, walking inside. I headed into my room, saying goodnight to May and closing the door. Piplup happily went to the small bed I had made him, going to sleep immediately. I smiled, looking at the moon and stars. It reminded me of my mom. I bit my lip, clenching my fists.

I hate my father..

* * *

**There is chapter 20. From now on, I'll try to make the next ones longer. Also, there is a poll on my profile for next story, so please vote!**

**-Pichu**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is chapter 21 :) Enjoy everyone!**

**Something New: Um, I don't ship anything that goes against OldRival, Poke, Contest and Ikari. So Someoneelseshipping is a no, besides isn't that one-sided?**

**Sakura Touko: I thought it'd be nice to add Wally in the story, even though he is dead lol, I'm happy you liked it!**

**Meliaantiqua: They will see Dawn's wrath, sooner or later xD School sucks sometimes :/**

**midnightbrowneyes: You'll see how Gary apologizes :3 Lol, Dawn has many cameras xD**

**BlueNight2199: Dawn and her cameras, lol always having to buy new ones :D I have lots of free time xD**

**MelodyGirl239: Damn, that has happened to me as well. :( I hate when that happens, but that girl, Cynthia, is a true friend :)**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Gary has to apologize if he wants to marry Leaf xD Wally needed some love 3**

**Warrior of Hope: Eh, I guess the Red/Gold/Gary/Ash part was depressing, I dunno xD**

**Thanks for reviews guys! :)**

**So, some have voted on poll :D Don't forget to vote, okay?! :D**

* * *

Gary's Pov (October 5th)

My mind has been going crazy all day.

I woke up with a start today, all because Ash had knocked down my door screaming about a fire. Turns out, it wasn't a fire and he was joking. After that, well..

"Gary... My neck hurts, I think you broke it.." Ash whined. I rolled my eyes, walking ahead and leaving the raven haired boy alone. It is his fault. "Hey Gary." Drew said, walking up to me. I nodded, looking through my pokegear, "Why is Ash holding his neck?" Drew mumbled, looking at me. I sighed, "He acted like there was a fire earlier this morning, scaring me and laughing at me. So, I slammed my hand down on his neck." Drew winced as I made a hand motion, sighing. "Poor boy." Sadly, Drew doesn't know what is coming up behind him. I watched a pissed off May run towards us. "DREW HAYDEN!" He turned, May tackling him to the ground and pulling his hair.

Okay then, I'm going to walk way like nothing happened. "Don't leave me here in the clutches of this beast Gary!" Drew cried. I ignored him, lazily throwing a pokeball into the air. Scizor landed, looking at me with curiosity. "Hey buddy, I just thought you needed some time out of your pokeball." He smiled, following me as I headed towards Leaf's location. The pokegear says she is near the stadium. I could see her standing by the entrance, along with her father. Should I really go and interrupt them? "Sci scizor.." I sighed, nodding. I guess I should.

I walked towards the two famous trainers, both looking at me. "Hey Leaf, hey Red.. sir." I said the last part rather quickly. He nodded, raising a brow as Leaf shook her head.

I feel like a complete idiot right now. "Leaf, I would like to speak to you.. alone." She looked slightly surprised, nodding a moment afterwards. Red narrowed his eyes slightly, but otherwise let us go. We walked away from her father, and I hesitantly spoke up, "Leaf, I kind of know this is out of nowhere, but I would like to say that I-" I didn't get to finish, because just as I was about to say the words that were on my mind, Dawn came crashing into Leaf. "Is this the fated confession?!" She shrieked. My eye twitched as Dawn looked between us excitedly.

"It isn't a confession, Dawn. I need to talk to her about something else." You'd think she'd leave us alone for now. Nope, she just smiled more, "Riiight~" She giggled, pulling out her pokegear. "Continue on, I'll just be recording this amazing moment!" No. Thank Arceus for Paul. The purple haired teen grabbed Dawn by the arm, dragging her off. "Troublesome, you need to stop meddling in other's business." She started raging at him, her vulgar words fading into the distance. I sighed, I had somewhat lost the confidence to say it to Leaf now, great.

"Actually.. Why don't we just hang out today, okay?" Leaf nodded, though I could see the confusion in her eyes. She obviously wanted to know what I was trying to say. Scizor happily walked up to Leaf, the brunette smiling at him. I sighed, wondering what it was like to talk to Leaf. Pokémon are so lucky right now, "Scizor zor?" Leaf nodded, and Scizor snickered. I rolled my eyes, pulling out my pokegear. We could go and shop, but that was boring. Maybe we could go and battle? No, I don't feel like having my Pokémon demolished. I guess we could hang out in my room. "Leaf, want to play the WiiU?" I grumbled. She looked up, nodding at me. Scizor smirked, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes once more.

Sometimes, my Pokémon were very weird.

Leaf walked ahead of me with Scizor, the Pokémon snickering as he pointed at me. I glared at him, walking faster so I could catch up. "Leaf at least wait up for me.." She rolled her eyes, walking faster. Soon, we were both racing towards the building, glaring at one another. Scizor was way ahead of us, shaking his head as we neared him. We both passed him at the same time, running straight into the door. "Ow.." I groaned. Leaf got back up, rubbing her nose. I chuckled, returning Scizor, who rolled his eyes. We walked inside, being greeted by Misty's mallet. It smashed right into Leaf's face, Ash's eyes widening. "I-I'm so sorry!" He yelled, covering his head. Misty glared angrily at him.

"Ash Ketchum!" I ignored Misty, who was beating on the poor boy. Leaf looked at me, and I pointed to her nose. Great, she was bleeding. Seriously, where did Misty get those mallets? I grabbed her hand, ignoring a random squeal from Dawn the devil. Is she stalking us? I quickly walked towards the desk, grabbing a tissue. Leaf took it, and while she cleaned up the blood I sent a glare towards Ash. He smiled nervously, while Misty questioned Leaf over and over, asking if she was okay and hoping Leaf didn't hate her. "Really Ash? You had to throw a mallet?" He frowned, "I didn't mean to! I wasn't paying attention.." Obviously. I bit back the rude comment I was going to say, instead going to make sure Leaf was okay.

Leaf rolled her eyes at Misty's constant questioning, the older girl laughing. "Sorry, I guess I overreacted." Misty said. I looked at the tissue, sighing and replacing it with a new one. "Ash didn't have to do that." I growled. Ash came up, smiling nervously. "Hey Leaf, I'm sorry. You forgive me, right?" She stared for what felt like the longest time, before suddenly picking up Misty's mallet. "W-what are you going to do?" I watched her swing it at him, the boy falling to the ground. "My stomach.."

Oh well..

* * *

Paul's Pov

I can't believe she dragged me to watch mushy stuff.

Dawn giggled like a mad woman, dark blue eyes frantically looking between Ash, Misty, Gary and Leaf. "Really troublesome? Nothing is interesting about stalking friends. I have better things to do then this." She ignored me anyways, continuing with her mad giggling. I rolled my eyes, slowly getting up. I snuck off, exiting the building and finally letting out a sigh of relief. Honestly, that girl is crazy.

"Hey Paul! I need some advice.." Drew suddenly appeared in front of me, a nervous look on his face. "You need advice? I don't really care, you know." He frowned, sighing. "Look, I need to know how to get rid of competition." I raised a brow, "You want to kill someone?" He paled, and I smirked in amusement. "N-no! I just want to get rid of competiton, in a normal way though." He said the last part slowly, as if I didn't understand what he meant. I don't feel like helping him though.

I turned, about to walk away when Drew fell to his knees, bowing in a weird way. "I'll do anything! Please, help me!" Oh god, this is so embarrassing. People started to look, and I quickly pulled the idiotic boy up, "Fine! Stop trying to embarrass me." He smirked, and I threatened to turn and leave. "N-no! Okay, I'm sorry, but please help me!" I rolled my eyes, letting him lead me to a table. "Fine, what do you want gone?" I grumbled. He suddenly glared at the table, pulling out his pokegear. He showed a picture of Brendan, and I mentally face-palmed. "I need help with this thing. Tell me what to do, so then he'll stay away from May!"

I guess love really makes people crazy, huh?

"Whats so funny?!" He whined. I sighed, "Honestly Drew, why don't you just confess before he does?" His eyes widened, and he growled angrily. "I don't like her like that!" He yelled angrily. I rolled my eyes, the green eyed boy glaring. "You do love her, its obvious. Just confess, okay? Then, Brendan will leave you two alone." He snarled, pulling at his hair in a funny way. "I don't like her! She is just a friend!" Whatever you say Drew. "Look, I think I got a plan." I forced myself to listen, "You will punch him, got it?" What? "I'm not punching him for you, do it yourself." I pulled out a book, getting ready to read it when he grabbed it and threw it in the pond that randomly appeared next to us.

"Listen to me!" There goes yet another book. Two now, "I'll pay for the book, okay? I really need you to do this for me, please.." I sighed, "Why? He didn't do anything to me, and I don't need to get in trouble." He didn't know what to say, and I got ready to leave. "F-fine.. I'll confess, though I don't even know how I really feel.." He mumbled, blushing lightly. I rolled my eyes. I really hate all this girly stuff going on. "Good, I'll make sure he doesn't come near you two then, when you decide to confess." He looked surprised, before smiling. "Thanks." I nodded.

I got up, the both of us parting. I fished for the book in the pond, feeling Magikarp rub against my hand. Damn you Drew, this is the second book that got destroyed. I looked at it, sighing as the pages dripped water, some pages even falling out. I threw it in the trash, glaring at it. I can't believe how this day is going. I walked towards the library, grabbing a book when I entered. I looked at it, feeling my anger calm down somewhat. At least I'd be able to enjoy another horror book. I opened the book, starting to read when Ash came running in, knocking the poor librarian over. "ASH KETCHUM!" I heard Misty roar. Misty came running in, followed by a pissed off Gary and Leaf, whose nose still bled.

"Oh, hi Paul!" Gary said, momentarily happy. He suddenly glared at Ash, and I put my book down to watch the ordeal. Leaf walked to my table, sitting down in front of me. "Ash Ketchum, you are going to die!" The librarian exclaimed. I raised a brow as Ash came running towards me, trying to use me as a shield from Misty, Gary and the librarian. "I-I'm sorry! Please let me live!" He cried. I pushed him towards the raging group, watching as Misty whacked him in the head, while he was slapped with a book. Gary was laughing at him, and Leaf was smirking. Huh, she starts to show emotion a lot now.

Ash started crying, though it sounded more like he was laughing. Gary decided to sit down next to Leaf, the three of us watching Misty beat Ash up. "First, you go and hit Leaf in the face with the mallet! Then, you go and spill coffee all over me!" I guess he did that when I left. I could see Dawn at the door, recording everything. "Troublesome, stop." She rolled her eyes, walking towards me. "Look Paul, this is amazing blackmail." I don't care. "You wouldn't understand why I need this!" She said, smiling happily. "Hey Leaf, is your nose okay?" She reached over to the brunette, checking her nose. Her hair brushed against my cheek, which was warming up for some odd reason.

"It should stop bleeding soon, you should be fine. Paul, why are you blushing?" My eyes widened slightly, before I narrowed them. "Stop making up lies troublesome." She frowned, puffing her cheeks out. "I'm not lying! I saw you blush!" No, you didn't. I ignored her, looking at the book. I guess I won't get to read this then, huh? I sighed, pushing the book to the middle of the table. Oh well, I'll read it later, I suppose.

"Die Ash!"

* * *

May's Pov

It felt good to talk about Wally to Drew. I feel extremely.. happy.

I guess I just needed to talk to someone about my old friend. I hope he is happy now, and in a better place. Sometimes, I miss him, but then I remember that he would want me to be happy. "May." Brendan suddenly said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up, seeing the brunette boy smiling, "Oh hey Brendan, something wrong?" I muttered. He shook his head, chuckling. "You were staring off into space, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." I'd be okay if you left me alone, you know. "I'm fine Brendan, just thinking." He nodded, the silence from earlier coming back.

"Do you like Drew?" That was random. I stared in surprise as he waited for an answer, "As a friend, yes. Why?" He frowned, "A serious answer. Anyone can say as a friend, you know. How do I know you aren't hiding a secret?" Brendan, no offense, but you are extremely annoying. "I don't know, why? Besides, I'm sure I like him as a friend." Do I like Drew? Sometimes, I think about the possibility of liking him, but then I always laugh. It'd seem weird, wouldn't it?

Why is my heart beating fast?

"May, I have a serious question to ask you." I listened as he rubbed his head nervously. "Brendan, if it is so serious, then take off the hat. I can't exactly take you seriously in that hat." He rolled his eyes, looking around to make sure no one was watching before taking his ridiculous hat off. "May, will you go out with me?" What? I stared in shock as he waited for an answer. "B-brendan.. This is.." Where is Drew?! Dear Arceus, I don't like Brendan like that! "I don't know what to say Brendan, heh.." He smiled, taking my hand. "Well, do you like me back?" No! "May! I need.." Drew trailed off, his eyes widening as he stared at us.

No! Dammit Brendan, let go of my hand! Brendan noticed Drew, and smirked. He suddenly pulled me close, and did something unexpected.

He kissed me on the lips.

My eyes widened, and I could see Drew's emerald eyes widen. No, no no no no no! This isn't supposed to be happening! Drew's eyes narrowed, and he turned and ran. I stared in shock at Brendan, before finally pushing him off. "S-sorry Brendan, I need time to think.." He frowned as I ran off. I could feel his eyes following me, but I ignored it. Drew. Why did Drew react like that?

"Drew!" I called out. No answer, of course. People looked in confusement as I ran past them. If anything, Drew would be in his room, or with the boys. I sighed, slowing down so I could catch my breath. My first kiss, stolen from Brendan! I didn't want to kiss him, and I don't like him! I feel like I messed up greatly..

I ran towards the library, hoping my friends would be there. Luckily, they were. "Ash Ketchum, I'm still going to kill you!" Misty's voice reached my ears. I quickly slammed the door open, catching everyone's attention. "Where.. is Drew?" I panted. Ash shrugged, while Gary raised a brow. "Why?" I tried to catch my breath, before replying. "He saw me and Brendan, and then Brendan forced me into a kiss, and Drew ran off.." Their eyes widened, before the boys suddenly took off. "Why did they-?" Dawn cut me off, "Sit. Now." I immediately did.

Dawn sat down next to me, Leaf across from me as Misty paced back and forth. "Do you understand why he ran off?" Dawn said, sighing. I shook my head, earning a groan of annoyance from Misty. "It is so obvious, and yet you don't realize?!" She exclaimed. I tried not to glare as Dawn spoke up.

"Did you not realize how angry he would get when Brendan was around?" She questioned. I nodded, because I have seen how angry he would get when Brendan would come around. "That is a start, I guess. Fine then, have you noticed how he would only tease you?" I reluctantly nodded. I hate when he teases me. "Well, aren't you catching on to what we are trying to say?" I shook my head, "This just confuses me more!" I cried. Dawn patted my back, sighing.

"Have you noticed, that he seems to be... protective? Or that he seems to want to be around you a lot?" I guess that is true. Lately, me and Drew have hung out more. "He chose you over Brianna in the end, didn't he?" I guess. I still don't get what this has to do with anything. Leaf looked me in the eyes, a small smile forming, even though the tissue she had in her nose made me giggle. "Fine, I'll ask one last time. Pretty much putting everything together, Drew teases you. He hangs out with you a lot, and he seems angry all the time when Brendan is around. He chose you over any other girl he could have as a friend as well. May.." Dawn trailed off, seeming to have trouble saying something.

I guess me and Drew have gotten a lot closer, which is a good thing. Why did he run off like that though? I mean, I'd be pretty shocked if Brianna kissed him suddenly, but I still don't get why he ran off like that. I feel worried now though, because Drew seemed extremely upset when he saw us kissing. I hope he doesn't think I like Brendan back. Wait, why am I worrying if he thinks that? I don't like him like that! "May, what I'm trying to say is that all these things he does is for a reason. Drew likes you.." Dawn said, trailing off as she wanted for me to answer back.

I couldn't.. I just stared, shocked..

* * *

Ash's Pov

Everything seemed to be going bad now.

We checked everywhere, but Drew was nowhere to be found. His room, the stadium, the school, the stores. Nothing! Nurse Joy said he didn't come into the Pokémon Center, and I'm sure we could trust her. Gary ran towards me, sighing. "Nothing. Nothing at all! I checked everywhere!" He growled worriedly. I frowned, looking around. Hopefully, Paul found something. "Nothing." Nevermind. I turned, seeing the grumpy teen. He actually looked worried!

"I couldn't find anything.." He trailed off, frowning as he looked at something. "Whats wrong Paul?" He pointed to the school roof, and I could see green hair. ""Must have used his Flygon to get up there.." Paul muttered. Gary suddenly pulled out his pokegear, sending someone a message. "I know none of us have a suitable flying type that could help everyone up, so I texted Dawn and Leaf. Hopefully, one of them will let us use their Pokémon." Hopefully Charizard, because that Pokémon is way bigger than a normal Charizard.

Luckily, Leaf had decided to send her starter. The huge Pokémon flew towards us, landing with a loud thud. We climbed on, and Gary quickly directed the Pokémon towards the school roof. "Be quiet though, okay? We don't need him running off." Charizard nodded, flying behind the building. She lowered herself, hiding her huge wings and head. Gary thanked the starter, telling her to fly around and wait for us. I quickly rushed towards the green haired boy, who seemed to be in his own little world.

"Drew! Why are you up here?!" He jumped in surprise, smiling weakly at us. "Just thinking." He mumbled. I sighed, sitting next to him as Gary and Paul stood behind us.

"You know, I don't think May likes Brendan back." Gary suddenly said. Drew shrugged, though I could tell he was hurt, "So then why did she kiss him?" I shook my head, "I'm sure she didn't. It is more like he forced her to." I said softly. He sighed, "Yet she didn't fight back.." I didn't know how to answer to that. Gary rolled his eyes, "Maybe because she was shocked? Think about it Drew. Everyone reacts differently, and obviously she was too shocked to do anything.." He answered. Drew stayed quiet, though I could tell he was deep in thought.

"Are you sure..?" He said shakily. Gary nodded, smiling. "I'm still giving up." My smile faltered, "Why? I thought you-" He glared at me, emerald eyes showing hatred and sorrow, "That bastard won. Obviously, it was a race to see who could confess first, and me being an idiot, I thought it was just to see who was a better friend. When I realized why we were really fighting each other, it was too late.." Paul frowned, smacking him in the back of the head. "Idiot. Look, I thought you wanted me to help. I'm willing to now, seeing as I have a reason to. Don't even think about giving up, because then you aren't the Drew I know."

Wow. I didn't think Paul actually cared..

Drew stared in shock, "Look Drew, we all care. In the end, I want to see all of us happy. If having May makes you happy, we'd immediately get rid of the competition for you in a heartbeat. We'll happily help you get May. Brendan is no match when it comes to us, and definitely won't stand a chance against Paul." I joked. Drew smiled lightly, shrugging weakly. "I suppose he'll get his friends though, and probably the girls in on it." I smirked. Our team versus Brendan's team, perfect. "Hmph, like that means anything. We'll get Misty, Dawn and Leaf then." Paul said.

I chuckled, "An angry Misty is scary, trust me!" Gary nodded, while Paul smirked.

"All you need is to bring up how Brendan is ruining Dawn's matchmaking, and that girl will bring hell upon his team." Paul grumbled, rolling his eyes. Gary snickered, "Lastly, an angry Leaf is a horrifying sight." He said, smirking. Drew chuckled, sighing. "I guess I really am lucky to have you guys as friends... What about May though?" He asked hesitantly. Gary shrugged, "Dawn will do something about her. Probably tell her to stay in her room, or take the girl shopping until she can't move anymore." He laughed at that thought.

I smiled, seeing Drew stand. He smirked lightly, looking down at the ground. We joined him, and smirks of our own formed. Brendan stood there, along with his friends Lucas and Rudy, "So, I'll be thinking of how this little payback can start.." Gary informed us, turning on his pokegear as Pikachu laughed evilly. "Pikachu, that wasn't necessary.." He smacked me with his tail. "Well then, I wonder how these events will play out.." Drew said, his smirk growing.

Well.. Tomorrow will be interesting..

* * *

**There is chapter 21~!**

**-Pichu**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is chaptah 22! :D. So, the poll is coming along nicely. ^^ Thanks to the ones who have voted as well!**

**Warrior of Hope: Contestshipping indeed~**

**BlueNight2199: :D Brendan.. DIE!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Drew may kill Brendan xD**

**Sakura Touko: xD I had fun writing that chapter! Happy you liked it!**

**Meliaantiqua: Revenge against Brendan~ Well, I dunno about Majora's Mask xD**

**MelodyGirl239: Pikachu laughing made me smile xD I could imagine him laughing evilly with a beard.**

**Takashi2019: I'm evil? XD YAY!**

**Thanks for reviews guys! :D!**

* * *

Misty's Pov (October 6th)

This plan seemed a little too much.

My part in this crazy plan was to distract Brendan with Leaf. Dawn would be setting up cameras everywhere, and would be in charge of lookout. Ash and Drew were to get everyone's attention, and then lead them towards the stadium. Paul and Gary are to set everything else up. I sighed, looking at the brunette next to me, "Got any ideas on how we are supposed to distract him?" She seemed to be thinking while Brendan started to head towards the stadium.

"You know what? We'll find something to talk to him about." I dragged her towards the brunette boy, who turned around with a confused look, "Um?" He raised a brow. Leaf pulled out her pokegear, typing out a message. I had to stifle a laugh, "What?! You'll really tell me how to get May to like me?" He exclaimed, a hopeful look in his eyes. Leaf nodded, smirking cruelly, though Brendan didn't seem to notice. "Thanks Leaf!" Leaf led him away, looking back at me. I nodded, rushing up to her side. She seemed to know what she was doing, "So, how will you help me?" He said, smiling at Leaf. I felt like throwing up, because it honestly looked like he was trying to flirt.

Leaf slowly started to type the message, Brendan eagerly looking over her shoulder. He was way to close to Leaf, and I quickly pulled him away. "Hey! Why are you pulling me away." I rolled my eyes, "Well, don't you want it to be a surprise?" He looked confused, and I resisted the urge to slap him. "Just wait." He grumbled under his breath, waiting for Leaf to finish. Once she was done, she showed him it. My eyes nearly popped out.

Is she really trying to help him?!

"So, May likes roses, huh? She also likes to eat pizza, and.." I stared at Leaf in surprise, but she just winked. Why is she telling him what May likes? Unless.. "So, are you sure she likes this stuff?" Leaf nodded, smiling happily. He smiled back, and I frowned. I don't like how they are easily getting along at all. "Leaf, I need to talk to you." She nodded, getting up and walking away from Brendan. "Why are you giving him true answers? Plus, the way you two are getting along is weird.." She smirked, typing something out. I read it,

_I've done this before. Acting nice to the enemy, and finding out their weaknesses. I helped Gary a lot when we were younger, so I know what I'm doing. Plus, I feel like throwing up with the way he is smiling at me like that as well, but I can deal with it._

Oh, I didn't know. I nodded, the both of us heading back towards him, "So, what do you like?" I started. He looked confused, hesitantly answering. "I like battling, and uh.. why are you asking me this anyways?" Idiot, "So we can help you get together with May! If you two have something in common, then you two will be perfect for one another!" Kill me now. He nodded, smirking. "I like battling, playing video games, and partying, though May should know this since we are childhood friends." I don't care.

Leaf nodded, showing him another message. "What do I like about May? Well.." I ignored him as he started talking about why he is in love with her. My pokegear vibrated, the screen lighting up to show me the message Dawn had sent. I read it, smirking. She had everything in place, good. Leaf kept Brendan distracted, the boy nodding as she showed him texts. I sighed, dialing Ash's number. "Hello?" I walked away from the two brunettes, "Hey Ash, so far everything is going good. Leaf is distracting Brendan." He hummed, "Good, we are almost done."

I looked back at Leaf, my jaw nearly dropping. Brendan was trying to flirt with her! This guy would do anything to get May, wouldn't he?! I quickly stomped over to them, pulling Brendan away from a disgusted Leaf. "Stop trying to flirt with Leaf, you sick person!" He rolled his eyes, "She isn't really taken though, and neither are you.." I glared, about to slap him when Leaf's fist connected with his jaw. I raised a brow as he screamed like a girl.

"Well, you deserved it." I sneered. He sent a glare, but otherwise stayed quiet. Dawn came running up to us, raising a brow as well when she saw Brendan holding his jaw, "What happened?" She muttered. "Leaf punched him because he was flirting with her." She made a face of disgust, before grabbing mine and Leaf's hand, "Brendan, May is waiting in the stadium for you. Why don't you go see if she likes you back?" Dawn said, smiling at him. He nodded, forgetting about the pain in his jaw and following us towards the stadium.

I walked inside, seeing Drew and them standing there. They nodded at me, and Ash waved like an idiot. I walked up to the Kanto boys, "Hey Gary, just thought I'd let you know that Brendan was flirting with Leaf." I really want to see his reaction. He looked shocked for a second, before his eyes narrowed. Ash snickered while I shook my head. "Oh, why is Drew here?" Brendan sneered. I smirked, watching Drew chuckle, "Did you really think May would be here?" Brendan's eyes widened, and he sent a quick glare at me and Leaf. "You two lied to me!" He cried. I nodded, while Leaf smiled proudly.

"Brendan~," Dawn sang, smiling, "I have a little surprise! There are cameras all around, and you are trapped in this arena!" his expression was hilarious. He stared in horror at Dawn. I couldn't help but laugh.

Interesting.

* * *

Paul's Pov

This day was very interesting.

Brendan stood there, staring in shock at us. I snickered at him as he tried to form words, but all that came out was strangled noises. "All this for that coward right there who can't handle his own problems?" He snarled. I frowned. Drew was not a coward. Drew glared at him, curling his fists, "They are just here to watch, unless you want them to hurt you." He said, smirking.

Brendan suddenly rushed forward, his fist aiming for Drew's face. I quickly ran forward, stopping his attack and twisting his arm. "You know Birch, you are a real idiot. We were going to handle it with a good Pokémon battle.." I feel like this is from a cliché movie. Brendan snarled, pulling his arm out of my grasp. We moved off of the field, both boys glaring at each other. "The battle for May's heart begins!" Dawn yelled happily. I rolled my eyes, watching Drew throw out his Flynn. Brendan released his Pokémon, the dragon spreading it's huge, red wings. "Salamence!" A dragon battle, huh?

"Flygon, Steel Wing!" Dawn nudged me, smirking. "A battle for May's heart! Would you ever fight for me?" What..? Her eyes widened, a blush forming. "S-sorry! I was joking! It was a joke!" She quickly ran towards Misty, who was looking at her in confusion. What was that about? I jumped as the two dragon Pokémon clashed, the sound of screeching metal hitting my ears from the Steel Wing. I clenched my teeth, watching the Pokémon separate, only to smash into one another once more.

"Drew is really battling to the best of his abilities, isn't he?" Ash commented. I nodded, watching my friend glare at Brendan. "I was kind of hoping for a fist fight though.." I rolled my eyes. Does he want us to get kicked off Cinnabar Island?!

I flinched as dust hit me, shielding my eyes as best I could. I could hear Dawn coughing from the debris, the dust finally disappearing. Flygon and Salamence looked extremely tired, panting heavily. The dragons could barely fly, but they still forced themselves to fight for the raging trainers. "This doesn't seem good at all." Ash muttered, noticing how tired the Pokémon were becoming, "Forcing the Pokémon like this.. It'll hurt them way to much." Gary muttered. From the corner of my eye I could see Dawn worrying over a frozen Leaf. I raised a brow. What is going on right now?

The Pokémon clashed over and over, roaring loudly at each other. Flygon looked back at Drew, a tired and weak frown on its face. Drew ignored it, ordering yet another Steel Wing. I bit my lip, hearing the cry of the Pokémon as it slammed into Salamence. Both boys ordered the finishing blow.

"Flygon, Flame Wing!" I watched as the Pokémon used Flamethrower on its steel covered wings. It flew towards Salamence, who forced itself to fly towards Flygon with a mixture of all moves it knows. They neared each other more and more. They hit each other, the sound of metal hitting my ears before a bright light blinded us. I coughed, "Leaf! Where are you going?!" I could hear Dawn yell. I tried to see what was going on, but everything was dust and debris. It finally cleared after five minutes, both dragon Pokémon on the floor, motionless. Gary looked shocked, before narrowing his eyes. "I'll be right back, need to find Leaf." He ran off, ignoring Ash's worried voice.

What worried me most was the Pokémon. Flygon and Salamence lay motionless, not blinking or breathing. I feared the worst, but that didn't seem to stop Drew and Brendan's fight. "Return, Flygon!" The Pokémon wouldn't return. Same with Salamence. "Come on, return already!" Brendan snarled in frustration.

Did they kill their Pokémon..? Oh god..

Dawn and Misty were freaking out, trying to find out what was going on with the Pokémon. Drew and Brendan then decided to fight still, "Roserade, go!" Roserade landed, eyes wide in shock at the motionless Flygon. "Rose!" Drew ignored his Pokémon's cry, "Shiftry, land!" Even Brendan's Pokemon was shocked as well. I quickly turned, not wanting to see the battle anymore. "You don't think they killed each other, do you..?" Ash said, eyes wide in horror. Pikachu was trembling, looking at the dragons.

At this rate, they'd kill each other..

* * *

**I didn't want to fit this in with the next chapter, so I left it at here :D xD You'll get a REALLY LONG chapter tomorrow, which is...**

**OLDRIVALSHIPPING DAY! YES! OMFG! EXCITED!**

**-Pichu**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is chapter 23! Enjoy everyone!**

**HAPPY OLDRIVALSHIPPING DAY!**

**Meliaantiqua: HAPPY OLDRIVALSHIPPING DAY! If I crashed the moon, everyone would die xD**

**Guest(abi): OldRivalShipping day is when everyone celebrates Blue and Green's relationship, or Leaf and Gary's. I would dress up as Mew~**

**Warrior of Hope: HERE IS NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**midnightbrowneyes: Happy Late Bday xD I wished I would have known! Dawn's cameras 3**

**Guest: OldRival indeed 3 Drew is risking everything~**

**Fallingarcher22: Happy you love this story :3**

**Sakura Touko: Yay, you like it~**

**Takashi2019: I'm a girl~ BUT YAY I'M EVIL :D!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS EVERYONE :D!**

* * *

Drew's Pov

I couldn't lose, not now..

Flygon hasn't moved at all, but that didn't matter to me now. I needed to win, and my Pokémon were the key to winning. "Roserade, Stun Spore!" The powder hit Brendan's Pokémon and I smirked, "Why you little! Shiftry, use Aerial Ace!" His Pokémon launched at Roserade, but his attempts at an attack were futile, for Roserade dodged with grace. I noticed some of my friends had left, but I could care less. "Roserade, Petal Dance!" I knew it wouldn't do much damage, but I had a plan.

"Drew! Pay attention! Flygon is hurt, why aren't you doing anything?!" Ash yelled, a shocked look on his face. Flygon would be fine, I needed to end Brendan! "Shiftry, Take Down!" The Pokémon launched, heading towards Roserade. Roerade dodged with grace once more, landing another Petal Dance. "Drew! Stop this, your Pokémon are hurt!" Shut it, Ash. "Roserade!" My Pokémon cried, being hit over and over with Aerial Ace. I bit my lip, "Solar Beam, Roserade!" I needed to win. Flygon still didn't move, but I'm sure he is alive. "Rose..." Shiftry was pushed into the wall thanks to the Solar Beam, but it still stood perfectly. "Shiftry, use X-Scissor!" Damn, at this rate Roserade won't be able to stand. "Roserade, counter with Magical Leaf!"

X-Scissor still hit, dealing massive damage to Roserade and knocking him out. I quickly returned him, sending out Absol, "Use Iron Tail." Absol snarled, landing the powerful move and knocking Shiftry out with ease. "Damn you Drew.. Swampert, land!" The Pokémon landed, the ground shaking a little. "Swampert, Ice Beam!" Absol jumped over the beam, snarling.

"Absol, Iron Tail!" I yelled. The move headed towards Swampert, "Swampert, use Hammer Arm!" Both Pokémon connected, the moves creating an explosion. I shielded my eyes, coughing as the dust got caught in my throat, "A-Absol, Razor Wind!" Swampert cried out in pain, but otherwise landed a powerful Hammer Arm on Absol, doing massive damage. "Swampert, Hyper Beam!" If that hits, Absol is done for. "Absol, quick use Flash!" The move blinded Swampert, Hyper Beam nearly hitting me.

"Iron Tail!"

"Hammer Arm!"

Both Pokémon attacked one another, slamming each other over and over again. Absol's cries echoed around the stadium, but so did Swampert's. "Finish it Absol!" Absol finally managed to get Swampert down. Brendan tried to return his Pokémon, but couldn't, so he sent out his next Pokémon. "Quick Camerupt, Eruption!" Absol was in the air when the move hit, making my Pokémon go flying. He crashed down onto the ground with a sickening crack, making me flinch. "Return Absol." He wouldn't return. I rolled my eyes, quickly throwing out Masquerain. "Quick, use Bubble!" I cried. Masquerain stared at its two team mates, laying motionless on the floor, before hesitantly using the move.

"Camerupt, counter attack with Flame Burst!" Some of the bubbles were popped easily, but Masquerain still managed to hit a move. It did nothing, "Camerupt, Lava Plume!" I bit my lip. "Masquerain, use Quick Attack, then Ice Beam!" My friends, where were they? I looked around, seeing Ash, Paul, Misty and Dawn there. The girls were worriedly looking at Flygon and Absol, while Ash was being held back by Paul. Camerupt managed to land the hit on Masquerain, but we managed to get the Pokémon frozen.

All this battling is for May. I'm not letting him win. I'll destroy his Pokémon, and then, I'll destroy him. My anger sky rocketed as he sneered, "Trying to beat me with that pathetic Pokémon?!" I frowned, while Masquerain weakly flew towards his Camerupt, "Finish it off with Bubble and Silver Wind!" Masquerain cried in pain, but forced himself to use both moves at once. "Camerupt, Eruption!" How it had thawed out that fast, I'll never know. All three moves collided, the smoke filling my lungs. I coughed for air, seeing both of our Pokémon faint. Damn, only Butterfree left..

"Butterfree, go!" The bug Pokémon flew out, eyes shining in horror as he looked at Masquerain, Absol, and Flygon. "Go, Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" He launched for Butterfree, laughing as his arm nearly connected. "Protect!" He bounced off the shield, snarling at me, "Butterfree, Confusion!" I could see a figure running towards us, eyes wide as they scanned the entire fight. "Oh my god.." My eyes widened slightly, looking at the person.

May.

She stared in horror at the Pokémon that lay on the ground, "W-what is going on here..?" She said, shaking slightly. Brendan ignored her, however, "Cacturne, Pin Missile!" Butterfree dodged, "Psybeam him!" May pulled on my arm, but I ignored her, "Drew! Flygon, Masquerain and Absol aren't moving! Don't you care?!" As long as I win May, I don't care about anything but winning right now, "Cacturne, use Giga Impact!" Butterfree dodged, landing another Psybeam, "Drew! STOP!" Ash and May yelled at the same time. I still ignored them, growling. "Butterfree, Confusion! Then, use Gust!" Butterfree cried out, landing both moves and knocking out Cacturne with ease. "Exploud, go!" The huge Pokémon landed, roaring loudly and nearly cracking my eardrums. "Butterfree, use Gust!" Exploud easily took the hit though. "Exploud, HYPER BEAM!" Brendan roared.

My eyes widened as Butterfree was completely hidden by the bright light. I didn't lose, did I..? "Free.. Butterfree!" I sighed in relief. Butterfree must have dodged the move, "Psybeam and Confusion!" Butterfree nodded, using most of its power as best it could. "Exploud, Use Hyper Voice!" Both Pokémon moves hit, May flinching at the Exploud's voice. "Please Drew, stop this right now.. Flygon.. Absol and Masquerain.." May's voice had cracked as she said that, but I decided to attack still, "Use Psybeam! Finish it off!" Brendan smirked, "Use Giga Impact!" Both Pokémon Attacked. Right when they neared each other..

A Solar Beam completely blinded the arena.

I snarled, pushing May away, "Who the hell.." I trailed off, eyes widening. Butterfree and Eploud lay on the floor, motionless like the rest of our Pokémon. I looked over at the trainer who stood between us, Red. His eyes were narrowed, A Venasaur standing there, its red eyes glowing. "What the..?" Brendan mumbled, eyes wide. "You both are idiots!" Ash suddenly yelled, stomping towards me. His glare honestly scared me, "The battle was not supposed to turn out like this! Flygon, Absol, Masquerain and Butterfree could be dead!" My eyes widened, and I quickly rushed over to my Pokémon. "Flygon?!" He didn't move, nor was he breathing. Same with Absol, Masquerain and Butterfree. Brendan's Pokémon weren't moving as well, and we feared the worst.

"Why..? Why did this happen?" May asked, a tear falling from her eye. Skitty frantically tried to make Absol response, but she failed. "I.. I can't believe this!" Dawn said, staring in horror. A shadow fell over me, and I hesitantly looked up. Red. He stared down at me with anger, his red eyes narrowed. "First, you make lil Leaf horrified and nearly go on a rampage, and then you let all of your Pokémon lay there to die?!" Gold was glaring at us.

I shakily stood up, Gold lifting me up from my collar, "I should beat you to a pulp, you little bastard.." He snarled. Yellow came rushing up, pulling his arms off of me, though she seemed jut as mad, "These Pokémon, how could you.." Red shook his head, his Venasaur growling angrily. "Yellow," Gold said, "I think you should use your healing powers.." She nodded, and immediately rushed towards the Pokémon. Healing powers..?

We stood by her side as her hands glowed, my eyes widening in awe. Flygon slowly started to open his eyes, followed by Absol, Masquerain and Butterfree. She quickly headed towards Brendan, healing his Pokémon as well. After that, however, she seemed extremely weak, "You are lucky. They were on the brink of death.." I felt the guilt eating at me, my Pokémon breathing slowly. Yellow walked up to me and Brendan, the brunette boy trembling. She raised her hand and slapped us. Hard.

"That is for hurting my daughter emotionally, and for almost killing these Pokémon. GO GET THEM HEALED NOW!" She yelled angrily. Red seemed surprised, but quickly recovered, walking the blonde back to the room they would be staying in. "I'm leaving." Gold announced, walking off. Red's Venasaur roared, before walking along with Red. We were all quiet for a bit, before Brendan suddenly glared.

"My Pokémon would be fine if it weren't for you!" He yelled. I sent a glare of my own back at him, "Really? You nearly killed my Pokémon as well!" We growled, curling our fists up. "ENOUGH!" May's voice echoed throughout the stadium. "I can't believe you two! Fighting like this, and nearly killing each other's Pokémon!" She yelled. Dawn and Misty tried to calm her down, but in the end we were both punched by the raging brunette. I rubbed my aching jaw, while Brendan groaned in pain.

"I'm out of here.." Brendan growled, stomping off.

I looked at my Pokémon, knowing they were extremely hurt by what happened. I quickly returned them to their Pokeballs, "I'm sorry May, okay? I need to go heal them.." I walked past her, heading towards the Pokémon Center. I broke out into a sprint, running into the huge building. Nurse Joy looked up as I placed the pokeballs on the counter. She stared in shock at them, before glaring at me, "You should be ashamed of yourself!" I flinched at her tone, the pinkette rushing my Pokémon into the infirmary.

I sat down, looking at the door as people walked in. How could I have been so stupid, and so cruel? I can't believe I did that.. "Hey Drew.." I looked up, seeing May standing there. She seemed nervous, but most of all, she seemed sad. "Dawn and Misty told me why you and Brendan were fighting.." Wait, so she knows I like her?! "They said it was all because you wanted to prove how much I meant to you.." So they didn't tell her the real reason, good. "Look Drew, you didn't have to fight for that reason. I didn't know I meant that much to you..." She said, giggling. I blushed lightly, but managed to respond. "I know.."

She sat down next to me, the silence enveloping us. "Though, I'm happy I mean a lot to you.. How are Flygon and them..?" She whispered, fidgeting. I shrugged, "I haven't gotten anything back yet that could tell me how they are.. I'm worried.." I said, voice shaky. She smiled reassuringly, but it didn't help much. May sighed, before suddenly hugging me. My face turned red, my eyes widening, "Thanks Drew.." She pulled away, blushing. I nodded, about to say something when the nurse walked back out.

"Good news. Your Pokémon will survive." I sighed in relief, "Bad news, however, are that they won't be able to battle for a while." I sighed, nodding. That didn't matter to me, as long as they were okay. Nurse Joy left without another word, May sighing as she stood up. She fixed her shirt, smiling at me sadly.

"You know, I was making some lunch, when I heard Gary yell Leaf's name. I had opened my door, only to see blurs of different colors run by. Leaf seemed... horrified. She looked scared. She can understand Pokémon, you know, and maybe she could feel their pain. Whatever you and Brendan did, and however the Pokémon were feeling, affected her badly." I nodded. "So, I think I'm going to go and check on Leaf." She turned, ready to leave when I grabbed her hand, "I'll come to. It is somewhat my fault as well.." I muttered, which made May smile, "Let's go then.."

We walked towards the dorms, May singing softly as we entered the building. I slowly walked up the stairs, May rolling her eyes, "You know, this isn't a horror movie." I know that. "June, I'm not scared of Leaf." She raised a brow, "Oh? Then who are you scared of?" I shivered, "Gary. I feel as if he is going to attack me for hurting Leaf." She laughed softly, "He does seem pretty protective of her.." I nodded as we neared Misty and Leaf's room.

May knocked on the door, opening it when no one answered. "Gary? Leaf?" She called. The two brunettes were on the sofa. Gary looked up, eyes narrowing as he saw me. "Oh, its you." I flinched at the coldness in his voice, but did my best to ignore it, "Hey Leaf?" May said softly, smiling. "I'm sorry for all of this, I really am. What did you hear though? Why did it make you scared..?" I looked at Gary, who was staring me down. "I'm sorry Gary-" He rolled his eyes, "Why are you saying sorry to me? Say sorry to Leaf." I nodded, the brunette champion looking at me with wide eyes.

"Hey Leaf, I'm sorry about the battle. Like May said, why did it affect you like that..?" Gary didn't seem to happy with us asking that, but let it go as Leaf showed us a text. I took her pokegear, slowly reading through it. At some point, May had joined in as well, and she read it aloud.

"Flygon was crying, and you were ignoring it. I'm sure the other Pokémon were crying as well. Their screams of pain hit me like a train, the way they cried and begged for you two to stop. Why didn't you stop? No, I already know why, but it still wasn't right. The thoughts of the Pokémon hit me, and I could feel what they were feeling. I could feel where the pain hurt most, and I could tell they felt alone.." May trailed off, frowning and glaring at me. I sighed, looking down at the floor, "I'm really sorry Leaf.." She nodded, taking off her hat. I guess even she has weaknesses...

"Well then.. I really do hope you'll be okay Leaf.." May said softly, standing up. She started to walk towards the door, looking back with a smile, "I'll see you later.." I got up, muttering a goodbye and following her out. "I'm sure Leaf will be okay." I muttered. May nodded, "I hope so. She seemed pretty scared. Makes me wonder what she heard, and how it affects her." I nodded, her sapphire eyes widening. "You don't think.." She trailed off. I raised a brow, "Think what?" She was quiet for a few moments.

"You don't think she feels their pain, do you?" My eyes widened slightly. Did she feel their pain? "I don't know." I answered back. We walked out of the building, a sigh escaping May, "What do you want to do?" She asked. I shrugged. There wasn't much to do right now, "Then I'm going to eat!" I snickered. "You eat more than a Snorlax." She glared, walking off. I followed the brunette, trying not to laugh at her. She ignored me, walking towards a pizza parlor with a huge smile on her face.

Someone, please save me..

She dragged me inside the parlor, throwing me at a table. I yelped, falling to the floor as she went to order the pizza. I can't believe she'd just throw me like that! May came back five minutes later with pizza, smiling innocently as she sat down.

"You know, you didn't have to throw me." She shrugged, handing me a slice and taking the rest for herself. "Come on May, I haven't eaten all day!" She smirked, "Same here." Evil person. I slowly at my food, glaring at her as she ate another slice. "Fine fine grasshead, here." She handed me a slice, rolling her eyes. "So, I guess you can't take part in the last contest of the Silver level?" Damn, I forgot. I shook my head, frowning. "You have Roserade still, who seems okay." I nodded. "So then, why don't we use Blaziken and Roserade?" I thought about it. Both of our starter Pokémon working together. Seemed like a good idea.

"I guess we can." She smiled, finishing her pizza and handing the rest to m, "I'm not that hungry, enjoy." I finished the last two pieces, the both of us leaving. She turned to look at me, smirking, "I feel as if there is a hidden reason as to why you and Brendan were fighting." My eyes widened slightly, and she laughed. "I knew it! There is another reason! Watch out Hayden, I'm going to find out what that reason is!" She laughed away as I paled. I hope no one tells her..

May walked ahead, still laughing like a maniac. I quickly followed, secretly praying that she wouldn't find out why we really fought. "So, who should I ask first?" She said. I ignored her, walking ahead as she stomped her foot angrily, "Answer me!" I smirked, raising a brow, "I'm not answering that, you know. There isn't a hidden reason behind it, you know." She rolled her eyes, as if she didn't believe me, "Sure Drew. I'm sure there is another reason. Dawn will tell me, I know she will! Is she doesn't, I'll force her to." She laughed like a mad man, running off. I sighed, rubbing my head and pulling out my pokegear.

I quickly called Ash, "Hello?" I shaded my eyes from the sun, "Hey Ash, tell everyone to NOT tell May why me and Brendan fought, okay?" He chuckled, mumbling an okay.

"I just don't want her to know yet, okay?" I hung up before he could say anything, the start of a headache coming along. I groaned in annoyance, making my way back to my room. I needed to rest, and then I would check on my Pokemon. I looked around, feeling eyes on me as I walked towards my room. I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Why does it feel like something will go wrong..?

* * *

Gary's Pov

I couldn't help but be mad at Drew.

Leaf was still shaken by the battle, and wouldn't calm down. Whatever she had heard, or felt, must have been bad. "Leaf, are you okay now or..?" She shook her head, shakily handing me her hat, "Want to rest? I'll leave you alone if you want.." She shook her head, a small smile directed at me. "I'll stay then." I stared at my childhood friend, seeing her tremble slightly. How much did it hurt her?

She looked at me for a moment or two, before looking away. I wonder what she is thinking about, though I doubt its anything good. She suddenly showed me her pokegear, a sad look on her face. I read the message, "Yeah.. I remember the days when we would play stupid games, and in the end one of us would get hurt.." I chuckled softly, Leaf rolling her eyes with a smile.

_Friends forever?_

I jumped, eyes widening slightly. Leaf looked at me, a confused and worried look in her eyes. "Sorry, I was just remembering something." I muttered. Leaf nodded, though I could see the concerned looks, "I just remembered when we first met, thats all.." She looked surprised. The room was quiet for a moment.

"_I'll be your friend, forever and ever!"_

Why were all these memories hitting me now? Leaf looked at me, tilting her head in confusion. "S-sorry Leaf.. I'm just.. thinking." She nodded, staring down at the floor. A somewhat awkward silence enveloped us, and I immediately tried to break it. "Hey Leaf, remember when we would take care of the Pokémon..?" She nodded, and the silence continued. This silence was killing me, and I could tell Leaf was extremely uncomfortable. "Hey Leaf, I think I should go.." I was about to leave when she grabbed my hand, pulling me back down. A slight blush was on her face.

Same old Leaf..

I smiled, sitting back down next to her. The atmosphere had went from awkward to peaceful now, Leaf smiling at me. "Same old Leaf~" She smacked my arm lightly, but I could see the smile growing, "Feeling better?" She nodded, putting her hat back on and standing up. She reached inside her bag, pulling out a pokeball, "Why is this?" I mumbled, seeing Charizard staring back at me in confusement. She walked out of the room, leaving me there to stand like an idiot. I quickly walked out of the dorm room, closing the door behind me.

Leaf was waiting for me outside the dorms, a huge smile on her face as she held Blastoise's pokeball in her hand. How did she get it? She threw Blastoise out, making me raise a brow, "A battle..?" She shook her head, climbing onto Blastoise's back. My Pokémon smirked, aiming his canons at the ground. With a loud roar he launched himself into the air, Leaf smiling happily as he spun around. I face palmed. I should have known she'd do that, "Charizard..." Leaf's starter grumbled, having released herself from the pokeball. Leaf's hat flew off her head, but the brunette didn't seem to care at all. Blastoise was laughing as they flew high into the sky. Charizard pouted, and I rolled my eyes. "Blast.." My eyes widened as he came down like a missile.

He landed a few feet in front of me, laughing away as Leaf's shoulders shook. I smiled, seeing her laughing. Her shoulders were giving it away that she was laughing, after all, "Had fun?" She nodded, swaying slightly and nearly falling. I quickly caught her, the brunette shaking her head as Blastoise and Charizard talked. "Come on Leaf, let's do something safe." She nodded, the both of us walking towards the food court.

May suddenly ran by us, laughing like a maniac. When she noticed who she passed, she came running back towards us, "Tell me." Oh yeah, Ash told me not to tell May the real reason. "Tell you what?" I said. She raised a brow, "Tell me why Drew and Brendan were really fighting." No can do. "I'm sorry, but I think you need help. You already know why they fought." She glared, grumbling something. She suddenly grabbed Leaf, smirking. "If you don't answer me, I'll take the one thing that matters most to you!" I feel like slamming my head on a desk.

Leaf easily got out of May's grasp, the sapphire eyed girl raging. "I know there is another reason! Tell me the reason!" We walked past her, ignoring her yelling. Leaf's Charizard flew high above us, while Blastoise happily followed us from behind. "So, what do you want to do?" I mumbled. Leaf shrugged, looking up from her pokedex.

She looked like a kid in a store full of toys.

She ran ahead, leaving me and Blastoise in the dust as she grabbed figurines of all colors. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, joining her and looking at the plastic toys. "Honestly Leaf, these break so fast. Why do you like them so much?" She sent me a glare, picking at least one of each from the counter. "Leaf, these toys break easily," I snapped the Pikachu's head off with ease, "See?" She ignored me, picking up a shiny Mew one.

"Leaf! These are just cheap plastic toys for children! Once they break, you are going to be sad!" She stuck her tongue out at me, throwing the toys onto the counter. Poor guy running the store looked scared, seeing Leaf's huge smile as she fixed the Tauros's head. "Leaf come on, you are scaring the poor guy." I tried to reason with that happy brunette, seeing the guy frantically try to put every figurine into a bag. She rolled her eyes, handing him 2,000 pokedollars.

These stupid toys aren't even worth it!

She happily skipped out with her new figures, the owner crying as he ran back in. I rolled my eyes, Blastoise happily walking next to Leaf, singing. I hesitantly joined them, Leaf stopping in front of a cart to buy cotton candy. "Leaf, I want that special one.." She rolled her eyes, instead buying me a normal one. "Oh so you'll buy some stupid figurines that are over priced but you won't buy me a special?!" Lucky, idiotic, stupid, pathetic toys.

Am I really getting jealous?

"Wait for me Leaf!" I ran up to her, Blastoise happily eating the rest of Leaf's cotton candy. Charizard was eating cotton candy as well, and I face palmed, "Leaf, why do the toys matter more? Why did you spend more money on them then me?" Why did toys matter more than me, her childhood friend! Leaf smirked in amusement, red eyes staring at me. I sent a glare, crossing my arms.

"You know, maybe I sho-" I stumbled forward, a blue blur passing by with a crazy grin. My lips brushed against Leaf's as we tumbled, falling to the floor. "FINALLY I CAN GET PICTURES!" My eyes widened, seeing Dawn happily taking pictures. Leaf was blushing madly, and I could feel a glare on me. Red stood there, eye twitching. It wasn't like I was-

Oh god. I blushed madly, seeing my hand on Leaf's.. chest...

I quickly got up, the brunette's eyes wide as she stared at me. Red took a step forward, and I too a step back. Dawn was laughing like a lunatic at us. I turned, and ran as if my life depended on it. Which it did, because you know..

Red wants to kill me now.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed, and HAPPY OLDRIVALSHIPPING DAY!**

**-Pichu**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24!**

**Guest(abi): I had fun writing that scene with Gary and Leaf and Red xD I would go to Japan :D**

**MelodyGirl239: That random quote 3 The boys are oblivious xD**

**Takashi2019: I think you spelled it right xD Poor Gary indeed!**

**Sakura Touko: Red may kill Gary in chapters to come xD**

**Meliaantiqua: The trade didn't go through, so Gary is screwed xD OldRival day was fun~ I may crash the moon xD**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: I feel like I made Drew somewhat heartless for a bit xD Poor Gary though, Red is angry**

**Fallingarcher22: Red's face xD I'm happy you loved it :D**

**Warrior of Hope: Brendan gets no love :D Good! Poor Drew tho xD**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :D!**

* * *

Ash's Pov (October 7th)

I kind of feel bad for Gary right now.

"Ash! Save me!" He cried, running past me with Red on his tail. Red has chased him non-stop since yesterday, even waiting till the boy woke up and left his room to begin chasing him again. I raised a brow, seeing Gary jump over a table, Red pushing it out of the way to get to the brunette. Leaf was watching, eating popcorn while Pichu cheered Red on. Gold sat next to her, laughing at Gary, "Kill him Red!" He yelled. I sweat dropped.

"What is going on here..?" Misty mumbled, looking at me. "Hey Mist! Well, I'm sure you got the pictures?" She nodded, "Yeah, Red isn't happy that Gary touched Leaf, so now he wants to kill him." She shook her head, seeing Leaf and Gold eating popcorn. "I can't believe she is going to let Gary be killed by her father." Misty joked. I nodded, moving out of the way as Gary ran past me. "Anyways, as amusing as it is watching Gary run away from Red, I was wondering if you wanted to spend time together.. You know, hang out?" She said, smiling. I nodded.

We turned, walking away from the crazy people we call friends. Pikachu and Azurill talked happily, "So, what do you want to do?" She seemed to be thinking, tilting her head, "Honestly, I don't know. I guess we could just hang out.." She didn't think this through well, did she? "You know, we could always battle!" She rolled her eyes, "All you ever think about is battling." She mumbled. Battling is fun! I walked ahead, leaving Misty to catch up with me. I could smell something delicious! Misty glared at me when she finally caught up.

"Ash! It's just cake!" She yelled angrily. I ignored her. I'm hungry!

Pikachu shook his head, grabbing two pretzels from the counter and running off, handing Azurill one. I rolled my eyes, paying for the food and walking away. "Ash, you eat too much. That cake isn't even worth it!" She's just jealous! I took a bite, my smirk fading. "Oh Arceus this is disgusting!" I cried, throwing it in the trash. "Told you it isn't good." She giggled. I should have listened to her..

"Hey Ash!" I turned, Melody standing there with a big smile on her face. I was on guard though. Ever since the battle with Brendan, we realized that we have been glared at a lot from Melody's group. I'm not about to be humiliated by her, "I wanted to talk to you!" She said, tilting her head innocently. Misty growled, pushing her away. "Ash isn't stupid. He isn't going to go with you." Melody looked hurt, and I felt slightly guilty, but I knew I couldn't trust her.

"Fine then. Stay by the whiny girl's side. I just had something important to tell you." She sneered at me and Misty. I glared at her, "If anyone is whiny, its you." She stared at me with wide eyes, before snarling and stomping off. "I thought you were going to go with her.. Like last time." Misty commented. I stared in surprise, before frowning, "I said I was sorry for that a long time ago!" She rolled her eyes, though I could see the small smile on her face. "I know, I just got worried though." Oh..

"So Ash, I was thinking, maybe we could.." Misty trailed off, raising a brow. She nudged me, pointing towards two familiar people. I looked, my jaw nearly dropping.

Dawn and Lucas.

Kissing.

I nearly choked as I tried to form words, but the only thing I could even say was, "HUH?!" Misty looked at me in confusion.

"Ash? Are you okay?" I shook my head, pulling her inside a building. I dragged her until I found a bench, the both of us sitting down. "Ash, what is this about?!" She exclaimed, panting. This is not supposed to be happening, "Misty! Dawn can't be Lucas! I had plans, and this is ruining them! We can't let them be together! Don't you see how horrible this is?!" Misty's eyes darkened, before she asked something that shocked me.

"Do you like Dawn?"

No! "As a friend, yes. I had plans to get her with Paul! I like someone else.." I mumbled the last part, feeling embarrassed. Misty nodded, seeming relieved for some reason. "It doesn't seem like Paul likes her though, so why does it matter? Ash, you can't force them.." I know he likes her. Its obvious! "Misty! We can't let them go out!" I cried. Why didn't she understand?!

"Ash, I understand what you are saying. However, what if she likes Lucas? She was kissing him back, don't deny it. We can't do anything now." I stayed quiet. We really couldn't do much. Though, we could try to ruin it! "Misty! We can ruin their relationship!" She stared at me like I was crazy, "Ash, that would mean making Dawn upset. You are on your own." She got up, about to leave when I grabbed her wrist, "What do you mean?! Don't you want to see her with Paul as well?" She didn't answer, pulling her arm out of my grasp. "Ash," She finally said, "I do want to see her with Paul, because I'm sure they both like each other. Right now, however, Dawn seems to want to be with Lucas. I'll ask her why she kissed Lucas, but that is all I'm doing for you now." I reluctantly nodded, watching her leave.

I can't let Dawn be with Lucas! It is like putting butter on pizza, even though I never tried that but I don't want to! Paul likes Dawn, I know he does, and I can't let Dawn be with Lucas. If she is with Lucas, Paul will be lonely and heartbroken!

I'll have to do everything I can to stop them from being together, that way she can be with Paul!

* * *

Dawn's Pov

Oh.

My.

Arceus.

I can't believe Lucas just kissed me! I.. I don't like him! I pushed the blue haired boy away, staring at him with disgust, "Why did you push me Dawn?!" Ash and Misty saw it to! They must think I like Lucas! No, this is bad! I quickly ran in the direction of Ash and Misty, hoping they were still in the store. I suddenly bumped into the red-head, "Dawn! Are you okay?!" I shook my head frantically, "No, I'm not okay! I didn't want to kiss Lucas at all! He forced it.." She pulled me into a hug, sighing. "Ash was right, huh?" I looked up in confusement. "Ash said you didn't like Lucas, that you like Paul." I stayed quiet.

I don't know how I feel about Paul right now..

I like him, but at the same time, I dislike him. He is so rude sometimes, and treats me bad. He never listens to me, and always criticizes me! Yet, at the same time, he has been there for me a whole bunch. He protected me from everyone. My feelings are a mess right now, "Dawn?" Misty said worriedly. I smiled, "Sorry, I was lost in thought.." She nodded in understanding, sighing. "You are confused about your feelings as well?" Was Misty in love as well? She seemed to have realized what she said, because she smiled nervously. "Hehe, just ignore that.." I could tell she was scared, most likely because of me. She knows I'll force her to tell me sooner or later.

"Okay then.." I said, smirking lightly. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, what are we going to do about Lucas then? I'm thinking something along the lines of destroying him!" She sweat dropped, "Dawn, I don't want to get kicked off the island. We are just lucky that we didn't get ponts taken away from Drew and Brendan's death battle." I pouted, but nodded. I didn't want to get kicked off the island either, "Well then, what will we do?" I mumbled. "What is there to do? You told him how you feel about him, right?" I nodded, "Okay then. Problem solved! He'll leave you alone." I wanted to see a battle to the death though..

"I guess you are right, though I think you should tell Ash not to do anything.." Her eyes widened, and she quickly made her way towards the boy, wherever he was. I turned around, eyes widening as Leaf stood there with her phone. "Hey Leaf!" A smirk was directed at me. She showed me her pokegear, and I paled, "Leaf! Delete that picture of me and Lucas right now!" I screeched.

I tried to grab her phone, but she dodged with ease, sending out Charizard and flying off. I sent out Togekiss, growling and chasing after her. "Get back here Leaf!" Now I feel her pain. Maybe I shouldn't have stalked her and Gary..

Charizard suddenly spiralled downwards, Leaf smirking as she held on. I rolled my eyes, trying to catch up to the girl. It was a tough flight to her though, because the wind was hitting my face hard. People from below looked up in surprise and confusement as we passed by like a blur. Togekiss pushed herself to catch up to the surprisingly fast Charizard, finally managing to. "Leaf! Give me your phone!" She patted her Charizard's neck, the huge Pokémon flying higher before flipping over. I shrieked as she flew above me, hanging down. She waved the phone teasingly, and I tried to grab it.

Charizard roared, making me shriek in surprise. Leaf's shoulders shook, as if she was laughing. Charizard's tail lightly pushed Togekiss, but that was all it took to make Togekiss spiral out of the air. "I'm going to die!" I yelled, flying off of the Pokémon. Why wasn't Leaf doing anything?! I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

I hit the ground.. Softly though.

I opened my eyes, hearing a groan from underneath me. Paul. "Oh my god Paul! I'm so sorry!" I cried. He glared, pushing me off and standing up, "My leg. Why the hell did you fall from the sky?!" He growled. A huge shadow came into view, and I pointed up, "Leaf. I was chasing her, and she knocked me out of the sky." He raised a brow as he looked up, Leaf waving with a smirk. "Of course, though I'm guessing she got revenge on you or something?" How did he know?

"Yup! She got a picture of me kissing Luca-" Shit. Paul's eyes widened, before he looked away. I don't know why I got so nervous though, "Oh. Why aren't you with him then? I've got better things to do than here about your little.. kiss." He clenched his teeth, and I frowned. "Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out towards him. "I'm fine troublesome. Leave me alone." He started to walk away, seeming very angry.

Leaf's Charizard slammed down in front of him, Paul jumping in shock. I raised a brow as Leaf frantically pointed to Paul. Oh! She wants me to fix this before it gets worse, "Paul! Wait!" I ran forward, yelping as Leaf pushed me. Paul had turned around at that moment, and one thought came to mind.

You are dead Leaf.

My lips pushed against Paul's, our eyes widening as we fell. Charizard roared with laughter as Leaf took pictures.

People were whistling, and some were taking pictures. I sent a glare at Leaf, who smirked and got back on her Charizard. With a wave, she flew off. I quickly got off of him, "I'm so sorry Paul! Please forgive me! I should go.." I ran off before he could stop me, May looking at me worriedly as I ran past her. I quickly ran into the dorm rooms, going to mine as fast as possible. I couldn't believe that happened!

What if someone saw me kissing Lucas as well?!

* * *

**Sorry it is short! Next one will be long, hopefully..**

**Poll ends in two days guys! Or not, I dunno xD**

**-Pichu**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is chapter 25. This chapter will be the end of the Silver level, and the beginning of the Gold level. Enjoy!**

**midnightbrowneyes: I dunno if I'd be able to make an appearance cameo, but maybe they could be referenced :D**

**MelodyGirl239: That quote xD**

**Takashi2019: Red is never going to give up xD**

**Guest(abi): That is a good idea! Why Japan? Because they have Pokémon Centers 3**

**BlueNight2199: Dawn is xD**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Paul is Dawn's xD**

**Meliaantiqua: *RUNS* I don't want to be killed xD The moon can't hurt me! Poor Gary xD**

**Fallingarcher22: Who knows if he can run for that long, Red is still after him~**

**Warrior of Hope: There is some Contestshipping.. soon xD**

**Sakura Touko: Gary being chased is hilarious xD I can imagine it lol**

**Thanks for reviews everyone! :D!**

* * *

Dawn's Pov (October 14th)

Everything was going to hell.

That kiss I had with Lucas? The whole school knows about it. Someone had decided to let the information out, and even share pictures. I only knew of one person who had pictures of it. Leaf. Did she let everyone know? Did she find this funny enough to share with the world? I haven't talked to her since. I'm too angry, and I feel as if she betrayed me.

"Dawn? I'm sure it'll go away. It was just a kiss, and you don't feel the same way, right?" I nodded, keeping my eyes on the floor as me and Misty walked towards the stadium. Paul has avoided me all week, and Leaf has tried to get my attention. Why was Paul ignoring me? Was he disappointed or something? "You know, I don't think Leaf sent those pictur-" I glared at her, the red-head immediately going quiet, "It had to be her! She is the only one with pictures of what happened!" I snarled.

"I'm sorry Misty.." She nodded, smiling softly. "Its okay Dawn." She whispered, opening the doors to the stadium. I looked up as May called us over, "What took so long?!" Misty laughed, "Sorry. I was showing Dawn something." Misty said, coming up with an excuse. I nodded, May pulling me along. "I need help. Me and Drew are trying to find out which moves would go good together, and I want my best friend to help me." I nodded, allowing a small smile to form. "I'll help.." She cheered, dragging me towards Drew.

They showed me the countless appeals they had come up with, and by the time we were finished it was time for us to find seats.

"Thanks Dawn!" I nodded, heading to my seat. Wait, that means I have to sit next to Paul. It isn't a bad thing, but I'm nervous. We haven't talked in forever! I hesitantly made my way towards my seat, noticing Paul sitting there. He looked up, but ignored me and went back to reading. I sat down with a sigh, looking over at him. He seemed tensed, like he didn't want to be around me at all. "Paul." No answer. I tried and tried again, but each time he ignored me. All because of Leaf.

I narrowed my eyes, looking over at the brunette. Gary was talking about something, which made her shake her head. She looked over at me, eyes widening slightly. I sent her a glare, grumbling under my breath. "Good afternoon boys and girls!" The announcer yelled happily. I rolled my eyes, going through my pokegear. "Now, the first round of appeals!" I looked up, looking back down when some random people walked out. I'd pay attention when it was May and Drew's turn. Why wasn't Paul talking to me? I'm tired of it!

"PAUL!" I yelled in his ear. He flinched, sending a glare my way, "What?" Finally, he answered. "Why haven't you been talking to me?!" I exclaimed. He looked away, before sighing, "I just didn't feel like talking to you." Bulls- "Now! May and Drew!" Damn. I watched as they walked out, the crowd cheering happily. "Paul, tell me why you aren't talking to me. I thought we were friends!" He flinched at that, which shocked me, "Paul..?" He rolled his eyes, "I don't know anymore. Are we really.. friends?" What did he mean by that? He saw my confused look, and let out a sigh.

"Forget it."

Okay then? I sat back down, squeaking un surprise as something landed on my lap. A heart, filled with raging fire and glowing leaves. I smiled slightly. So May and Drew went with the FlameLeaf combination? Nice. "That was a spectacular appeal!"

I cheered for them, hearing Misty yell out May's name and wave to the brunette. My smile faded as I looked at Leaf, who was staring back at me. I sent yet another glare, but this time she just raised a brow. She should be ashamed! How could she do this to me?! To think she was a friend. "Why are you glaring like that?" Misty suddenly asked, coming from behind me. I frowned, "Leaf needs to say, or type out, sorry." I grumbled. Misty sighed.

"You have no proof it was Leaf. Why would she do that to you anyways?" I shrugged. I may not have proof, but I have a feeling it was her! Misty sighed, walking towards the brunette. With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed Leaf and dragged her towards me, ignoring Gary's protests. "Dawn, ask." I don't know what to say! I stared at her, seeing her frown as she looked between us, "Leaf, did you post those pictures to the school website?" She shook her head. She could easily be lying! "I want the truth Leaf!" She flinched at my harsh tone.

I felt my glare soften, but I knew I couldn't be nice to her. "You were the one who took the pictures! You had to have posted them to the site! I know you did!" I cried. People were staring, Leaf looking down at the floor. Hah! She is guilty, I can tell she did it! "You wouldn't like it if I posted the pictures of you and Gary! Would you?!" Her eyes widened slightly, but she glared shortly after.

"Exactly. I can tell you posted the pictures!" Misty looked between us, a worried look on her face. I ignored her, continuing on, "None of that was supposed to happen. I understand you wanted revenge, but that isn't right! Posting the pictures? I wouldn't have done that to you! I'd never think of doing that to you!" Her glare intensified, but I glared right back even more. I felt so betrayed and angry now. Paul shook his head.

Why would she do that to me?

* * *

May's Pov

I'm so happy~

The appeal went way better than I expected it to! Drew shook his head, a smirk on his face, "It went good because of me, June." My eye twitched. "It did not! I did good to you know!" He was about to say something when the announcer tapped the mic, attracting everyone's attention, "Alright! The first battle will be.." It wasn't me and Drew yet. I sat down, yawning and relaxing against the wall. "Blaziken did a good job as well!" I chirped. Drew raised a brow, "True. I feel bad he has a trainer like you.." I glared at him.

"W-well I feel bad for Roserade! Having a grasshead for a trainer!" He rolled his eyes, sitting down next to me. "May." I raised a brow, "The next battle. Do you think Roserade will be okay? I noticed he has been.. tired a lot lately." I thought about it. "He has to be okay. Though, the battle you had with Brendan was very.. worrying. He may be tired because of that." Drew sighed. "I hope he'll be okay. Also, I told you there was no reason behind it." He smirked as I glared. "There is! I'll find out soon!"

"May, for the last time, there is no secret reason. Stop thinking that." I turned around, seeing the rest of our friends there. Ash was shaking his head at me, and I rolled my eyes. "There has to be a reason behind it!" My eyes widened slightly. Dawn and Leaf were glaring at each other, and Dawn was clenching her fists. "Hey Dawn, why are you..?" I trailed off. She glared more, "Leaf has to be the one who posted those pictures!" She cried. I sighed, looking at the brunette as she glared. "Dawn, Leaf wouldn't do tha-" "Oh shut up Gary! All you ever do is protect her! Stay out of it!" He stared in shock, but quickly recovered with a glare.

"Dawn. If anyone did this, I think it would be someone who hates you." Misty answered. "Leaf may hate me!" I highly doubt that. Leaf narrowed her eyes even more, "Dawn. Now isn't the time to be worrying about that! May and Drew's battle is soon! Worry about that instead!" Ash exclaimed, but Dawn ignored him. Leaf typed out a message on her phone, shoving it in Dawn's face. "Right. I doubt you actually consider me as a friend. Stop lying and tell the truth already." She snarled. Leaf showed another message, one that seemed to make her mad. Dawn raised her hand, slapping Leaf across the face.

The brunette stumbled back in shock, Gary catching her. Dawn's eyes were wide, as if she was shocked that she had done that. "Next up, May and Drew!" Damn. I walked forward, looking back at Leaf. She wasn't there. She had walked off, Gary holding her pokegear and glaring at Dawn. I wish I could do something, but I have to do this battle.

The enemies on the other side of the field? Brianna and Vanessa. I glared, throwing Blaziken out. Roserade landed, and Brianna called out her Pokémon, "Go Vibrava!" It landed, its wings twitching. "Go Spinda!" Vanessa cried. I rolled my eyes. This would be too easy! "Begin!" Drew got the first move, "Magical Leaf!" The beautiful move launched towards Spinda, the Pokémon dodging. "Blaziken, Flamethrower!" Vibrava screamed in pain as the fire burned it.

What is going to happen to Dawn and Leaf's relationship? Dawn didn't have to slap her, but whatever Leaf said made the bluenette angry. "May! Pay attention!" I nodded. "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" Blaziken quickly made its way towards Brianna, while Roserade and Spinda had an all out battle of grace. "Blaziken, hit the move now!" Vibrava managed to dodge, whipping up a sandstorm.

I'm so worried about Dawn and Leaf now..

"Roserade! Use Solar Beam!" Drew yelled, looking at me worriedly. "S-sorry... Blaziken, protect Roserade!" I cried, seeing a Psybeam being launched at the grass and poison type. "Now Roserade, launch it!" I knew what to do next, "Blaziken, Flamethrower once more, but aim it at the Solar Beam!" Both moves mixed, the beam's yellow color mixing with Flamethrower's red color, "Quick Spinda, try to dodge!" Vanessa cried.

What if Dawn and Leaf never talk again?! Oh no...

"Spinda is unable to battle!" I looked up, seeing the Pokémon burnt up. I smiled. One down, one to go! "Roserade! Roserade?!" Drew yelled. I looked, my eyes widening slightly. Roserade was trembling, poison seeping from its roses.

Oh no, what is going on..

* * *

**There you go! I know, its short. BUt I just had to do another cliffy xD**

**-Pichu!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the second part, I left it at a cliffy x) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Sakura Touko: The fight D:**

**Meliaantiqua: You'll find out! :D**

**Warrior of Hope: Cliffys are fun!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: You'll see who put the pictures :3**

**MelodyGirl239: I like that quote lol, poor Roserade tho D;**

**Takashi2019: Welcome! I love updating daily :D**

**Fallingarcher22: Paul needs to talk to Dawn lol. I guess Dawn just doesn't understand Leaf much :/ xD**

**midnightbrowneyes: Leaf is my all time fave as well~ I feel bad for Dawn as well lol, and your welcome :D!**

**Thanks for reviews guys! :D Sorry it us up so late tho -_-**

* * *

Drew's Pov

What is going on with Roserade?

My Pokémon's roses were dripping poison, though it was darker than usual. He was breathing heavily, though he didn't take much damage at all. Blaziken looked at him worriedly, voicing his concerns. "Drew! We need to fight!" I nodded frantically, looking at Roserade. "Roserade, use Mega Drain!" I yelled. Roserade staggered, roses glowing weakly as it directed its attack towards Vibrava. "Mr. Drew! Why are you attacking me?!" I sweat dropped. "Blaziken, Flamethrower!" May cried next to me. Brianna's Vibrava dodged once more, the sandstorm it had whipped up hurting our Pokemon.

"Roserade..?" I called. My Pokémon responded with a weak cry, eyes narrowed. Blaziken quickly jumped in front of Roserade, taking a Dragon Breath, "R-rose.. Roserade.." I looked at my Pokémon, becoming extremely worried. "Vibrava, Sand Tomb!" Blaziken became surrounded by the sand, May biting her lip, "Roserade, use Petal Dance!" Roserade weakly cried, the move nearly failing in response. I stared in shock, "Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" I watched as they fought, both Pokémon clashing together. Roserade tried to help, but fell forward all of a sudden.

I don't care if I get disqualified..

I ran onto the field, the crowd gasping as Blaziken's blazing Flamethrower missed me by an inch. I picked up my shaking Pokémon, noticing its roses, "Roserade, what is going on?!" May looked at us worriedly, while my picture was immediately removed from the battle screen. I could care less though, my Pokémon were more important. "Take Roserade to the nurse.."

I looked at May, seeing her smile reassuringly. "Okay then, thanks May." I returned Roserade, quickly making my way towards the Pokémon Center. "Drew wait up!" I looked behind me, seeing Ash and Gary run up to me, panting. "Sorry, I'm just worried about Roserade.." They nodded, the three of us heading inside the building. I quickly gave my Pokémon to Nurse Joy, who looked at it worriedly. Instead of healing it on the machine, she rushed it to the back. "Why don't you visit your other Pokémon?" I nodded.

Ash and Gary followed me, eyes widening slightly as we walked into a huge room. Flygon lay there on a table, looking at me weakly. "His wings, according to the nurse, were badly damaged. Luckily, he can still fly.." I mumbled, "He also can't battle for a while, since his throat was nearly ripped open during the fight." Ash flinched at that, while Gary raised a brow. "I feel like a horrible trainer.." I rubbed Flygon's head as he tried to comfort me.

"Drew, I'm sure Flygon will be okay." Ash said, smiling. "He obviously forgives you, and he seems to be able to move his wings more!" I watched Flygon move his wings, which seemed to have healed for the most part. I looked at the scar on his neck, "I can't believe I almost let him die.." Gary nodded, obviously not knowing what to say. "Well, be happy he is alive.." Gary mumbled, quite rudely if I may add. I ignored it, though I feel like he is hiding something.

"Drew, what about your other Pokémon? Absol?" Ash asked. I shrugged, "They are doing fine, healing faster than Flygon." Ash smiled in relief, "That is good. You'll be able to battle with them again soon!" I rolled my eyes. Not everything is about battling. "Flygon, I'll come back to visit later, okay?" He nodded, resting his eyes as we left. The nurse was waiting at the end of the hall.

I quickly ran forward, wanting to know what was wrong with Roserade. "Ah Drew.. Roserade is.. Well.." She trailed off, trying to find the right words to explain his problem. "His roses were dripping poison because of the battle you had a few days ago.." Oh. I'm such a horrible trainer..

Ash and Gary were waiting for the nurse to leave, and when she did, they came towards me. "What's wrong?" I sighed, "Roserade was still hurt from the other battle with Brendan." Ash frowned, "Want us to leave you alone?" I shook my head. I'd visit Roserade later, he is probably sleeping. "He could have died, you know." I muttered. Ash's eyes widened in surprise, "He had a high chance of dying. He had something wrong with his roses." I muttered. Ash was about to say something when the doors to the center opened, our friends walking in.

"Is Roserade okay?!" May cried. I nodded, rasing a brow, "Did you win?" May nodded, all of us cheering happily for her. Well, more like most of us. Dawn was staring at the ground, a guilty look on her face. Leaf was nowhere to be found at all. May herself didn't seem all that happy either, more worried than anything else. "Hey Dawn, can I talk to you?" May suddenly asked. Dawn looked up in surprise, nodding weakly. Both girls walked away, the rest of us sighing. "I'm guessing Dawn is feeling really guilty.." Gary rolled his eyes, "She should. Leaf didn't deserve to be smacked like that." I could see Paul glare at Gary.

Gary walked off, or more like stormed off, "Just ignore him. He is really protective of Leaf.." Ash said, laughing nervously. Paul shrugged, "Should we go and help Dawn and May though?" Misty spoke up. Ash shook his head, "Let them handle this. I'm sure it'll all pass over." He said, smiling. Misty frowned, but let it go, picking up her Azurill and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going Misty?" Ash called. Misty looked back, "I'm going to my room. I need to do something!" She left the center. Ash sighed, a frown on his face, "I'm worried." Paul rolled his eyes, "Why?" He grumbled. "Well," Ash said, looking at us both, "I know Dawn's wrath is nothing to joke about, but Leaf's wrath is just as bad, if not more bad. So if they fought.." Oh no..

* * *

Dawn's Pov

I can't help but feel bad for slapping Leaf.

At that moment, I saw how weak she really could be..

"Dawn?" May whispered, noticing the guilt I couldn't hide. "Sorry May. When I slapped Leaf, I noticed how weak she could really be, and how sensitive she really is." I mumbled. May was quiet as we walked towards the dorms. The ocean was loud, however. It splashed against the rocks that circled the island. I walked towards the dorms, May holding the door open for me as we walked in. I mumbled a thanks, a sigh escaping shortly after.

We walked up the stairs, heading towards Leaf's room. I bumped into someone, looking up. I immediately glared, "Oh, its you." Vanessa sneered. "I don't feel like dealing with you Vanessa. Leave me alone." She snickered, blocking me from leaving. May curled her fist, about to punch the girl, "Have fun with the attention you've been getting?" My eyes widened, and I glared with more intensity. "Honestly, you'd think by now you would have known it was me. How is the attention?" She snickered.

I shoved her out of the way, the girl nearly falling off the second floor. I had no time for her, and I-

Wait.

She was the one who did all of this?!

My eyes widened as I looked back, seeing May looking worriedly at me. "It wasn't Leaf then.. Misty was right!" I whispered. May looked down at the floor, sighing. "I thought you would know Leaf wouldn't do that to you." May mumbled, smiling nervously. I walked towards her dorm room, knocking on the door. No answer. I kept knocking though, just to see if she'd answer. Someone tapped my shoulder.

Misty.

"Hey Misty.." She nodded, raising a brow in confusion, "I'm here to apologize. It wasn't Leaf after all, it was Vanessa. I don't know how she got the pictures though." Misty opened the door for us, closing it behind her. "Leaf?" She called. No response. Misty sighed, "Maybe she is just asleep." I sat down, opening my pokegear. "She isn't in her room." May muttered as my pokegear vibrated. I looked at it, a frown coming upon my face.

"What is it Dawn?" Nothing important. "Lucas. He texted me a total of fifty times." May rolled her eyes, "He needs to understand that you don't like him." I nodded. Leaf wasn't here, so I may as well leave. "Dawn, wait!" I looked at Misty, "We need to go see who is moving to what level, remember?" I nodded, sighing. Maybe Leaf would be there?

We walked back to the stadium, which was starting to get annoying. Back and forth, back and forth. I narrowed my eyes as we passed Vanessa, who was showing pictures to her friends. She noticed me and smirked, laughing at my misery. "Ignore her Dawn." I'll try. We headed back inside, noticing the boys there. I noticed Leaf standing behind Gary, not bothering to even look at me. We walked out onto the field, the judges walking up to us. They were quiet for five minutes, discussing who would get to move on and who wouldn't. I sighed, biting my lip.

They walked up to the other teams, having conversations with them about whether they'd get to move on or not. I looked over at Leaf, who was staring down at the ground. "Ash, you and your team.." I looked up, seeing the judges here, "I think shall pass on. However, you were close too losing. The loss of points from both May, Drew and Dawn was bad." How did I get points deducted?! She noticed my shocked expression, "You slapped a teammate. You are to work together, not fight each other." I frowned.

I bet Vanessa told her that..

"So, good luck in the Gold level. You'll need to do everything you can to win and go to the Prism level, because your team score is not doing so good." She left along with the other two judges, going to Melody's team. Ash sighed, "From now on, we need to fix everything going on in this group." He started, looking at all of us. We nodded, and Ash looked at me and Leaf. "Now, I'm sure you two can fix this, right?" Why is he acting like we are children?!

I looked at Leaf, but she ignored me. "Come on Leaf, stop being so childish. Just forgive Dawn." Ash grumbled, rolling his eyes. Leaf sent a glare his way, grabbing her pokeball and releasing Charizard. She was gone in a flash, leaving us standing there. "Ash, you don't have to be mean you know." Gary said, glaring.

Seems like this is going to be a lot harder than I thought..

* * *

**That stupid moment when I come home late and can only do this much for you guys *Cries* I'm sorry!**

**-Pichu**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the 27th chapter! :D Enjoy everyone!**

**Warrior of Hope: Poor Drew indeed ~ *Laughs maniacally***

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: I hate Vanessa xD They lost points, but will they be able to catch up..? *DUN DUN DUN***

**Fallingarcher22: I figured reverting Leaf to her old self would be to much lol Roserade is okay.. maybe xD**

**Sakura Touko: xD Please do push Vanessa into a tank of Sharpedo xD**

**Thanks for reviews guys! :D!**

* * *

Leaf's Pov (October 15th)

Sometimes, I hate the decisions I make.

To think Dawn could be a friend, someone to turn to when I needed help. How wrong I was. Yesterday, she slapped me, for something I didn't do. I didn't deserve that at all, yet she still did it because she thought I released the pictures. I deleted them afterwards anyways!

Charizard looked at me worriedly as we flew in the sky. Of course, I couldn't leave the island, and these rocks seemed to go up to space. I smiled reassuringly, but she only rolled her eyes. Pichu was under my hat once more, sleeping peacefully. Charizard's wings cut the air, the only sound coming from the rise and fall of her wings. I relaxed, lying down as I closed my eyes. Sometimes, I miss Mt Silver. The nice, quiet and lonely place. It suits me, or I think it does at least. I have been more.. different lately. Gary seems happy about this though, telling me that I'm finally being my old self again.

I'll be my old self when he apologizes.

Charizard snickered, smirking as I glared. She knows just as well as I do that Gary needs to apologize now. I nearly fell off as a blur passed right by me. I looked over, narrowing my eyes. My father, Red, was on his Aerodactyl. He smirked, raising a brow at me. Aero laughed, Charizard playfully glaring at the older Pokémon. So he wanted to play that way, huh? Charizard suddenly flew downwards, spiraling down. Pichu was screaming her head off as we flew down to the ground, Aero close behind.

Charizard suddenly flew back up, the shocked trainers on the island being pushed back by the force of her wings. Aero, however, easily tailed us.

Pika cried out in shock at the speed Aero was going at, holding on for dear life. Pichu looked over at her father worriedly, but I ignored it. Aero powered up a Hyper Beam, making Charizard dodge it as best she could. I held on as she spiralled once more, trying to lose Aero, but no matter what we tried to do it wouldn't work. I could see Gary looking at us in confusion, but at that moment Red thought it'd be a good idea to fly beside me.

Wrong move.

Aero and Charizard crashed into one another suddenly, making all of us spiral out of the sky. I held onto Charizard for dear life, Red's shoulders shaking. Was he laughing?! He smirked as Aero easily controlled himself, becoming a dot in the sky as Charizard neared the ground. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact when sharp claws latched onto Charizard's stomach.

With a cry, Aero easily stopped us from fighting, managing to hold us both in the air. Red smirked at me, and I pouted. Did dad really have to shove it in my face that he was better than me? He placed us down, Yellow shaking her head in amusement, "Honestly, I thought you were going to kill our own daughter." She mumbled, looking me over for any cuts. Red rolled his eyes, Pika glaring at his trainer. Pichu fell off Charizard, swaying as she walked over to Chuchu. Charizard was pouting as Aero laughed.

My family is weird.

"Hey Leaf!" I saw Gary running towards me. Red's smile faded, immediately being replaced with a murderous look. I rolled my eyes at my father. Gary needed a break, seriously. The poor boy has been running for days now.

N-not that I care..

"Oh shit." Gary muttered, turning and running for it. Red ran after him, Aero taking off and chasing Gary as well. How he was dodging the huge claws, I'll never know. Mom sweat dropped, "Honestly, I can understand being mad about it the first day, but it is over with.." I nodded. Gold joined my father, laughing like a psychopath as they chased after my childhood friend. "Leaf! HELP!" Gary cried, running past.

He cried out as Aero's claws latched onto him, bringing him to my smirking father. I raised a brow as he was carried off, Red and Gold walking towards the rooms they have stayed in. "Leaf! If I don't come back, just know I l-" Gold slapped tape over Gary's mouth, laughing about interrogating him or something like that. Red waved goodbye, and mom face palmed. "Leaf, I'll make sure they don't kill him." I nodded, but suddenly realized her smile.

Does she really think I like him?!

Mom giggled, walking off with a happy Chuchu in her hands. I glared at her, turning around. I don't like him like that. He is just a friend. "Chari." I glared. I'm not telling myself that! I returned her, walking towards the dorm rooms. Now, what should I do? I pretty much did almost everything on this small island. I walked inside the building, stepping around a group of students who were talking. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and bumped into somebody.

Dawn.

She stared at me in surprise, before waving weakly. "Hey Leaf." I want nothing to do with her now. I shoved past her, ignoring her shocked cry. "W-wait Leaf!" She grabbed my hand, trying to pull me back as I walked towards my room.

I pushed her off, going inside my room and slamming the door shut before she could say anything. Misty looked at me in surprise, but I ignored her. I sat down, and immediately my mind wandered elsewhere. I could always get revenge, for what Vanessa did. Then again, that'd be a problem, because then I'd be getting revenge for Dawn as well. Screw it, I'm not doing anything this time. Let Dawn, Misty and May handle it. Pichu shook her head at me, walking off to talk to Azurill.

I have every right to be upset right now Pichu..

* * *

Paul's Pov

How was I suppose to fix something like this?

I looked at the broken pokegear in front of me, Ash smiling sheepishly. "How did you break this again?" I grumbled. He sighed, "I was climbing a tree when a Caterpie popped out of nowhere and looked at me. I screamed and fell off. Those eyes are creepy, like staring into an abyss.." I rolled my eyes, picking up the screen.

Pikachu shook his head at Ash, smacking him in the face with his tail. I paid their arguing no attention as I started to work on the device, fixing the broken wires. Pikachu and Ash went quiet, probably watching me work on the device. The door slammed open, an angry May dragging Drew in. "Tell me now!" She cried. Ash raised a brow, "Tell you what?!" I rolled my eyes, watching May lift Ash off the ground by his collar, "TELL ME WHAT THE REAL REASON IS!" Ash started crying, Pikachu shaking his head.

"The reason is," Drew's eyes widened in horror, "Drew wanted to prove how much he loves contests!" Dre sighed in relief, and May dropped Ash. "Drew Hayden! That is a stupid reason to nearly kill your Pokémon!" He shrugged, "I'm just passionate about it. It's just like how you are passionate about food." He teased.

Cue the arguing and throwing of my poor books.

I flinched as a book whirled past me, the phone in my hand nearly dropping out of my grasp. I placed it down, rubbing my head. A book suddenly slammed straight into my nose, and I slammed my hand down on the table near me, "ENOUGH!" All three of them froze, staring at me in fear. "Out. Of. My. Room." They fled.

I went back to fixing the device, the wires sparking slightly as I touched them. Ash is an idiot for breaking this. I finally finished after an hour of risking my skin to fix it. He better be happy. I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me so I could go find the idiot. I saw Dawn walking towards me, looking at the ground. She bumped into me, yelping in surprise. "Troublesome, watch where you are going." She rolled her eyes, but didn't retort back. What is wrong with her? "Paul, do you think Leaf will forgive me?" I don't know. She glared when I didn't answer, "Answer me!"

"I don't know." She went quiet, a sigh escaping her lips. "I hope she does, because I kind of miss talking to her." I stayed quiet, the bluenette walking away. "Do you want me to help you fix this?" She nodded immediately, and I sighed. "Let's go, troublesome." She glared but followed. We headed inside the dorms, going up to Leaf's room. Honestly, I'm even surprised I agreed to this. I knocked on the door, and it opened a second later. Misty looked at us in confusion, but I quickly walked past her.

"Leaf." The brunette looked up, "Dawn is here. Talk.. Or message." That sounded way to rude. Leaf narrowed her eyes, and I could tell I offended her. "Hey Leaf, please let me say what I have to say." Leaf was about to leave, but I quickly grabbed her. Dawn stared in surprise, but continued on.

"I'm really sorry for slapping you. I let my anger get the best of me. Vanessa is the one who did it, and I should have known you'd never do that to me. I hope you'll forgive me.." I thought she'd have more to say. Leaf calmed down, staring at Dawn. With a sigh I let go of the champion, watching her type out her message. She showed it to Dawn, who smiled weakly. "If that is what it takes for you to forgive me then." I looked at the message. She wants Dawn to get revenge by herself, and then she'll forgive her?

Weird.

"There. I fixed it." I walked out of the room, Dawn running to catch up to me. She grabbed my hand, smiling at me. "Thanks Paul." She stood on her toes, kissing me on my cheek. She quickly ran back into Leaf's room, Misty smirking before closing the door. I slowly touched my cheek.

Why did she kiss me? I turned around..

Only to meet a fist. I staggered back as Lucas stood there, glaring at me. He punched like a bitch, having to get me by surprise. "Why are you flirting with the girl I like?" He sneered, "She doesn't like you back." I answered simply. He snarled, trying to punch me once more. I easily dodged it, slamming my fist into his face. He fell down, holding his jaw as I raised a brow. "It isn't my fault she doesn't return your feelings." Did she return mine though? I don't know.

I walked away, not wanting to waste time with that idiot. I had better things to do then deal with him. I quickly found Ash, the boy trying to climb a tree. Again. "Ash," He jumped in surprise, falling off the branch and landing on his back, "I fixed your pokegear." He smiled, grabbing it. "Thanks Paul! I knew I could count on you!" He tried to hug me, but I stepped aside.

I watched him fall once more, Pikachu laughing at his trainer. "I'm going now. Please don't break it again." Ash said thanks once more as I walked past him, arguing with Pikachu a second later. I rolled my eyes. Now, how to deal with Lucas. He obviously wanted to fight for her, but I'm not going to pull a Drew and try to kill my Pokémon. I'll just have to beat him in my own way, though I don't know if I even have my own way of beating him. I sighed, heading back to my room. Lucas wanted to fight for Dawn, and as weird as it may be for me saying this..

I do too...

* * *

Drew's Pov

May is impossible to deal with.

I rolled my eyes as she threw book after book, cup after cup at me, missing every time. "May, you need to get better aim, just saying." She snarled, coming towards me with a look that told me I would be dead soon. I smiled nervously, dodging a swing of her bag. "Die Drew Hayden! DIE!" Someone, anyone, HELP!

The door opened, Paul raising a brow. "I'm going to leave now." He closed the door before I could even say anything, May slamming me in the head with the bag. "Hah! Drew Hayden, you are going to pay!" I frantically reached for a pillow, using it as a shield as she tried to pummel me with her bag. A BAG OF ALL THINGS! "Drew! Let. Me. Hit. You!" NO!

I pushed her away, trying to run to the door. She tackled me to the ground, slamming me in the head with her bag. "Finally, hopefully I ruined something." Cruel, cruel world I live in. I tried pushing her off, staggering as I got up. She held her hand out for me to take, and I quickly grabbed it. A little to strongly though. We fell back down, the brunette underneath me. You should know what happens next, right? Whoever you are..

"Hey Drew can I borro-" Ash's eyes widened, and he screamed like a girl. "OHMYGODI'MSOSORRYPLEASEFORGIVEME!" He said that so fast that I could barely understand him. He slammed the door shut, leaving me and May there. I quickly got off of the girl, who was blushing. "I-I'm sorry Drew.." I nodded, mumbling a quick sorry. "I'm sure you are okay though, I mean, you are fat." I teased.

Her eyes darkened, and she quickly kicked me right where it hurts the most. I doubled over in pain, coughing and falling to the floor. "I'm not fat! I'll make sure you can't have demon spawn children!" What? She aimed for another kick, when the door opened. Please, let it be someone who will help!

May was nearly trampled as Gary ran in, tape on his mouth. He jumped over me, and I cried in pain as Red stepped on my back. Gold raised a brow, looking at us. "You two are into some weird stuff, aren't you?" It took me a couple of seconds to get what he meant, "NO! PERVERT!" Gold snickered, blocking Gary's exit. "I'm sorry, young one, but as the uncle of Lea-" May pushed Gold to the ground, Gary saying a muffled thanks as he ran off.

"The enemy is her as well then." Gold said, smirking. He easily flipped May around, standing on her back proudly. "U-um Gold, sir, you are going to crush her." I mumbled. He frowned, grumbling about his fun being ruined before going to join Red in the chase for Gary. "Red still isn't over the accident Gary did?" May mumbled as I pulled her up. "Nope. IF it was an accident." I said, smirking.

May shook her head in amusement, "Even my dad is not crazy like that." She giggled. I looked at the door, sighing and going to close it. "I'll see you later Drew, okay?" I nodded, watching her leave before I closed it fully. I locked it, hoping no one would try to break it down again.

How do I handle all of this?

Lately, I've noticed more glares directed at me, but for what, I don't know. I didn't do anything wrong to anybody, so why was everyone glaring at me? I walked towards the mini fridge, grabbing a soda with a sigh. "Maybe its just my imagination.." I mumbled to myself. The door opened, Paul walking in, "Are you finally done flirting with May?" I blushed madly. "Shut up Paul! It isn't flirting! She was trying to kill me.." He smirked, snickering at my misery.

"You know, I bet you are having some trouble to with Dawn!" Maybe I shouldn't have said that. His eyes darkened, and he clenched his book tightly. "Paul..?" He sighed, sitting down. "Lucas wants to fight for Dawn, but I'm not going to pull a Drew." Is that what my friends are calling it? Wow, how rude. "Well then, what are you going to do?" He shrugged, "I'll find a way to handle him, somehow. What about you and the Brendan thing? I've noticed the glared you've been getting." Good, so I'm not imagining things!

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with Brendan. Maybe he said something that makes everyone hate me. I don't know though, either that, or word got out that I almost killed my team." Paul nodded, "He probably told everyone about your Pokémon almost dying." I bit my lip, clenching my teeth. "A-anyways," Paul looked at me in confusion, "Want help with handling Lucas?" He thought about it, before shaking his head. "I'll handle it alone, though I wouldn't mind information about him." What does Paul have planned?

I nodded. There is only one way to get information like that..

"I'll act as if I want to be friends with Brianna. Since she is part of his team, it'll work out perfectly. She'll tell me everything."

Paul frowned, "That isn't a good idea. What if it ruins everything with May again?" Damn, I forgot about that. "I'll.. just talk to Brianna through messaging. I won't meet up with her in person." Paul sighed, shrugging. "If you think it'll work, your choice. Just hope nothing happens." He got up, going to his room. I ran a hand through my hair, turning on my pokegear. I quickly sent Brianna a text, getting a response back immediately.

_Sure Mr Drew! I'd love to talk to you! What do you need? –Brianna_

I sighed. Hopefully this will work, because we really need to get rid of these obstacles if we want to win. I looked at the message, sending another one.

She'll tell me everything about Lucas.

* * *

**There is chapter 27! Hope you enjoyed :3**

**-Pichu!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here ya go!**

**Guest(abi): I never played that new Mario game, I don't know why everyone is obsessed. I never go to homecoming xD Life is good! ORAS demo 3**

**MelodyGirl239: I think you gave me that quote already xD I like it though!**

**Meliaantiqua: Lucas is very jelli of Paul lol**

**Fallingarche22: Red and Gold xD 'Leaf's family is very weird :D I cant make Paul grumpy that much tho lol**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Who knows what Brianna has planned, and Lucas is becoming a problem to Ikarishipping lol**

**Takashi2019: Its okay! We are all busy sometimes~ Red's face xD**

**Sakura Touko: Paul fighting for Dawn 3 I would love to see her pushed into a sharpedo tank though lol**

**Warrior of Hope: Contestshipping 3 Gold is funny :D**

**Thanks for reviews guys! Sorry it is so short though *Cries***

* * *

Dawn's Pov (October 16th)

How am I suppose to get revenge?

I walked through the crowds, passing by the coordinator classes. I could hear the teacher instructing students, but I paid it no mind. I needed to find out how to get revenge, that way Leaf would forgive me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Hey Dawn." I jumped, turning to see Gary there. He looked horrible! He had bags under his eyes, and a few bruises here and there. "What happened to you?" Gary sighed, "Red and Gold got revenge." I could see the two men in the distance, watching Gary's every move. It was very creepy, "You should go relax or something." He seemed to be thinking about it, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I should. If you see Ash, tell him I'm halfway dead." Why?

He left without another word, leaving me to stand there staring like an idiot. "Wait! I could have asked him how to get revenge.. Damn." I stomped my foot angrily, leaving the main building. Piplup looked at me worriedly as we made our way towards the dorms. "Piplup pip?" I don't even know what to do anymore. I sat down on a bench, seeing people battle in the distance. A cry of a Rapidash sounded throughout the sky, making me jump.

I looked up, and immediately was thankful for the cry.

Vanessa was sucking on some boy's face, which would make me throw up, but I had to get my revenge. I took out my pokegear. I know for a fact that Vanessa has a boyfriend, and he does not have blue hair like that guy. I smirked, recording the footage. Piplup was rolling his eyes constantly at my evil laughter, and passerby stared as if I were insane. I may as well be!

I have all the footage I need, so now to find her boyfriend!

I walked away as fast and discreetly as possible. Vanessa didn't seem to notice me, which made this a lot easier for me. Piplup was laughing as he ran next to me, proud of me. "See Piplup? I'll fix everything now!" I high-fived my starter, running towards the dorms that her boyfriend was at. "Hey Dawn! Why are you running?" I heard May call. I stopped, turning to smile at my best friend, "I'm finally going to fix this problem between me and Leaf!" May cheered, and I quickly ran towards my destination.

I bumped into the boy suddenly, looking up at him. It's a shame, really. Vanessa is going to lose a cute boy! He had blue hair and bright blue eyes. "Hey, you are Vanessa's boyfriend, right?" He nodded, looking confused. I pulled out my pokegear, trying to contain my smirk as he watched the video. He seemed extremely angry~

"I'm sorry she did that to you." Well, at least this helps me! I skipped off, trying not to laugh at the unfortunate boy behind me. Piplup smirked evilly.

* * *

Gary's Pov

My head hurts so much..

I stumbled into my room, groaning in pain. "Um.." I looked up, my eyes widening as Misty and Leaf looked at me in confusion. "What are you doing in our room?" I thought I was in the other building, what the..

"Sorry.." Misty shook her head, leaving without another word. Leaf pulled me up, leading me to the sofa. "I'm mad at Red now." She smiled, heading to the bathroom. She came back out with a few band aids and other medical stuff.

She is acting like I have huge cuts or something, which I don't. I raised a brow as she opened a spray can, shaking it.

She sprayed it on my cut, smirking as I screamed at the burning. "You little! You are enjoying my pain!" She nodded, wrapping it. She raised a brow as she looked at my foot, and I rolled my eyes. "My foot is not a Snorlax foot, stop staring at it like it's horrifying." She rolled her eyes, grabbing it. I hissed as she pulled glass out of my foot, a frown on her face.

I guess that is why it hurt to walk...

"Thanks Leaf." She nodded, bandaging my foot before going to my arm. I closed my eyes, my mind screaming at me to take the chance and apologize to her. I could hear Leaf walk past me, probably to get some more band aids. Red and Gold hit hard. I opened my eyes as Leaf tapped my arm. "What is it?" She handed me my pokegear, which was ringing. I quickly answered.

"Hello?" I mumbled, "Hey Gary. Its Ash, I think you should apologize to Leaf before you die!" He said. I could hear Dawn and Misty snickering in the background. When I told Dawn to tell Ash I was half dead, I was joking! Damn that bluenette, "Ash, I'm not dying, and I'm going to do that soon." Leaf raised a brow in amusement, leaving the room.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to die!" He is an idiot, "I'm sure. I'm not going to die, so stop worrying." He sighed in relief. "Good. I'll call you later than!" He hung up before I could even say goodbye, Leaf coming back towards me. She handed me a cup of soda, about to sit down when I suddenly stood up.

"Hey Leaf I have to tell you something..."

* * *

**There is chapter 28! I know it is short, but my internet is being a witch lately, and Word was being mean to me lol. I'll make the next one long though!**

**-Pichu!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is chapter 29! Enjoy guys ~**

**Warrior of Hope: Gary is fun to write xD**

**Guest: There is a reason why Dawn got revenge so easily~**

**midnightbrowneyes: Sorry, I just came up with the BF's description on the spot lol Welcome!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: ORAS HYPE ! Dawn still isn't done though, she may get more revenge!**

**Sakura Touko: Leaf's reaction? XD I can imagine it lol**

**Meliaantiqua: Dawn isn't done yet though!**

**Takashi2019: He may try.. Word is being mean still though lol xD I'll try Libre!**

**Fallingarcher22: Red and Gold are protective xD**

**MelodyGirl239: I can't even find out that math problem xD Mostly because shippings have been taking over me 3 :D**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS! :D**

* * *

Gary's Pov

Leaf stared at me, tilting her head in confusion. "I wanted to.." I trailed off. For some reason, I couldn't say it. "I want to say.." She frowned, raising a brow. I felt like I was choking, trying to get the words out. I choked on them once more, trying my best to say it. The door opened, Misty walking in. I missed my chance yet again, "Am I interrupting something?" Yes. "N-no.." I forced myself to say.

Misty sat down on the sofa, Leaf joining her. I got ready to leave, a sigh escaping me. "You sure I didn't interrupt anything?" Misty asked. I nodded, noticing Leaf's curious look. I let it go though, because right now I need to talk to Ash. "I'll see you later." I mumbled, walking out of the room. I headed towards my room, walking past a laughing Dawn.

"Gary! I got revenge!" I heard her call. I ignored her, wanting to find Ash. I needed his help. I finally found the raven haired boy after a long search. He was eating food, while Pikachu was trying to take the ketchup bottle. "Hey Ash, I need to talk to you." He nodded, smiling up at me, "What is it buddy!" I rolled my eyes at the disgusting sight of the food in his mouth.

"I can't apologize to Leaf," He raised a brow, "I try, but the words won't come out. I need your help." With a sigh he stood, putting the food down. "I, Ash Ketchum, vow to help my friend to the very best!" He yelled, making me flinch. "So, what do you want help with?" I face palmed, "I just need help with apologizing Ash. I know you had to apologize to Misty here and there, so help me." He nodded.

"Okay then! Follow me!" I hesitantly followed the idiot I call a friend.

People stared as Ash walked through the crowds, singing like an idiot. I hid my face in embarrassment as we walked into the building. "So," Ash began as we sat down on the sofas in our room, "I think you should take her out!" I nearly choked, "W-why do you say that?!" He snickered. I watched him stand, Pikachu smiling at me, "Well, I think it will work out great! Plus, I always wanted to see you two together.." He sat down, smirking at me.

I tried to push down the blush threatening to form, biting my tongue, "You know Ash, I could say the same thing about you and Misty. I'm sure Leaf wants to see you two together as well." He blushed, glaring at me. "T-that doesn't matter right now! Anyways, I think you should take her out." I don't know if I can do that. Ash smiled nervously, "The only hard part about all of this though, is Red and Gold. They won't let you take her out."

Damn. I'm so dead now..

* * *

Drew's Pov

I think I made a wrong decision.

I yawned, rubbing my eyes as May dragged me towards the food court. All night Brianna had rambled on and on about Lucas. Then, she had decided to ask me out, which I declined IMMEDIATELY. "Drew, I don't know why you are talking to Brianna again, but I hope its for a good reason." Is she jealous? I smirked, "May-May, don't be jealous~" She blushed, glaring.

"I just don't want the same things to happen again!" She snarled. I flinched, rolling my eyes at her tone. "Seriously May, nothing is going to happen! Trust me." She mumbled something, letting go of me as she walked towards a stand. I raised a brow, seeing her grab one of everything before throwing it onto the table.

She can eat a lot..

"Drew, come eat!" I lazily got up, sitting down on the hard chairs. I watched her eat, her eyes shining with happiness. I guess food does make some people really happy. "May, please stop eating like that, you are getting food everywhere." I flicked off a wrapper as she ravaged the chicken in front of her. I sighed, Skitty sweat dropping. "May, people are staring." I hissed. She looked around, noticing some people looking at her in disgust.

"Let them stare." She said simply, giggling. She went back to eating, and I looked at my phone. Brianna had sent a total of fifty text messages, great. I looked through them, seeing that thirty were about Lucas, and the last twenty were her asking me out again. May's smile faded, a sigh escaping her lips.

"If that is Brianna, tell her you are busy. I need to talk to you anyways." I nodded, feeling my curiosity rise. What did she need to talk about? I responded to her message, before turning off my phone. "What is it you need to talk about?" She sighed, a blush rising. "What do guys like?" What? My heart beat increased a little at that question, a blush forming on my face. "See.. I like this guy, but I don't know what to do." Who does she like?

I sighed.

"I guess guys like.." How was I suppose to word this if I didn't know who she liked?! That guy might be the total opposite of me! "Who do you like, at least tell me." She blushed harder, "I can't tell you!" I sighed, "Why not?" She stayed quiet, and I tried to think of things to tell her. "Fine, why not see what he likes then? Spend some time with him or something?" She nodded, getting up. "I'll do just that then!"

She suddenly hugged me, laughing. "I'm sure this guy will like me back! We don't have much in common, but I'm sure we could get along!" I nodded, pushing down the uneasy feeling.

I hate this guy, whoever he is.

May laughed more, running off. I watched, a sigh escaping me a second later.

Lucky guy..

* * *

**There is chapter 29! I hope Word will be nice soon lol. Sorry it is short, but Word wouldn't let me write more for some reason!**

**-Pichu!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is chapter 30! Enjoy, fellow Pokers, Ikariers, Contesters, and OldRivalers! (Hehehehhe)**

**Mr BlazingPoptart: Drew is oblivious!**

**Warrior of Hope: hehehe, Contestshipping.. *Laughs evilly***

**Takashi2019: I just noticed that xD Thanks for the advice!**

**BlueNight2199: You'll see how Gary gets past them lol xD**

**Meliaantiqua: Poor Drew, so oblivious xD Dawn's wrath is not over yet!**

**Fallingarcher22: Lol, poor Gary. Has to deal with a raging father..**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: ORAS hype :D I don't have showdown, yet lol.**

**MelodyGirl239: Um... Awesomeness? Godlike? XD Just kidding, but I really don't know *Stupid face from Pichu* I hate math xD**

**Thanks for reviews! Also, I remember getting a review (Sorry I didn't answer to you!) About my writing style. Yes, I'm aware speech is like this in most fics:**

**"Would you like to go to the dance?" I stared in shock.**

**"Sure Ash!" I replied a moment later.**

**I use paragraphs, however. I know it is different, but that is how I write :D How I learned to write, and how I love to write! I hope you guys like the way I write at least lol :3**

* * *

Dawn's Pov (October 17th)

I finally got some of my revenge on Vanessa! I'm not done yet though!

I giggled, skipping through the building. A mere break up won't be enough to hurt her, so I'll need to do something more than that! Something that'll shock her, and make her scared of me! May raised a brow at my laughter, walking away from me. "I don't know this girl." I glared.

"May! I'm just enjoying the nice day!" She looked at me, raising a brow. It was obvious she didn't believe me, "I highly doubt that. You are either scheming a revenge plan on Vanessa, or scheming a plan to get two people together." Wow, she knows me well. "Well May, I'm getting revenge for what Vanessa did." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Dawn, getting revenge is just going to drag this whole ordeal on." Ignoring~ I walked ahead, a spring in my step. Nothing could ruin this moment for me! Laughter escaped me once more, May rolling her eyes at my happiness, "Honestly Dawn, I'm happy for you, but please stop laughing like a mad woman." She whined.

"May, you had something you wanted to ask me, did you not?" May's eyes widened, a slight blush forming. "Y-yes. I need your help, with a boy." My eyes widened, and I couldn't contain the squeal that came next, "KYAAA! MAY IS IN LOVE!" She shrieked as I tackled her.

"I'll happily help you!" I squealed. May laughed, hugging me back. "Good, I was hoping you would.."

I immediately headed towards the ocean, wanting to let my Pokemon enjoy the nice day. May followed behind me, quiet as can be. "So May, who do you like?!" Oooh, I can't wait to find out! "W-well.. Wait till we get to a secluded area.. Okay?" I nodded, heading out towards the ocean. Nobody was around, making it the perfect place for May and me to talk.

"Spill." She sighed, sitting down on a rock. Skitty and Piplup ran towards the ocean as she began, "I.. I like someone close to us." I groaned, "That doesn't help much May, unless you want me to guess." She giggled and I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Ash?" May's eyes widened in horror. "No! He is a great friend, but nothing more!" Who else is there? "Paul?" My chest hurt for some reason.

What if she liked Paul..?

"NO! He is to mean." May grumbled. I sighed in relief, which she quickly noticed. "You like Paul, don't you?" I blushed madly, glaring at her. "No! Anyways, my love life doesn't matter right now." She sighed, dropping the subject. "How does he act?" She blushed lightly. "Well, he is arrogant." She mumbled. Drew and Gary are the only boys I know who are arrogant.

"Gary?" She glared, "No! Sheesh Dawn I thought you would know it's Drew!" She slammed her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. I knew she liked Drew! "Awww~ So cute May!" I squealed. She sighed, "I don't know why I like him.." She needs reasons! I raised a brow, waiting for her to list them off, "Well?"

"R-right... I guess because he is cute..?" I nodded, waiting for her to continue, "He has been there for me countless times, he sacrificed one friendship just so he wouldn't lose me.. I don't know." That'll do. "Now, how do you want to ask him out? At the best restaurant in Kanto? Maybe on a ferris wheel!" She face palmed.

"I'm not asking him out!" She shrieked. I rolled my eyes, "Why not? Do you not looovveee him?" I teased. She glared, "I-I'm not confessing though! That is just.. gross!" Acting like a child. "Well, I'm sure he likes you back!" May blushed at that, looking down at the sand. "He has been hanging out with Brianna a lot though, so I don't know.." Jealousy~

"I'm sure he doesn't like that pink haired witch." I snickered. May nodded, stifling her giggles. "Thanks Dawn, but I have one last question." I looked at her as her smile faded. "What if he doesn't like me? Then what do I do?" I don't know how to answer that. "Well May, if that were to happen, I'm sure we'd all kill him!" I said cheerfully. She sweat dropped, laughing nervously. "Yeah.."

I got up, stretching and looking out at the sea, "You know, now that we are at the Gold level, things will be much harder." May suddenly said. It was true, though. The Gold Level would be extremely hard. We may not even win, for all I know. "I think we have a chance though." I replied. She nodded, opening her mouth to say something.

"Hey Dawn and May!" I turned, seeing Misty running toward us. "What is it Misty?!" I asked as she panted. "I've looked everywhere for you two! Where were you guys?" May looked a little nervous, and I could tell she didn't want anyone else to know who she liked. "We went to eat, then came here to discuss appeals!" Misty nodded, Azurill greeting us, "Alright then, we should head back. I kind of need to speak to you two anyways."

What did she need to talk about?

We followed her, weaving through crowds and trying our best to keep up. Misty seemed to be in a rush, which confused me greatly. Was something wrong? I lost sight of Misty a few minutes later, May pouting. "I want to know what she has to say!"

I lazily walked towards a bench, sighing loudly. "Troublesome, stop being so loud." I yelped in surprise, looking at the plum head next to me. "My name is DAWN! What are you doing here?" I heard May giggle, making a heart with her fingers. I rolled my eyes, pushing down the blush that threatened to form. "I'm reading." Rude.

"Paul, I actually have something I need to tell you.."

* * *

Red's Pov

I'm going to kill that Oak.

"Don't you think they would look cute together?"

I'm going to rip out his heart, then feed it to Saur.

"RED!" I flinched, Yellow shaking her head, "Honestly, whatever is running through your mind right now must not be good. I'm guessing it has to do with Gary?" I nodded. Gold snickered from behind me, and I sent a glare towards my brother, "Red! I know you are protective of Leaf, but she deserves to have a boyfriend to you know!" No. She can be alone. I don't want Oak hurting her. Gold sighed, "Brother, it was fun beating him up but I have to agree with Yellow, Leaf needs a boyfriend!" I glared.

Traitor!

Pika snickered, nuzzling Chuchu as they ate an apple. "Red, don't you want to see your daughter happy?" Yellow said softly. I nodded. There were millions of ways she could be happy! I'm not letting her date that dirt. "Red. Stop it. I can tell you are putting down the poor boy." I rolled my eyes, the sound of a door opening catching my attention.

Leaf walked in, looking up in confusion. "Leaf! Great timing! I've wanted to tell you the many stories of my adventures!" Gold cheered. He grabbed my daughter's hand, dragging her towards a chair. Leaf sat down as Gold started, "Did you know that there are actually people who look like you?! I mean, I didn't believe that rumor, but its true! See, one time," Here he goes, "I met a boy who looked JUST LIKE ME! He didn't have my handsome looks though." Leaf rolled her eyes. "I think his name was Ethan..."

I sat down as Gold continued, "Hey! There are also people who look like you and Oak Boy! See, there is this girl we used to know with a big bust, unlike your mother.." Gold laughed nervously at Yellow's glare, continuing on, "Anyways, her name was Blue! I'll tell ya, you remind me of her! Just, she had blue eyes while you have red eyes. You have the same body as her though!" Yellow slammed him in the back of his head with a broom.

"O-okay then.. So, there was a boy that looks just like Gary! His name was Green! They have more differences then you and Blue though. See, his hair was even more spiky than Gary's is! CRAZY SPIKY! Also, while Gary is an idiot and loud, Green is actually cold and quiet, like Paul! Wait, that isn't a good comparison. Paul is nothing compared to Green.." Getting off subject..

"Anyways, Green was really cold, and Blue is really mischievous!" Leaf showed him her phone, her eyes shining with curiosity. "What happened to them? Well.. I don't know. They went missing.." Leaf's smile faded, looking at me worriedly. "We miss our best friends dearly, but Red probably misses them the most!" Yellow said, laughing lightly. I think the subject should be changed.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Yellow went to answer it. "Oh Gary!," Oh hell no! "Come on in!" The brunette boy walked in, paling at the sight of me. However, he forced himself to be strong. "Leaf, I need to ask you something." Leaf nodded, Gold rasing a brow. "Leaf, would you like to go out? A-as friends, of course!" He stuttered, blushing lightly.

Yellow squealed happily, while Leaf nodded. How could she betray her own father like this.. "Great! So, I'll try to get permission to see if we can leave the island," NO! "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, right?" He waved goodbye, leaving the room.

"Alright Lil Leaf! Look at you, picking up boys!" Gold laughed loudly, pulling Leaf into a hug. I frowned, biting my lip. Pika was smirking in satisfaction, laughing at my misery. "I think this will be more than just friends hanging out!" Yellow sung, dragging Leaf towards her room.

I glared at Gold, "What?! Sooner or later, she is going to grow up.." Which hopefully won't be soon, "Besides, they make a good couple! I'm sure if Blue was here, she'd be trying to get them together right away!" His laughter faded, replaced with a frown. "Where do you think they are..?" I don't know. I hesitantly shrugged. He smiled, "Well, time to call Super Serious Gal!" He pulled out his pokegear, calling an old friend of ours, and his lover.

"Crystal!" He cheered, "Gold?!" I smiled lightly, though it faded at his next words, "We found Lil Leaf! I think she may be in love, but Red here is preventing it!" I glared at him as he continued, "His name is Gary! Yeah! Gary Oak! Anyways, he looks so much like Green! Leaf looks like Blue as well. I think they make an amazing couple!"

I got up, wanting to leave immediately. I don't feel like hearing about my old friends, nor do I feel like hearing about my daughter's potential love interest. I'm going to kill Gary Oak. I headed towards my room, walking in and closing the door. Now, what to do about their little date. I can't let it happen. I'll have to follow them, and if Gold won't help I'll murder him. I can't let that sleazy Oak try anything.

Leaf doesn't need a boyfriend. She is fine being alone!

The door opened, with Pika, Chuchu and Yellow standing there. "You know, Pika is telling me everything you are saying. Leaf is growing up Red, and there is nothing you can say or do about it. If you try to ruin this moment," She smiled, sending shivers down my spine, "I'll ruin you." With that, she left.

"Hey Silver!" I heard Gold yell from the living room. I sighed. I'm not giving up so easily. I won't ruin them I guess, seeing as I have no way to clean it up anyways. Pika laughed at me, running off to go be with Chuchu. I closed my eyes, only to open them a second later..

She didn't say I couldn't watch them... She just said to not ruin it.

* * *

Misty's Pov

I guess I lost them.

Well, I'll tell them later, I suppose. I slowed down, looking behind me. Still no sign of Dawn and May. "Hey Misty!" I jumped out of my skin, glaring at Ash. "Heh, sorry. Anyways, I've been wanting to talk to you!" Ash sat down next to me, taking his cap off. "Gary asked Leaf out! Well, not on a date, but it is like one!" He cheered, and I joined in. "This way, he'll be able to apologize, and maybe they can even get together.." He laughed.

"Oh yeah! Mist, I've wanted to ask this for a while now, but I want to know.. What do you look for in guys?" He smiled sheepishly. My heart nearly stopped, a blush threatening to form. Why would he ask this?! "U-um.. I don't know." I responded. I couldn't think right now!

He frowned, but let it go. "Okay then, moving on to my next question!" He seemed to be thinking, and I could tell he didn't have as many questions as he said he did.

"What should I do about Melody?" He whispered, his smile long gone, "Is she bothering you still?" He shrugged. "In a way, no. I know she is watching me though." Creepy. I sighed, standing up. "I doubt she'll do anything Ash. Just cut all ties with her." He seemed hesitant, but nodded. "I guess I should cut all ties. I don't even want to be friends with her at all, and I don't return hr feelings." Ash is smarter than he looks.

I smiled at him, "Good. I think it is best if you cut all ties anyways." He nodded, and the walk back to the main building felt like forever. "Hey Ash!" I looked behind me, seeing Drew run towards us. "What is it Drew?" The boy was panting, trying to catch his breath. "What do I do?!" He cried dramatically. I sweat dropped, and Ash tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"May likes some boy!" Well then.

Ash's eyes widened, before he face palmed. "You don't know who it is?" I looked at Ash in surprise, seeing an unusual smirk on his face. "No, I don't. Do you?" Ash nodded, but no matter what Drew did, he wouldn't tell. "Fine then, I'll find out sooner or later though!" Drew snarled, stomping off. "Ash, how do you know who May likes?" I felt myself become slightly angry for some reason.

He was quiet for a bit, before he suddenly turned towards me. "Mist, I need help finding out my true feelings," He saw my confusion, and sighed, "Will you go out with me?"

What?

He smiled, "I feel like you'll be able to help me find out how I really feel." O-okay.. "Sure Ash, I guess. This is a date?" He nodded, and my face felt like it was on fire. "A-a-a- date?!" He nodded once more, obviously not understanding why I was so shocked by this. "Sure Ash, we can go on a date.."

I'm going on a date with an idiot...

* * *

**There you go! Word is working again, but this chapter is still short. There are two dates though! Well, more like a date and friendship thing (Gary and his coward ness) Anyways, as you can see, I mentioned the manga!**

**Gotta love the manga!**

**Gold calls Crystal Super Serious Gal, or SSG, incase you didn't know, and he is also a pervert lol. I love the manga~ Anyways, have a nice day!**

**-Pichu!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is chapter 31~ Ah, this story is nearing it's end soon! Maybe lol..**

**midnightbrowneyes: Okay good! I'm happy you like my writing style lol. The manga is amazing! 333 LOVE**

**MelodyGirl239: Lol I feel so stupid for not figuring that out. That quote made me laugh though xD**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: The Manga is amazing 3 I luv it lol. Ash and Misty going out, and Gary and Leaf going out :D**

**Sakura Touko: The manga is amazing! I love it so much!**

**Meliaantiqua: Ash is smarter than he looks I guess lol. I noticed that the only difference between Blue and Leaf would be the eyes really, and I guess hair.**

**Takashi2019: Crystal 3 She is amazing! Lol Mangaquest for the win!**

**Fallingarcher22: Like any other dad~ Red is somewhat more crazier though I guess lol..**

**Thanks for reviews guys! :D!**

* * *

Ash's Pov (October 18th)

Today is the day! I'm going on a date with Misty!

For some reason, she seemed so flustered about it. I don't know why, though it worried me somewhat. "So, you asked out Misty?" Gary commented, breaking the silence in the room. I nodded, a smile on my face. "I'm really happy she agreed, though she looked flustered.." He raised a brow, before shaking his head in amusement.

"You don't even know why, do you?" I shook my head, watching him snicker at me, "Anyways, I know tonight may be my last night alive, so I'll have to live it to the fullest!" Why is he acting like that? "What do you mean your last night?" He frowned, "I asked Leaf out in front of Red, and I'm sure he is going to kill me. I think he may even stalk us!" He shivered in fear. I sighed, "Gary, I doubt that." He gave me a look, "Just watch then, Ash."

Gary left without another word, leaving me to get ready for our date. I quickly rummaged through my closet to find something decent, feeling rather nervous about this whole thing. I didn't want to ruin it, and I don't want Misty to be disappointed.

My pokegear rang, and I quickly grabbed it, "Hello?" I heard giggling, followed by Misty's someone nervous voice, "Hey Ash. Did you get permission to leave the island?" Oh shit. I paled, laughing nervously. "N-no.." Wait for it...

"Fine, just remember to get permission, okay? Bye Ash." I stared at my phone like an idiot, before letting a sigh of relief out. She didn't yell at me, good. I quickly tied my shoes, running out of my room. Pikachu closed the door behind me, trying to catch up.

Who do I talk to for permission to leave the island?! I guess I should ask Gary. I quickly turned on my pokegear, finding Gary's location. "Pikachu, let's go! We don't have much time!" Pikachu nodded in agreement, running ahead of me. I stopped in front of a door, a smile on my face. I knocked once, before slamming the door open.

"Hell..o?" I raised a brow at the sight before me.

Red had Gary in a headlock, my best friend trying to get out of it. Gold was trying to help Gary, while Leaf and Yellow watched. "Um, sir, I don't exactly want my best friend dead.." Red looked up, sending a glare my way. I smiled weakly, hoping he would let my best friend go. "Alright Red, I'm sure the poor boy won't do anything wrong, let him go." Gary breathed in loudly as Red released his neck. Gold was smiling, slapping Gary on the back.

"You survived! Nicely done Gary!" I could tell my friend wanted to be somewhere else. "Hey Gary, how do you get permission to leave the island?" They froze, looking at us. "Well.. You get it from authority. Meaning the Elite Four, Champion, or anyone else in charge of this tournament." Oh, so someone like Leaf? "Leaf! Can we leave the island?" She face planted. "Heh.. Ash, I mean someone like Lance or anyone else judging the tournament." I don't think I'll be able to find anyone in time.

"Say Red, aren't you a high-ranking Trainer? You are the former Champion, that has to mean something!" Gold suddenly said, a sly smile on his face. Red nodded, "So why don't you give them permission to leave the island? With the type of power you have, they have to let Dumb Boy leave!" Hey! I glared at Gold, while Red's face darkened. "Come on Red, do it for Leaf." Yellow said.

Red looked at Leaf, before reluctantly writing out a pass for me. "See, was that so hard?!" Gold laughed at his brother.

I looked at the card, noticing Red had written something on it. _Double date. Make sure Gary doesn't do anything to Leaf."_ Oh god. I looked at Red, seeing a sinister smile on his face. His smile grew, the others didn't even seem to notice it either. "H-hey Gary, why don't we do a double date?!" Gary looked at me weirdly.

"Okay? Though you know why I'm doing this." He muttered, sending a slight glare at me. He shouldn't be mad at me! Be mad at the angry father in front of me! "Okay then! Let's go!" I marched out of the room, only to be dragged back in. "Does this have something to do with Red?" Yellow asked, raising a brow. Gold was trying not to laugh at Red's nervous expression, while Leaf was slamming her head against the wall.

"N-no! I just decided it'd be best to do a double date!" I quickly said. She looked at me, before sighing. "Fine then, have fun." She let me go, and I immediately ran for it. Gary was right behind me, the both of us panting heavily by the time we were at the park. "Why did you want to do a double date?" Gary said, sighing loudly and trying to catch his breath. I showed him the paper, falling forward with a loud thud.

"Oh come on," Gary whined, "I'm not going to try anything!" I saw Leaf in the distance on Charizard, seeing Misty coming from my left. "Hey Ash!.. Gary?" I looked at my friend, seeing him smash his head into the ground. Charizard rolled her eyes at the scene, Leaf shaking her head. "Gary, please stop trying to hurt yourself." Misty said, trying to hold in her laughter.

He lazily got up, sighing. "Let's just get out of here." He grumbled, looking around nervously. He climbed onto Leaf's Charizard, while I looked at Misty, "So.. Gyarados?" She nodded, though she didn't seem to happy. "Sure, Gyarados." I feel like this is going to be a long trip.

"Why do I feel like someone is following us?"

* * *

Leaf's Pov

The ride pretty much went like this, if you would like to know.

At the beginning, it was all peaceful! Then, however, Gary decided it would be nice to yell in Charizard's ear.. or whatever she has to listen with. So, she threw the boy fifty feet ahead of us, and Misty had to fish him out of the ocean. Afterwards, we had to listen to Ash's horrible singing.

Never again will I agree to Ash coming along.

"So, which city are we in again?!" Ash yelled, thinking we couldn't hear him. I glared at him, looking up from my pokegear. We aren't in a city, we are in Pallet Town. Ash's smile grew as he ran forward, laughing like a little kid. Gary smirked, looking at me. "I thought we would be heading to Saffron, or even Vermilion, not Pallet." I shrugged, still surprised we were here.

Charizard looked at me in confusion, as if I had ordered her to fly us here. I said Saffron or Vermilion, not Pallet! Misty sighed, "Well then, this is some date.." I tried not to slam my head into the tree I leaned on. This is going horrible so far, "Should we just go to Pewter..?" Misty asked. I shook my head. I don't feel like seeing Brock and his pervert ways. Poor women of Pewter.

"Fine then, how about Celadon? Or we can just make our way to Vermilion again." Ash said, rolling his eyes. I could tell he wanted to stay in Pallet, unlike Gary, who was already on Route One. "Anyways, let's leave Ash here to stalk his house," Misty said, staring at Ash, "He has no idea how weird he looks, hugging the side of his house."

I walked away from the idiot, not wanting to be seen. Actually, I didn't even want to be in my hometown right now.

Gary smiled at me when I joined him, pointing towards a field. "Remember when we used to play there Leaf?" I nodded, forcing a smile on my face. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. He seemed to have noticed it was force, because his smile faltered a second later. "Sorry Leaf." It was quiet for a second or two, "Hey Gary and Leaf! Wait for us!" Ash yelled, running towards us. Misty was frowning, looking behind her.

"Hey Leaf," She whispered, walking next to me, "I think some of those residents were hiding from you." No shit. Ash and Gary were ahead of us, to busy arguing to listen to our conversation. "You okay Leaf?" I nodded. I'm not even going to bother with the residents of Pallet. They mean nothing to me.

"HURRY UP YOU TWO!" Misty yelped in surprise as Ash grabbed her, dragging her away from me. I could feel Gary's worried eyes on me, but I ignored it. I'm fine, anyways. Charizard, who had been flying in the skies, landed a few feet ahead of me. I quickly climbed on, Ash and Misty yelling at me as I flew off. I couldn't help but have a little fun, though.

Gary shrieked like a girl as Charizard grabbed him by the shoulders, lifting him off the ground. She did the same with Ash and Misty, flying us towards Vermilion. Charizard playfully threatened them, making Ash cry like a baby. I ignored my friends, looking through my phone for something to do.

We suddenly landed at the entrance to Vermilion, making me drop my pokegear. Gary grabbed it, smirking at me. "You aren't getting this back." I glared, watching him put it in his pocket. Ash dragged Misty towards a restaurant, laughing like a madman. I'd rather be at Saffron then here. We headed towards the restaurant, noticing Misty and Ash at a table already. Gary sat down, moving over for me. I hesitantly sat down, rolling my eyes.

"May I take your order?" I nodded, pointing to what I wanted. Ash took forever to choose though, making the waitress angry. "He'll just have.." I tuned Misty out, deciding to glare at Gary. He raised a brow, sighing. "I'll give the phone back when we are done." I want my phone back now.

Ash and Misty were arguing, causing a scene. I tried to shield my face, hiding my embarrassment. Gary sighed, putting his head down. "I kind of wish I would have declined the double date thing earlier." I sent a glare his way, the brunette smiling nervously. "S-sorry Leaf." Ash and Misty are my friends, and I care for them deeply, but my Arceus they can be annoying.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS! STOP ARGUING AND KISS ALREADY!" Some random old man yelled. Misty and Ash blushed madly, and I tried to contain my smirk. Gary was laughing at Ash, who was glaring at everyone. "We aren't love birds!" The both cried. Denying it much? Gary snickered, looking at them. "So, you heard the old man, kiss already." Misty pulled out her mallet, slamming Gary in the head with it.

Ash sweat dropped, looking at me, "You don't agree with him, right?" I just smiled. Misty sent a glare at me, "Leaf! Don't even think about saying something!" I would love to tease you, but I can't talk. I grabbed the napkin on the table, pulling a pen out of my bag. Always be prepared~

I quickly wrote down what I had to say ont he napkin, hiding under the table when I was done. "LEAF!" Misty roared. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" People started to chant. I smirked, dodging another hit. Misty's face was the color of a tomato, while Ash was trying to hide himself. Gary wouldn't let him, forcing our childhood friend to endure the embarrassment. Oh well~

"You hear the people Ash. Do what the people want!" He shook his head frantically, obviously scared of Misty. Misty was blushing, and looking at anything that wasn't named Ash. I just smiled.

He'll kiss her sooner or later.

* * *

May's Pov

Being in love is hard.

I forced a smile as Dawn went on and on about killing Paul, trying not to show how I really felt. Dawn quickly noticed anyways, "You know, why don't you just confess? I can tell you are worried Brianna will get in the way." She said softly. I shrugged, looking at her. She smiled, "You know May, I think you should confess now." I don't think I can though.

I looked up, forcing yet another smile. Dawn's eyes darkened as Brendan walked towards us, the wind stopping as he looked at me. "Hey May, I've wanted to ask. Do you like me or no?" Might as well tell him, huh? I looked at Dawn, who nodded. She left, though she sent one last glare at Brendan.

"Brendan, do you want the truth or a lie?" His smile faded as I continued, "I only see you as a friend, Brendan. I don't think I could ever see you as something more." This is the part I hate most. I hate breaking someone else's heart..

"You like Drew, don't you?" I nodded weakly. He frowned, curling his fists. "All he does is treat you bad, and yet you like him?!" I didn't know what to do. How was I suppose to deal with Brendan? "I knew I should have traveled with you! That way, you would have never met that arrogant little-" I slapped him across the face. He stared in shock, slowly touching his cheek. Dawn was watching with a huge smile on her face.

I felt angry. I never thought my childhood friend would treat the person I love like this, "If positions were reversed, and you didn't return my feelings, I wouldn't put down the girl you love!" I yelled. He stood there, not saying a thing. I turned on my heel and left, Dawn running towards me. "May! That was brilliant!" No, it wasn't. She gasped as tears ran down my face.

"May..?" I flew into her arms as she hugged me tightly, "I can't believe I did that to my friend. My childhood friend, no less! He didn't deserve that, but at the same time, Drew didn't deserve to be put down.." She sighed, hugging me tightly. "May? You okay?" I heard Drew whisper behind me.

His emerald green eyes shined brightly, looking at me with concern. I shook my head. I wasn't okay at all. Dawn let go of me, leaving without another word. Drew pulled me into his arms, a sigh escaping his lips. "What happened?" I can't confess.. Not now..

"I got into an argument with Brendan," His hold on me tightened, and for a second his eyes darkened, "He said some things about you I didn't like, so I slapped him." He snickered, though he stopped when I looked at him. "I know our friendship will never be the s-same.." I whispered, failing to hold in a sob. Drew held me close to him, sighing.

"Thanks May, for defending me." I nodded, holding onto him. Drew's arms tensed, a glare being directed at the person in front of us.

Brendan.

"Look May, I'm sorry.." No he isn't. I know him. He is just like when we were little. He'd tease me and act like he wouldn't do it again, only to embarrass me in front of everyone. "No you aren't Brendan. I know how you act." He frowned, but tried once more.

"I really am sorry though, why don't you forgive me?" Drew spoke up this time, "Why don't you leave," He sneered, continuing, "Obviously she doesn't want anything to do with you now." Brendan looked like he was going to punch Drew, but stopped himself. "Whatever. Bye whore." Brendan sneered.

I glared back at him, "Of all the things he could call me, he calls me a whore." I mumbled. Drew sighed, "I'm sorry May. All because of me, a friendship was ruined." I smiled weakly, shaking my head. "It's fine Drew. He was never a friend anyways. If he can't support me, what kind of friend is he.." He smiled.

A sudden flash caught our attention though.

"Dawn, you are really going to take a picture now?" She nodded, giggling. "I'm sorry, but I had too!" I giggled, which soon turned into full laughter. Drew let go of me, smiling softly. "You should get some rest. It may not be nighttime now, but you seem pretty worn out." I felt tired. With a sigh I got up, lazily walking towards my dorm.

Drew suddenly grabbed my hand, a slight blush on his face. "I.. I need to talk to you though. Later, okay?" I nodded, wondering what he wanted to talk about. He pulled a rose out from his pocket, throwing it to me with a smirk. "See you later, May!" I blushed lightly, running my fingers over the petals. Dawn squealed, "CUUUTTEE!" I covered my ears.

"Dawn, I think I'm getting a headache, please stop." She pouted, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dorms. "Rest! You need rest! I'll make sure you get your beauty sleep for Drew!" I couldn't contain the blush that broke out on my face, "DAWN!" She laughed like a maniac once more.

She stopped though, narrowing her eyes at the pink haired witch in front of us. "I don't think any amount of sleep will help you." Brianna sneered. "May is gorgeous! Unlike you," Dawn started, "You probably had to get plastic surgery, didn't you?" Brianna's eye twitched, and I immediately ran for it. If there is anything you need to know..

Don't. Insult. Brianna's. Face.

I did it once, and she literally looked like Medusa. Dawn followed me, obviously not knowing the threat. I quickly pulled her into our dorm, letting out a sigh of relief. "Never. Again." I snarled. Dawn nodded, knowing what I meant by that. I sighed, sitting down.

I still need to find out how to confess to Drew..

* * *

Red's Pov

How dare he sit next to my daughter!

Yellow doesn't know I followed them. I just told her I would go talk to Lance. Hah! She just said not to ruin it, she didn't say I couldn't follow them! I smirked, noticing Oak look my way. He didn't seem to notice me, but I could tell he was nervous.

Leaf's smile warmed my heart though, and I felt somewhat guilty for stalking her date. Oh well. I can't let her grow up just yet! I watched Misty and Ash leave, my hold on the binoculars tightening. Aero sighed, rolling his eyes from behind me.

"Aero!" He snarled. I flinched, feeling the guilt eat at me once more. I guess I should leave their date alone, huh? I got up, about to head back when something caught my eye.

They were leaving the restaurant.

I quickly sat back down on the ground, the bush on my head moving. "Ash, I'm not going out with you ever again." Misty grumbled, stopping in a few feet away from my hiding spot.

"Why not Misty?! I mean, I know I scared everyone with my eating, but it was fun!" She sighed, rolling her eyes and stomping off. Oak suddenly grabbed my daughter's hand, making me bite my lip. He better not try anything! "Leaf, I know it'd be best to say this in front of Red, Gold and Yellow, but I may as well do it now," He was blushing, which sickened me, "I'm sorry."

What..?

Leaf's eyes were wide, a blush forming on her face as his hand gripped hers, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you years ago. I shouldn't have banished you like that. I shouldn't have treated you bad, and I should have congratulated you. You always had to take my beatings, both verbally and," He flinched, biting his lip, "P-psychically..." Leaf stared at him in shock as he continued. "I know this isn't the best apology, but I hope you'll forgive me.."

It was quiet for a long time, Ash and Misty looking at Leaf with hope. I know Ash had forgiven early, seeing as he yelled it loudly for everyone to hear, and embarrassed my daughter. "Well..?" Leaf snapped out of it, nodding a moment later. "You forgive me?!" Gary had a huge smile break out onto his face, laughing happily as he hugged her.

Good job Oak..

My eyes widened at the sight before me.

He. Was. Kissing. My. Daughter.

"Ooohh~ Gary and Leaf~" Misty teased, Ash cheering. Leaf was blushing madly as Gary pulled away, and only one thing ran through my mind...

GARY MOTHERFUCKIN OAK IS DEAD.

* * *

**I hope you like this! Lol, I had to do Red's Pov :3**

**-Pichu!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is chapter 32! I enjoyed writing the last one, and by the reviews, I can tell most enjoyed it as well xD Read on!**

**Meliaantiqua: I had fun writing Red's pov lol :D**

**SugarBlasTer: RIP Gary xD He is so dead when Red gets his hands on him..**

**midnightbrowneyes: ORS 3 Gotta love it! Lol, I'm happy you enjoyed it :)**

**MelodyGirl239: I watched the Unova series lol, it was okay. That quote tho :3 Misty knows she luvs Ashy~**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: They may be together ;)**

**Sakura Touko: Red wants to murder Gary xD**

**Takashi2019: Gary is screwed xD Happy you liked it :D**

**Fallingarcher22: Misty is in denial. She had to enjoy the date lol. Red has many plans..**

**Warrior of Hope: The little Contestshipping lol I'm happy you enjoyed that though**

**Thanks for reviews! :D!**

* * *

Leaf's Pov

I stood there, staring in shock at Gary.

His face was red, eyes slightly wide as he stared at me. I could hear Misty and Ash cheering happily, but I couldn't move. Why did he kiss me? I wasn't expecting that, and by his expression, I could tell he wasn't expecting it either. "I-I-I'm sorry.." He stuttered. I opened my mouth to say something, but at that moment, another thing caught my eye. My dad.

He was raging, stomping on twigs and pulling at his hair. My eyes widened as I realized why he was raging. He must have seen the kiss.. Oh no. Gary paled at the sight of him, while Ash and Misty stopped. I watched my dad storm towards us, picking Gary up by his collar.

Ash immediately sprang into action, tackling Red to the ground. "Run Gary! Run and never look back!" He cried dramatically. Misty pulled Ash off of Red, running off towards the pier. I threw Charizard into the air, Gary climbing on as we took off. I looked at my father, who looked like a demon now.

This is one of the most weirdest days of my life.

Charizard flew as fast as possible which, if I may add, was EXTREMELY fast. I held on to her neck tightly with one hand, holding Gary's with my other hand. I ignored my frantically beating heart, and the blush that threatened to form on my face. "Leaf! He's gaining speed!" I looked back, my eyes widening as Red neared us. How Aero could go so fast, I'll never know. I bit my lip, looking down at Ash and Misty. Gyarados was powering up an Ice Beam, aiming it at Aero.

Poor Pokémon.

I watched as Aero's wing froze, the Pokémon tilting and crying out in pain. I sighed, looking at Charizard. I looked behind me once more, my eyes widening as Aero spiralled out of control. At this rate, dad would fall into the water. Charizard quickly turned back around, grabbing Aero and quickly pulling up as best she could.

"I'm so dead.." Gary muttered. I rolled my eyes, ignoring his dramatic muttering. I grabbed my dad's hand, pulling him up. He sat down, glaring darkly at Gary. "I know, I'm dead. Please, let me live these last moments in peace." Gary muttered. Red reluctantly let it go, looking at me in disappointment.

I didn't do anything wrong..

The flight back to Cinnabar was long, and awkward. Red wouldn't stop his glaring, Gary wouldn't stop muttering prayers, and Misty wouldn't stop smirking at me. I raised a brow as we landed, noticing my mom standing there with an angry expression. Red smiled nervously, and Gary immediately ran off, knowing he was safe from Red's wrath.

I looked at Gold, who was smiling at me, "Hey Lil Leaf! Guess who's coming to visit!" I raised a brow, "Crystal! She is my girlfriend!" Gold has a girlfriend? Who is crazy enough to be his girlfriend? "HEY!" He yelled, noticing my disbelieving looks, "She IS my girlfriend!" He whined. I walked past him, heading towards my room.

My emotions were getting the best of me. Happy, shocked, horrified, embarrassed, angry. So many emotions are hitting me at once, and I don't know what to do about it. Misty suddenly appeared next to me, smiling. "You know," She began, "I think you and Gary may have something going on~" Don't. Start.

I sent her a glare, stomping into our dorm room. She responded with a sigh, looking at me, "You want to talk about it?" Not really. I shook my head, resting my eyes. I covered my face with my hat, noticing Pichu was nowhere to be found. She is probably with Chuchu and Pika. Another sigh came from Misty, who was looking out the window.

"You know, the Gold Level starts tomorrow," I heard shuffling as she walked towards the kitchen, "I think you should do a battle." Me? Battle? No thank you. While I love battling, I doubt I'll be able to take part in the first part of the Gold Level. If I can take part, however, I'll use Lapras. She needs to battle anyways.

"Well, I heard it is a single battle, which will be a nice change from the constant double battles," I couldn't agree more, "I also heard that it will be mixed up." That caught my attention. I sat up, looking at her as she continued. "What I mean by mixed up is Coordinators and Trainers will have to work together in a battle, its required. So, for example, you and May. You two would have to agree on a plan, mixing in Coordinating with Battling." Okay then.

I relaxed once more, though I still made sure to listen as she went on, "We have about.. one hundred points. Two hundred is required for the Prism Level." She sounded worried. I don't think it is a bad thing though. We could all earn that back, even though it should really be May and Drew doing the work. "I know we'll probably earn it back with ease, but I can't help but wonder what will happen if we DON'T earn it back." She said, sighing.

I don't know what would happen..

"I think, if we were to lose, Ash would be devastated," Notice she only said Ash, and not the rest of us, "I hope we can win.."

She is in love~ Finally, the teasing can be directed towards Misty instead of me..

I showed her my pokegear, watching the red-head blush madly. "O-okay! First off, I don't like Ash! Second, that date was horrible!" Sure it was. You loved it Misty, don't deny it. I smirked, showing her the video. She glared, "I don't care about that old man and his stupid chanting!"

Whatever you say Misty.

* * *

Gary's Pov

I can't believe I kissed Leaf. I may die, but at least I got to kiss Leaf!

Ash snickered beside me, raising a brow. "You kissed Leaf. It was nice knowing you Gary." I glared at him. I could retort and say something mean, but I'm not going to. "You FINALLY kissed her. I was wondering when you would be brave enough to do that." Asshole.

I opened the door to our dorm room, slamming it on his hand. He yelped in pain, glaring at me as I walked towards the fridge. "What the hell Gary." He snarled. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. That is what he gets. "Well, at least I actually had the guts to kiss Leaf at that moment, unlike you. You just stand there, and you haven't even tried to kiss Misty yet." I sneered. He frowned, but couldn't come up with anything to say.

It was quiet for a bit, and during that time I thought about what had happened. I had kissed Leaf, by accident. I don't know why I did. I guess it was just random from someone else's point of view. "Gary, are you even listening?" Nope. I looked at Ash, my friend sighing. "I was talking about May and Drew." I raised a brow.

"Why are we talking about them again?" I mumbled.

"We need to find a way to get them together. Dawn told me May cried because of Brendan." So? "I think Drew and May make a good couple, so I want help in getting them together." No. "Let them do it on their own, Ash. If we interfere, we could just make it worse." He frowned, "You don't want to see our friends happy?" He's acting like I'm heartless or something, "I do, but I don't want to be the one at fault if it messes up." He sighed.

"Fine then, I'll think of something else." He muttered. I shrugged, not really caring. I don't want to ruin anything, because it seems like May and Drew are already close to being a couple. If I interfere, I may ruin something. I looked over at Ash, seeing him writing down his plans on getting May and Drew together.

I face palmed. He is going to ruin it all..

"I should recruit Dawn in as well. She'll most likely help!" I rolled my eyes, seeing him dial her number. Why can't he just leave them alone? I closed my eyes, leaning back against the sofa. I need to relax..

The door suddenly slammed open, Yellow standing there with an angry Red. "Apologize. Now." She said to Red. I raised a brow, before deciding to enjoy this moment. Red can't do anything to me! "Red." Yellow said slowly, glaring at him. If I knew one thing..

An angry Yellow is a scary Yellow.

Red hesitantly walked up to me, using his pokegear to write out a message. I read it, nodding weakly. "Its okay.." Yellow suddenly squealed, staring at me with a wide smile. "You kissed Leaf! I expect the marriage to be soon, okay?!" I blushed madly, Red gripping his pokegear. His hand went white, and he glared at me.

It isn't over. He is still after me... Shit.

* * *

**There you go :D! Hope you enjoyed hehe :3 I know its short... *Hides***

**-Pichu**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here is chapter 33! *Laughs evilly for no reason* Enjoy!**

**MelodyGirl239: xD Harley is scary sometimes, lol Yellow is sweet but scary :D**

**Sakura Touko: Yellow is amazing 3**

**BlueNight2199: That part was so fun to write xD An angry Red is fun to make lol**

**midnightbrowneyes: I laugh in public a lot xD ORS AND CS 3 Who knows what Ash will do..**

**Takashi2019: Yep, his funeral will be held at Lavender Town xD**

**Warrior of Hope: May and Drew may get together... soon xD Red is awesome lol**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Red is very overprotective lol**

**Fallingarcher22: Red has many plans on how to ruin Gary xD**

**Meliaantiqua: Red knows where Leaf will be xD**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :D**

* * *

Drew's Pov (October 19th)

Today is the Gold Level.

I looked around at the other teams, noticing some of them whispering with smirks on their faces. I glared at them, and only some looked away. "Drew, ignore them. We have more important things to worry about now." Ash said. I followed him, seeing Dawn and Gary at a table. "We need to discuss who will do this battle." Ash said, sounding serious.

I sat down next to Gary, who was looking around now and then. "I was thinking, this first battle could be me and Drew." Ash suddenly said. I looked at him in annoyance. Did he forget about Roserade, Flygon, and the rest of my Pokémon?! "Ash, I don't have any Pokémon to fight with right now. Roserade is still healing and I don't want to risk using Flygon or Absol or any of them." He pouted as Dawn spoke up, "Why not Leaf and me?"

Ash seemed to be thinking about that, and I started to wonder why the others weren't here to discuss this with us. "That seems like a good idea, but you'll have to make a plan for both Coordinating and Battling." She nodded, already thinking of other ideas as our friends joined us.

"So, who is battling today?" Misty asked, sitting down next to Dawn. May looked at me, a slight blush forming when she noticed me staring back at her. She quickly looked away as Dawn spoke up, "It will be me and Leaf working together." She said softly. Leaf nodded, seeming okay with that. "Well then, which Pokémon will you be using?" Dawn seemed to be thinking as Leaf showed us a pokeball. Inside was a Lapras, "If you are using Lapras, I may use Togekiss. Two beautiful Pokémon, this will surely help in the Contest aspect." Dawn said, smiling lightly.

"Well, hopefully it'll work out great. Togekiss is somewhat fragile, is she not?" May asked. Dawn nodded, smiling still, "I believe she'll do good though." May smiled at Dawn, and Ash cheered. "A victory is in our hands! With Dawn and Leaf, we'll definitely win!" I shook my head in amusement as Misty slammed him over the head.

"Does anyone know when Red, Gold and Yellow will be here?" Misty asked. Gary immediately paled at the mention of Red, while Leaf looked around curiously. "Didn't Yellow say they would be waiting for Gold's lover?" I mumbled.

"The tournament is about to begin!" I heard someone say. We immediately wished Dawn and Leaf luck, though we knew they wouldn't need it. May walked next to me, a somewhat awkward silence surrounding us. I knew Gary and Paul could sense the awkwardness, seeing as they were inching away from us with each passing second.

"Hey May," I tried, "How have you been?" She looked up at me in surprise, before looking away. "Good." Awkward once more.

This awkward silence is killing me..

* * *

Dawn's Pov

I smiled at Leaf, who smiled right back at me.

I guess she isn't mad from that slap anymore, which is good. We waited patiently for our battle to come. I could hear the Pokémon cries as they launched their attacks, the crowd cheering. I looked at Leaf, "So, I'll be using Togekiss's speed to my advantage, what about you?" She seemed to be thinking about it, taking my notebook and writing down her plans.

I read over it, nodding. "Lapras is slow on land, of course, so I'll make sure to cover you." She nodded, smiling thankfully at me.

I looked at Togekiss, who smiled with determination. "You are going to need to cover Lapras as well, remember that!" Togekiss nodded. Leaf seemed to be lost in thought, flinching when our names were called. We walked out onto the field, and I could see Leaf's eyes scanning for her family.

"Togekiss, Spotlight!" Togekiss cried her name out, flying around me. Streams of beautiful colors enveloped me, making the crowd gasp in awe. I watched the other team send out their Pokémon, which were a Rhydon and Jolteon. Leaf's Lapras landed with a thud, and I almost lost my balance.

"Begin!"

"Togekiss use Aura Sphere!" I yelled. Togekiss powered up the move, launching it at the Rhydon. Leaf aimed an Ice Beam at Jolteon. I knew for a fact that Jolteon could not take more than one hit, most of the time. "Jolteon, use Shadow Ball!" Lapras won't be able to dodge that in time, "Togekiss, Aura Sphere!"

Both moves collided, creating a beautiful display of different colors. I smirked, feeling my confidence rise. "Togekiss, use Sky Attack now!" I could see Rhydon recovering from the first Aura Sphere, using Rock Slide on Lapras. I bit my lip, "Quick, hit Jolteon! Then use Air Slash to get rid of those rocks!" Hopefully, Togekiss could do that in time.

I smiled in satisfaction as she managed to hit Jolteon and protect Lapras. Lapras smiled with gratitude, narrowing its eyes. Leaf pointed at Rhydon, a slight smirk on her face. I watched as water formed from Lapras's mouth, before a powerful Hydro Canon was launched. The water headed straight towards Rhydon, "Rhydon, use Megahorn on Lapras!" Rhydon couldn't fight the force of water.

It cried out in pain as it flew back, crashing into the wall.

I could see slight cracks forming in the wall, which worried me somewhat. "Togekiss," I looked at Leaf, who nodded, "Use Sky Attack once more!" Togekiss flew high into the sky. Lapras lifted her head, looking up at Togekiss. An Ice Beam was aimed at my Pokémon as Rhydon slowly stood up. I could tell it's health was low, and by the way Jolteon was trembling, I could tell this match would be over soon.

Togekiss spiralled downward, the ice around her becoming sharp. She crashed into Jolteon as Lapras finished Rhydon off with a Hydro Canon once more. "Dawn and Leaf are the winners!" The crowd cheered as Togekiss stood proud on Lapras's back. I high-fived Leaf, laughing happily.

We left the field after that, the next teams going to fight. "That was amazing! The way Togekiss was surrounded by ice!" May squealed, tackling me into a hug. I laughed happily, hugging her back. Leaf's family came up to her, with an unfamiliar bluenette arguing with Gold. "You did amazing Leaf! Though, those people weren't so hard to fight.." Yellow trailed off. Red smiled at his daughter, sending a secret glare at Gary.

He needs to let it go...

* * *

Leaf's Pov

I looked at the bluenette in front of me.

She had blue pigtails that seemed to defy gravity, like May's hair. Her eyes were a light blue, and she had a kind smile on her face. "Nice to meet you Leaf! I'm Crystal!" I smiled, shaking her hand. So this is Gold's girlfriend? Feel bad for her, "I'm, unfortunately, going out with that reckless idiot." Gold faked a hurt look. "So, this is Gary Oak? He does look like Green.." Crystal said.

"You look like Blue as well.." Gold nodded, "I know right?!"

Everyone ignored him.

"You battled well, just like Red!" I smiled lightly, not used to the compliments. I looked over at Gary, feeling a light blush form on my face. "Hey Super Serious Gal!" Her eye twitched, and she slapped the back of his head. "CRYSTAL. MY NAME IS CRYSTAL." I sweat dropped.

"DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT GARY AND LEAF KISSED?" Gold yelled, laughing at Red's angry expression. I paled as Dawn looked at me, her smile growing. "You. Kissed. Gary?!" I shakily nodded, sending a glare towards Gold. Crystal shook her head, sighing. "Gold, did you have to embarrass her?" He smiled nervously.

I immediately ran for it, not wanting to be teased right now. Gary flew past me, followed by Red. I hope Crystal can change this or something, knock some sense into Red. She can help mom..

"Help me Leaf!"

I really hope dad will give up soon..

* * *

**There is chapter 33! I hope you guys enjoyed! Crystal is the last manga character in this story really lol. I love the manga so much, but it wouldn't be right to add all of them in lol. (Though if I did I would add Ruby and Sapphire xD)**

**-Pichu!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is chapter 34 lol. So.. I guess, even though she is not my favorite, I shall put this here for the ones who like her:**

**Happy Birthday Pokemon Trainer Platinum.**

**Bluenight2199: It was awkward xD**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Nope, he won't let it go xD**

**Takashi2019: I know lol which is why I won't add in Ruby and Sapphire lol. :D**

**Warrior of Hope: GSC arc is good! Red should win that award xD**

**Meliaantiqua: Crystal may unite with Gold to do that**** xD**

**Sakura Touko: Red is a overprotective father xD The Manga is perfect 3**

**Fallingarcher22: Welcome~ Gold is fun to write, and Red is just.. Red xD**

**Thanks for reviews! :D**

**Moving on, enjoy the chapter guys! :D**

* * *

Paul's Pov (October 20th)

I opened up the book in front of me, enjoying the quiet day.

Crystal, Gold's girlfriend, had given me this book after finding out how much I like to read. This was a horror book, apparently. It looked more like a romance story then a horror one, really. I sighed, flipping the first page after I finished reading it.

"Paul~!" I flinched, looking up to see Dawn standing there. She was holding my jacket, smiling happily. "Let's go outside!" I sighed, "Dawn, I am not going outside. I would rather read. You do know you'll be kicked out of the library again, right?" She stays quiet, pouting.

"I don't care about that old hag! Come with me so we can go shopping." She stomped her foot angrily, ignoring the agitated stares of students. I sighed, deciding to give in to her. I didn't want to get in trouble, and I already owe the library three or four books. I lost count, "Fine. Where do you want to go." I grumble.

She squeals, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the library. "Well," Dawn started, "I need you to carry my bags!" My life is over. I'll be a pack mule forever now. I notice her hands are still in mine, and I fight back a blush. Lately, I have felt weird around Dawn. I know it's love, but I'm not going to like it. I don't want to be in love at all, and I don't want to be rejected.

I sound like Drew..

"Paul! Pay attention! How does it look?" She held up a dress.

I rolled my eyes, "It looks nice." I forced myself to say. She pouted, eye twitching. "How about this one?" She sang. I rolled my eyes, watching her run in and out of the changing room. Why did I agree to this again? She came out in a pink dress, twirling around. "Do you like this one?" She asked. "Yes," I turned, seeing the owner of the voice.

Lucas.

"I think it looks amazing Dawn." He said, sending me a glare. I sent one right back at him, while Dawn's smile faded. "Hey Lucas." She said softly. I looked at him, his dark blue eyes narrowed at me. "Hey Dawn, why didn't you ask me to come with you?" He said, somewhat angry. Dawn smiled forcefully. "I didn't want to bother you Lucas. Besides, Paul promised to spend time with me!" She looked at me pleadingly. I sighed.

"I did promise her that I'd spend time with her." I lied. I hate lying, but if this meant that I would have the upper hand, then so be it. "Oh.. Okay then. I'll see you later." He sent one last glare at me, before walking out. Dawn sighed in relief, "You have no idea how much I don't like him." She grumbled. I smirked lightly.

Everything seemed to be going my way right now..

"Anyways, Paul. I need to talk to you about some.. things." Dawn suddenly said. I looked at her, noticing how nervous she seemed. "I want to know," She said, hesitating before speaking once more, "What do you think of me?" She looked at me. I felt so nervous right now, because I know what I say next may either make her happy, or upset.

"Uh... You are a nice, but annoying girl.." I tried. She pouted, obviously not pleased with my answer. "Fine then, I expect a better answer though sooner or later!" She smiled brightly. I looked away, hoping she wouldn't see my blush now.

Look at me, blushing. This is pathetic. "Paul, carry these for me!" She dropped the bags into my hands, skipping off. I glared at her back, lifting the heavy bags as best I could. I followed the bluenette, people moving out of the way as she skipped by. It seemed like everyone knew not to mess with Dawn when she was on a shopping spree.

I followed her into a shop, noticing her eyeing an expensive dress. "Paul, I have no money for this dress!" She cried. I rolled my eyes, walking out of the store. Dawn suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me back into the store. "Paul! Buy me this dress!" I groaned, pulling out my Trainer Card. I didn't have much money, and that dress would make me even more broke.

"Fine, I'll buy it." She squealed, "After this, however, I won't go shopping with you again." I grumbled. She stomped her foot angrily, glaring. "Why?! I need someone to carry my bags!" I raised a brow, "Then why not ask Drew? Ash and Gary could help you." She looked away.

"Nevermind. I ask you for a reason," She was blushing for some reason, "Paul... Thanks." I nodded, swiping my card as I looked at her. "There, take the dress." She nodded, happily walking out of the store with it. She led me out of the shopping district, heading back towards the dorms. It was quiet, for the most part.

I walked up the stairs, stopping in front of her door. I dropped the bags there, raising a brow. "There. I went shopping with you, so can I go back and read in peace?" Dawn nodded, oddly quiet. I decided to let it go, though I couldn't help but be curious. I turned to leave when Dawn suddenly turned me around, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"T-thanks Paul bye!" She said, slamming her door before I could say anything back. I stared at the door for a couple of minutes.

I snapped out of it a moment later, turning to leave., I absent mindedly touched my cheek as I left the dorms, a slight smile forming on my face.

* * *

Drew's Pov

Attempt two at trying to talk to May, WITHOUT awkwardness.

I looked at the brunette next to me, seeing her sapphire blue eyes darting around, trying to look at anything but me. Why is everything so awkward right now? "Hey May?" She looked at me, only to look away a second later. I face palmed, standing up and startling her.

"I don't know why its awkward like this, but it needs to stop!" I exclaimed. She stared in surprise, before giggling. "I don't know why it is awkward either.." She mumbled, blushing lightly. Why was she so shy and nervous now? She's been like this for a day or two, and I don't know what is wrong. "Hey May, can I ask you something?" She nodded.

"Why are you so shy and nervous?" Her eyes widened slightly, before she looked away. "I don't know.." I could tell she was lying. I sighed, "You could tell me, you know." She shook her head. "I don't want to. I know it'd make you... feel different." What did she mean by that?

I stared at her, but she wouldn't look at me at all. I sighed, sitting back down next to her. At least it wasn't so awkward now. People walked by, their chatter annoying me greatly. I didn't know what to do right now. I looked at May, seeing her texting on her phone. I hope it isn't Brendan. I tried to see who she was texting, but no luck.

"Hey Drew," May suddenly said, "I'm nervous because I like someone." Who? "They are really close to me." Still don't know..

"We've hung out a lot, and I hope he feels the same way." She suddenly got up, leaving without another word. Who did she mean? Someone she hangs out with, talks to a lot, close too...

Wait.

Did she mean me?

* * *

**There is chapter 34! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Pichu!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here is chapter 35! :D**

**Sakura Touko: Lol I'm happy you loved it!**

**NightOwls: :D Contest is cute~**

**Takashi2019: Drew is clueless xD**

**SugarBlasTer: He needs to kiss May xD That reference!**

**midnightbrowneyes: Lol, Drew is an idiot!**

**Fallingarcher22: Ikari is cute 3**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: It was Platinum Berlitz Bday xD Paul is sweet, and Drew is dense.**

**Guest: Thanks! I try to update very day :D**

**Meliaantiqua: Paul has a soft spot for Dawn xD**

**Warrior of Hope: Sorry not sorry xD Don't worry! Lol**

**Thanks for reviews! :D *throws cookies at everyone***

* * *

May's Pov

This is bad! Bad bad bad bad bad!

I paced around my room as Dawn watched. Her brow was raised in amusement as she ate popcorn, "Mind telling me why you are pacing around the room?" She asked. I stopped, looking at her. Her smile faded, as if she could tell what was wrong right away. "It can't be that bad May." She said softly.

I went back to pacing, trying to find out a way to fix all of this. I just confessed, in a way. I didn't want to confess like that! That is the most horrible confession ever! Dawn rolled her eyes, standing up from her chair with a huff, "May I think you should calm down." She said. I stared as she continued, "So you confessed, in a way that isn't exactly romantic." Way to point out the obvious.

"I'm sure he feels the same way," She whispered, smiling lightly. I shrugged, "I doubt it Dawn. Wouldn't he have chased after me if he did? To confess his undying love?" I rolled my eyes. She pouted, "Hey! Those dreams of mine can come true, just you watch! He was probably shocked anyways." She answered.

I opened my mouth to say something as Leaf walked in, "I hope you are right Dawn. I'm so embarrassed." I mumbled. She smiled reassuringly at me as Leaf raised a brow. I let Dawn tell her my situation, and by the end of it Leaf was concerned and worried. "I'm fine Leaf, though I'm worried I just ruined everything." Red eyes stared at me as I turned around.

"You know," Dawn suddenly spoke up, "I think you should talk to him. May, we don't even know if he found out how you feel. Why don't you talk to him about it?" I'm not risking it. "What if he did find out? Then what? Go to his dorm, only for it to be awkward?"

Dawn shrugged, while Leaf stared out at the sky. I took off my bandana, looking at it. What would Wally tell me to do? Usually, he'd help me out in these problems, but he isn't here anymore. "Well, you have a chance to ask him, if you want." Dawn said. I looked up, paling as I heard a knock on the door.

"I-I'm not here right now.." I quickly rushed towards my room, closing the door quietly. I could hear Dawn talking to someone, "Sorry, May isn't here right now." Shuffling, and then, "Where is she?" I knew Dawn was having trouble coming up with an excuse. Drew was probably becoming impatient, "She went to go get Leaf some juice. See, Leaf has a headache!" Dawn laughed nervously.

I face palmed. That is a stupid excuse, "Oh, okay than. I'll go tell Gary to take care of Leaf." I could hear the smirk in Drew's words. He left before Dawn could say anything, and I opened my door to see the bluenette at a lost for words. "Well then Dawn, how are you going to save Leaf?" Leaf frowned, crossing her arms.

"Leaf, go hide in my room. I'll tell Gary.." She trailed off, trying to find yet another excuse. I grabbed Leaf, dragging her into Dawn's room and pointing to her closet. "I know, its horrifying. I pray you'll survive." I pushed her in before she could fight back, closing the doors and locking them tightly.

"My closet is not that horrifying, you know." Dawn grumbled. I smiled, "If you say so. Anyways, Gary will most likely be here any second now, so I hope you have an excuse." She sent a glare at me, though a smile was on her face. I sat down as a knock sounded on the door. Dawn opened the door, "Where is Leaf?" He sounded like a lovesick puppy. I held back a smile as he stumbled into the room, "Leaf is gone. I think she went back to her dorm." Dawn lied.

Gary frowned, "You sure she went to her room?" I nodded along with her, watching the worried teen leave. "So much lying." Dawn mumbled, going towards her room to let Leaf out. I turned on my pokegear, scrolling through the twenty messages I had. All were from Drew, asking things I just couldn't answer.

I can't believe I confessed. Worst confession ever.

"See? I think he likes you back." I jumped, Dawn giggling as she looked over my shoulder. "Dawn, I just think he wants to know why I like him, before he tells me how he feels." She shook her head in disappointment. "You can try to deny what I say, but I know he likes you back." I stayed quiet, giving in.

Most of the time, Dawn was right about these things. She knew how to deal with this the best, and usually knew when two people were in love. I smiled weakly at her, hoping she was right. Leaf was wiping her clothes off, catching Dawn's attention. "You need more clothing Leaf! Come, let's go shopping!" She grabbed the surprised brunette, running out of the room with a squeal.

I shook my head in amusement, silence enveloping the room once more. I closed my eyes as I remembered what I had said. What if Drew didn't feel the same way? That question scared me greatly. I got up, opening the fridge with a sigh.

A sudden knocking sound caught my attention, and I headed towards the door. My eyes widened slightly as Drew stood there, "I kind of knew Dawn was lying all along. Leaf didn't even look all that sick, though I guess it'd be hard to tell since she is albino.." He muttered, shaking his head. "That isn't why I'm here, I have something serious I need to ask you." I let him in, closing the door behind me. "What is it Drew?" My heart quickened drastically.

"May, do you really like me as more than a friend?"

* * *

Misty's Pov

Does Ash even feel the same way as me?

Sometimes, that thought runs through my mind when I start to think to much. Sure, having feelings for Ash seems pretty stupid, but I can't help but have feelings for him. I looked up as Ash called my name, a bright smile on his face. "Misty! Are you okay?" I nodded, smiling at him. I flinched as the wind harshly hit my skin. Azurill frowned nervously as we walked next to Ash.

"So Misty," He began, "What do you want to do?" I don't know. I saw Dawn in the distance, dragging a bored Leaf around the shopping area. "Isn't that Dawn and Leaf? Poor girl.." Ash muttered. I giggled, watching Dawn skip away as Leaf dragged the bags behind her.

I looked at Ash, "The tournament, do you think we'll make it to the Prism level?" He smiled, though I could tell he was just as worried about it as me. "The last two battles are this week. Remember, not many teams are around now." I nodded. "So, Prism level is going to come rather fast. I know it'll be our team fighting the other team." Ash mumbled.

"All teams on the field? Or battle after battle?" I asked, slightly surprised. He shrugged, "I don't know." That kind of surprised me. The whole team battling. That is certainly different. How would it work though? That is what confused me.

We headed towards the food court once more, Ash's stomach growling loudly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him as he ordered food. I sat down at a table, Ash coming to join me. "Hey, did you two see Leaf anywhere?" Gary asked, suddenly coming up to us. "Last I saw, Dawn was dragging her around the shopping center." He nodded, mumbling thanks as he left.

Ash smiled, shaking his head. "They kissed, and yet they aren't together." I nodded. When would Gary and Leaf get together? They were perfect for one another. I rested my head on the table as Ash started to go on about battling.

"Say Ash, can I tell you something?" I suddenly found myself asking. He looked surprised, nodding rather slowly. I sighed, "Well, I want to know..."

Here goes nothing...

* * *

**CLIFFYS :D XD Sorry, had too lol! This story, as you may be able to tell, is coming to an end soon *Sniffle* You guys are amazing though 3**

**-Pichu!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here is chapter 36!**

**Hope you all enjoy guys :3 Closing the poll soon by the way!**

**Meliaantiqua: lol... I don't know sorry! Cliffys 3 xD**

**Sakura Touko: Cookies are good lol Poor Leaf being dragged around like that..**

**midnightbrowneyes: Stories do have a mind of their own sometimes 0_0 xD**

**MelodyGirl239: Lol Ice cream is amazing xD The last paragraph :3 Its okai btw!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Gary is being shy xD Misty is well... nervous lol**

**Takashi2019: I'll miss this story too, but there will be my next story! :D**

**Warrior of Hope: You Contestshipping fanatic, don't worry lol there will be more xD**

**Thanks for reviews, have a cookie! *Throws invincible cookies to everyone***

* * *

Leaf's Pov (October 21st)

The last of the battles had happened, and soon we'd be seeing who is moving on and who isn't.

I was sitting at a table with Misty. Dawn and May were handling something, and I feel like I already know what it is about. "Hey Leaf, what exactly happened with May and Drew?" Misty asked. I pulled out my pokegear, typing out a message for her to read. A smile formed, followed by uncontrollable giggling.

"Oh god, they need to get together right away," I nodded, "Just like you and Gary." I nearly choked on my drink. I stared in shock as she laughed at me. "The expression you have now!" I glared at her, ignoring her laughter as I looked around.

I fixed my hat as the wind tried to knock it off, a frown tugging at my lips. Today seemed to be one of those slow days, which I dislike. Misty had stopped laughing sometime earlier, her smile still on her face. "Are you thinking about Gary, Leaf?" I rolled my eyes, ignoring her teasing as said boy came walking up to us.

"Hey Misty, Hey Leaf." I nodded while Misty waved. "Hey Misty, can I talk to Leaf?" She looked surprised, nodding with a smirk. "Have fun, love birds~" I glared darkly as she left. I turned to look at my childhood friend, who was blushing rather heavily.

"Leaf, about that kiss when we went on that date.." Cue awkwardness. He shuffled, looking at anything but me, "I hope you aren't mad at me or anything for that." I shook my head, ignoring the disappointment I felt. "Good! Okay then.."

Still awkward..

He smiled weakly at me, "So..." I don't know what to do about this awkward atmosphere. "Leaf, I've meant to ask you something." I nodded, waiting for him to say it. "Do you, by any chance, have any feelings for me?" My eyes widened slightly, and I didn't know how to react.

He waited patiently as I tried to figure out what to respond with. I opened my mouth, even though I couldn't speak, only to close it once more. He raised a brow, "You need time to think about it?" The tone of his voice showed how upset he was that I didn't respond, though I could see him trying to hide it. He turned to leave.

I grabbed his hand, turning him around. He stared in surprise, though a small blush formed on his cheeks. "What is it?" He mumbled. I could tell people were staring, but I could care less. I closed my eyes for a second, feeling my face warm slightly. I opened them back up, staring into his green eyes. He looked curious and anxious, staring back at me. I smiled softly at him, and immediately answered back with my pokegear.

His eyes widened at my response.

* * *

Dawn's Pov

How I wish May's problems were here right now, so I wouldn't have to deal with my own.

I blushed lightly as I remembered everything that has run through my mind lately. Paul this, Paul that. It was annoying, but at the same time, it made me happy. I hate this feeling. I can't be falling in love with that purple haired idiot, can I?

A sigh sounded behind me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see Paul standing there with a raised a brow, "You've stood there for five minutes now like a statue." I looked around, noticing people staring at me in confusion and worry. I smiled, "Heh, sorry. I was just thinking." He nodded, walking away. I watched him leave, deciding against going after him.

I had way too many things on my mind, and I don't know what to do. How do I really feel about Paul? Do I like him as a friend, or more than a friend? I walked around the island, trying to get this problem out of the way. I didn't feel like dealing with this right now. I had more important things to do right now, not deal with love.

Oh who am I kidding..

I turned around, going to look for Paul. I needed to get this off my mind, and I knew that the truth from him would help. I ran towards the dorms, dodging crowds as best I could. Piplup ran behind me, trying to catch up. I ran inside the building, crashing into someone's back in the process.

"Troublesome, watch where you are going." Paul grumbled, glaring lightly at me. I smiled nervously, standing back up. "I'm sorry, but I have something important to ask!" He rolled his eyes as I dragged him towards a sofa. I sat down, Piplup running in. He glared at me and started to rage, but I ignored it. He'd calm down sooner or later.

"What is it you need to tell me?" Paul said. I smiled nervously, "Well Paul, I want to know. How do you feel about me?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, though he went quiet to think of a response. "Fine, you want the truth?" I nodded. He opened his mouth to speak.

"You can be really annoying sometimes, and bother me greatly."

That isn't what I wanted to hear, "You never stop talking, and you never stop invading personal space." I frowned even more, feeling my good mood disappear. "Yet, even though you do all those things, you make the day better for..." I stared wide-eyed as he looked away, blushing lightly. "You make the day better for everyone. You always manage to smile..."

"You make everyone, including myself, happy. Without you I guess.." He trailed off, trying to find the right words to say to me. I smiled, "What I'm trying to say is that.. Dawn, I think I am-"

"Hey Dawn, I love you." What?

* * *

**HEHEHEHEHEHWHAHAHAHAHEHWHEHE..**

**I'm so sorry *Hides***

**-Pichu!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here is chap... 37 *Eerie sounds* XD I dunno, I've been random all day.**

**Sakura Touko: Heheh happy you love the chapter!**

**SugarBlasTer: *Puts up shield* Hehehe the cliffy, don't kill me xD! *Hides***

**Meliaantiqua: I'm sorry... *Hides behind car* xD**

**BlueNight2199: Happy you liked the Ikari part! :D**

**midnightbrowneyes: OldRival 3 Here is the next chapter! lol I'm evil...**

**MelodyGirl239: Why did I find that so funny? XD Lol I covered my ears btw, literally lol**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: I murdered Lucas twice xD OldRival 3 (Or LeafGreen, but I call it OldRival lol)**

**Takashi2019: Cookies are amazing 3 I wish I had some lol.**

**Warrior of Hope: Contest will happen xD Sooner or later...**

**Thanks for reviews! *Throws plushies of ORS, PS, CS and IS to everyone***

* * *

Dawn's Pov

Why did Lucas have to interrupt?!

I looked between the two boys. Paul was glaring angrily at Lucas, who was smirking cruelly back at him. Paul stepped forward, but I quickly intervened, "I don't know what is going on here, but please don't start fighting." I growled.

They glared at one another, though stepped back. "I don't know why you two are fighting." Lucas snorted, "Is it not obvious? I love you, and he is an obstacle." I raised a brow. How is Paul an obstacle, when he doesn't return my feelings?

Paul was glaring at the boy, clenching his fists. "Paul, why are you fighting him?" I asked. He looked at me, sighing softly. He mumbled something, and I didn't exactly get to hear it all that well. "Say it again?" Lucas rolled his eyes, "Seems like he is a coward." I sent a glare towards my old friend, waiting for Paul to speak up.

"The same reason as that idiot right there." Paul sneered. My eyes widened slightly as Lucas rolled his eyes, "Finally able to say it?" He taunted. I watched the both of them argue, not bothering to stop them. I was too shocked by what I just heard. Paul, liking me?

I quickly stepped forward before it could get out of hand, pushing Lucas back. "Okay stop." I whispered, both boys looking at me. "Lucas, I thought I made it obvious that I don't like you back." I sent a slight glare, ignoring Paul's smirk. Lucas's eyes narrowed at me, "So you choose some bastard over me?" I opened my mouth to speak when he stepped forward. His fist was curled.

It suddenly connected with my cheek instead of Paul's. I guess I had moved forward instead. Lucas just glared. I could tell he didn't care that he just punched a girl, "Dawn! Are you okay?" I nodded weakly as Paul caught me. His glare intensified, and I could see the slight fear in Lucas's eyes.

The burning pain made my eyes water, and I held in a cry as I touched my cheek. Paul helped me up, walking me towards the nurse. I hissed as the pain intensified, swaying lightly. Lucas always took fighting lessons and worked out, so why wasn't I expecting this to hurt so much? He hit hard, and I swear it felt like I broke my jaw.

He better get a penalty.

Paul frowned, looking at me. "This is probably the wrong time to ask, but you now know how I feel, so I ask you this," He turned me around, looking me in the eyes. "How do you feel about me?" He grumbled, a slight blush on his face. I smiled weakly, pulling him close.

"I feel the same way, you plum head. If I didn't, I wouldn't have taken that hit for you." He rolled his eyes, and I giggled. He carried me towards the Pokémon Center, seeing as that was the closest place to us. Once inside, he placed me down on a chair. Nurse Joy noticed my pained expression, running up to us with a worried look. "What happened?" I raised a hand, signalling that I would tell her later.

She checked me over before running to get everything ready. Paul sat next to me, looking worried. I could tell he was trying to hide it though. A smile made its way onto my face as I grabbed his arm. "Hey Paul.." He looked at me.

"Thank you.." I pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Gary's Pov

That response...

A slight smile made its way onto my face as I looked at her. Red eyes stared back at me, shining happily. I felt my heart melt as her a smile formed on her lips. I looked at her pokegear once more.

_I'm not saying. I will say, however, that I don't hate you. In fact, I may even like you._

She may as well just say she loves me back.

She took her pokegear back, looking away innocently. I rolled my eyes at her. Trying to hide everything, just like when we were little. I now know how she feels, though I didn't exactly say I like her back, now did I? It is pretty obvious I like her, though a confession would be appropriate, would it not?

I opened my mouth to speak when someone started to yell, "The results are being announced now! Hurry on over to see who is moving on and who isn't!" Many students started to run over to the stadium, and Leaf looked at me with a smirk. I bit my lip, trying not to glare at her.

She isn't going to give me a kiss or anything untill I do a proper confession!

I groaned in annoyance, following the brunette as she skipped towards the stadium. I bet Ash would be laughing at my misery right now, wouldn't he? I watched as Leaf smirked even more. She noticed how upset I was over not getting a kiss or hug, and she was enjoying my misery.

A sigh escaped me as I tried to hide my disappointment, forcing a smirk onto my face.

So the results were announced. I'm sure we would be moving on to the Prism Level. Would Ash and them be there at the stadium? I feel as if they are busy doing something, same as May and Drew. Speaking of those two idiots, where have they been? I haven't seem them for a day now.

I walked up to Leaf, snatching her hat off of her head. She glared angrily at me as we made our way towards the stadium, heading inside. I could see Ash and Misty waving at us, but I wasn't going to be joining them yet. Not untill I got my kiss.

"You won't get this hat back untill you give me a kiss." I stated. She glared for a while. I don't think she is going to give me a kiss. I sighed, about to hand her the hat back when she suddenly pulled me close, latching her lips onto mine.

Ash and Misty's jaws dropped as they stared, and I could only smirk halfway through the kiss. This is what I wanted~

* * *

**HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE!**

**Yes, I know it is... Short, as all chapters have been for weeks now *Glares at self in mirror* I am sorry for that guys! I really am! I hope for the next story, that the chapters will be long! Also, Paul may seem OOC, but I am never one to write the characters how they originally are... lol**

**-Pichu!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Here is chapter 38! Enjoy everyone :) _Italics _is flashback lol.**

**Guest: Okay then x) I know longer chapters are better though, but I'm happy you enjoy it even if it is short :D**

**SugarBlasTer: Yes. They kissed. I hope I didn't hurt you in terms of too much fangirling and all xD**

**Drag0nshr1ne: Lol I'm happy you agree :) I HATE LUCKY AND FEELING. OldRival and Special FTW 3**

**MelodyGirl239: That is what Pokémon is about xD That quote makes me laugh lol, and keep the plushies anyways *Gives plushies back***

**midnightbrowneyes: As pathetic as it may sound, I was fangirling while I wrote it xD Happy you loved it!**

**Sakura Touko: I'm happy you loved it :D Hehe it was fun writing those moments!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: We shall all murder Lucas for punching Dawn, and you are welcome :D**

**Meliaantiqua: Hehe Lucas is dead xD Did the Ikarishipping please you? I don't want to be killed by Ikari fans *hides* XD**

**Takashi2019: I never got writer's block, it seems like it sucks :/ I'm happy I give you inspiration.. *sniff* :3**

**Warrior of Hope: Hahah torture :) XD Lol here is some Contest...**

**Thanks for reviews, and enjoy this chapter guys! :)**

* * *

Ash's Pov

I can't believe what I am seeing.

Leaf and Gary. Kissing. I knew it would happen sooner or later, but I didn't think it'd happen this fast! Misty's jaw was still open as we watched like idiots. Gary was smirking my way, a victorious look in his eyes. I gulped nervously. I know I'm going to be teased for not getting a kiss yet.

Wait, Dawn and Paul haven't kissed yet! I don't know about Drew and May, because I haven't seen them at all today, which worried me. Misty finally recovered a few minutes later, a sigh escaping her lips. "I wasn't expecting that, you know." She looked at me. I nodded, watching Leaf take her hat back from Gary, blushing madly as he smirked.

I shook my head as I noticed two familiar people walking towards us. I smirked, "May and Drew! Finally, you two decide to show yourselves!" May blushed while Drew glared, though the faintest of blushes was on his face. I raised a brow, wondering what had happened between them two.

"S-so.. When are the names being announced?" May whispered. Misty shrugged, "Soon. You missed Gary and Leaf's moment though." May immediately looked around, her eyes landing on Gary and Leaf. She pouted, "They kissed, didn't they?! I wanted to see it!" She cried. Drew rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"Anyways, does anyone know where Dawn and Paul are?" I asked as Leaf and Gary joined us, "No. I could text her quick, if you'd like." May said. She turned on her pokegear, sending a quick text the blunette. She immediately got a response a minute later, her eyes widening in shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at all of us, "Lucas punched Dawn during an argument he had with Paul. She is in the Pokémon Center right now, and she also got a kiss from Paul~" May said the last part with a giggle. "We should go check on her!" Misty cried. I quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her back as May went on, "Dawn told us to stay here. We could tell her the results when we visit her." May finished, smiling at Misty.

Misty stopped struggling, crossing her arms with a pout, "Fine then. We better go and visit her right after this announcement though!" I nodded. Misty always cared about her friends, putting them first all the time. That is one of the things I love about her..

What?

Gary smirked, "I see you still haven't gotten a kiss yet." He teased. I glared lightly as Drew smirked as well. "You shouldn't be smirking Hayden! I doubt you even kissed May yet!" May blushed madly, looking away as Misty and Leaf looked between us boys with annoyed expressions. "Actually, if I may say," Drew looked at May, who nodded nervously, "We kissed. A lot." My jaw dropped to the floor.

I was the only one who didn't kiss anybody yet?!

Drew snickered while Gary high-fived him, "Nicely done Drew. Is that why you two were gone ALL day?" Now it was Drew's turn to blush madly, sending a slight glare at Gary. "W-well... I was busy!" Uh huh. May was trying to sneak away, only for Leaf to grab her with a smirk.

"What exactly happened between you two?" I asked, happy that the teasing was directed back at May and Drew. Both of them blushed madly, while Drew mumbled something. "What was that? We didn't hear you~" Misty teased. Gary raised a brow in amusement.

"We were.. spending time together." Drew mumbled, his face the color of a tomato. I snickered as Misty laughed at May's embarrassed face. Leaf was slowly clapping while Gary was shaking his head, "You are acting like you two did more than that." My childhood friend commented.

Total silence.

His eyes widened slowly, and he pointed at the both of them, "Did you two..?" May's eyes widened in horror while Drew choked on air, "NO! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!" He yelled angrily. Gary shrugged, "Well when I said you two are acting like you did more than that, you were both quiet!" He exclaimed. I tried to hold in my laughter, but May's expression was too much.

Drew sent a rather terrifying glare at me as I held my stomach, "When you are gone for a day, I hope you experience horrible teasing as well." His emerald eyes were narrowed dangerously, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I smiled nervously, getting back up with the help of Misty.

"Students, settle down!" I rolled my eyes, paying attention to the judges on stage. The others had settled down by now, paying attention. "All teams did amazing, and we are all proud of you! Only two teams will get to move on, however." The whole stadium was quiet, filled with tension on who would get to move on and who wouldn't.

"So, the last two groups have been chosen, and the two moving on are.." I crossed my fingers, "The first team moving on is Ash's team! Congratulations!" I cheered happily, high-fiving Drew and them as the girls hugged each other. "The team they'll be facing is Rudy's team!"

There goes my happiness.

My smile faded as I looked at their team. Rudy stood there, glaring at me. Lucas and Brendan were sending glares at us as well, which we gladly returned. Melody, Brianna, Veronica and Vanessa were clenching their fists, and that is when I noticed something.

Why did they have seven members, and not eight?

No matter, we'd be able to beat them. "You will all fight non stop, meaning no breaks at all. It shall start with Ash and Misty vs Rudy and Melody! The restriction will be decided by the judges momentarily!" A restriction?! I stared in shock, and I could tell Misty was just as shocked as well.

Even if there is a restriction, we'll still win.

* * *

May's Pov

Misty and Leaf walked next to me as we headed back towards the Pokémon Center. Ash, Drew and Gary were staying at the stadium to find out the restrictions, and they let us go see Dawn. I was very worried, just as much as Misty and Leaf. Yet, I could also tell this walk would be long.

"What went on between you and Drew~" I knew that was coming..

"Nothing really. If you mean what led up to the kiss, however.." They both smiled, which was creepy, "Well, Drew actually knew Dawn was lying, and that Leaf wasn't sick." Leaf smirked as I continued, "So he came by, and then asked me if I like him as more than a friend.."

"_May, do you really like me as more than a friend?"_

_Why did I let him in?! I'm such an idiot! I smiled nervously, "Of course I like you as more than a friend! You are my best friend!"_

_He rolled his eyes, "That isn't what I mean May. Those hints you said not too long ago... It made me realize you may actually feel the same way as me. So I just need an honest answer. Do you like me as more than a friend?" He asked slowly, though I could see the nervousness in his eyes._

_He said "Feel the same way as me".. Meaning..._

"_If I did, what would you say?" I felt a small smile tugging on my lips as he blushed. "That I love you as well.." He grumbled. My heart exploded at that, though I wasn't done yet. "What if I meant that I like Brendan though?" He raised a brow in disbelief. "You? Liking Brendan? I think that is highly impossible after what happened." I stifled a giggle._

_His lips suddenly met mine, my eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled away a moment later, "I love you May.." He said, blushing lightly. This was so unlike Drew.._

_I hugged him, pulling him in for another kiss, "I love you too Drew.."_

"That's it?! Disappointing..." Misty made a disgusted face, though her eyes betrayed her by showing how happy she was for me. I rolled my eyes, "Not everything is romantic, you know." Leaf pouted, and I could immediately tell what she was thinking.

That it should have been more romantic...

I face palmed as we entered the Pokémon Center, Dawn waving us over. "There you are! I was wondering what was taking so long!" She glared playfully at us. Paul rolled his eyes, "Sorry, we were hearing May's unromantic love story of her first kiss with Drew." Misty joked. I sent her a glare as Paul snorted.

"He finally kissed you?" I ignored the purple head, looking at Dawn as she squealed loudly. "You kissed?! I MISSED IT?!"

I nodded as she hugged me tightly, "Please don't tell me I missed anything else!" Misty smirked, looking at Leaf. "You missed Gary and Leaf's kiss." Finally, the teasing could be taking off of me. "YOU TWO KISSED AND I MISSED IT?! WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?!" Leaf stepped back as Dawn sobbed dramatically.

"Anyways, May here was gone for a whole day with Drew, if you haven't realized." Dawn stared in surprise, looking at me with a sly smirk, "So, did you two do some things we should know about?" Even Paul was paying attention, which shocked me.

I thought he would be one to stay away from girl talk...

"No, besides cuddle and watch movies together, and maybe kiss once or twice." I answered. It was the truth, we didn't do much except cuddle and kiss. "Sure May, whatever you say." Dawn teased. I saw the black and blue mark on her face, and frowned.

"Lucas did that, didn't he?" She nodded, Misty fuming. "When I get my hands on him, that boy will be dead!" I flinched in fear of her rage. Leaf's eyes were narrowed as she looked around, as if Lucas would walk through any second. "I'm fine guys! Paul is here to protect me, plus I'm sure he'll kill Lucas when we see him!" On the subject of killing Lucas...

"If you want, we can head back to see the results of the restrictions and who will be battling who.." Dawn nodded, bidding farewell to Nurse Joy. The Nurse pouted, but waved goodbye. She probably wanted to make sure Dawn was okay..

We made it back to the stadium ten minutes later, just in time to hear the announcements. "So, the restrictions will be Starter Pokémon only!" I heard the crowd cheer, and I could see Ash and them smirking. We joined them, scaring Ash in the process. "Eww that black and blue looks disgusting." Drew commented. Dawn rolled her eyes, "Hush Drew. Also, you and May had fun, didn't you?~" She giggled, making us stare at her in horror.

"The battles will begin with Ash and Misty against Rudy and Melody," Okay then, I know they can beat them, "Then, after them will be Paul and Dawn against Lucas and Vanessa." Dawn smiled with determination. I smiled lightly, "After Paul and Dawn will be May and Drew against Brendan and Brianna." Drew smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Lastly will be Gary and Leaf against Veronica!" How is that suppose to work? I could see Gary frowning in confusion, though he smirked a second later. Leaf was smiling cruelly at Veronica, who was seething angrily. I giggled. Starter Pokémon only, huh? Well then, I know me and Blaziken can handle this. "I think Roserade is good to go." Drew whispered. I nodded, relieved that his Pokémon would be able to battle.

We can win this...

I hope.

* * *

**There is chapter 38! Hope you liked it! Now, it's just Ash and Misty who need to get together xD**

**-Pichu!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here is chapter 39 :) Enjoy everyone! So.. Maybe the next one will be the end :0 Hehe...**

**Fallingarcher22: Ash does need to catch up xD No wifi? *GASP* XD I don't think I could survive without wifi, and welcome back~**

**MeliaAntiqua: Did you change your name? :0 Also, you'll see what happens to Lucas :3**

**midnightbrowneyes: I'm happy you are enjoying it :D**

**sukarettimay: The language is fine xD I'm happy you like this story and Leaf's personality :D**

**Sakura Touko: Ash is the only one who hasn't gotten a kiss yet... xD**

**MelodyGirl239: I wish I could have done something for Halloween xD You dressed as May? Nice! Also, today is your Bday? Happy Birthday!**

**Takashi2019: Ash is very slow xD**

**Drag0nShr1ine: XD Yes, whoever kisses last loses lol**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: A party to kill Lucas? I'll happily join in xD Ash needs to kiss Mist :3**

**Thanks for reviews guys! :D Here you go~**

* * *

Ash's Pov (October 22nd)

The battles start today.

Yes, I am nervous, but at the same time I'm excited. I feel like this is going to be a great battle, and I can't wait to see their Pokémon. I do know Rudy will be my target, only because he tried to steal Misty away from me.

Speaking of Misty, where is she?

I looked around for the red-head, trying to see over the huge crowds walking towards the stadium. She has to be here somewhere, the battles are starting soon! I sighed, leaving the school area. Maybe she was at the mall, or food court. She didn't answer any of my texts at all either, which worried me. I hope nothing happened.

Why am I getting this worried anyways? I was never this worried when Dawn was hurt, or May. I felt a slight blush forming on my cheeks as I walked around the island. Where could Misty be? "Ash!" I looked behind me, seeing Gary walking towards me. "Are you looking for Misty? Finally going to confess?" He teased. I rolled my eyes, "No. I'm just looking for her. The battles start soon." When I didn't get a response, I turned to look at him.

He looked shocked, green eyes wide, "So you aren't going to deny your undying love for her?" I glared, though the blush probably made it look less intimidating, "I-I'm just trying to find the right time!" He shrugged, walking ahead. "Oh," He turned to look at me with a smirk, "If you are wondering where Misty is, she is hanging out with Leaf." With that, he left.

I glared at the spot where he once stood, sighing in annoyance.

I'll just have to wait I guess. Whatever they are doing must be important. I turned around, heading back towards the stadium as I thought about the battles. Pikachu. Would he be able to handle a fully evolved starter Pokémon? Would his attacks be able to hurt any Pokémon on the field? He isn't the best when it comes to taking hits, but he isn't the worst either.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu nuzzled me, and I chuckled. "Are you ready for a battle?" He nodded excitedly, and I smiled more. "You do know you may be in for the battle of your life, right?" He nodded once more, his ears twitching slightly. "I'm sure you'll do good.."

We finally made it to the stadium, and I noticed the rest of them there. How Gary got here before me, I'll never know. I walked towards my best friends as they talked, "Why weren't you here earlier?" I asked Misty. Gary snickered, "I was just with Leaf discussing some things.." She grumbled, looking away.

I'll let it go, for now.

"The first of the battles begin now!" I heard the judge call from the stadium. I gulped nervously, walking towards the field. Misty seemed calm, which was to be expected since her starter could actually do some damage and take hits well. Pikachu, however, couldn't do that well. It worried me..

I saw Rudy and Melody on the other side of the field, smirking with confidence. Pikachu ran onto the field, narrowing his eyes as Rudy threw his pokeball, "Go, Elekid!" Another electric type? Misty threw her pokeball, Starmie landing. "Go, Alakazam!" A psychic type against a psychic type?

"Begin!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Electabuzz!" I'll rely on Pikachu's speed to survive this battle, "Elekid, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu slammed his tail down on the ground, Elekid managing to dodge the move, "Starmie, Surf!" A huge tidal wave of water formed underneath the star Pokémon, raising it into the sky. Pikachu jumped back as the water smashed into Elekid and Alakazam. "Misty, I think you'll do more damage then I will now, so I need you to attack after me, that way they won't be able to see what's coming." Misty nodded, smiling lightly.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" I flinched as electricity hit my arms, sending a small shock through my system. Pikachu could kill a human with that electricity. I watched as my starter ran forward, eyes narrowed as he smashed right into Alakazam. Melody frowned, but otherwise ordered an attack, "Alakazam, use Psycho Cut!" My eyes widened as the powerful attack headed straight for Pikachu.

"Starmie, use Psychic!" Both moves collided, and I closed my eyes as the bright light momentarily blinded me. I hissed, feeling the effects of the Volt Tackle getting to me, my arm going numb. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" I yelled. Pikachu responded with a cry, launching towards Elekid as the bright light faded.

I could see Starmie and Alakazam fighting, Pikachu dodging constant Thunder Punches from Rudy's Pokémon. I bit my lip as Pikachu was hit, noticing Starmie slam into a wall. "Starmie, use Surf once more!" An idea suddenly came to mind.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle into Surf!" Pikachu nodded, running towards the tidal wave. He disappeared into the water, Misty looking at me with shock, "What if he gets hurt?" I know Pikachu can handle it. I smirked as my Pokémon called back to me, the tidal wave now becoming a bright yellow color.

Misty's Starmie pulled back, letting the tidal wave crash into Alakazam and Elekid. Combined with Pikachu's Volt Tackle...

Elekid cried out in pain, though both moves weren't that effective on him. Alakazam tried to fight back, only to be slammed into the wall behind Melody. I smirked in satisfaction.

"PIKA!"

A yellow blur came slamming into my stomach, knocking the air out of me. I hit the floor hard with a groan, looking at Pikachu. His eyes were closed, dirt and bruises all over him. I glared lightly at Melody, who was glaring right back. "That Future Sight was a good move!" The announcer called. When did she use that?!

Pikachu isn't moving at all...

* * *

Dawn's Pov

That Future Sight did so much damage to Pikachu..

I bit my lip, straining to see if Ash and Pikachu were okay. I could see the small Pokémon that Ash held in his arms. Pikachu didn't move at all, which worried me even more. "Pikachu is unable to battle!" Ash didn't seem to care about that, rushing out of the arena to get to the Pokémon Center. I watched Rudy do the same, whose Elekid was completely knocked out on the floor.

"Starmie!" Misty yelled, the purple star spinning towards her, "Use Psychic!" I watched Alakazam stand back up, though his legs were shaky. "Alakazam, use Psychic as well!" Both moves collided once more, though Misty suddenly got the upper hand. "Starmie, use Grass Knot!" I watched as Alakazam was pulled down to the ground, Misty smirking at a shocked Melody.

"Starmie, use Ice Beam!" Alakazam, not being able to dodge, cried out in pain as the ice froze on his arms, making him drop the spoons he cherished. He frantically tried to get them, failing miserably as Misty ordered another Surf. I watched the Pokémon be engulfed in water, crying out once more.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, meaning Ash's team wins!" I sighed in relief, Paul rolling his eyes. "They were going to win anyways, I don't know why you were so worried. You should be more worried about how your Pokémon will do." I glared lightly at Paul. "Hush Paul! I know Piplup can destroy them with ease!" Piplup nodded, sending a glare at Paul.

"Next up is Dawn and Paul against Lucas and Vanessa!" Which reminds me, "Paul, why didn't Lucas get banned?" Paul looked surprised, before face palming. "The judges don't know about what he did, and no one told the judges either." Damn..

"Well then, I want you to destroy him." I growled. He nodded after a moment, the both of us heading down the stairs. I stopped when we arrived on the field, Piplup jumping out of my arms angrily. "Torterra, standby for battle." I tried to keep my balance as the huge Pokémon landed, roaring loudly. "Go, Infernape!" Lucas called. The monkey Pokémon landed, glaring at Torterra with hatred. Vanessa sneered at me, sending out her own Pokémon next, "Go Froslass!" An Ice type, and so beautiful..

No Dawn. Now is not the time to fawn over Pokémon!

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" Right away with risky moves, as always. "Piplup, use Hydro Pump!" I cried. Vanessa smirked, Froslass copying her trainer's expressions, "Use Blizzard!" Torterra had two moves that could do some major damage to him heading his way. I bit my lip as Piplup aimed a Hydro Pump at Infernape, hoping he would be able to hit Lucas's Pokémon.

"Infernape! Damn you Dawn!" Bulls eye! I smirked as Lucas grumbled angrily, Infernape's fire slightly wavering. Paul nodded in thanks to me, ordering a Giga Drain from Torterra. The spikes on Torterra's back glowed green as they wrapped around Infernape, draining his energy.

"Froslass, use Ominous Wind on Piplup!" Piplup cried out in pain as Froslass attacked it, "Now use Astonish!" The ground shook as Torterra ran forward, using a powerful Stone Edge on Froslass. The Ice type cried out, falling to the ground and weakly trying to get up. "Thanks Paul.." I muttered. He nodded, pointing at both Infernape and Lucas, "Use Crunch, then use Stone Edge." Paul ordered.

Torterra ran forward, clamping his jaw around Infernape's arm. A pained cry that sent shivers down my spine echoed across the stadium, followed by another one as Stone Edge hit the Pokémon. I watched the sharp stones go near Lucas, before they scraped his face. He cried out in pain, and the judges immediately started to talk about what Paul did.

"Paul! You could get eliminated!" He shrugged, "He hurt you, so I should be able to hurt him back." Torterra finished Infernape off with a powerful Solar Beam, the Pokémon landing on the ground with a soft thud. "Infernape is unable to battle!" Vanessa hissed, pointing at Torterra once more. "Use Blizzard!"

"Piplup, Drill Pool!" Piplup quickly used Whirlpool, covering himself in the raging water. His beak shined as he launched towards Froslass, slamming his beak straight into her head. The poor Pokémon cried out in pain as Torterra finished her off with Crunch.

"Frosslass is unable to battle, meaning Paul and Dawn win! Next up, May and Drew!" We did it~!

Now, May and Drew need to demolish Brendan and Brianna.

* * *

**There is chapter 39! I hope you all enjoyed, and the last chapter shall be tomorrow! *Cries***

**-Pichu**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is the last chapter *Waves TFWS flag* Its been a nice writing time for me, and I hope you all enjoyed this! Details on the next story will be at the end, though I won't reveal too much hehe, I really hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**Takashi2019: Don't worry! Pokeshipping happens x3**

**SugarBlasTer: Sorry xD The next story though! Don't forget about that!**

**Fallingarcher22: Thanks x3 I hope you enjoy this ending!**

**midnightbrowneyes: Lol the next fic is already in progress! I hope you'll read it!**

**Sakura Touko: Ash won't be alone x3 Don't worry, and enjoy!**

**Warrior of Hope: hehe May and Drew next x3**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: I know, I don't want it to end *Cries* The next story is at the end!**

**MeliaAntiqua: Paul wanted revenge badly x3 I thought you changed your name hehe lol**

**MelodyGirl239: Welcome! Seems like a fun day :D**

**Thanks for reviews *sniffle* I hope you'll read next story!**

**IMPORTANT: At bottom is info on next story :)**

* * *

May's Pov

"Roserade!" It was our time to shine, "Go Surskit!" Brianna called. I stifled a giggle. How did she expect to win with that thing?! Brendan smirked, throwing his Swampert out. Blaziken glared darkly at Brianna as the match started. "Begin!"

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" I yelled, the air rushing past me as my starter launched forward. I watched Roserade aim Stun Powder at Swampert, the huge fish like Pokémon rushing towards Blaziken, "Surf now Swampert!" Brendan yelled. Drew imediately intercepted the move with Mega Drain, the tidal wave dying down.

"Surskit, use Ice Beam on Blaziken!" Surskit dodges Blaziken's Blaze Kick, freezing his leg in the process. Roserade quickly used Petal Dance, knocking Surskit back so Blaziken could unthaw his leg. "Swampert, Hydro Cannon." My eyes widened as the powerful water type move was launched, hitting Blaziken straight in the chest.

"Blaziken! Are you okay?!" That was a powerful move, and I know for a fact that Blaziken won't be able to handle much more, "Roserade! Cover Blaziken and use Solar Beam!" I frowned, knowing he would be vulnerable to an Ice Beam from Brianna. "Surskit, use Agility!" What? She has an open right there though..

"Swampert, try to dodge the next move!" Brendan yelled. Swampert was panting, the Hydro Cannon having drained all of its strength for the time being. Solar Beam hit the poor Pokémon, who cried out in pain as the move blinded their side.

"Blaziken, use Peck on Surskit!" I cried. My Pokémon nodded, having thawed his leg out with Flamethrower. His beak missed the spider Pokémon by an inch, Brianna snickering. "Agility again!" She cried. Surskit dodged Blaziken's moves as Roserade and Swampert fought. "Roserade, use Petal Dance!" I need to focus on my battle as well.

"Blaziken, use Quick Attack!" Surskit won't be able to dodge this at all. The Pokémon cried out in pain as Blaziken managed to hit it, causing the bug type to fly right into Swampert's Hammer Arm. "DAMN YOU BRENDAN BIRCH!" Brianna screeched. Drew rolled his eyes, using their distraction to his advantage. "Roserade, use Magical Leaf!" Roserade nodded, aiming his roses at Swampert.

"Blaziken, use-"

"Swampert, Hydro Cannon!" Not again..

Blaziken managed to dodge it this time, meaning Swampert would be able to use it once more. "Surskit," Brianna yelled, pointing at Blaziken, "Ice Beam once more!" I bit my lip as the ice flew past me, Blaziken having dodged it once more. "Now Swampert, Hydro Canon once more!" The water neared me, a hand grabbing me and pulling me close to them. I looked up, smiling thankfully at Drew. Blaziken cried out in pain.

I watched as my starter fell to the ground, swirls in his eyes..

"Blaziken is unable to battle!" Damn! I quickly rushed to my Pokémon's side, returning him to his pokeball with a sigh of relief. As long as he is okay, "May, get him to the Pokémon Center, I'll take care of Brendan and Brianna!" I nodded, rushing out of the stadium. I ran as fast as I could, wanting to get my Pokemon healed as soon as possible. However, something stopped me..

Ash and Misty. Kissing in the Pokémon Center..

Nurse Joy was no where to be seen, the Pokémon Center empty. I looked at the couple kissing in the center of the room, Pikachu and Azurill's jaws dropped. I raised a brow, feeling rather awkward, "Um.."

"M-May! Hey.." Misty said, rubbing the back of her head nervously. Ash waved, completely oblivious to the awkward atmosphere. "Hey May! Me and Misty were kissing!" I know, I saw. I tried not to laugh at his expression, while Misty tried not to bash his face in with her mallet. "Ash Ketchum.. Anyways May, Nurse Joy said she'd have to get some bandages for Pikachu. He has a few cuts here and there." I nodded, the small electric type Pokémon waving cheerfully at me.

"Blaziken lost in the battle, and I'm worried Drew might not win." Misty and Ash smiled lightly, "This is Drew we are talking about! The guy who kicks ass!" I smiled softly, looking between them. "So," I began, "Does this mean you two are a couple now, or..?" Ash nodded happily, while Misty blushed.

"I confessed! I'm not a loser now Gary Oak!" I sweat dropped as he went on, "I told Misty how much I love her, and she loves me back!" Ash sang loudly, not noticing the menacing aura coming from the red-head. With a yelp he fell to the ground, Misty holding her mallet high above her head with a scary smile. "Ash Ketchum, I'm going to beat you to a pulp." I may as well leave the love birds alone..

I looked around for a Hyper Potion or two, smiling in relief when I finally found some. I healed Blaziken as best I could, deciding that I'd bring him back later. I left the building, Ash and Misty stumbling out to follow me. As we neared the stadium I could hear cheering, and i made my way up to the seats.

"Swampert Hydro Canon!" I heard Brendan yell. I could no longer respect him, not after what he did. "Roserade, Solar Beam!" Brianna was sulking in her seat, glaring at me as I passed. I gladly returned the glare. Suddenly, a bright light blinded me, followed by the sound of two moves colliding and exploding.

I coughed as smoke filled my lungs, hearing the crowd cheer loudly in delight of the action. "Swampert is unable to battle. Drew won for his team!" The crowd cheered louder, and I saw Drew's gaze land on me. He smirked, flipping his hair and waving.

Arrogant, cocky grasshead..

* * *

Gary's Pov

"Next up, Gary and Leaf vs Veronica!" I still don't know how this is going to work out.

We made our way down to the field, where Veronica stood with a smirk. "Blastoise go." I threw the pokeball into the air, my Pokémon landing with a roar. Leaf's Charizard emerged from its capsule, roaring loudly and flying into the air. "Go, Gardevoir and Regigigas!" What..

"HOW COME SHE IS ALLOWED A LEGEND?!" Dawn yelled angrily, loud enough to shut everyone up. Leaf's eyes were wide as she looked at me in disbelief. I frowned, suddenly feeling nervous. I don't think we'd be able to take down that.. Pokémon. "There is no eighth member of their group, and Lance agreed that it could be allowed." I saw Leaf clench her fists, an angry look in her eyes.

"Begin!" Damn you..

"Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!" I know it's a risky move, but now it is all I got that can damage that Pokémon. Leaf frowned.

"Regigigas, Thunder Punch! Gardevoir, Psychic!" Damn, I forgot she had Gardevoir. The Hydro Punch was deflected with ease by the massive Pokemon's fist. Blastoise tucked himself into his shell, spinning out of the way in time to dodge the move. Charizard dodged the Psychic with ease, flying towards Regigigas as it covered itself with flames.

The huge flying type slammed into the legendary Pokémon, making it stagger, but it managed to stand still. Regigigas slowly moved forward as Gardevoir used another Psychic attack. Charizard managed to dodge Gardevoir's attack, "Regigigas, Crush Grip!" In size, Charizard was a lot smaller than Regigigas, so the Pokémon became completely invisible when the legendary's hand clamped around it.

Leaf's eyes widened in horror as her starter was nowhere to be seen, though I bet she was communicating with Charizard. "Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon once more!" Blastoise's cannons clicked, the water launching at high speeds towards Gardevoir. "Garypoo! Why are you doing this to me?!" My eye twitched.

Regigigas's hand erupted into flames, Leaf's Pokémon being released from his hand and flying back to Leaf's side. Charizard's tail burned brightly as she roared, "Gardevoir use Magical Leaf!" Blastoise managed to dodge most of the leaves, though two managed to hit him. "Regigigas use Giga Impact, Gardevoir use Magical Leaf!" Both moves headed towards Charizard.

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin to protect Charizard!" Blastoise tucked himself back into his shell, spinning right in front of the lizard like Pokémon and blocking the leaves from hitting her. Both Pokémon moved out of the way in time to dodge the Giga Impact, Leaf's Charizard powering up a Blast Burn.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon once more on Gardevoir!"

Charizard's Blast Burn hit Gardevoir, followed by Blastoise's Hydro Cannon. The poor Psychic Pokémon fell to the ground, trying to get back up as a burn formed. "Regigigas, use Crush Grip once more on Charizard!" Leaf's Pokémon seemed warned out, and I knew Gardevoir would faint soon. Blastoise needed a break though..

Charizard flew high into the sky, narrowly dodging the huge hand that tried to grab it. Blastoise recovered, looking at me for an order. "Hydro Pump Gardevoir, then Hydro Pump Regigigas!" I ordered, watching the Psychic type Pokémon try to get up.

Charizard spiralled downward towards Regigigas, the huge golem looking up as it slammed straight into the gemstones on its chest. They didn't break, though I could see how painful it was by how Regigigas's eyes flashed. If those gemstones were its weakness...

That is where we should attack..

I looked at Leaf, who seemed to have the same idea as I did. She pointed at Regigigas once more, Gardevoir falling to the ground as Blastoise's Hydro Pump did it in. "Gardevoir is unable to battle!" Veronica snarled, but returned the Pokémon. "Regigigas, use Thunder Punch now!" I watched ash the fist collided with Charizard, the Pokémon flying over Leaf's head and nearly hitting the crowd.

I glared at Veronica, "Skull Bash Blastoise!" I snarled. My Pokémon glared at Regigigas, launching towards it with great speeds. Leaf's Charizard weakly got up, flying back towards us, falling to the ground as paralysis kicked in. Blastoise slammed into Regigigas's gemstones, causing the Pokémon to fall.

I tried to keep my balance as the ground trembled violently, Blastoise spinning into the air to avoid damage.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!" Leaf's Charizard came flying down from the sky, blocking the bright sun as a powerful Blast Burn was launched at Regigigas. Both moves slammed into the remaining crystals, the Pokémon letting out a pained cry. I almost felt bad for it...

"Regigigas is unable to battle! Ash's Team wins the tournament!" I smiled as the crowd roared, Ash and them rushing down from their seats to tackle us into death hugs. Red, Yellow, Gold and Crystal hugged and congratulated all of us happily. I smiled as Daisy hugged me, my grandfather congratulating me.

Finally, we won...

**Two days later.. (Normal Pov)**

"Get in place already Ash!" Misty yelled angrily. There was shoving as May and Drew pushed each other playfully, "Drew! I CAN'T STAY IN PLACE WITH YOU TAKING UP SO MUCH SPACE!" May roared, scaring the photographer. "Okay okay, calm down!" Lance yelled, rolling his eyes.

Gary looked at Leaf, who was standing next to him. She smiled brightly, while Red was quietly sobbing in the corner of the room. Yellow sweat dropped while Crystal kicked Gold in the face. "Okay," Dawn said, clapping her hands, "I believe we all are just so nervous and happy to be in the new Hall of Fame!" Paul rolled his eyes.

"I would really appreciate if you would all pull yourselves together so we can get this over with." Lance mumbled, smiling lightly. Leaf sent a small glare his way as the photographer readied everything. "One the count of three, say cheese!" Gary rolled his eyes at that cheesy saying.

"One! Two! Three!"

"YOU DIDN'T GET MY GOOD SIDE!" Dawn whined. Ash shook his head as he watched his friends argue, Misty walking up beside him. He smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "DREW, YOU PUT FINGERS ABOVE MY HEAD?! CHEESY!" May shrieked while Drew snickered. Ash sighed.

Sometimes, he didn't understand his friends..

* * *

**I know, not the best ending, but I hope you all enjoyed..? *Hides* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**So, I shall give you all a summary of the next story now!**

**This story will be dark, but I'm sure you can all handle it since you did vote for it! So, this story will start very lightly, and slowly make its way towards a more dark themed, or at least, I'll try xD It will be rated T, because I don't know if there will be gore or not. Also, there will be two new shippings added in! Can you guess what that is? It will be published tomorrow, since I have some chaps done :D! Also, it will take place in all four regions, I don't want to spoil TOO much but I hope you all will enjoy it!**

**See you in next story!**

**-Pichu!**


End file.
